


A Circus To Call Our Own

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Beating, Branding, Childhood Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dating, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family, Fancy Cars, Fluff, Husbands, Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pampering, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shenanigans, Starvation, Trust Issues, awkward moments, child rearing, dark pasts, domestic AU, early stages of love, fathers, learning to love, life events, parenting, roadhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 137,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of outtakes from a domestic AU where Jack and Rhys meet and find a weird little thing called love. Just a story following them through the trials of falling for each other and basically the two of them just dealing with the shenanigans of being a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Bought Me Coffee and Called Me Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire little story is based on an AU idea I have latched onto where Jack and Rhys fall for one another and eventually get married. This story is just a random collection of pieces and parts from Jack and Rhys' life together. Jack is still the CEO of Hyperion, and in the beginning Rhys does work for him. But many things are different. Jack is divorced and raising a daughter when Rhys comes into his life, Jack is still an asshole, but not a twisted, psycho killer. Jack is a lot more sentimental, still just as stubborn as fucking ever, but not crazy. There will be many characters that come and go in these chapters so I will add them as they appear. So please prepare yourselves for all the domestic, cuddly, ridiculous, domestic AU Rhys and Jack you can stand! ;D

A Circus To Call Our Own

The tall, amber haired man’s dress shoes slapped the thin carpeted hallway as he picked up his pace. A stack of papers rocked dangerously in his thin arms. He was attempting to balance them, along with trying to keep two binders tucked beneath his armpit and not spill his coffee all over himself. It was a lopsided looking trapeze act to say the least. He rushed passed the office cubicles in haste, eyes straight forward and breath coming rapidly. He’d needed to have these papers on his boss’ desk at exactly twelve o’ clock sharp. Rhys frantically looked down at his wristwatch over the pile of papers and whined in his throat. It was pushing twelve thirty two and Rhys knew damned well he was in some deep, deep shit. Vasquez was not exactly fond of waiting around, and Rhys knew that. Rhys swallowed dryly and pushed himself faster, running through believable excuses in his head frantically. Truth was, he’d just plain forgotten about them. It had been a rough morning, just like most the mornings before it. He’d dragged himself out of bed, forced himself to dress for this shit job that he hated, and skipped breakfast for lack of time as usual. He knew he wasn’t eating properly. He knew that, really he did, he just couldn’t find it in himself to care.

It had been three months since the breakup. After three fucking months he’d thought the ache would fade, that his life would return to normal…but it hadn’t. The sting hadn’t ebbed much, and he was still left feeling like he’d been run over by a semi-truck. Rhys cringed at the thought of it. He didn’t want to think about it, but his brain just wouldn’t let the memories go. He supposed his mind just couldn’t let three years of his life slip away like it had never happened, but god he wished it would. He was tired of feeling tired, he was tired of aching, he was tired of _hurting._ He was tired of the sleepless nights and the uneventful days. He was tired of feeling like his heart had been ripped from his ribs and stomped on repeatedly by unforgiving boots. The bags underneath his eyes were getting out of hand and he’d forgotten to shave three days in a row, leaving his jaw line prickly and unkempt. His shirt was in desperate need of ironing, and his socks were not of the matching variety but he hadn’t had a chance to fix either of them, and frankly didn’t much care. Breakups were such hellish things, he’d nearly forgotten what it felt like.

Rhys let loose of a ragged breath and slid around the corner sharply, eyes downcast to the teetering papers.

As the young man came flying around the corner, his eyes had just enough time to look up and see a mass of black, expensive attire before him. Rhys tried to put on the breaks, but it was already too late.

Rhys crashed into the other man hard, papers fluttering out of his arms like frightened birds, both binders clattering to the ground loudly, followed by the shattering of his ceramic coffee mug. Rhys tried to catch something, _anything_ on their way down with no success and ended up just awkwardly grabbing at air, a loud cry of distress coming from his lungs.

“Oh no! No, No, no, no!” Rhys cried in dismay sinking to his knees and picking at the coffee drenched paperwork.

It was only then that Rhys realized the other man was kneeling down doing the same, his bigger hand bumping against Rhys’ as he gathered the binder, saving it from the coffee lake on the floor.

Rhys looked up to the other man then, his mismatched eyes meeting with a mirroring incongruous gaze.

“Aw crap kiddo, I’m sorry! I really hope these weren’t important…they…they didn’t fare so well huh?” The other man chuckled lightly waggling a sheet of wet paper in his fingers before letting it slap against the carpet once more.

Rhys wanted to bark a very agitated ‘yeah they were fucking important and now my ass is cooked!’ but all he could do was stare in awe.

His eyes darted over the other man’s features quickly, his pupils widening, mouth hanging open a little. That coiffed hair, that unmistakable scar, those slender features, Rhys would know them anywhere. Handsome Jack, the head of the entire Hyperion Corporation. Jack was the absolute head honcho, the CEO, the man in charge, and why the hell he was down in the sales department was beyond Rhys.

“H-Handsome Jack?” Rhys stuttered in disbelief.

Rhys was suddenly mentally thankful he hadn’t spilled any of the coffee on the other man. Dear god that would have been a fucking disaster.

A slim smile broke across the other man’s features, revealing rows of absolutely perfect teeth. Rhys swallowed hard, his throat flexing with the forced motion and continued to stare, completely frozen in his crouched position over the mess he’d made all over the hallway.

“You got it pumpkin, and, you are?” Jack questioned standing slowly and cocking an eyebrow at the amber haired young man.

“R-Rhys sir.” Rhys stuttered dumbly.

Oh god he sounded like an absolute idiot.

“Rhys! Well good to meet ya kiddo, you in accounting or what?” Jack boomed thrusting his hand out suddenly, offering it to Rhys.

Rhys grabbed it hesitantly and Jack hauled the younger male to his feet with a great tug, then morphed the action into a hearty handshake. Rhys did his best to match Jack’s firm, businessman like handshake, but only succeeded in getting his entire arm shook around like a wet noodle.

“N-No sir I’m in sales.” Rhys muttered embarrassed.

Jack broke the handshake and offered the kid another one of those famous, million dollar smiles of his. Rhys took his hand back slowly, really hoping Jack hadn’t noticed his ridiculously sweaty palms. Rhys felt his cheeks go hot with color in the wake of the man’s perfect smile and mentally kicked himself for it.

“Sales! Good place to be kiddo, good place to be! So…about those papers, who were they going to?” Jack questioned stuffing his hands into his slacks and rocking casually on his heels.

Rhys tried his best to recollect himself and cleared his throat.

“They were going to Vasquez…it’s the sales reports for last week…I was already kinda late getting them to him…now they are going to be…very late.” Rhys said looking down at the sad pile of wet papers and grimacing.

Jack made a chortle in his throat at the mention of Vasquez’s name and rolled his eyes.

“Pfffftttt you mean these were going to ol’ wallethead!? Aw sheesh kiddo I’ll take care of that for ya.” Jack boomed breaking out in full on laughter.

Rhys joined in with the laughter nervously and twittled his thumbs together. Rhys had no fucking idea what a ‘wallethead’ was and he damn sure wasn’t about to ask. If Handsome Jack thought calling Vasquez a wallethead was funny, then it was funny. Period.

“I’ll just send wallethead a text, tell him I had you on some important business, that’ll getcha out of hot water cupcake.” Jack chimed carefully stepping around the puddle of dark liquid soaking into the carpet and clapping Rhys on the back hard enough to gather a grunt from the thinner male.

“So, Rhys, Rhysie, whaddya say I take you to get some fresh coffee? Does that sound like important enough business to get you out of paperwork?” Jack chuckled spinning Rhys around and urging him to keep pace with the CEO.

“I-I…uh yes sir, I think so sir.” Rhys stuttered tripping across his words uselessly.

Jack grinned widely at the young salesman and chuckled at his obvious nerves. Jack was used to having that type of effect on people, but damn this kid was near shaking in his shoes.

Jack’s big palm shifted across Rhys’ shoulder blades where the thinner man’s dress shirt pulled tight across his back and Rhys felt his mouth go dry with the contact.

“Great! Let’s go get some real coffee, none of that shit they serve around the office, oh and quit calling me sir kiddo, call me Jack!” Jack chuckled lightly patting Rhys' back, but still refusing to remove his hand.

Rhys could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he tried to focus on absolutely anything but Jack’s hand actually _touching_ him.

Rhys kept pace with the slightly shorter CEO and listened to Jack chattering away as if the man had known him for years. Jack sure liked to talk, that was one rumor that had certainly been true. Half the time Rhys wasn’t really sure if Jack was even talking directly to him, so he simply nodded when it seemed appropriate and followed the conversations with little ‘uh-huh’s’ and ‘mm-hmm’s’. Jack paused at the elevator doors and pressed the down button nonchalantly, waving his hand in a little circle as he explained to Rhys how he was seriously going to enact a new rule that all the departments switch what coffee they served because the one they were offering now ‘tasted like dog butt’. Rhys couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the CEO’s choice of words. Jack seemed overly pleased with the employee’s little onset of giggles and grinned wider, patting Rhys’ shoulder.

“There we go kiddo! Lighten up a little bit, I promise I don’t bite…well not much at least.” Jack chortled wryly running his fingers gently through his perfect hair, burying his lone grey streak within the rest of his locks.

Rhys felt himself nearly choke on his spit and it turned into a small coughing fit. Rhys caught his breath and swallowed hard, trying his best to offer a smile to the Hyperion President.

Rhys really wasn’t sure if that had been a sexual reference…or what…but his brain was taking it that way and now all he could possibly hope to think about was Handsome Jack being a…biter. Rhys felt his cheeks burn again and he looked at the floor quickly, praying Jack wasn’t paying enough attention to notice the changing shades of pink in his face. Rhys was overly thankful when the elevator dinged and the doors yawned open to allow the two men access. Rhys’ gratitude quickly turned to more embarrassment when he realized he’d be sharing the elevator ride with Jack…alone.

Jack stepped inside without hesitation and Rhys followed like an unsure puppy dog. Jack pressed the ground floor button and leaned his back against the elevator wall casually, looking at Rhys with clear amusement.

“So kiddo, you’re really in sales huh? I mean shit you’re damned good lookin’ why don’t we have you modeling on billboards or something?” Jack chuckled grinning at the young man brilliantly.

Rhys looked at Jack with wide, embarrassed eyes and his mouth gaped open, then closed again.

“Also, cool implants by the way! Those Hyperion too?” Jack asked suddenly, leaving the other comment behind as he steam rolled through every subject that seemed to pop into his head.

Rhys nodded feebly.

“Man those are really neat.” Jack chirped grabbing Rhys’ mechanical arm and turning it over in his hands observantly, seemingly enthralled by the boy’s robotics.

Rhys was quickly learning that Jack had little to no regards for personal space in all honestly. It was both uncomfortable, and exhilarating all in the same breath. Rhys sucked in a sharp inhalation as Jack turned the palm of his robotic hand over and traced around his thumb.

Much to Rhys’ relief Jack released the hand then and the younger man let loose of the oxygen he’d been holding in.

“That eye is pretty sweet too. Thought about getting one myself…buuuut I heard the surgery is pretty rough, and I don’t dig needles.” Jack chimed pointing at his left eye.

“Mine’s just glass, guess you could say I’m too chicken to go echo. Kudos to you cupcake.” The CEO finished the comment grinning at the amber haired male.

Rhys felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He’d never really realized Jack had a glass eye... it gave him and the CEO something…in common. It was strangely comforting knowing such a man of power had flaws just like him.

Rhys smiled nervously.

“Yeah the surgery was pretty bad. I wouldn’t do it again that’s for sure. But the echo eye was worth it.” Rhys chuckled, his blue and brown eyes grazing over Jack’s form, the echo orb focusing with a small mechanical hiss.

With that the elevator doors came open and Jack was strolling along again at his brisk pace, Rhys left following in his wake, near jogging to keep up.

The two men exited out the large, glass, rotating doors and Jack paused to pull a pair of very expensive looking aviator shades from his sport coat pocket and perched them on his thin nose daintily. Jack turned and headed off down the sidewalk, Rhys taking up the space at his side.

“I’ll take you to my favorite place, now they…they know how to make some fucking good coffee.” Jack sniggered cheerily.

The walk wasn’t far, conversation coming easier between the two men as they went. Jack filled most the space with his commentary, talking away as Rhys listened intently, hands finding his pockets in a more relaxed fashion. Jack paused in front of a small mom and pop coffee shop with a hand written menu taped up in the little window and he yanked the door open, ushering Rhys inside.

“After you cupcake.” Jack cooed sweetly and Rhys felt his throat clench at the little nickname.

Was that how the guy always addressed people? Rhys thought to himself giving Jack a little nod of a thank you as he entered.

Jack folded his sunglasses into his palms and sauntered over to the counter with a proud swagger that had Rhys’ eyes following along with his every motion. Jack leaned his elbows over the counter and a little old woman came hurrying out from the back room, her face lighting up at the sight of the walnut haired man.

“Mr. Jack! There you are! I thought you weren’t coming today! You are late!” The snowy haired woman fawned throwing her worn hands in the air and waddling over to the counter.

She placed her wrinkled palms over Jack’s and smiled at him fondly.

Jack returned her smile and tilted his head.

“I know I’m sorry Gertrude! I got kinda caught up at the office…” Jack paused and looked back over his shoulder at his counterpart.

“I spilled this poor man’s coffee, you know me, kinda klutzy, so I’m making it right. So I told him I’d bring him to the best coffee joint in town.” Jack said grinning at the elderly woman who tutted at his flattery, waving a palm at him dismissively.

“Oh Mr. Jack you are such a flatterer! You know that charm doesn’t work on me.” Gertrude giggled wagging a scolding finger at the Hyperion CEO.

“Ah but I’ll always try Gerty, you know that.” Jack swooned laughing richly.

The little old woman then looked to Rhys, her beady blue eyes running down him and then back up, observing him with a little smile.

“Oooo Mr. Jack are all your employees this handsome?” Gertrude giggled looking at Rhys, her wrinkled face pulling up in a wide smile.

Rhys chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his mechanical arm shyly.

“Thank you ma’m.” Rhys said smiling back at her.

“Such manners young man! So what can I get for you two handsome fellas?” Gertrude chuckled leaning back sassily, her hands finding her hips.

“The usual for me and what are you having Rhys?” Jack asked over his shoulder, eyes glittering in Rhys’ direction.

“Just a regular coffee, no creamer or sugar, thank you ma’m.” Rhys said lightly.

The older woman nodded and went about making both the man’s coffees. Jack paid her, and placed a large tip in the glass jar next to the counter. Jack slid himself into a booth by the window and Rhys followed, cradling the warm cup in his palms carefully. Jack tipped his own cup to his mouth and made a pleased sound in his throat, seeming to melt into the taste.

“Mmm, mmm, you can’t beat Gertrude’s coffee.” Jack chuckled settling his cup down and leaning back into the booth casually.

Rhys tasted his own cup of dark liquid and found it incredibly smooth on his tongue. Rhys made an approving noise and found Jack looking to him expectantly.

“It’s really good.” Rhys agreed smiling at his boss, his nerves having faded slightly.

“You hear that Gerty, think you got yourself a new customer!” Jack called to the elderly woman and there was a chuckle from the backroom in response.

Rhys smiled and took another sip of his drink.

Jack looked over at the younger man with playful eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching upward slightly, pulling at the scar scribed across his cheek. Rhys had heard talk of how the Hyperion CEO had received his infamous scar. Some said it was a car wreck, others claimed it was some brutal attack and he’d been on the business end of a brand. Rhys didn’t know the exact truth, but he just couldn’t seem to keep himself from observing it diligently. It was an old scar, set deep in the man’s otherwise perfect flesh running up one side of his face, then falling down the other, directly over his blind eye. Rhys felt himself grin a little as he looked over the old wound.

“So why haven’t I seen you around the office before? Seems like I woulda remembered someone like yourself.” Jack said suddenly, striking up conversation smoothly.

Rhys coughed a little and shrugged.

“Well…I…I am just a sales representative sir…” Rhys whispered unsurely his mouth down turning slightly.

Jack chortled shortly, and Rhys felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of the man’s laughter. His voice was like god damned honey and velvet as it ran over the young man’s ears. It was captivating, utterly captivating.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys huddle up in your little cubicles like damned hermits dontcha.” Jack snorted taking a long drink of his coffee and smiling at Rhys over the rim of the cup.

Rhys shrugged and attempted to smile, his brain trying to follow along with the conversation, but getting miserably distracted by Jack’s pearly grin.

“Well...Vasquez works us pretty hard.” Rhys muttered tipping his cup to his thin lips hesitantly, not really sure if he should in all truth be having this conversation with his boss’s boss.

Jack cocked a well groomed eyebrow at the half cybernetic man.

“If he gives you any trouble you just tell me, you hear me Rhysie? Wallet-I mean Vasquez is a big pushover. You’re too pretty to be working you’re fingers down to the bone pumpkin.” Jack nodded sternly at his counterpart.

Rhys nearly choked on his coffee, spitting back into his cup a little at the words.

Jack grinned wider, obviously pleased with the other man’s reaction to the commentary.

“Y-Yes sir…” Rhys stuttered the color in his cheeks betraying him yet again.

Jack looked at him with deviously slatted eyes and smiled into his drink.

“Uh, tut, tut, tut, I told you...call me Jack kiddo.” The older, better dressed male corrected and Rhys bit his cheek.

“J-Jack. I mean ok Jack.” Rhys tried again, still struggling for words, but at least finding a dumb smile through his awkward flailing.

The two men went about finishing their coffee, Jack berating Rhys with many more questions about work, the weather and other things of that variety, small talk in the very definition of the sense. When the dark liquid was drained from both their cups, Jack raised and Rhys followed.

Jack headed for the door with Rhys in tow and the small woman behind the counter waved fondly at the CEO.

“You bring him back more often Mr. Jack! I like this one! You be sweet to him you hear me!?” She called after Jack warmly.

Jack sniggered loudly and waved a hand at her.

“Will do Gerty, will do, you behave yourself, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jack called over his shoulder as the two men exited to the sound of the chiming door bell.

Rhys kept pace with Jack once more, choosing to look down at his only pair of dress shoes over actually making eye contact with the witty, charming, CEO. Once the two of them were back in the lobby Jack paused, looking at Rhys with glittering eyes and outreached his hand invitingly. Rhys shook it, more firmly this time, palms still just as sweaty to his dismay.

“Good meeting you Rhysie, I’ll be seeing you around pumpkin!” Jack chimed through a perfect smile, and Rhys could only nod back stupidly, his stubborn brain refusing to form words.

Then Jack was gone, sashaying across the room, toward the grand receptionist counter where he nodded to both women fondly, and they seemed to swoon back.

“And you remember what I told you about Vasquez kiddo!” Jack yelled over his shoulder, lending that as a parting sentence before he was gone into one of the massive meeting rooms, no doubt to address business way over Rhys’ head.

Rhys stood in the middle of the lobby dumbfounded, his hand sinking back to his side, eyes lowering to the shaken hand, still tingling with Jack’s touch. Rhys shook his head and cursed under his breath. Was he dreaming? Did Handsome Jack really just take him for coffee and call him pretty…like several different times? Rhys shook his head again, with more insistence this time.

“Holy shit.” He breathed clapping his palms to his cheeks and letting them slide down in disbelief.

The man that he had looked up to his _entire_ life had just taken him on a coffee date. Rhys choked on the word. Ok not a _date_ …but they’d had _coffee_ together.

“Holy shit….” Rhys repeated still in a state of shock and disbelief as he turned heel and headed back to the elevator.


	2. Asked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I just wanted to pop in and say thank you all for all of your kind comments and kudos on the first chapter of this story!!! I never dreamed I would get such good feedback on this story! I was super hesitant to post this fic because honestly it is super self indulgent and way different than anything I normally write! I'm so pleased to see it go over so well ;3; I appreciate every comment, every kudo, and every bookmark! Ya'll are so awesome! So anyway please enjoy some more painfully awkward Rhys, and devilishly suave Handsome Jack! ;)

Asked Out

When Rhys enters Vasquez’s office later that day and timidly lays the stack of overly late paperwork down on his desk, the heavier set, dark haired man doesn’t even so much as offer the young man a passing glance.

Rhys stands before the large oaken desk awkwardly and clears his throat, unsure if Vasquez is even truthfully aware of his presence. Vasquez’s eyes only leave his computer screen for a split second, fingers pausing on the keyboard in a hovering fashion.

“I’m sorry these are so late…” Rhys starts but Vasquez holds up his hand quickly to stop him and Rhys clamps his jaw closed.

“Don’t mention it.” Vasquez says pointedly and Rhys’ eyebrows furrow together tightly.

“Oh…um ok..but really I am sorry…” Rhys tries to begin again and Vasquez makes an impatient noise in his throat.

“I said _don’t mention it._ Like really. Don’t. I understand Jack had you on some sort of… _important_ business…this gives you a valid reason of course…” Vasquez paused his eyes giving Rhys a scrutinizing once over before settling back on the amber haired male’s face.

“I can’t exactly understand why Handsome Jack would want you for _any_ sort of business…I mean really what are you even _useful_ for?? But I guess the man had his reasons….” Vasquez hissed, distaste heavy and obvious in his tone.

Rhys recoiled a little at the harsh sentence and narrowed his eyes at the man on the other side of the desk. It was common knowledge that Vasquez was possibly the biggest Handsome Jack admirer in the damned office, it was no surprised he was peeved Handsome Jack had taken a lowly sales rep to get _coffee_ with him. It only made it that much worse that the lowly sales rep had been Rhys…uncoordinated, awkward, Rhys. Vasquez turned back to his computer with a snort and Rhys knew that was his cue to go, so he took his leave awkwardly.

Rhys let the door click closed behind him and exhaled slowly. A small twinge of victory washed over him, and a crack of a smile crept across his thin lips. Vasquez was jealous, of _him._ Rhys chuckled lightly and straightened out his shirt a little. He never would have thought when he dragged himself out of bed that morning; this would be how the day’s events went. He had to say…he wasn’t complaining.

The next day:

Rhys is leaned over a stack of paperwork, nose deep in logging records when Vaughn slid around his cubicle, and announced himself with a loud “Hey loser!” that caused Rhys to nearly jump out of his desk chair. Rhys chuckled lightly and laid down the loose leaf paper in his palms.

“Hey nerd.” Rhys replied leaning back in his chair, the office furniture giving a little creak with his new weight.

“Yvette wants to do lunch, wanna join?” Vaughn said folding his arms and grinning at the taller man.

“Sure. Plus dude I gotta tell you what happened yesterday, I didn’t have time to tell you this morning.” Rhys chuckled getting up out of his chair and heading around Vaughn swiftly.

Vaughn lifted an eyebrow at the taller male and tilted his head. In their hurry to rush out the door this morning Rhys hadn’t had the time to tell his flat-mate all about his strange encounter the day before. He figured telling the wild tale over lunch would be as good a time as any.

“So? C’mon start talking you can’t just say you gotta tell me something…and then not tell me bro!” Vaughn chuckled thrusting his hands out as he kept pace with his much taller counterpart.

Rhys shot the shorter man a sly grin.

“Hold on Yvette’s gotta hear this too. Seriously it’s really good.” Rhys said looking over the shorter male playfully.

Vaughn groaned out and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Yvette was waiting for the two men at the end of the hallway, thin arms folded across her chest, a slim smile breaking her lips as her eyes fell on her two best friends.

“Hey dorks! I missed you two yesterday!” Yvette fake pouted, her smooth caramel eyes glittering behind her greenish tinged glasses.

She was dressed casually, just as the two boys were. That was the wonderful thing about the last day of the workweek, casual Friday. Yvette was done up in a nice pair of jeans and a button down red blouse that hugged her curves in all the right ways. She was a flat out knockout in the very definition of the word. She was no stranger to turning heads around the office, but she always seemed more annoyed than flattered by the attention. Yvette was just like that. She wasn’t a girl for flattery, which is why she most likely gravitated toward the two awkward boys rather than any of the more attractive men in the office. She didn’t have time to entertain them.

Rhys threw a bright smile her way and she pushed the elevator button as they came near, the three of them pausing at the door.

“Yeah no kidding, the doctor was awful, just as I knew it would be. I honestly would have rather just been at work. Huh, never thought I’d actually say that out loud.” Vaughn chuckled lightly and the two other counterparts joined in the laughter.

“Yeah it sucked without you two goons around. I actually had to buy myself lunch, yeesh!” Yvette teased snickering.

The two boys laughed harder at the comment.

“My day was actually pretty exciting yesterday.” Rhys threw the comment out causally as the elevator chimed and opened to an empty space.

The three friends occupied it and as soon as the door closed Vaughn was looking at Rhys expectantly.

“Yeah! Tell us! Yvette is here now so c’mon!” Vaughn said adjusting his glasses.

“You’re never gunna believe who I met yesterday.” Rhys started out trying to make the story seem extra dramatic.

Yvette rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers along her arm.

“Oh god I can’t even imagine.” She teased.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow in her direction and grinned slyly.

“I _met_ Handsome Jack.” Rhys whispered glancing at Vaughn, then Yvette.

Vaughn gasped and Yvette made a snorting noise in response.

“Oh you did not.” Yvette said rolling her eyes.

Rhys scowled at her and folded his arms.

“I DID. Seriously, like no teasing, dead serious. I almost spilled my damn coffee on the guy, I kinda…like ran into him when I was trying to rush papers to Vasquez. Like literally I _ran_ into him.” Rhys explained.

“You almost spilled coffee on Handsome Jack!? Oh my god Rhys you are so embarrassing, like how do you even still have a _job._ I’m surprised the guy didn’t fire you on spot!! I mean I’ve heard stories…heard he’s pretty….intimidating to say the least, and short tempered. Heard he fired a guy for stapling papers together wrong. I didn’t even know there was a _wrong_ way to staple papers.” Vaughn hissed his eyes darting over Rhys with intrigue.

Rhys just rolled his eyes at the shorter man and continued on with his story.

“Well obviously he didn’t fire me. I dunno he seemed pretty friendly to me. He introduced himself then insisted on taking me to get coffee since I spilled mine all over the floor. So I went and had coffee with him.” Rhys said in a matter of fact sort of fashion.

Both Vaughn and Yvette just stared at the amber haired male in silence, second passing before both of them busted out in side splitting laughter. Rhys’ face fell and he frowned at his two counterparts.

“You…had coffee, with _Handsome Jack?_ Oh c’mon Rhys do you really think we are THAT gullible? Is it April Fool’s Day and I missed the memo?” Yvette howled nearly doubling over with laughter.

Vaughn leaned against her cackling just as hard, wheezing slightly as he tried to draw in breath between wild fits of giggles.

“Yvette, Yvette could you just picture him trying to act normal around freaking Handsome Jack??? Oh god… oh my god…pfffffttt!! Did you tell him about those obsessive posters you have of him on the wall around your computer desk at home?” Vaughn bellowed laughing so hard he had to wipe little tears out from the corners of his eyes.

Rhys pouted looking at the floor and sighing.

“NO! Those are _motivational posters!_ Jeez you two are such great friends.” Rhys grumbled throwing his bottom lip out.

Vaughn fawned into Yvette dramatically and did his best to impersonate Rhys’ voice.

“Oh Handsome Jack I’m your biggest fan! Could you please sign my shirt! Can I keep that coffee cup as a souvenir since your lips _touched_ it?” Vaughn teased still chortling loudly.

Yvette broke down into another wild fit of laughter.

“Oh Handsome Jack could I please just lick you boot, maybe just a little?” Yvette bellowed laughing.

Vaughn shot her a weird look and curled up his lip a little.

“Ew. Ok, too far Yvette. Too far.” Vaughn muttered.

Yvette pouted at him and rolled her eyes.

“Pshhhh I thought it was funny.” Yvette countered.

“None of it is funny!! Seriously guys, he really took me for coffee! Why would I make this up?” Rhys whined feebly.

Vaughn composed himself and then cocked an eyebrow at Rhys.

“Like no offense buddy, but why would Handsome Jack take you for coffee? He’s like the CEO of this joint…and you're…a sales rep?” Vaughn eased furrowing his eyebrows.

Rhys sighed loudly.

“Ouch. That was a low blow Vaughn.” Rhys grumbled lowly.

Vaughn shrugged.

“Sorry bro.” Vaughn said throwing his friend a half smile.

“I know it sounds nuts, but you guys have to believe me.” Rhys sighed out exasperatedly.

“Sure Rhys…sure. You getting enough sleep lately buddy? I think you’re having hallucinations or something.” Yvette snorted patting Rhys’ back.

“I hate you both.” Rhys mumbled as the elevator dinged and the door opened up into the busy lobby.

“You might be a nutcase, but we still love you Rhys.” Yvette chuckled exiting the elevator with her two counterparts.

“You guys wanna try that new little diner across the street?” Vaughn interjected as they started across the bustling lobby.

“Yeah I guess-“ Rhys started as his eyes swept across the packed lobby, his brown and blue eye suddenly coming to rest…on an all too familiar face.

Rhys felt all the breath leave him and his pulse spike rapidly. Jack was huddled around a ground of what Rhys assumed were higher up company men, smiling and chatting and laughing when it was appropriate. He was dressed as the rest of them were, in casual clothing, just a black polo shirt with the Hyperion logo stamped across the front pocket, a pair of dark fitted jeans, and some nicer looking square toed boots.

Suddenly Jack looked up from the conversation he was having with the older man, his playful eyes met with Rhys’ from across the room, and he seemed to pause, face lighting up at the sight of the younger male. He seemed to excuse himself from the conversation and in a couple of long strides was well on his way over to Rhys.

“RHYSIE! HEY!” Jack bellowed across the room, causing Rhys to flinch a little bit and pause mid step.

Vaughn and Yvette froze in place both of their gazes falling on the Hyperion CEO approaching them.

Jack strode right passed the two flabbergasted counterparts flanking Rhys and grabbed Rhys’ hand, giving it a hearty shake, then patting the amber haired male’s shoulder fondly.

“Hey buddy how ya doing!?” Jack exclaimed taking a step back from the male to give him some space and lending him a perfect smile.

Rhys returned the smile, trying his best to reach deep and find some sort of confidence within him.

“Doing ok Jack. How about you?” Rhys managed trying to match Jack’s vibrant smile.

Jack waved his hand a little and groaned.

“Bleh been dealing with meetings all day, these old farts have no style, no class, no sense of humor. Glad I caught ya, I need a break from those stuck up assholes.” Jack snarled his voice lowering to a whisper.

Jack’s eyes played over Rhys’ form, and eventually landed on the football jersey Rhys was wearing. It was black and yellow, with a BUL loader insignia across the chest. Jack chuckled a little and jabbed a finger into Rhys’ chest, pointing to the logo there.

“I didn’t know you were a BUL Loaders fan!” Jack chortled grinning at Rhys playfully.

Rhys nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah, they were my dad’s favorite when I was growing up, so I’ve always kinda claimed them as my team.” Rhys shrugged chuckling, trying his best to bury his nerves around the extravagant older man.

“Well that makes two of us! We had a real crap season this last year though, I’m bringing in a new coach though, he’s a real trip, I’m hoping he’ll turn some things around.” Jack explained cheerily folding his arms across his chest.

Rhys looked at him dumbfounded and Jack chuckled harder.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention I own the team. Next season I’ll totally get you some VIP access or something kiddo. So anyway…who are these fine people?” Jack said now turning his attention to Vaughn and Yvette, who were both staring with open mouths.

Rhys grinned wryly at the both of them. That’s what they get for not freaking believing him.

“This is Vaughn, and Yvette.” Rhys introduced them both and Jack immediately shook both their hands fondly.

“Well nice to meet you both!” Jack chimed in a professional manner.

“So we were about to get some lunch…would you like to join us?” Rhys said suddenly.

Rhys was mentally cringing. He couldn’t believe he’d actually just been dumb enough to ask Handsome Jack to lunch. Handsome Jack didn’t just have lunch with lowly sales reps and accountants. Handsome Jack had lunch at five star restaurants with the most important people in the business.

Jack seemed to light up at the offer.

“Oh I’d love to, that’d give me an excuse not to go have lunch with this lot of sticks in the mud.” Jack groaned gesturing back over his shoulder to the group of older men still huddled around talking.

“We were going to try that new diner across the street, sound good?” Rhys followed up smiling at Jack’s commentary.

“Shit anything sounds good to me, as long as I don’t have to eat with those bunch of bloated bags of bullshit.” Jack sniggered clapping Rhys’ back fondly.

“But of course, ya’ll never heard me say any of this, right?” Jack whispered smiling and pointed to Vaughn and Yvette, throwing them each a wink.

“No sir.” Vaughn stuttered meekly.

“Jack. Just call me Jack.” Jack corrected with a million dollar smile following close behind.

Vaughn nodded furiously and with that Jack was headed out the lobby doors, the three friends close in tow.

The four counterparts sat around a table tucked in a corner near the window, and Rhys found the conversation came surprisingly easy between them all. Yvette and Vaughn had seemed to ease up a little around their accompanying CEO. The conversation came smoothly over food and drink, it felt almost…natural. Rhys smiled at the CEO over his glass of tea, chuckling lightly at some comment Jack had rambled off. Jack’s eyes met with Rhys’ and they held each other’s gaze for a moment before Rhys looked down at his plate of food, feeling a hint of blush settled over his cheeks. Jack grinned at the other man’s reaction and took a bite of his sandwich chewing fondly. Yvette seemed more than comfortable now, happy that Jack had picked up the tab for lunch and that he was filling the table with warm conversation. Jack liked to talk, and Rhys couldn’t help but want to listen. He hung on every word with the upmost interest, watching as Jack’s lips moved, curled into a smile, formed around the syllables of his words. Rhys smiled at the CEO’s commentary. Rhys couldn’t help but to be drawn to the other man, like a moth caught in his flame, hopelessly enthralled by his every movement, his every sound. For Rhys, lunch didn’t last long enough. It wasn’t enough time to simply listen to Jack, to bask in his presence. When the four of them re-entered the lobby, bellies full and smiles on all their faces, the last thing on Rhys’ mind was work. When the four parted, Jack shook their hands and offered Rhys a glance that held longer than the one’s he’d offered the other two counterparts. Rhys could feel his heart thundering within his ribs as Jack’s fingers found the material of Rhys’ jersey, fingers curling around his shoulder.

“See you around kiddo.” Jack said his eyes glittering fondly before turning heel and heading off, leaving the three on their own.

Rhys stood there for a moment, frozen in place until he felt Vaughn punch him in the shoulder.

“God damned it Rhys…you weren’t kidding…” Vaughn whispered still in slight shock.

“Yeah you jerks.” Rhys barked looking at the two of them and laughing.

The rest of the day Rhys couldn’t seem to have a prayer of focusing on work of any sort. His thoughts were a mess of daydreams that always seemed to trail right back to…him. That smile. That walk. That voice. The way he moved, the way he flowed, everything about him had Rhys hopelessly lost in his thoughts. Rhys fiddled with his pen, rotating it slowly between his fingers, bringing it to his lips and chewing the cap absent mindedly.

How could he even hope to focus on anything productive? Not when Jack was so vastly more entertaining on the brain. Rhys sighed out long and low and his eyes flicked to the clock on his desk. It was nearly five; almost time to call it quits.

He ran his thin fingers through his hair and breathed in deep. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it…why was Jack being so freaking nice to him? I mean he’d only met the guy yesterday, and CEO’s don’t just mingle with lowly grunts like himself. He was a lackey, and nothing more, so why in the world would Jack ever take a liking to him. Rhys frowned. Maybe it was some cruel joke or something. He’d heard of those assholes up in corporate playing jokes like such…maybe that was all it was. Rhys clenched his fist, crumpling a piece of scrap paper in his fingers. He spun his desk chair around and tossed the ball of paper into the trash can in the corner.

It was best he didn’t over think it. It was best he just got the fucker off his mind. Rhys scooped his papers off his desk, shuffling them into a perfect stack and tucking them away into his folder case. At least it was the weekend now. He had a whole two days to do nothing but relax, watch one too many cheesy movies, and lounge in his pajamas all day if he so chose. That living room couch was certainly calling his name. Rhys gathered his belongings and tucked them away in his briefcase slowly, and pushed back in his chair.

As Rhys turned he was suddenly met by a presence. Rhys let loose a surprised yell and dropped his briefcase onto the floor with a clatter.

“Shit kiddo didn’t mean to scare ya! You’re kinda a jumpy thing aren’t you?” Came that smooth voice he’d only moments ago been daydreaming about.

Jack leaned casually on the side of Rhys’ cubicle, arms folded across his lean chest, head cocked to the side playfully.

“Jeezus…” Rhys breathed clutching his hand to his chest and breathing out shakily.

Jack just grinned at the slighter male and tapped his fingers against his forearm.

“You headed out for the evening?” Jack questioned suddenly, cocking an eyebrow at Rhys.

Rhys shrugged and nodded his head slowly.

“Yeah…I uh…figured I would wrap it up for the day.” Rhys replied trying to avoid eye contact with the CEO shyly.

Jack nodded and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip thoughtfully. The CEO paused then, and for the first time Rhys seemed to feel like the older man was having trouble finding words. The scene was unnerving to say the least.

“Hey so I was just kinda wondering kiddo…you free Saturday?” Jack questioned looking at Rhys with those mismatched eyes of his.

Rhys swallowed hard and looked at Jack, confusion washing over him.

“Um…yeah…I think so…why?” Rhys stuttered nervously.

Jack smiled at the hesitant other male and shifted his weight slowly.

“I wanna take you out to dinner kiddo.” Jack threw the comment out with a playful grin.

Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat and he stared wide eyed at the walnut haired man before him.

“M-Me?” Rhys repeated pointing to himself shakily.

Jack chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling up from his chest fluidly.

Jack looked to his left and then his right, eyebrows rising as he looked at Rhys once more.

“Yes you.” Jack cooed almost sweetly, and Rhys found himself near melting at the other man’s tone of voice.

“B-But…why?” Rhys stuttered stupidly eyes still plastered to the CEO filling the doorway of his cubicle.

Jack chuckled harder at the young man and smoothed the front of his shirt casually.

“You’re interesting kiddo. I wanna get to know you…better cupcake.” Jack swooned as he swept his hair back gracefully.

Rhys gulped loudly and gaped at the President, mouth opening dumbly, then closing once more. Rhys looked around hesitantly, still unsure that Jack was really talking to him and not somebody else in the vicinity. Jack’s grin only grew wider with the young man’s hesitance.

“So…whaddya say? Promise I’ll take you somewhere real nice pumpkin.” Jack pressed smoothly.

Rhys nodded slowly, words escaping him miserably, still flabbergasted that this was even happening. He wanted to smack himself really, make sure he wasn’t actually dreaming. He was sure he was dreaming. Any second now he’d wake up and this would all disappear. This couldn’t be happening. There was just no way.

Jack fished into his jeans pocket and retrieved his cell phone gracefully, gently turning the device around in his fingers and offering it to Rhys.

Rhys looked at the offering in confusion.

“Kinda need your number kiddo.” Jack said smiling and Rhys suddenly felt even stupider than before.

“O-Oh…yeah…of course...right…my…number…” Rhys stumbled across his words taking the phone and typing in his number, his head still trying to keep up with what was going on around him.

He handed the small device back to Jack, and his fingers brushed the CEO’s just barely, causing warm shivers to run up the length of Rhys’ spine.

Jack smiled and saved the number, gently returning the phone to its place in his back pocket then pushed himself off the wall he leaned against.

“Thanks kiddo. So Saturday it is cupcake, what say…around seven?” Jack chimed giving Rhys a devilishly handsome look.

Rhys nodded furiously, eyes still the size of dinner plates, mouth still hanging open uselessly.

“T-That sounds…that sounds good.” Rhys strained nervously.

“Great! See you then sweet cheeks.” Jack cooed throwing Rhys a wink and a grin, then he was gone, leaving Rhys to his confusion and awe.

Rhys sprung to his feet and fumbled to collect his things hurriedly. Vaughn was never going to believe this, not in a million fucking years. Rhys practically ran out the back office doors, shoes slapping against the pavement as he made it to the parking lot. He ripped open the passenger door of Vaughn’s car and threw his stuff into the backseat. Vaughn looked curiously at the disheveled other man.

“What the hell is your deal bro? You look like you saw a ghost or something.” Vaughn chuckled his hands curling around the steering wheel.

Rhys panted heavily for a couple of moments, trying to catch his breath feebly and leaned back into the seat tiredly.

“J-Jack…Jack just asked me out…I think…” Rhys wheezed.

Vaughn just stared at Rhys hands stilling on the wheel, one coming to push his glasses back up his nose.

“No…way…like…like asked you out, asked you out? Or asked you out on business?” Vaughn questioned loudly.

Rhys shook his head and looked at his best friend.

“N-No like on…on a date. At least I think it’s a date…I dunno he told me he wanted to take me to dinner and asked for my number…” Rhys panted.

“This…is insane…” Vaughn breathed shoving the car into reverse.

“I know.” Rhys breathed back.

His absolute idol, the man he looked up to above all else…had just asked him on a date.

“Dude…Handsome Jack just asked you out…” Vaughn whispered turning out of the parking lot.

“I know.” Rhys repeated.

“I mean… _Handsome Jack_ just asked you to _dinner!?”_ Vaughn exclaimed grinning at Rhys dumbly.

“I know!!” Rhys exclaimed back.

The rest of the ride back to their town home was spent fawning over the fact that Rhys had actually been asked out on a date by the most powerful man at Hyperion. Still in a state of shock and glee, Rhys couldn’t help but to feel…giddy. To feel…happy…for the first time in a long time…he was excited. Blissfully, stupidly, excited.


	3. Good Wine and Good Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jack sure does know how to wine and dine ;) So here is where things start to get just a tad bit more...suggestive...if ya know what I mean ;)

Good Wine and Good Conversation

 

Vaughn sat on the couch, lounged lazily across its surface wearing only a pair of athletic shorts and an old t-shirt. He brought the can of soda perched in his fingers to his lips and watched as Rhys hurried past him for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour. Vaughn watched him as he went, violently stripping off the pinstriped shirt he’d had on and disappearing into his room, only to re-appear pulling on a new, red, collared shirt. Rhys paced to the full length mirror in the hallway and breathed out exasperatedly. He groaned loudly, then that shirt too was coming up over his head and he was hurrying back down the hallway once more.

“Rhys the red one looked good!” Vaughn called over the back of the couch, watching as Rhys was gone into his room yet another time.

“Not good enough though! Ughhhh!” Rhys exclaimed from the confines of his room, exiting this time with a black button down shirt thrown around him, his fingers busy with doing up the front of it.

Vaughn cocked an eyebrow at him and took another sip of his drink.

“Bro, you’re freaking out. Like a lot.” Vaughn called as Rhys passed once more to swivel in front of the hall mirror.

This time he seemed a smidge more satisfied with the appearance that looked back at him though.

“Of course I am!!” Rhys moaned from the hallway throwing his hands up and running them nervously through his hair.

He stormed into the living room, standing between Vaughn and whatever trashy show his friend was watching.

“How does this look?” Rhys asked nervously gesturing to his outfit.

He was adorned in a pair of his best jeans, some nicer shoes, and the new black dress shirt. His hair was actually combed into order and he’d shaved for the first time in what felt like days. He’d polished his mechanical arm to the hilt, leaving it looking shiny and nearly brand spanking new.

“You look _fine_ just like the last ten times you asked me.” Vaughn chuckled polishing off the rest of his soda and crumpling the aluminum can loudly.

Rhys groaned and pressed his palms over his eyes.

“Rhys c’mon man just be cool, you look really good, seriously!” Vaughn pressed getting up off the couch and wandering into the kitchen only to rummage through the cabinets hunting for a snack of some sort.

Rhys flopped backward onto the couch, tapping his foot nervously trying to find comfort in watching the ridiculous TV drama on the screen across from him. He felt like his heart was going about ninety miles an hour and he couldn’t seem to keep his palm from sweating, agitatedly wiping it on his pants every so often. His stomach was in knots and he couldn’t help but to feel like he was crawling out of his skin. Nervous didn’t even begin to describe his pitiful state. Vaughn returned with a bag of potato chips in hand and plunked down next to his counterpart. Vaughn opened the bag loudly and offered it to Rhys. Rhys shook his head and waved his hand dismissingly.

“No thanks. I can’t eat right now…I’m too…freaked out.” Rhys moaned leaning his head back against the couch.

Vaughn shrugged and stuffed a handful of the chips into his mouth, chewing loudly, his gaze settling back on the show before him.

“How are you gunna eat at dinner then? Man you need to calm down.” Vaughn mumbled through his mouthful of food.

Rhys let loose another exasperated groan and looked over at Vaughn feebly.

“I don’t know…I just…man it’s been a long time since I’ve been on…a date.” Rhys whined looking up at the ceiling in dismay.

“Like the last time I went on an actual date was three years ago…” Rhys continued.

Vaughn swallowed hard and looked at Rhys with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah but this is gunna be good for you. You need to…move on bud.” Vaughn pressed softly, approaching the subject with careful steps.

Rhys frowned at Vaughn and said nothing, so Vaughn took it as a go ahead to continue.

“I know the break up was rough on you man, but you gotta let yourself heal. Get back in the game, start dating again…and I mean what a way to start it off with a bang! You’re going on a date with _Handsome Jack_ dude. That’s sort of a big deal.” Vaughn offered the pep talk gently.

Rhys offered his best friend a small smile and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I know. I know.” Rhys breathed closing his eyes and trying to force his body to relax.

Rhys fiddled with the collar of his dress shirt nervously and looked to Vaughn suddenly.

“Should I wear a tie?” Rhys whined

Vaughn just rolled his eyes at him and threw his hands up.

“No! Man you look FINE!” Vaughn groaned stuffing more potato chips into his mouth and rolling his eyes at the other man.

Rhys opened his mouth to respond to Vaughn, but his jaw snapped shut when his ears were kissed by the telltale sounds of a droning engine rumbling down the street. Rhys’ eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he came off the couch, popping to his feet and pacing around the back of the couch.

“ohgoohgodohgodohgod” Rhys whispered running his hands down his face and hurrying to the picture window.

The thundering engine came to a halt just outside of the suburban home, the engine purring to a stop and finally settling down. Rhys could hear the sound of a door and he looked to Vaughn with wide eyes. Vaughn clambered off the couch, nearly tripping over himself and huddled down next to Rhys at the large window.

“Oh god I gotta see what he’s driving.” Vaughn hissed gently peeking out between the blinds, Rhys following his lead.

As Rhys peered out the flimsy blinds, he got an eyeful of a gorgeous, sleek looking, candy apple red, white striped vehicle.

Vaughn took a sharp intake of air and made a gasping noise through his teeth.

“Holy shit that’s a 67 Shelby…GT 500 I think…” Vaughn hissed.

Rhys looked at him with a confused expression plastered across his face. Vaughn rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

“It’s an antique Mustang you idiot! That car is fucking _beautiful_ …like holy shit…” Vaughn snapped smacking Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys shot him a glare and swallowed hard, still spying through the front blinds, crouched down next to his best friend.

“Sorry I’m not exactly a car guy…” Rhys hissed to the accountant at his side.

Vaughn shot him a dirty look.

“You don’t have to be a car guy to know what that beautiful beast is.” Vaughn growled.

The driver’s side door of the flashy vehicle slung open slowly, and Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat uselessly. Jack slid himself from the confines of the glistening car and straightened his white, pinstriped shirt daintily. Rhys was quickly mentally thanking himself for not going with a pinstriped shirt. Jack rounded the nose of the car with that all too familiar spring in his step and shoved his keys into his front jeans pocket.

Rhys let the blinds slap closed and backed away to the couch, Vaughn following suit. Vaughn flopped back down on the couch and peered over at Rhys excitedly.

“I feel like I’m gunna throw up.” Rhys muttered leaning on the couch hard.

“Don’t do that. Seriously, deep breaths.” Vaughn reassured.

Rhys could hear the heavy footsteps on the front porch, heavy shoes thudding over the old boards, and stopping at the front door. The sound of the doorbell ringing nearly made Rhys jump right out of his skin. Rhys breathed in deep and looked to Vaughn, who had retreated to hide behind the couch.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows and hissed a nervous “ what the hell are you doing?” To his counterpart.

“I look like shit! I’m in my freaking athletic shorts! I don’t want Jack seeing me like that!” Vaughn whispered from behind the couch.

Rhys groaned out lowly and curled his fingers around the doorknob.

 _Well…here goes nothing._ Rhys thought to himself sucking in a deep, long breath, then turning the knob in one quick motion.

Rhys ripped the front door open and was instantly greeted by Jack’s pearly, playful, prefect grin. The smile was contagious, causing Rhys to return the grin nervously. Jack stepped back a tad and allowed Rhys to swing the screen door open, and pull the door closed behind him.

“Hey kiddo!” Jack chimed loudly his fingers finding Rhys’ shoulder allowing his hand to rest there for just a tad longer than what could be considered ‘ friendly’.

Jack’s intelligent eyes swam over Rhys’ form, studying him like he was a fucking college textbook. Jack’s hand lowered, fingers playing against the younger man’s front buttons slowly.

“Shit you sure do clean up nice pumpkin.” Jack nearly husked, his voice lowering an octave, just enough to be slightly audible.

Rhys gulped loudly and felt himself holding his breath as Jack’s fingers brushed his shirt. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, the blood thundering against his senses.

A lopsided, stupid grin spread across Rhys’ face and he looked down shyly, avoiding Jack’s playful gaze.

“Hey Jack. T-Thank you…you look really good…too.” Rhys stuttered instantly feeling his cheeks burn hot at the compliment.

Jack’s face broke into one of his signature crocodile-like smiles and he gestured to himself lightly.

“Eh what can I say kiddo, I wanted dress up real nice for you pumpkin.” Jack cooed wrapping his arm around Rhys’ shoulder gently and steering the taller man off the porch.

“You always look good Jack.” Rhys nearly whispered, the words coming off his tongue without him really meaning to.

Rhys swallowed dryly as the comment came loose without his control and felt his stomach flop. Jack burst out in loud, hearty laughter and patted Rhys’ shoulder, letting loose of him as they walked down the sidewalk side by side, approaching Jack’s fierce looking vehicle.

“Well thank you cupcake, just comes naturally I suppose.” Jack chirped in a sly fashion, eyes wandering slowly over Rhys’ face.

Jack leaned down, allowing his fingers to curl around the car door handle, popping the passenger door open, then waving Rhys inside. Rhys smiled bashfully at the older man and slid into the seat gently. The door slammed behind him and Jack was jogging around the front of the car opening his own door to join his amber haired counterpart. Jack adjusted himself in the drivers seat, hand coming to crank the beast to life, then throwing Rhys a playful grin.

Rhys was looking over the vehicles interior with stars glittering in his eyes. His fingers touched over the smooth, pristine leather of the seats, his back pressed into the comfortable seat, body melting into the feeling.

“You like the ride kiddo?” Jack chuckled shifting the car into motion, feet working on the clutch and gas pedal like a fluid dance.

Rhys was shaken out of his thoughts by Jack’s sudden words and looked to the CEO, a silly grin still plastered to his face. Rhys nodded slowly. The interior even _smelled_ expensive. Everything about it was dripping with a sort of aged class, a window into a time period that had come far before both of them. Well…far before him anyway. He really wasn’t even sure how old Jack was…and that was not a question he was about to ask him.

“It’s really nice…I don’t know very much about cars, but Vaughn seemed act like this was a pretty…nice model.” Rhys replied grinning and placing his hands in his lap.

Jack eased the car up to speed, allowing his wrist to hang over the steering wheel lazily, the other hand curled around the shifter. As he paused at a stop sign his eyes flowed over Rhys’ form, soaking him in with fond attention.

“Your little buddy? The accountant?” Jack asked shifting the car once more and heading through the intersection.

Rhys nodded again looking to Jack as the older man’s fingers shifted around the car’s interior, fingers sliding, touching, and gripping. It was enthralling to the younger man’s vision. He couldn’t seem to quite take his eyes off the CEO’s every movement, hanging onto his every slight shift.

“Y-Yeah. He’s more of a car guy than I am.” Rhys explained shrugging his shoulders trying to seem casual.

Jack made a small understanding noise in his throat and nodded slowly.

“So he was there? You live with him?” Jack questioned slowly, flicking the blinker on gently.

“Yeah. He’s my roommate.” Rhys replied trying to keep his voice cool and normal, trying to keep his nerves beaten down inside of himself.

Inside Rhys felt like a tornado. Everything within him swirling and beating upon his bones, turning him inside out with nerves.

“Just a roommate? I mean…ya’ll don’t have anything going on…right?” Jack asked pointedly, the comment dropping out of the air like a stone.

The tone of Jack’s voice changed for a moment, curious and intrusive, low and slightly vicious. He was prying, hoping not to be disappointed by Rhys’ answer.

Rhys let loose of an overly nervous laugh, nervous but genuine all the same.

“Oh no, no, no! Vaughn? Oh no way. We’re best friends, but…just friends.” Rhys chortled lightly fidgeting with the side of his seatbelt hugging across his front.

Jack’s face lit back up at the comment, the awkward moment quickly dissipating from the cab of the vehicle. Jack made a dramatic relieved noise and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

“Oh phew! Gosh gave me a scare there kiddo, thought you might already be spoken for or something!” Jack chuckled loudly, lips curling up into a wicked smile.

“Oh..s-sorry? Well…I’m not…Vaughn’s just my best friend, that’s all.” Rhys replied grinning at Jack timidly.

Jack’s glanced sideways at Rhys, gaze slow and wicked.

“Just got scared you were into the nerdy type, and I wasn’t gunna even get a chance cupcake!” Jack laughed heartily, his body moving with the sound, hand coming to run through his dark walnut locks, tousling his hair back into place.

Rhys felt his throat clench tight and he coughed into his fist frantically. Rhys felt his face burn white hot and tried his hardest to swallow down the spit he was choking down.

“I uh…I…I” Rhys stuttered weakly, the words catching on his heavy tongue and refusing to come forth.

Jack seemed to pull some sort of amusement from the younger male’s discomfort and he snickered under his breath darkly.

“God you’re so fucking cute kiddo.” Jack husked breathily, his eyes shifting back to the road lazily.

Rhys bit down on his lip hard, heart racing like a wild animal beneath his ribs. The compliment rushed through Rhys’ veins like ice water, searing over his skin and causing everything within him to freeze. His fingers clamped around the seatbelt he’d been fiddling with and his pupils widened, his entire body betraying him in to his utter shock and embarrassment.

Jack seemed utterly pleased with the younger male’s reaction, pleased enough to push farther, pleased enough to get more out of the boy. Jack pursed up his lips in a pouting fashion and reached a hand over to stroke through Rhys’ swept back hair. His fingers were big, and warm, and gentle. Everything about the touch was gentle, but that didn’t help it to feel any less like Rhys had been electrocuted as soon as the CEO touched him. Rhys stiffened slightly as the fingers worked through his hair, feeling the pads against his scalp. His eyes near fell closed as the feeling washed over him. It was so kind and slightly suggestive…or in Rhys’ mind it was. Rhys tried his damndest to focus on anything but the smooth hand stroking through his locks. His brain desperately trying to cling to any other one thing.

Rhys was near thankful when Jack’s fingers retreated back to his side of the car and wrapped around the shifter once more, pressing the beast of a car to speed, the engine rumbling with excitement as he willed it faster. Rhys could feel the car breathing around him, moving with Jack’s commands, roaring to life with even so much as a small acceleration. Silence settled over the car and Rhys was slightly grateful for its presence. Jack seemed pleased with just Rhys’ company and was not handing out any more unexpected compliments to the young man. Rhys really wanted to ask where they were going, he wanted to strike up conversation of some sort, but burying his nerves and making sure he wasn’t going to vomit was taking up most his energy at the moment. Jack’s level of confidence was the most intimidating part. He’d simply walked right in without a second thought, asked Rhys on a date, without even knowing the amber haired male. He didn’t even really know the first thing about Rhys, nor had he even known Rhys was gay…or that he would say yes. Rhys chewed his lip. Ok maybe the last part was a little obvious. Who wouldn’t say yes to a date with Handsome Jack? Rhys was pretty sure even the straightest dude on the planet would say yes to that. Rhys breathed in slowly, trying his hardest to relax, but being several inches away from the man he’d looked up to almost his whole life…was making that a little difficult. Rhys’ eyes darted over Jack’s posture, his back straight against the drivers seat, the hand on the shifter gripping it loosely thumb stroking over the familiar form fondly, his other hand rested lazily on the steering wheel, gently easing the vehicle in the direction he so wished. Jack shifted a little in his seat and Rhys’ eyes couldn’t help but wander down to where the slightly shorter man’s thighs met, peering over the bunched material there, the obvious outline of his package. Rhys tore his eyes away quickly, trying his best to beat the blush away from his cheeks and rubbed his shoes together anxiously. Jack’s pants were so fucking tight, how could he not look?

Jack didn’t seem to really notice, his eyes focused on the drive ahead, and Rhys was so fucking thankful for that. The last thing he needed was Jack catching him…staring at his…junk. I mean he wasn’t staring. He wasn’t…he was just…peeking. Just out of curiosity. Sheer curiosity, Rhys convinced himself frantically.

Suddenly Jack turned into a gated, paved road, the tires gently bumping over the slight change in asphalt. Rhys’ eyes flicked up to the Iron Gate, the words “Clear Water Groves” loomed over it in all metal. Rhys screwed up his face in curiosity. He’d driven by this place a few times, but never really known what it was. It was on the outskirts of town, near the fancier areas where people built mansions instead of just houses. Lamps lined the driveway, old lamps with black bases and decorative necks that twisted up around bulged light fixtures. Rhys stared up in awe as they approached a massive three story building adorned with huge outdoor porches and thousands of rows of stringed lights hanging off its every balcony. It looked like something out of a story book, old willow trees dotting the landscape, twisting and flowing in the small breeze.

“Is this…a restaurant?” Rhys questioned slowly as Jack pulled up to the large horseshoe driveway out front.

“Of course it is! Real great place, mostly because…well I own it so of course it’s great.” Jack chimed in that sing song voice of his before setting the Mustang in park and going to open his door.

Before Rhys could open his own door, it was being done for him by a man in a suit. The man helped Rhys out and Rhys looked on still in a state of shock. Another man in a black suit approached Jack as he rounded the car.

“Handsome Jack, welcome back, it is good to see you sir.” The man said in a very formal tone of voice.

Jack nodded and dropped the car keys in the man’s palm.

“Take her around to her usual spot, be sweet, just had her detailed.” Jack instructed as he flanked Rhys and guided him toward the massive oak doors of the entrance.

Rhys let a little ‘woah’ slip past his lips as he looked up at the interior ceiling. Chandeliers lined the high cedar ceilings, sparkling down on the space like thousands of diamonds. With that Rhys could feel the sudden sensation of Jack’s arm wrapping around his waist, bringing the young man in close to his side.

“Pretty impressive huh kiddo?” Jack whispered leaning in close to Rhys, his breath tickling over the sensitive flesh of his ear.

Rhys shivered at the touch, and looked to Jack with bashful eyes.

Suddenly a dressed to the hilt waiter approached the two of them.

“Right this way sir your table is ready for you.” The man said formally, waving them through the bustling interior space of the restaurant and out the large back door.

Rhys watched as the waiter led them out off the porch and down a small walkway, to a slightly secluded gazebo sitting right by a gently flowing little river. The bright lights from the gazebo reflected off into the dark water, swaying and dipping with the calm current of the river’s flow. There was a table set for two in the confines of the small wooden pagoda, white table cloth, basket of bread taking up the space in the middle, two wine glasses set on either side of the table, and a bottle of wine sat next to the bread, all of it simply waiting to be enjoyed. Jack let loose of his hold on Rhys’ side and the waiter stood obediently as they both sat down and got comfortable.

“I will be your waiter for the evening sirs, I have prepared bread with oils, and a bottle of wine, red as you requested sir, to get you fine gentleman started, may I suggest a cup of our specialty soup of the day?” The waiter said his arms folded formally in front of him.

“Yes please, two cups of soup to start with.” Jack nodded crisscrossing his fingers together over the table.

The waiter nodded and then was gone, leaving the two men all alone in each other’s company. Rhys looked to the bread and then to his empty plate, he almost felt awkward just diving right into the offered food…but his stomach was nearly growling for attention. He was quite thankful when Jack took the plunge first, gathering a whole breadstick and setting it on his plate, cutting it into even little slices daintily.

Jack looked to Rhys his eyes glittering in the lamp light above them.

“I hope you like wine kiddo.” Jack chuckled grabbing the bottle and uncorking it skillfully.

Rhys nodded furiously through a mouthful of the delicious bread.

Jack filled his glass and then Rhys’, the younger male taking the dainty cup into his fingers and lifting the dark red liquid to his lips. It warmed down his throat pleasantly and thudded into his overly empty stomach like a kick to the gut. It was good, really good. Rhys purred at the taste and tilted it to his lips once more, taking several swallows of the no doubt expensive liquid.

In a few gulps Rhys had drained his glass dry and Jack grinned toothily at his counterpart. Jack refilled the other boy’s glass and Rhys smiled at him in a thanking fashion. The wine was warm in his stomach, and filled his cheeks with color, seeming to ease some of his nerves gently. He took another sip of his wine, desperately needing something to calm him down a bit.

One glass of wine turned into several, until Rhys was left feeling warm and light, and overall fantastic. Jack seemed pleased as Rhys looked at him with lazy eyes, stupid alcohol induced smile clinging to his lips. The soup settled before them was delicious, Rhys having polished his off much faster than he’d really meant to.

Jack was smiling across the small table, eyes playful and lips stained slightly red with the wine.

“You seem so nervous around me Rhysie, why’s that?” Jack swooned suddenly, catching Rhys mid swallow.

Rhys swallowed hard and looked over to Jack with wide eyes, fingers twitching around the glass he held. He looked to the glass in his hand, then to Jack, then back to his hand, trying to formulate words of any sort.

“Well…I…uh…it’s just…you’re…you’re Handsome Jack…you’re the CEO of Hyperion…you’re the most powerful man in the company…and I’m…I’m just…a sales rep?” Rhys whispered slowly, tilting his glass gently, rocking the liquid languidly.

Jack tilted his glass up to his lips casually, his eyes sinking into little slits as he peered across the table at the amber haired male.

“Huh…so that’s it cupcake? You’re intimidated by big bad Handsome Jack?” Jack cooed gently tapping his finger against his glass.

Rhys nodded slowly and took another slow sip of the dark liquid, feeling the sharp dry taste over his tongue.

“Yeah…a little…” Rhys whispered unsurely.

Jack’s lip curled up in a wicked smile.

“I suppose I can be a little intimidating. Just comes with the territory.” Jack whispered slyly peering over his glass at Rhys.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders.

“I honestly thought you were…joking…when you asked me out…” Rhys muttered lowly.

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed together into a hard scowl on his forehead and he made a scoffing noise in his throat, leaning back in his chair and setting his glass on the table.

“I don’t _joke_ about asking someone on a date.” Jack hissed as if he was offended by the comment.

Rhys immediately regretted saying anything and swallowed hard.

“I uh…I just…why did you ask…me? I mean…I’m awkward…and uncoordinated, I don’t even have my own house, I live with my best friend, I’m a sales rep and I do good to make ends meet every month. You’re the CEO of a billion dollar company, you drive cars that cost more than my house, you go out to lunch with billionaires and shouldn’t you…like date people like that? I mean…I’m just so...normal.” Rhys whispered staring down at his empty soup bowl, the alcohol in his gut making the truth just all spill forth in one breath.

Jack cocked a thin eyebrow at Rhys in intrigue.

“So that’s what you see when you look in the mirror huh?” Jack snarled lowly.

Rhys screwed up his face in confusion, the alcohol hindering his thought process just a little.

“Well let me tell you what I saw when I first laid eyes on you. I saw a klutzy employee, who nearly spilled coffee on me, sure, but what I also saw…was this tall, handsome man with these glorious mismatched eyes. I saw this man that I just had to get to know. I didn’t care if you were a sales rep, or a janitor. I just had to _have_ you. I had to make you mine, or at least try. I’m used to getting everything I want in life; I know when things are worth having. Oh Rhysie, Rhysie Rhysie…you are a different one aren’t you cupcake?” Jack swooned lowly, bringing the wine to his lips and taking a long drink.

Rhys looked at Jack dumbly, mouth hanging open and slack. Rhys wasn’t sure if it was the wine talking, or if Jack was being genuine. Either way Rhys could feel his cheeks burning bright red, his mouth becoming quickly dry and utterly useless.

The comment hung in the air heavy and awkward, until it was broken by the waiter coming to bring both men their dishes. He set down a massive steak in front of Rhys and then Jack, both large cuts of meat dressed with vegetables and potatoes, melted butter running down the sides and pooling on the dishes’ belly. Rhys cut into his steak slowly, not looking to Jack, just trying to focus on cutting his meat and avoiding the previous conversation.

“So, tell me a little about yourself Rhys.” Jack said suddenly, changing the subject completely.

Rhys finished another glass of wine, having lost count a while back ago.

“Well…I uh, there isn’t a lot to tell really. I like sports…I play tennis on the weekend sometimes, I like kayaking, and hiking. I’m pretty simple quite honestly. I’m from here originally, graduated from Dahl University, business degree actually.” Rhys shrugged the words coming a little easier with the alcohol’s help.

Jack snorted and grinned.

“So you’re kinda outdoorsy huh? I like that. I think this calls for a hiking trip at some point. Or maybe some weekend kayaking?” Jack swooned grinning.

Rhys smiled back fondly.

“Yeah- totally, I’d really like that.” Rhys replied grinning wider.

“We could even go out in my boat. I really like relaxing out on the lake on the weekends. You’re more than welcome to join me sometime.” Jack chuckled.

Rhys nodded smiling wider.

“So what about you Jack? Can I get a little peek into the life a billionaire CEO?” Rhys sniggered tilting his glass back causally.

Jack smiled fondly.

“Well, I’m kinda a grease monkey quite honestly…I like working on cars, collecting them, you know that kinda stuff. I uh…I have a daughter.” Jack said suddenly and Rhys looked at him in shock.

Jack had a daughter!? Rhys thought to himself in a state of awe.

Jack grinned at the other man’s reaction.

“Yeah, I know sorta shocking huh.” Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet flipping it around to show Rhys a small picture of a grinning, beautiful little girl.

She looked just like Jack in some ways, her dark hair, and the glorious smile on her cheeks.

Jack grinned fondly at the picture before putting it away.

“She’s eleven, and she think she owns the entire world.” Jack chuckled shaking his head.

Rhys grinned at Jack widely.

“She’s beautiful Jack…and…the mother?” Rhys questioned slowly.

In any normal state Rhys would not have dared to ask such an intrusive question, but with the wine going to his head, the words simply slipped right on out.

Jack curled up his lip in distaste.

“She and I had a rocky marriage. Sorta only did it for Angel’s sake. Ended up divorced two years after we had Angel. It was messy…real messy. We still aren’t on good terms.” Jack nearly groaned popping a bite of his meal into his mouth and searching Rhys’ face slowly.

Rhys frowned and nodded.

“Rocky relationships. I know how that goes.” Rhys shrugged his knife pausing through its cut.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the younger male.

“Yeah?” Jack questioned, clearly wanting Rhys to elaborate.

Rhys drew in a deep, long, heavy breath and finished cutting his piece of meat, prodding it with the prongs of his fork.

“I was in a pretty serious relationship for three years. We talked about marriage and all…but he…well he cheated on me and up and left me three months ago. It was really rough on me…still sorta is.” Rhys admitted the wine’s influence allowing the conversation to come more easily than normal.

Rhys didn’t like talking about the incident, not even with Vaughn and Yvette. Jack was practically a stranger and here he was spilling his guts to him about his past failed love life.

Jack frowned darkly at the man across the table from him, lip twitching up into a clearly displeased snarl.

“That fucker is an idiot.” Jack growled over his forkful of steak before taking it with his teeth.

Rhys perked up and looked at Jack with furrowed eyebrows.

“But you don’t even know him.” Rhys countered almost in defense of the one he’d spent so many months mourning after.

It was hard to let go of three years of happiness. Some part of him still felt like he had to defend the very man who’d broken his heart.

“I don’t have to know him. Anybody who would cheat on you is a damned fool. If you were mine, I’d treat you like a fucking king.” Jack hissed sternly.

Rhys took a long swallow of his dark wine and gulped it down hard, his body suddenly feeling overly warm.

“Y-You would?” Rhys stuttered nearly dropping his wine glass and staring at Jack with sparkling eyes.

Nobody had ever said they’d treat him in any sort of kingly manner before, this was all new to him…and he had to admit he wasn’t complaining. Jack compliments were quenching in the long drought of self pity Rhys had been left within after the nasty breakup. It was nice to hear someone…fawn over him for once.

Jack nodded insistently.

“You’re too pretty to be treated in any other way kiddo.” Jack swooned his smile predatory and vicious.

“H-How so? I mean…I think I need to know ahead of time the ways in which you would pamper me before I get myself into this.” Rhys joked cheekily, attempting to shoot for a coy little attitude.

Jack chuckled deep and low, running his tongue up the side of the glass, collecting a stray bead of wine there. Rhys could only watch with sheer enthrallment, his breath and body freezing at the sight of Jack’s lithe tongue working.

“I’d take you on grand vacations. Show you off like the fucking trophy you are. Only the best gifts for you. Grand cruises, fine suits, flowers, anything your little heart desired would be yours. I’d do anything just to call you mine, shower you in praise, fawn over you endlessly, bathe you in the most extravagant things…” Jack hissed waving his hand in a slow little circle in front of him, cocking a wicked grin in Rhys’ direction.

Rhys fidgeted with his silverware hesitantly, grinning stupidly at the older man before him.

“That sounds…really nice…” Rhys near slurred, the one too many glasses of wine finally dragging him all the way down.

“Does it now, kiddo?” Jack husked smiling wryly.

“Well…this is only date one. There’s many more where this came from…if you’ll let me take you on them.” Jack whispered his face overly pleased with Rhys’ state.

“Consider this my promise of a second date.” Rhys giggled raising his glass stupidly.

“I’ll hold you to that cupcake.” Jack whispered raising his glass to match.

The night wore on lazily, the conversation coming easier and easier between the two males. There came a point where Rhys was slightly regretting the amount of wine he’d had, his half of the conversation coming out as more slurs and giggles than anything else.

After what seemed like an eternity of good food and good wine Rhys found himself parked back at the doorstep to his shared home. He leaned back into the seat of the Mustang giddily as Jack opened his door and helped him out. Rhys hung on Jack a little too hard, the sidewalk seeming to shift beneath him as he walked. Jack didn’t seem to mind the boy’s clumsy hands grasping at his dress shirt to keep himself upright. Rhys giggled into Jack’s ear hotly, wide toothy grin breaking across his flushed face.

“Y-You’re….really handsome…” Rhys sniggered pawing at Jack’s shoulder lightly.

Jack just chuckled as he helped the younger man up the front steps and onto the porch.

“You got a key to this joint cutie?” Jack whispered looking to Rhys with gentle eyes.

Rhys nodded furiously and clumsily fished his keys out of his pockets, after several attempts he finally managed to unlock the front door and replaced the key ring to his jeans.

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets casually and Rhys turned to look at him with lazy, dazed eyes.

“I had a lot of fun tonight Jack.” Rhys only slightly slurred, a drunken smile trailing the sentence.

Jack nodded slowly.

“Me too kiddo.” Jack husked taking a step closer to the younger male.

Before Rhys could hope to process what was happening, Jack’s hands were cupping his jaw, and the CEO’s lips were crushing against his. Jack’s body became flush to Rhys’, so close Rhys could feel his warmth against him. Jack’s lips were soft and sharp, the kiss was insistent and rough, forcing Rhys’ back up against the door. Rhys kissed back, sinking into the sudden display of affection. Jack’s hands mussed through Rhys’ hair diligently, pulling the younger male to him, his feet caging Rhys’ own shoes harshly. Rhys looped his arms around Jack’s broad shoulders and simply accepted it as the simple kiss escalated into a heated, sloppy, frantic ordeal. Jack pressed a flat palm against the wood of the doorframe, the screen door left propped open only by their bodies invading the doorway. Rhys bucked against the body forcing him against the door and let a low moan escape his lips, the sound muffled by the hot kiss. Jack pulled back just as suddenly as he’d instigated it, his eyes starry slits as he looked over the younger male. Rhys whined involuntarily as Jack took a slight step back, giving the half cybernetic man his personal space once more.

“Sorry kiddo, can’t go unveiling all the tricks I have up my sleeve in one night you know.” Jack husked leaning in to kiss Rhys’ ear hotly.

Rhys cringed at the touch and gritted his teeth, praying hopelessly that Jack hadn’t noticed the hard line of Rhys’ erection squeezed against his thigh.

“See you real soon cupcake…” Jack whispered grinning against Rhys’ jaw as he placed several more tingling kisses along the flushed skin, causing Rhys’ breath to catch harshly.

Rhys was left panting on the doorstep, his fingers twitching to touch his lips where Jack had kissed him, watching helplessly as Jack retreated to his car whistling some tune Rhys didn’t recognize. Rhys waved stupidly as Jack headed off, honking the horn a couple of times before he disappeared down the road, the sound of the thundering engine fading off into the distance.

Rhys pushed the door open drunkenly and closed it behind him, slumping against the door hard and letting loose a long sigh. Rhys’ slow eyes skated over the room, and he was greeted by nothing but darkness and silence, Vaughn having turned in for the night hours ago. Rhys stumbled through the darkness, down the hallway to his room. He ripped open the door clumsily and shut it just a tad too loudly. Rhys flopped out on his queen sized bed, his body feeling way too fucking heavy and his mind feeling way too fucking fuzzy. He felt blurred and giddy and the room was shifting in ways it normally didn’t. Rhys reached to the buttons of his shirt, taking several attempts to get them undone and he stripped the clothing off himself, his body suddenly feeling far too hot to be covering in garments. His shoes came next, then his socks, and finally his jeans left him, slapping to the floor in a sad little heap of denim. Rhys rolled onto his back on the mattress, giggling up at the ceiling, running his fingers loosely through his hair, messing it out of its gelled position. He grinned to himself, basking in the bliss of far too much wine, and one hell of a first date. Rhys was left with the taste of Jack still on his tongue, and the lingering reminder of his body losing control between his legs. Rhys looked down to his lose boxers, his proud erection still sticking with him even after Jack’s parting. Rhys groaned out lowly. He half wished Jack would have just come inside and fucked him stupid.

Rhys moaned a little at the thought, fingers twitching on his stomach, halfheartedly playing in the trail of amber hairs there. It had been a long time since he’d been laid…too long really. Rhys pouted up at the ceiling in response to the thought.

Rhys groaned out and let his fingertips slide beneath the hem of his boxers, teasing at the base of his hard cock. Suddenly there was a small light illuminating the hard wood floors of his bedroom. Rhys leaned up on unstable elbows and cocked a curious eyebrow at the little screen flashing up from the floor. Rhys belly crawled across the bed and reached across to the floor, half of him never leaving the bedding as his fingers brushed against his phone. Finally Rhys grabbed the small cellular device and hauled himself back onto the bed, flopping out with a grunt and holding the phone above his face. Rhys squinted up his expression as he clicked the new message displayed on the screen.

One new message from Jack.

Rhys’ face lit up at the message and his sloppy fingers fumbled to open it.

 _“Just made it home. Missin you already cupcake. You and me are gunna have a lot of fun together kiddo. ;)”_ Was all the message read.

Rhys chuckled lightly and hit the reply button that he never should have. He was far too drunk to be sending messages, his brain wasn’t in the right mind frame, he should have known better than to drunk text his own boss…and yet he was going to do it anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannnn I just couldn't resist making Jack drive a Mustang I mean phew I just can't even handle how hot he'd be behind the wheel of a 67 shelby ;3; Why you ask? Because I'm a Mustang obsessed junkie. I have two of my own actually, a 2015 GT as my daily driver and a 65 ponycar thats my antique baby. SO JACK DRIVES A MUSTANG BECAUSE I SAY SO. XD


	4. Drunken Phone Sex is the Best Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god Rhys you are so embarrassing. Welp, this entire chapter is about smut, and Rhys drunkenly sexting Jack. Even though sexting your boss is really not a good idea. Oh Rhys. -.- Enjoy! ;)

Drunken Phone Sex is the Best Sex

 

Rhys fingers fumbled over the touch screen keyboard, completely forgetting his mechanical thumb wasn’t even registering on the keys and groaning in annoyance. Rhys switched to a one handed texting formation irritably, his drunk self struggling to complete a task he did hundreds of times on a daily basis. Rhys had near mastered the art of one handed messaging, but drunk Rhys…not so much.

_“I wish you whould have stayyyed longer.”_ Rhys typed slowly, adding too many letters where they shouldn’t have been but not catching the errors before sending the message off.

His phone chimed with a tone that alerted him to the message having been sent and Rhys let the small device settle in his mechanical palm, letting his arm fall back on the bed loosely. Rhys drew in a heavy breath his chest rising and falling with the intake of air, his eyelids narrowing slowly. His fingers played at the hem of his boxers, worrying the soft material between his digits absent mindedly. Rhys buried his bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged his boxers down so the undergarments pooled around his thighs. He let loose of a shaky breath as his erection bounced free and settled up over his heaving stomach. He glanced down at himself grinning drunkenly as he trailed one finger down his slit, coming away with the sticky, wet sensation of already wept pre-cum. He sniggered softly to himself and sucked in a sharp inhale as he allowed his fleshed hand to wrap around his throbbing member.

It just wasn’t fucking fair of Jack to leave him in such a state. It just wasn’t fair that a mere heated kiss had left him such an utter horny wreck. It had been too long since he’d been kissed like that. Kissed with all mouth and tongue and heavy need. Kissed with urgency and want and rough touches. God he wanted to be kissed like that again. What he wouldn’t give to be kissed like that again.

Rhys vaulted into his own grip as his hand slid painfully slowly up his length, the skin bunching in his curled fist with the upstroke. Just as Rhys’ eyes fluttered closed, the cell phone to his side dinged with an incoming message, causing his eyelids to snap open. Rhys abandoned his cock to clumsily grasp at the small device, successfully dropping it onto his forehead. Rhys cursed and rubbed the struck area slowly, then searched with clumsy fingers for the phone once more, picking it up with more victory this time around.

He squinted at the bright light of the screen, eyes slow and tired.

_“Huh? Is that so cupcake? Why’s that?”_ The message read, and when Rhys’ eyes scanned across it he could just almost hear Jack’s playful tone in his ears.

Rhys giggled to himself and brought up the keyboard with slow, uncoordinated motions.

_“BBecause it really is nnnot cool to leave a man hanging llllike that. That kiss, sorta left me a fucking mess here Mr. Handsome Jack.”_ Rhys typed out confidently, his arousal and the alcohol fueling his words now.

All better judgment went out the window the moment Rhys clicked send. Nothing mattered then, only that he was drunk, and ridiculously horny, and this was what he was going to do about it.

As soon as the last message was sent, Rhys’ fingers were already working on a second one.

“ _You could have come inside…all yyyou had to doo was ask. I wanted you to come inside.”_ Rhys typed as quickly as his one thumb would possibly go and the follow up text was gone too, following the first one digging Rhys even deeper into this.

Seconds ticked by and the cell phone remained silent, Rhys’ face twisting slowly into a disappointed frown the longer the phone lay still and quiet. When the text finally came about a minute later, Rhys couldn’t get it open fast enough.

“ _Oh kiddo really, you need to stop tempting me with this. I did good to stick to my ‘no fucking on the first date’ rule, and trust me it wasn’t easy. Now you’re just plain teasing me.”_ Jack’s text read and Rhys found himself grinning like a Cheshire cat at the words.

Jack hadn’t even seen teasing yet.

“ _Ohhhhhhh so you wanted to fuck me? Whyyyyyy didn’t you just do it. I’m sooooooo hard right now.”_ Rhys typed sloppily sniggering into the bed sheets as the phone slipped from his fingers and his hand wandered down the length of his stomach, paying due attention to his neglected cock.

He purred into the bedding, tilting his head back slightly as he worked himself fluidly, leaking pre into the soft sheets shamelessly, his wine induced confidence only fueling his hard on. He wished he could see the look on Jack’s face when he got that message, he would _pay_ to fucking see that. Rhys grinned against the mattress, burying his head into the soft platform just a tad, fingers sliding up and over his livid prick.

_“ Fuck kiddo you don’t listen very well do you? It was hard enough to be a gentleman when I kissed you goodnight, you really aren’t helping with this.”_ Came Jack’s scolding message.

Rhys only grinned at the CEO’s warning. Rhys was high on the rush of it all, feeling so powerful and so free.

_“Maybe I didn’t want you to be a gentlemannn. I wanted you to fuckkkkkk me. Fuck me soooooo hard.”_ Rhys replied humming against the bed, hand going once more to his hardness, stroking himself to the thought of Jack’s reactions to his heated texts.

The chime of his phone sent pleasant chills of anticipation through Rhys’ nerves, each new text becoming just that much more exciting to read.

_“God damned it kid, seriously, I’m warning you…”_ Jack’s message flashed before Rhys’ eyes.

Rhys grinned coyly at the type plastered across the small screen.

He was going to give Jack every ounce of disobedience his thin frame could muster. Rhys turned over on the mattress, belly flush against the bed, cock squeezed between his weight and the bedding. He positioned the camera on his phone just right, spreading his cheeks a little with his mechanical fingers, and snapped a badly lit, flash washed picture of his pale rear end. Rhys flopped back onto his back, looking over the vulgar picture of his spread cheeks, perfect little asshole puckered and pretty on screen. Wait until jack got an eyeful of this, he thought drunkenly.

He added the caption “ _What are you gunna do? Spank me?”_ a string of giggles coming loose from his lips.

Before he could really comprehend how absolutely, dangerously, wrong this was, his finger was attaching the picture to a message, and pressing the send button. With that Rhys curled his fingers around his member again, indulging in the sweet feeling of his palm squeezing tight around his girth. He moaned out into the darkness, eyes screwing shut as he picked up his pace for a moment, then slowed it back down, hand leaving his shaft to gently cup his balls, tousling and stroking them with attention.

 

Meanwhile:

Jack stripped his shirt up and over his head, sighing out at the absence of tight clothing. He undid the front of his jeans slowly, allowing the material to hang open loosely. He sashayed to the grand bathroom, stepping out of his clothes gracefully, leaving a trail of jeans and boxers in his wake. Jack stood before the massive mirror proudly, stretching his arms up over his head and watching his abdominal s move with him. He plucked a pair of his old, baggy, grey sweatpants from the bathroom counter and dragged them up around his hips. The soft material hung off his hips loosely, a walnut happy trail leading from his navel down beneath the low slung sweats. Jack groaned out and grabbed his toothbrush, shoving it into his mouth and letting the foam spill out his bottom lip a little. He wandered back into the bedroom, to his abandoned phone that lay dormant on the bed. He snatched the device up in his fingers, squinting at the new message on the screen. He chuckled and shifted his toothbrush to the other side of his mouth, shoving the phone into his deep sweatpants pocket and heading back to the bathroom.

Jack spit into the sink, wiped his mouth and sighed out lowly. He fished the phone out once more, leaning casually on the bathroom counter and clicked the message. He cocked an eyebrow when the screen read ‘one new picture message’.

A wicked grin spread like the plague across his thin features and his finger hovered over the ‘open’ option. That kid had him in all sorts of knots, he had to admit he wasn’t complaining with the other man’s sudden onset of drunken confidence. He felt like he was a teenager again, waiting with baited breath for a new message from his incredibly drunk counterpart. It had Jack half wishing he _would_ have stayed just a little longer. But he didn’t screw on the first date, and he definitely didn’t want the kid to be drunk when he did it. As much fun as drunk sex was, he sure as hell didn’t want their first time to be a piss drunk fuck fest. No, that would come later, Jack thought to himself chuckling. He looked down at the message curiously. He’d wait until he crawled into bed to open this one. Who knew what kind of raunchy picture Rhys would send in his wine blurred state. At least…Jack sure fucking hoped it’d be raunchy. Jack leaned over the counter and scooped out his glass eye, settling it into a dish sitting there, then removed the contact settled in his right eye, opting for his dark rimmed reading glasses instead.

Jack sauntered back toward the bedroom, his sweatpants falling lower on his hips, allowing for a bit of his ass crack to peek out from the hem. He halfheartedly pulled the worn material up and fell backward onto the bed, finally allowing himself to open up the unread message.

Jack’s eyes widened as he soaked in the picture displayed on his screen, an extremely lewd image of the boy he’d just taken to dinner with his pale cheeks spread open and on display.

“Holy fucking shit.” Jack breathed groaning out lowly and turning the phone to get a better look at…all of _that._

“God damn…” Jack hissed allowing his right hand to dip below his sweatpants hem, addressing the half hardness forming there.

Fuck he knew the kid was drunk as hell, but how could he just ignore that hot piece of ass practically asking for it? Jack groaned out exasperatedly and slid his fingers around his swelling shaft. He gritted his teeth together harshly as he let his eyelids fall into small slits. Phone sex…wasn’t exactly breaking the no fucking on the first date rule? Was it? Jack sighed out, chest rising and falling slowly as he pulled the front of his sweats down and began stroking himself with more insistence. God what he wouldn’t have done to have that fucking amber haired fox in his bed right now. He’d have given anything to be stuffed to the hilt in that tight little ass of his. Jack bit his lower lip at the thought, just hard enough for it to sting. Fuck he couldn’t wait another minute. Phone sex was better than nothing. The kid had deliberately disobeyed all his warnings to quit teasing him. Now he was going to do something about it. Nobody disobeyed Handsome Jack. _Nobody._ Jack grabbed the small device and without a second thought he was pressing the ‘call’ button next to Rhys’ name.

Suddenly Rhys’ ears were kissed by an unfamiliar sound. He looked over to the bright screen of his phone on the bed. That wasn’t just a text message tone. That was a ringtone. Rhys frantically swept the phone off the sheets and held it in his palm. The screen flicked with an incoming call…from Jack. Rhys swallowed hard, anticipation and inebriation giving him the confidence to answer it.

“Welllll hello there big, bad, Handsome _Jack_.” Rhys cooed drunkenly snapping off the last syllable playfully.

There was a silence from the other end for a moment.

“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie…you just aren’t the obedient type…are you?” Jack’s voice husked over the other end, his tone kissing along Rhys’ tender ear.

“I guess not huhhhh?” Rhys sniggered lightly.

Rhys moaned into the phone lowly as his fleshed hand began to furiously stroke himself once more.

There was another pause.

“Are you…Are you getting off?” Jack questioned breathily.

Rhys grinned against the phone plastered to his face.

“Maybeeeee I am.” Rhys giggled playfully, letting loose a louder, more audible moan into the phone’s speaker.

Jack chuckled darkly, his laugh haunting and vicious as it swarmed through Rhys’ senses. Rhys’ eyes fluttered at the sound, god it was so fucking good.

“And to think you are in such a pitiful state just because I _kissed_ you. Oh kiddo you haven’t seen anything yet. You have no idea what all I could _do_ to you.” Jack snarled as his own pace became feverish.

He took a moment to spit into his hand, and his palm was wrapping around his thick cock once more, stroking hard and mean, stroking with purpose and intensity.

Rhys let loose of a fragile whimper, his voice strained and needy on the other end of the line.

“P-please J-Jack…I need it…I want it…” Rhys begged into the speaker running his tongue over his dry lips frantically.

“Oh you do huh cupcake? Well that’s just too bad. Only good boys get praise, and you have been a bad, bad boy. Bad boys only get _punishment._ ” Jack moaned to Rhys his voice lowering into a deep, dangerous place.

Rhys bit his lip a little too hard and nearly yelped into the phone.

“H-How would you punish me?” Rhys begged his hand frantic around his swollen member, thumb spreading pre-cum over his fat head, fingers pressing into his slit.

Jack vaulted his back on his king sized bed, large palm squeezing a gruff moan out of his throat, a sound that caused Rhys to shudder wildly.

“Good question kiddo. Tell me, does a leather flogger mean anything to you?” Jack snarled picking up his pace, his livid head disappearing into his ring of fingers, then reappearing once more, over and over again.

Rhys moaned out his voice rising a couple of octaves at the threat.

“No.” Rhys panted weakly.

“Well it’s going to when I get done punishing you.” Jack hissed through grit teeth, his eyes struggling to stay open, his body deteriorating into a needy mess.

Jack’s fat erection leaked up onto his heaving belly, the warm liquid pooling in his naval carelessly.

“That doughy, perfect, little white ass of yours would be black and blue when I got done with it. I’d spank you until you saw stars kiddo.” Jack growled his voice heady and raw as sandpaper.

Rhys moaned out louder, voice desperate and the fist clenched around his cock even more so.

He could just barely hear the wet sounds of Jack jerking off on his end and it caused pleasant tingles to run through the length of his body.

“How does that sound cupcake?” Jack questioned viciously.

“G-Good! R-Really good!” Rhys squeaked his tongue pushing hard against the backs of his teeth.

“Then I’d fuck you so hard you wouldn’t even remember your own name kiddo. You’d be putty in my fucking palms.” Jack snarled loudly, the threat trailing off into a vicious moan that reverberated through the phone.

“Y-YES!” Rhys cried screwing his eyes shut tightly his fingers working his thick cock with haste.

He was embarrassingly close, even in his drunk state he knew that.

“You gunna come for me pretty boy?” Jack breathed hard into the speaker, his huffs and pants loud in Rhys’ ears.

Rhys nodded stupidly, knowing Jack wasn’t actually there and couldn’t see the motion, but in his drunken state he did it anyway.

“Use your words kitten.” Jack hissed lowly, his voice deep and warning.

“Y-Yes! I-I…I’m gunna…cum!” Rhys panted weakly, his shaft swelling in his hurried palm.

Rhys could feel a ripple of stiffness travel down his lower torso and into his thighs, his whole body stilling for a moment his mouth hanging open in a weak oval. Then he was coming, his swollen cock expelling itself over the clean sheets of his bed. Rhys moaned out frantically, his sounds carrying hints of Jack’s name as his erection pulsed with each ejaculation. His hand never let up, pumping his spent shaft, working out everything he had to give. Rhys panted into the sheets tiredly, cock still in hand, oozing the last remnants of his finish down over his thigh. He breathed into the phone, suddenly realizing the only sounds from the other end were deep, frantic moans and grunts, then for a long time it was silent.

Rhys tired to catch his breath in vain, hand letting loose of his now softening cock, his fingers sticky with his own finish.

“Did you…did you just…?” Rhys huffed into the speaker.

There was a long pause from Jack’s end.

“F-Fuck…yeah...I did…did you?” Jack panted back his voice clearly tainted with post orgasm bliss.

“Y-Yeah…holy shit…” Rhys half slurred half wheezed.

There was a long chuckle from Jack’s side.

“You better go to bed killer. I’ll text you tomorrow. Get some sleep cupcake.” Jack breathed tiredly and Rhys could hear the satisfied noises of him stretching.

“O-ok…goodnight Jack.” Rhys muttered his eyes threatening to fall closed sleepily.

“Night Rhys.” Came Jack’s own tired voice, and then there was silence, the telltale tune of an ended call being the only thing kissing Rhys’ senses.

Rhys let the phone fall onto the bed beside him, and before he knew it, his eyes fell closed, and sleep overtook him. Heavy, hard, alcohol induced sleep.


	5. Hangover Cures and Hurt Egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously could not stop writing in this fic today. Mostly because I'm super sick and can't leave the couch, so super time for writing fanfiction! Figured the last chapter was pretty smut filled, so this one is less so. More of Rhys and Vaughn bro relationship goodness! XD Because I seriously can't get enough of these two dorks.

Hangover Cures and Hurt Egos 

Rhys’ chest rose and fell with the onset of heavy slumber, a little drool having pooled near his face where his lips had been pushed against the mattress. He twitched a little in his sleep and shifted his legs, curling in on himself tighter, mumbling something in the throes of his sleep.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on his closed bedroom door, the three quick pounding noises attempting to tear Rhys from his alcohol heavy slumber but only succeeding in getting him to sir just a little. Rhys turned over and grumbled lowly, muttering for whoever it was to go away.

“HEY! Dude it’s like two in the afternoon are you dead in there!?” Vaughn called through the door knocking a little louder this time around.

“I’m going to get lunch! Do you want anything!?” Vaughn continued pressing his face up against the door trying to listen for any sort of movement from his roommate.

Rhys said nothing, simply buried his face into his oversized pillow deeper and tried to go back to sleep. Vaughn stood on the other side of the door and groaned out loudly. He rolled his eyes dramatically and grabbed the door handle finding it unlocked. Vaughn yanked the door open irritably and peered inside, squinting into the dim lighting wrinkling up his nose as he got a good eyeful of Rhys’ naked ass cheeks.

“Oh for god’s sake Rhys.” Vaughn groaned rolling his eyes and grabbing a slipper off the floor right by Rhys’ door.

Vaughn chunked it at his sleeping counterpart and it hit Rhys square in the ass, startling the amber haired male out of his hard slumber. Rhys popped upward with a frantic yelp and looked around the room in confusion.

“W-What…I’m up…I’m up!” Rhys bellowed trying to get his bearings clumsily.

His tired eyes rested on the shorter man across the room and he curled up the corner of his mouth in a displeased display of puzzlement.

“What the hell Vaughn!?” Rhys moaned flopping backward onto the bed with a loud moan, pressing his palms against his tired eyes.

Vaughn’s hands found his thin hips and he cocked an un-amused eye at Rhys.

“What the hell yourself! Why the fuck are you naked?” Vaughn quipped trying hard to bury a chuckle down in his throat.

Rhys made an exasperated sound and irritably yanked the covers over himself to censor his nude form from his intrusive roommate.

“It’s my room Vaughn I can be naked if I want…jeezus.” Rhys groaned pitifully pulling the covers up over his head trying to shield some of the light from his eyes.

Vaughn rolled his eyes behind his thick lenses and sighed.

“Right. Well I’m getting lunch you want a burger or something?” Vaughn questioned chuckling lightly.

Rhys nodded from underneath the covers slowly and curled up into a ball.

“Please. I need something to soak up all the alcohol I fucking drank…” Rhys muttered from beneath the sheets.

Vaughn snorted.

“Oh man no wonder you slept all day. Alright, I’ll pick up a burger and fries for you…and I expect to hear alllll about last night when I get home. I’m kinda gathering it was pretty interesting to say the least.” Vaughn chuckled wriggling his eyebrows in Rhys’ direction before heading out the door closing it gently behind him.

Rhys could hear the jingle of keys being plucked off the hook by the wall, then the opening and closing of the front door, and finally the engine of Vaughn’s car turning over. Rhys shifted beneath the heavy sheets, his body feeling overly hot. He slowly sat up, his head pounding like a heavy drum, the pain throbbing through his skull uncomfortably. He moaned into his palms, fingers rustling through his wild hair as it fell in tangles over his forehead. Rhys’ tired eyes peered out from behind his parted fingers and he arched his back stiffly, getting a satisfied crack from his tired bones. He followed up by cracking his neck, then all of his fingers. Rhys tried to shake the sleep out of his body and swung his legs over the bedside lazily, his movements slow and tired. His bare feet touched with the hard wood of his floor and he sighed out, running his palms over the sheets slowly. Suddenly his palm touched against something stiff amongst the bedding. Rhys furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked over the sheets in curiosity. His finger pads ran across the dry, hard stain and he made an understanding noise in his throat. God he’d made a fucking mess of his bed sheets.

Rhys dragged himself up off the bed and rubbed his head a little. He stripped the sheets off his mattress impatiently and bundled the dirtied bedding in his arms. How the crap had he managed to make such a mess of things? He hadn’t had a wet dream in a hell of a long time…

Rhys’ back straightened and he dropped the tangle of sheets in his arms. The memories came flooding back to him like a flood gate having been opened. The one too many glasses of wine, the coming home after the date, the way Jack had kissed him so frantically, the late night drunk texting…

Rhys made a panicked noise in his throat and scrambled around the room frantically, searching wildly for his phone. Rhys nearly tripped over the pile of clothing left on the floor from the night before and caught himself on the edge of the bed clumsily. His heart was thundering in his chest as he scanned the room for the device, and finally his eyes settled down on the floor right beside the bed. It was lying face down, having been knocked off the mattress at some point during the night. Rhys scooped it up off the floor jostling it in his fingers and nearly dropping it once more. He sat backward on the bare mattress of his bed and clicked the home button on the screen, bringing the phone to life once more. It was flashing with a low battery sign and three new text messages. Rhys dove over the bed for his charger, hurrying to slam it into the wall plug and attach the wire to his phone port. He sunk down on the floor next to the wall in dismay, not really sure if he wanted to look at all the phone had to offer or not. He moaned out loudly, grimace painted across his slender face. He supposed he really had little choice. He had to look. See what damage had been done.

He opened the new messages hesitantly.

The first one was from his mom, wanting to know if he was still going to make it for his Dad’s birthday next weekend, and also wanting to know if he was properly oiling his robotic arm. Typical.

Rhys rolled his eyes and decided he would answer her later.

The next two, were from the same person. Both…from Jack.

Rhys swallowed hard and opened the first message, wincing a little as he forced himself to read it.

“ _Morning kiddo! Hope you’re feeling ok, judging by how drunk you were last night…I’m gunna guess you probably aren’t feeling too hot. Drink a ton of Gatorade and take a hot shower! That’ll patch ya up in no time flat”_ Was all the first message read.

Rhys couldn’t help but smile a little at Jack’s friendly concern, but in the same breath he felt overwhelming embarrassed that he’d been _that_ drunk in front of Handsome Jack, and on their first date no less. Rhys slapped a palm over his forehead and let it run down his cheek. How fucking embarrassing.

Rhys clicked the next message with slightly less hesitation.

 _“Oh and just for the record, I’m totally making that picture of you my home screen background.”_ The second one read.

Rhys screwed up his face in confusion and frantically scrolled back through the messages he’d sent Jack last night, until he finally got to the only picture message sent in that time frame. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath and clapped his hand over his mouth. He’d sent Jack a picture of his asshole. Straight up all asshole and ass cheeks.

Fantastic. Rhys thought to himself groaning.

Rhys searched back through his call records, and found the thirty minute call from Jack at three in the morning. Rhys groaned out as the recollection came back to him, he’d had nasty, ridiculous phone sex with his boss. HIS BOSS.

Rhys whimpered and let the phone fall out of his fingers grimacing down at the device that had betrayed him so very well the night previous. It was his own fault for drinking way too much. It was his own damned fault. He’d made an utter fool of himself in front of the most powerful man in the company. So much for a second date he supposed whining into his palms…unless Jack was into embarrassing sales reps that couldn’t hold their alcohol. Rhys hauled himself up off the flooring and dragged himself toward his bedroom door, rummaging for a fresh pair of underwear before heading for the shower. He figured he’d just let the warm water wash away whatever was left of his fucking dignity. Which really wasn’t much.

Rhys was just stepping out of the shower and wandering around to the kitchen when the front door came open and Vaughn greeted him with the offering of greasy, wonderful, hangover cure material. Vaughn grinned wryly at the taller male and plunked the fast food bag on the counter, the bottom of the paper already becoming soaked with burger grease. Rhys outwardly sighed with relief at the sight of food and yanked the bag open, digging around in its contents hungrily.

Vaughn leaned on the counter causally and cocked a thin eyebrow in Rhys’ direction.

“You look like shit bro.” Vaughn commented turning to the fridge, curling his fingers around a bottle of red Gatorade and gently tossing it to Rhys.

Rhys by some miracle caught it and glared at the short accountant.

“Wow thanks, seriously, thanks for that.” Rhys snarled twisting the top of with a crack and taking a long swig of the liquid.

Rhys sighed out at the relief of the cool substance on his dry tongue and took another drink, downing the half the bottle in one go.

Vaughn shrugged and laughed heartily at his grumpy flat mate. Rhys fished his burger out of the bag and his container of fries, shooting Vaughn another irritable glance. Rhys rounded the couch and slid down onto the living room floor, leaning his head back against the couch seat. Vaughn grabbed his own meal and joined Rhys in the living room.

“Jeez man touchy touchy.” Vaughn teased unwrapping his burger and taking a huge bite.

“So…how’d it go?” Vaughn murmured through his mouthful of food.

Rhys took a bite of his own burger and swallowed hard, his shoulders falling in dismay.

“It went super…until I drank too much and made a fool of myself.” Rhys grumbled lowly.

Vaughn looked over at the other male his eyes sparkling with intrigue.

“Oh c’mon I bet it wasn’t that bad. What’d you do, trip over the front step or something.” Vaughn chuckled lightly.

Rhys glared at him and took another bite of his food, stuffing a few fries in with the mouthful of burger.

“Way worse than that.” Rhys moaned grabbing the remote and flicking on the television screen.

Vaughn looked to the screen then back to Rhys.

“You threw up in his car?” Vaughn guessed again munching on some of his fries fondly.

Rhys nearly giggled at that comment and Vaughn seemed pleased with the small victory.

“No. I didn’t throw up in his car. That’s…that’s pretty bad. I guess that makes me feel a little better.” Rhys chuckled taking a long drink before diving into his burger again.

“I drunk texted him.” Rhys confessed with a slow breath.

Vaughn snorted a little and slapped his knee.

“Oh god what on earth did you text him?” Vaughn giggled.

Rhys groaned outwardly and leaned harder against the couch.

“I sexted him.” Rhys whispered over his burger.

Vaughn nearly spit out his drink in a fit of wild laughter.

“You WHAT!?” Vaughn exclaimed laughing harder as Rhys’ cheeks stained red in color.

Rhys shot his counterpart a dirty look and filled his mouth with fries.

“You heard me.” Rhys mumbled.

Vaughn beat on his chest a little his laughing fit deteriorating into a wild coughing episode. He waved his hand slightly trying to wave of the onset of heavy laughter.

“Oh my god Rhys. With pictures or without?” Vaughn questioned wiping little tears out of his eyes.

“Oh you know me, had to go the whole nine yards and send him a fantastic picture of my entire ass.” Rhys groaned in embarrassment.

Vaughn doubled over in laughter, spilling some of his fries out onto the floor in the process. Vaughn made to make a comment but his wild laughter hindered his ability to do so. Rhys rolled his eyes and swallowed his food in annoyance.

“Thanks Vaughn…really…thanks…” Rhys grumbled lowly.

Vaughn finally seemed to catch his breath, wheezing slightly.

“What did he like…say?” Vaughn sniggered looking to Rhys curiously.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up then let them fall once more.

“He like…went along with it…” Rhys muttered.

Vaughn looked at Rhys a small flicker of shock crossing his features.

“Well I mean then that’s not that bad is it!?” Vaughn pressed trying to get Rhys to see a lighter side to it.

“Yes it is!! I shouldn’t have drank so much! So much for ever going on a follow up date with him! I looked like some idiot that can’t hold his alcohol…” Rhys whined.

Vaughn rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend.

“Did he text you today?” Vaughn muttered staring at Rhys with stern eyes.

“Well uh…yeah…I haven’t texted him back yet… I dunno.” Rhys stuttered.

Vaughn chuckled.

“He’s still into you then. If he texted you today, I don’t think you’ve gotten yourself into hot water yet.” Vaughn said shrugging and allowing his eyes to settle on the movie flashing across the screen.

“Yeah but…but I’m so fucking embarrassed…I looked like an idiot…in front of freaking Handsome Jack…” Rhys moaned.

Vaughn frowned at him and narrowed his eyes.

“Ok now you’re just being pathetic man.” Vaughn chuckled.

“Yeah yeah…” Rhys muttered finishing his burger.

He got up off the ground and threw his trash away then padded to his bedroom, taking his phone off the charger, and finally flopping back down on the large couch. The tall man nestled down into the cushions and turned onto his side, his stomach feeling slightly better with the food now settled in it, but his ego not feeling quite so patched up. He sighed and looked at the unanswered messages on his phone. Should he even bother with answering them? Rhys placed his phone face down on the leather cushion next to his face and closed his eyes tiredly. He figured he’d give it a little longer before texting him back, give it a little longer and allow him to sleep off his nagging headache.

 

 

 


	6. Lets Work This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack really doesn't appreciate it when his text messages and calls go unanswered ;) Also I'm bringing my all time fave Siren into this little party I've got going on here! ;) Enjoy!

Let’s Work This Out

When Monday rolled around the workday was just about as bad as Rhys expected it to be. Rhys’ fingers paused on the keyboard of his computer, his eyes flicking over to his cell phone. He groaned outwardly and let his shoulders fall just slightly. He’d never answered Jack’s texts, he'd been way too embarrassed to even think about doing so. Now he was kicking himself for that too. Now the CEO most likely just thought he wasn’t interested anymore…

Rhys whimpered into his hands and stared blankly at his computer screen. This wasn’t going anywhere fast, he was still on the same spreadsheet he’d started an hour ago. Maybe he needed to just give up and take a lunch break. Rhys pushed his chair back and let his head fall against the headrest hard. He stretched his arms up over his head and sighed out loudly. He just couldn’t tear his head away from Jack and all the ways he’d fucking embarrassed himself in front of him. He was freaking hopeless. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise from his desk and Rhys looked over at the source nonchalantly. His phone vibrated against the wood of his desk, the sound reverberating through his cubicle. Rhys leaned forward in his chair and snagged the small device off the desk, ceasing its loud rumbling. He cradled the little piece of technology in his fingertips and looked down at the blinking screen.

Incoming call…from Jack.

Rhys felt his stomach flop and he gritted his teeth in dismay. Rhys’ fingers hovered over the answer button, unwilling to just up and do it. He just couldn’t will himself to do it. His ego still hadn’t quite healed and he just…he just wasn’t ready to explain why he’d never answered either of Jack’s messages yesterday. He wasn’t ready to confess he was really just being a giant baby about the entire thing yesterday and had opted for curling up on the couch and feeling sorry for himself instead of just facing it all. He didn’t even really have an excuse for not responding. He was just so fucking embarrassed. Now Jack had a super fantastic dirty picture of him that would be oh so perfect for blackmail if Jack wanted to be a total asshole about the whole thing. Rhys made a choked noise in his throat at the thought. What if Jack shared it with other people? He was sure those higher up executives would sure get a kick out of a lowly sales rep sending the big bad CEO lewd pictures.

Rhys ran a nervous hand through his hair and whimpered. He sure as hell hoped Jack wouldn’t pull that crap on him. Rhys set his now silent phone down on the desk once more and groaned. He’d just finish up this spreadsheet then he’d take lunch. Maybe Yvette would feel like getting sandwiches or something. Rhys spun his desk chair back around, forcing himself to face his computer screen once more. Rhys began pecking at the keys his fingers slow and mechanical, his face falling slack a little as his brain wandered off from the work in front of him.

Suddenly the desk phone next to his lit up a brilliant green and began chiming with its all too familiar tone. Rhys grabbed the device out of instinct and pressed the phone flush to his ear, propping it up with his shoulder so he could continue typing.

“Hyperion Corporation, this is Rhys speaking how may I help you?” Rhys drawled off his usual introduction, the one he’d repeated so many times he could recite it in his sleep these days.

“Oh so you are alive down there kiddo?” The voice on the other end quipped.

Rhys felt himself freeze, his fingers pausing on the computer keys and his eyes widening to the size of plates.

“You know, I was getting a little worried seeing as you won’t return my calls or texts, started to think you’d been hit by a car or something cupcake.” Jack’s cool clearly un-amused tone slid through the earpiece of the phone and tickled along the back of Rhys’ neck.

“J-Jack..I uh…” Rhys stuttered suddenly mentally kicking himself for not being more of a man about the situation and just sucking it up and texting the other man back, no-matter how embarrassed he was.

Shit that picture was for sure going viral now, this time out of revenge most likely. Rhys made a distressed noise and nearly dropped the phone, fingers coming to cup it to his ear.

“Jack look I’m really sorry…I…” Rhys started but Jack cut him off with a tutting noise and Rhys could just picture him wagging a scolding finger at the younger man.

“My office. Fifteen minutes. We’ll talk over lunch. Chow kiddo.” Jack quipped and the line went dead, leaving Rhys with just an unnerving dial tone for company.

“Shit.” Rhys groaned stuffing the phone receiver back into its cradle harshly.

The trek to Jack’s office felt like it took two eternities. Rhys was pretty sure it was the longest walk he’d ever made in all his life. The elevator doors chimed as the machine came to the top floor and Rhys could only watch as the doors opened slowly, revealing a part of the company he’d never set foot in before. Rhys stepped out into what felt like an entirely different world. The floor had ridiculously high ceilings, the entire space adorned with a very modern, minimalistic style of décor. Rhys wandered over to the receptionists desk timidly looking to his left then to his right, god he’d never felt so stinking out of place. He stood before the grand, sleek, black receptionist’s desk and looked over at the woman who seemed nose deep in paperwork. The blue haired woman looked like she’d walked right off the set of a swimsuit magazine photo shoot, her ocean hair teased just perfectly, a leopard print pair of librarian glasses perched on her thin nose, and her nails styled with the same print to match. She didn’t even acknowledge Rhys’ existence for the first few moments he stood there. Rhys finally cleared his throat rather loudly to get the woman’s attention and her grey eyes flicked up from her work, almost instantly annoyed. Rhys had to stifle a gasp as his eyes swept over her thin features. Her lips were painted with vibrant blue lipstick; two little blue tattoos perched just beneath her left eye. Her face said it all as she leaned back in her leather desk chair and pressed her sleek silver pen to her full lips. She didn’t have time for Rhys. She didn’t have time in her day for a scrawny little sales rep like him. She ate guys like him for breakfast. Rhys instantly felt about ten inches tall under the beautiful woman’s harsh glare.

“Can I _help_ you?” She practically snarled her lip turning up just enough to expose gorgeously white teeth.

Rhys half expected them to be pointed. She was pretty enough to be a damned vampire…and frightening enough for sure.

Rhys straightened his tie with his mechanical arm and she watched the false limb with a slightly raised thin eyebrow.

“Yes ma’m. I was instructed to see Handsome Jack in his office.” Rhys practically squeaked trying his best to meet eyes with the siren of a woman before him.

The blue haired woman leaned an elbow on the desk then, gently crooning closer to Rhys, tilting her head to the side slightly, her blue bangs swaying with the motion. She chewed the end of her pen as her eyes drawled lazily over the half cybernetic man frozen before her. Then much to Rhys’ surprise a thin, poisonous smile cracked across her blue lips, her face morphing into an expression of sheer amusement.

“Heh, so you’re the dweeb Jack’s got his panties all in a bunch over am I right?” The woman asked sniggering lowly, her eyes playing over Rhys’ every feature.

Rhys tightened his lip and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Excuse me?” Rhys breathed shooting the woman a dark glare.

The woman then broke out in a hearty chortle.

“You heard me nerd. Trust me I know allllll about you sweet thing. You’re the one Jack took out to dinner Saturday right?” She hissed grinning and tapping her pen against her lips coyly.

Rhys suddenly felt like his stomach was going to drop right out of his ass. So did Jack just go around telling everybody about his private affairs??

Rhys nodded slowly his eyes suddenly shifty and highly concerned.

The blue haired woman suddenly pushed up out of her chair and waved her hand in a dismissing fashion at the young man.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m Maya, Jack’s personal assistant. Me and the big guy, we’re pretty close, so no Jack doesn’t go telling everybody about who he dates and shit, he just tells me. Because I’m me, and that’s what we do. So wipe that dumb deer in the headlights look off your face and let’s get you to Jack.” The woman named Maya chuckled rounding the desk gracefully and beckoning for Rhys to follow her.

“He’s in a real sour mood today by the way, what’d you do? Not call him back?” Maya quipped over her shoulder as Rhys followed close behind, trying to keep pace with the strange woman, her sky high black heels clicking the pristine floor like hooves.

“Yeah…it’s a long story though…” Rhys groaned lowly, focusing his vision on the woman’s wild tattoos running down her left arm.

She was quite the oddity indeed.

Maya made a snorting noise in her throat and shot the kid a distasteful look over her shoulder.

“Ah. So that’s why he’s acting like he’s got a burr stuck up his ass.” Maya hissed rolling her eyes dramatically.

“But seriously the hell were you thinking!? Shit if the big guy didn’t dig cock as much as he does, I’d totally be trying to reel that in. He’s like a billionaire. Kinda an asshole…but ya’know I’d make an exception for that.” Maya rambled on swaying her hips like a ship at sea, still urging Rhys to keep pace with her.

“Plus the guys got a huge dick, but I’m sure you already know that am I right dweeb?” Maya chortled over her shoulder at the taller man.

Rhys screwed up his face in a displeased fashion.

“No actually, I wouldn’t know….and how would you even know that?” Rhys growled.

Maya shot him a sly look.

“Trust me I’ve babysat Jack a whole buncha times after office parties. The guy loves to lose his clothes when he’s piss drunk. But anyway you’ll find that out soon enough. He’s not exactly very good at ‘taking it slow’. I tell him that _all_ the time. But frankly…I’m just excited he’s dating again. See everybody thinks he’s like this real promiscuous fucker, but that’s totally not true. He’s actually real fucking picky. Which is why I’m totally stumped with why he’s latched onto you…I mean you’re kinda cute and all…but you’re a total nerd, and the arm thing is a little weird. I bet that’s a cold surprise in the bedroom huh?” Maya went on, seeming to just say whatever was on her mind with no regard for the man behind her.

No wonder she was Jack’s assistant. They both didn’t have a fucking filter that was for sure. Rhys groaned outwardly and let his shoulders fall slack as he followed the blue haired woman closely, his feet feeling heavier and heavier the closer they got to the end of the hallway. Maya stood next to the large door at the end of the hall, and held out her hand invitingly. Rhys just stared at the large oak door, a golden placard just to the left of it proudly displaying “Handsome Jack” across it in small inscribed lettering. Rhys gulped loudly and looked to the door handle then to Maya hesitantly.

“Well? Get inside you little nerd.” Maya teased rapping three times on the door before pushing it open and standing in the doorway, just far enough inside for Jack to catch sight of her.

“Jack, Mr. Rhys is here to see you as requested.” Maya said surprisingly formally.

That was about the most decent thing that had come out of her mouth since Rhys had met the woman. Rhys stared at her in awe and slowly moped past her.

“And for god sakes please put him in a better mood, then maybe I can make it home on time for once. Y’know…give him a little blowy or sumthing hot stuff.” Maya hissed in Rhys’ ear with a grin.

Rhys shot her a dirty, frazzled look and opened his mouth to protest but she had already beat him to it.

“I like you kid, nice meeting you. I’m sure we will be seeing more of each other, now good luck! Don’t let him push you around he’s all bark and only a little bite.” Maya whispered cheerily before patting Rhys’ back and leaving him to Jack’s wrath.

Rhys heard the office door slam behind him as the blue haired assistant left the two boys alone. Rhys half wished she just wouldn’t have gone, he didn’t want to be here alone, subjected to all Jack’s displeasure. Rhys could already feel those fierce, mismatched eyes boring into his very soul from all the way across the room. Rhys looked up meekly and was met by Jack’s vicious glare. His feet were propped up on his desk, right on top of the stacks of paperwork with little concern, his hands crisscrossed on his chest, and his head leaned back against his oversized office chair like a king on his throne. He sat slumped, but everything about his demeanor was proud, and a little displeased, but most of all frightening. Really, really, frightening.

Jack said nothing, simply motioned for Rhys to sit down in one of the plush seats just in front of his grand wooden desk. Rhys obeyed meekly closing the gap between himself and the chair, then finally sinking slowly down into it. He rested his eyes on his shoes, trying with all his might not to have to make contact with the Hyperion CEO.

Jack shifted suddenly, dragging his feet off his desk casually and letting his dress shoes thud down onto the floor beneath him. His chair creaked loudly as the lithe man leaned forward and rested his elbows over his desk, leaning closer to Rhys, shooting the kid a curiously displeased look.

“You like turkey sandwiches kid?” Jack asked suddenly.

Rhys lifted an eyebrow in confusion at the comment.

“Um yeah, I do?” Rhys answered slowly.

Jack nodded slowly.

“Good that’s what I ordered you for lunch, Maya will be bringing that in here in a second.” Jack commented, clearing up the confusing other statement.

Rhys chewed his lip softly and dared to look Jack in the eye.

“Thanks…” Rhys whispered softly.

Jack said nothing for a long time, his gaze boring into Rhys’ form like nails. Rhys just couldn’t take it a second longer. He just couldn’t.

“Look I’m so sorry I didn’t message you back! I made a total fool out of myself, I got way too drunk and that wasn’t professional at all and you’re my boss and I totally embarrassed myself and I’m being a big baby about it but I look like some numbskull who can’t hold his alcohol!” Rhys barked suddenly all the words just tumbling from his lips like some clumsy waterfall.

Jack just stared at him with raised eyebrows, his pupils darting over the younger man, who had a sheer look of dismay washed across his face.

“Soooo…that’s why…you’re being weird?” Jack questioned slowly, tapping his index finger against his chin.

Rhys nodded shamefully.

“You’re embarrassed because you weren’t…professional…?” Jack questioned again shooting Rhys an amused look.

Rhys nodded a second time, his lips pulled tight.

Suddenly Jack exploded into wild laughter his booming voice echoing off the vast office. Jack leaned back in his chair exploding with chuckles, clutching his side hard as he deteriorated into a giggling mess. Rhys only frowned at the CEO, his fingers gripping his knees hard.

Jack slowly recollected himself and waved off the heavy bout of laughter.

“Oh man kid, so that’s what this is all about!? You were worried I thought you were being _unprofessional!?”_ Jack boomed his voice still laced with the remnants of amusement.

Rhys said nothing, just continued to stare at Jack.

“Oh Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie, don’t be embarrassed! I’m unprofessional all the god damned time! I like kinda make a living off of it.” Jack chuckled his eyes glittering as he looked over the cybernetic man.

Rhys frowned slightly.

“I got so drunk I sent you a picture of my ass…I feel like I have a right to be a little embarrassed…” Rhys muttered lowly.

Jack only chuckled harder at the boy’s comment.

“Mmm yes, yes you did. You did send me a picture of your ass. Which I thank you for…” Jack sniggered fondly as he opened up his phone and swiveled it dramatically, making it very obvious as to what he was viewing so diligently.

Jack whistled wolfishly and with two fingers he zoomed in on the picture, Rhys’ face darkening in color by the second.

“Goddamn cupcake that is one pretty little asshole…do you…like bleach? And wax?” Jack questioned running his tongue over his bottom lip not so subtly.

Rhys let loose of an exasperated groan and twiddled his thumbs together in embarrassment.

“I-I like to keep it clean…down there…” Rhys muttered shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Jack leaned back in his chair loudly and made an understanding noise behind his teeth.

“Kinda figured you’d be the clean cut type kiddo. Seems my hunch was right…gotta say I am realllllyyy into that right now. Like real into that.” Jack husked clicking his phone closed and tossing it carelessly onto his desk.

Rhys felt his back stiffen a little bit against the back of his chair.

“I uh…well thanks? I think?” Rhys stuttered.

“Hey Jack…” Rhys whispered feebly.

“Yeah cupcake?” Jack replied looking to Rhys with intelligent eyes.

“Could you like…not show that picture to anybody?” Rhys whispered frowning darkly.

Jack knitted his eyebrows together and smiled at the amber haired sales rep.

“Now why in the hell would I go showing _that_ off to everybody I know!? As far as I’m concerned, that’s mine, and I sure as fuck don’t like sharing. Well I mean…that’s totally going to be mine. I mean I’m working on it. You get what I’m saying kiddo?” Jack explained grinning maliciously.

Rhys nodded slowly.

“I-I just don’t feel like being blackmailed anytime soon…not saying you would do that…not saying that at all but uh…I’m just trying to cover my ass…quite literally as it would be…” Rhys grumbled shrugging slowly.

Jack broke out in wild laughter and ran his skilled fingers through his coiffed hair.

“Gotcha kiddo. No worries, nobody will ever see that picture but me. I mean…I can totally delete it if you want me to, though I really don’t want to. I haven’t beat off to it nearly as many times as I’d planned on quite yet.” Jack sneered slyly.

Rhys let loose of a shaky breath and managed a small smile.

“No it’s cool you can keep it. It’s not a very good picture though…” Rhys said smiling a little wider.

Jack’s grin curled up into a wicked state and his eyelids fell a little as he stared Rhys down.

“Well maybe I can get you drunk again and convince you into taking another one for me pumpkin.” Jack cooed grinning wryly.

Rhys snorted and shook his head.

“God please no I’ve already embarrassed myself enough.” Rhys chuckled.

“Got it. No drinking on the second date.” Jack smiled resting his chin in his palm as he leaned over the desk.

“Hey kiddo.” Jack husked suddenly his eyes wandering fondly over his counterpart.

“Yeah Jack?” Rhys replied noticeably more relaxed now than seconds before.

“C’mere.” Jack whispered beckoning to Rhys with a slow finger.

Rhys seemed suddenly confused but lifted out of his seat as ordered. He rounded the desk slowly and Jack turned in his chair facing Rhys casually. Before Rhys could protest, Jack’s fingers had curled around the other man’s belt and he gave Rhys a not so gentle tug, causing him to lose his balance and nearly fall on top of Jack. Rhys caught himself on the arms of Jack’s chair, eyes wide as he stared at Jack, his nose nearly touching with the CEO’s. Jack gave the boy’s belt another, gentler tug and Rhys seemed to get the message. Rhys spread himself over the President’s thighs slowly, eyes looking down to his knees as he did so, careful to rest each leg on either side of Jack’s thighs. Rhys let his weight settle on Jack’s lap and slowly looked up to meet eyes with the other man he was now sharing a chair with.

“There. That’s better.” Jack cooed deviously his thick arms coming to wrap around Rhys’ thin frame.

“So cupcake, whaddya say we work this out…my way?” Jack whispered tilting his head to slide his lips along the thrum of Rhys’ pulse.

 

 


	7. Space Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is a giant nerd baby and I fucking love him. That is all.

Space Cats

 

Rhys let loose of a shaky, struggling breath as Jack’s lips made contact with the soft skin of his throat. Jack’s lips were gentle,foreign and pleasant. They parted slightly, giving way to rows of pearly, perfect teeth, teeth that came to gently take the skin between them. It was just a slight pressure at first, then a mean little sting as Jack’s canines became a little too much for the half cybernetic man. It hurt, a lot, but in the same breath Rhys really didn’t want it to stop. It was confusing and worrying all at once. Rhys arched into Jack’s grip, fingers curling in the front of Jack’s dress shirt, wrinkling the ironed clothing harshly. Jack didn’t seem to care much, his hands too busy in touching and grasping at every inch of Rhys they could get a hold of, his teeth too busy littering Rhys’ neck with perfect little bruises that would for sure be a problem later. The frantic thought that he’d have to wear a turtle neck for the rest of the week crossed his blurred mind, but he couldn’t find it in himself to much care.

“J-Jack d-do you think this is a good idea?” Rhys husked his eyes nearly closed, a thick tinge of pink clinging to his thin cheeks.

Jack pulled back just slightly from abusing Rhys’ poor neck and chuckled lowly, the sound in his chest rumbling against Rhys pleasantly. His big hand stroked through Rhys’ hair, all the way down the length of his neck, settling down between his shoulder blades.

“Of course I think this is a good idea kiddo.” Jack sniggered, pressing his lips against the corner of Rhys’ mouth hotly.

“You don’t?” Jack followed up the sentence lightly trailing gentle kisses down the side of Rhys’ jaw, wringing a helpless, throaty moan out of the young sales rep.

Rhys shivered into Jack, his teeth snapping shut with a loud click that was just audible to Jack’s ears, and breathed out shakily. As he shifted his weight on Jack’s spread thighs, Jack could just feel the beginnings of Rhys’ erection on his leg, gaining a slim smile from the Hyperion President.

“Because the tent in your pants says otherwise.” Jack snarled against Rhys’ ear, his breath hot and heavy down the younger man’s neck.

Rhys’ eyes rolled back a little as Jack’s breath poured down over his sensitive flesh and he absentmindedly rocked his hips against Jack’s suit pants, finding just the friction the heat between his knees was looking for. Rhys paused and swallowed down a large lump in his throat, his tongue flexing against the backs of his teeth languidly.

“N-No I want to…f-fuck…I want it s-so badly…but Jack…what if…what if we get caught…what if your-agnnn!-your assistant…comes-hah!-back!?” Rhys panted his breaths choppy and short.

Jack’s hands slid along Rhys’ sharp jaw, bringing his lips to the CEO’s slowly, silencing the other man with his mouth. Rhys could feel the older man smile against his lips and Rhys shivered involuntarily, that grin was so malicious, and poisonous, and frightening…and he couldn’t get enough of it. Jack pulled back slowly, a small string of saliva still connecting his lips to Rhys’, his eyelids drooping over his orbs ever so slightly.

“It certainly wouldn’t be the worst thing Maya’s caught me doing.” Jack husked nipping at Rhys’ bottom lip a little harder than he should have.

Rhys winced a bit but purred into the harassment all the same, the poor man’s body betraying him in every way possible.

“Besides, isn’t that half the fun of it? Fooling around with your boss in his goddamned office, with the possibility of getting caught? Isn’t that all part of the rush…huh kiddo?” Jack groaned his smile haunting and arousing as he put it on full display for his counterpart that was spread like butter across his lap.

“B-But…I…” Rhys argued halfheartedly as Jack’s talented palm weaved around Rhys’ body, fingers teasing against his knee, then sliding to his upper thigh, pausing at the crease where his pant’s crotch met.

Rhys sucked in a sharp breath, teeth clenching his already swollen bottom lip and seemed to stiffen slightly in anticipation. Jack’s fingers drew circles along Rhys’ best work appropriate slacks, his prefect nails barely scraping against the light khaki clothing. Rhys could feel his heart thundering against his chest, beating on his insides like a trapped bird flapping its wings at much too high of a velocity. He half wondered if Jack could hear it, the pounding, frantic organ in his chest. The hand that wasn’t teasing over his tender thigh came up to the collar of Rhys’ button down shirt, carelessly shoving the material over on Rhys’ shoulder so Jack could gain access to the amber haired man’s collarbone. Jack’s teeth grazed the bone protruding just beneath the flesh and gathered a loud, pornographic moan from his partner.

Jack smiled at the reaction drawn from Rhys and proceeded to tease his teeth over the spot once more, dragging an even louder, more obscene moan from the man’s lips. Rhys’ eyes closed tightly, his mouth coming open in a weak oval as the simple touch left his cock throbbing against the tightness of his slacks, begging for more room when there was none to be had.

“Oh that’s the ticket huh cupcake?” Jack swooned running his tongue along the younger man’s collar teasingly, nosing into the beginnings of his wrinkled shirt when he got that far.

Rhys nodded frantically, words failing him miserably.

Jack’s lips pressed into the already worried skin, humming lowly against the younger man’s flushed collar. Rhys hissed and vaulted uselessly, his mechanical fingers tightening just a little too hard in Jack’s shirt.

Jack chuckled against the pale skin offered to him, eyes flicking up to Rhys’ distressed face. The younger man’s eyes were screwed shut tight, his mouth hanging open just a tad as he panted hotly into Jack’s personal space. Jack’s smile only widened at the disheveled state of his counterpart. Jack’s curious fingers traced shapes along the length of Rhys’ thigh, teasing toward where he wanted them most, then skirting away slyly. Rhys made a feeble noise in his throat and bucked his hips slightly, straining to get attention to his swollen need. Jack pressed his lips against the hollow of Rhys’ ear gently, his lips warm and pleasant against the tender anatomy.

“You want it cupcake?” Jack husked his voice low and heady in Rhys’ eardrum.

Rhys nodded slowly, leaning harder into Jack, muzzling his chin into the crook of the President’s throat.

“Ah, tut, tut, tut, use your words sweet cheeks.” Jack scolded tracing two of his fingers up to the pocket of Rhys’ slacks and burying them within the material slowly.

Rhys made a low whimper in his throat and shifted in Jack’s lap gently, trying to ease the aching tightness pressing harshly against his zipper.

“I-I want it Jack…I w-want it…” Rhys moaned lowly his voice thick and pitiful with need.

Jack groaned out loudly at the sound of his partner’s voice. Fuck his name on the younger man’s tongue was so goddamn good. It was weak, and strained, but the way his name came forth from his lips was like milk chocolate. Jack ate it up with eager tongue. Jack tilted his head a little, chin rubbing against the side of Rhys’ tucked head, breathing out slowly.

“Say please pumpkin.” Jack snarled thickly.

Rhys shuddered at Jack’s demanding words and worried his bottom lip just slightly.

“P-Please Jack!” Rhys begged shamelessly, whatever dignity he’d walked in the door with fading quickly from the situation.

He could hardly get his mind wrapped around the entire thing. He’d walked up here thinking Jack would either strangle him or fire him, neither the ideal situation. He’d come into this office in deep shit, fearing the very worst…but now…now here he was splayed across Jack’s lap like a four course meal, Jack fawning all over him as if he could just eat him right up at any second. He certainly wasn’t complaining about the turn of events that was for sure. His brain tried desperately to grasp onto any one single thought, failing miserably at every turn. He felt like he’d been put in the blender and shaken around until his head was on backwards. Everything was so fucking hot, his body temperature rising uncomfortably beneath his too many layers of clothing. He could feel the front of his boxers becoming slightly sticky as his cock wept tears of pre-cum into the small space.

Rhys shifted uncomfortably and grabbed at his tie, trying desperately to get it undone as the material became much too tight to be comfortable. Jack’s hands came to take over the task, undoing the sales rep’s ridiculous tie printed with tiny Hyperion yellow ‘H’s’ down the material. Jack sniggered as he got the tie loose and wrapped it around his palm thoughtfully.

“Really kiddo?” Jack husked looking at the silly piece of clothing deviously.

Rhys choked a little and furrowed up his eyebrows weakly.

“It’s…It’s company issued…” Rhys squeaked as Jack scrutinized the tie, clearly getting a kick out of the cheesy thing.

“Doesn’t make it any less lame kiddo.” Jack teased meanly taking a moment to nip at Rhys’ jaw.

Rhys clenched up his teeth and opened his mouth to bark a comeback at the CEO but he choked on the words harshly as Jack’s cruel fingers suddenly made contact with the taught line squeezed against Rhys’ thigh. All Rhys could manage was a low, desperate moan in response, his body convulsing around Jack, hips twitching against his palm involuntarily. Rhys screwed his eyes shut and groaned into Jack’s neck, lulling into the feeling of Jack massaging him through his trousers. Jack hummed approvingly against Rhys’ hair as he felt Rhys throb and flex against his touch. Jack brushed his thumb along Rhys’ length, pressing into his head, then stroking back down him, gathering pitiful gasps and sighs from the other man. Jack teased along Rhys’ cock, teeth unsheathing to nibble on the amber haired man’s ear gently, causing Rhys to buck and squirm into his palm.

Rhys moaned into Jack desperately his voice ragged and needy, his fingers clinging to Jack’s shoulders desperately, forgetting his own strength in his robotic hand and gripping just a little too tight. Jack winced and flinched away from Rhys’ metal hand just a tad.

“Easy there pumpkin, you trying to break my collarbone?” Jack chuckled and Rhys ripped his mechanical arm away frantically.

“S-Shit, I’m sorry…I uh, I forget sometimes…” Rhys stuttered his eyes widening with embarrassment.

Jack ran his tongue along the exposed flesh of Rhys’ throat as the young man sat back on his lap and chuckled slightly.

“No harm done kiddo. I feel like that arm is gunna be real useful in…later affairs. It’ll be real interesting for some…rougher stuff…” Jack sneered venomously.

Rhys let a squeak of a breath come forth from his teeth and his eyes met with Jack’s for a moment, the CEO’s hand working over Rhys’ bulge once more. Jack’s fingers were talented and thick, smooth and pleasant on Rhys’ clothed hardness. Rhys lulled into the feeling, his pulse pounding, his moans coming forth louder and more desperate, the heat in his gut growing into a full on wildfire.

Rhys pushed against Jack suddenly, his teeth gnashed together hard, his eyes slatted and pitiful.

“J-Jack…W-Wait…if you…if you keep going I’m gunna…I’m gunna cum in my pants….” Rhys begged shifting uncomfortably, his cock swollen and angry in his pants leg.

Jack’s lip twitched up into a frighteningly dark, wicked, sneer.

“Mmmm y’know…I really think I’d like to see that cupcake.” Jack snarled huskily, shifting in his seat, making sure Rhys felt _everything_ as the CEO moved.

Rhys choked down a moan as Jack’s prominent erection pressed just slightly into Rhys’ groin. Much to Rhys’ dismay Jack’s thick fingers only continued to prod and please him through his slacks, ghosting along the hard anatomy gracefully. Rhys felt his abdomen stiffen a little, the all too familiar heat of orgasm creeping up his muscles. Rhys bit his lip hard and his fleshed fingers found the back of Jack’s coiffed hair desperate for something to hold onto. Jack’s walnut locks were soft against the young man’s fingers, soft and luscious and full.

“J-Jack! I-I don’t have a change of clothes! I can’t go back to work with a huge stain down the f-front of my pants!” Rhys pleaded, yet in the same breath his hips were bucking and begging for more of Jack’s touch.

Jack tutted lightly, his tongue clicking against his teeth, his eyes rolling dramatically in his sockets.

“Ok kiddo, ok, fine.” Jack snorted a sly grin still painted across his thin lips.

Rhys sighed a little in relief as Jack’s palm halted in its advances. Jack pressed his lips into Rhys’ slowly, crooning his neck forward, lips sliding together wanting and needy. The CEO’s blunt fingers grabbed Rhys’ belt buckle and began working the leather apart. He slid the obviously over worn belt from its loops and let it hang open loosely, the buckle jingling lightly with the movement. Rhys could feel himself holding his breath as Jack went about undoing his pants.

Never in all his life would he have thought this would be happening. I mean…he’d dreamt about it a lot…fantasized about it more times than he’d like to admit. Jack was a self made billionaire, he was the face of Hyperion, he was a hero in Rhys’ eyes. Rhys wanted to be just like him, he wanted to _be_ him. His slight obsession with the man was not his proudest feature…and he damned sure wouldn’t admit how many times he may or may not have jerked off to those motivational posters above his desk at home. But that was all besides the point now. This was _happening_. This was really… _happening._ I mean Jack was taking his fucking pants off. Jack was fawning over _him._ The president of Hyperion had allowed Rhys into his lap, into his office chair. He’d allowed Rhys to _kiss_ him and _touch_ him. Rhys kept thinking at any given second he might wake up and this would be one of those dreams he often had. The kind that left him hot and uncomfortably sticky in the morning….

The sound of his zipper being drawn down shook Rhys right out of his wandering thoughts and he gasped softly as Jack let the front of his khaki’s yawn open, the hem of his boxers barely beginning to peep out. Jack gave Rhys’ pants a firm tug and exposed more of the quite colorful boxers. Jack cocked a thin eyebrow his counterpart’s choice in underwear, taking note of the galaxy patterns…and cats?

“Are those cats in outer space?” Jack quipped trying to stifle back giggles.

Rhys tilted his head to the side, confusion washing over him a bit. He leaned back on Jack’s lap and looked down, his face falling as he realized he’d thrown on some of his embarrassing ‘I haven’t done laundry in a week and these were the only ones left at the bottom of the drawer’ boxers. Rhys covered his face with one hand and groaned out in utter embarrassment.

“Oh god.” Rhys muttered.

He really thought he might just die right there. Here he was, in the heat of the moment with fucking Handsome Jack…and he was wearing space cat underwear.

Just kill me now. Rhys thought to himself weakly.

Jack leaned back in his chair racked with hard, gut wrenched laughter. Rhys could feel himself blush for entirely different reasons now. God he was so fucking embarrassed.

“Woahhhhh kiddo I just-whew! I uh…I wasn’t expecting that…I uh…yeah that is really something.” Jack bellowed trying his hardest to swallow down his wild laughter.

“Oh shut-up. I hadn’t done laundry lately.” Rhys hissed avoiding Jack’s laughing eyes.

Jack made a fake pouting face at the young man and stuck his lip out dramatically.

“Heyyy don’t be like that Rhysie. I like em. Space cats totally get my dick hard lemme tell you about it.” Jack chuckled through his teeth thumbing at the hem of the embarrassing boxers.

Rhys shot Jack a dark glance and frowned.

“Oh c’mon cupcake I’m just poking fun at ya! Don’t take it to heart.” Jack swooned gently tugging Rhys’ pants down, lifting the younger man a little so he could get the clothing down around his thighs.

Jack made a displeased noise in his throat when the clothing wouldn’t come loose as much as he would have liked.

“How’s about you take those all the way off for me kitten.” Jack husked casually, his eyes falling into devious little slits.

Rhys nodded his ego still a little dampened by the damn cat boxers, but still into it all the same. Rhys lifted off Jack’s lap, taking a second to fully soak in the massive, hard, line pressed against Jack’s thigh. He swallowed thickly and hurried to push his slacks all the way off, taking his stupid boxers with them. Rhys’ erection bobbed shamelessly in front of him, his head red and livid, glistening with pre and throbbing for attention.

Jack whistled teasingly and beckoned the young man back into his lap.

Rhys downcast his eyes shyly and slid back across Jack’s tight, black slacks.

“That’s one pretty cock pumpkin.” Jack snarled his hand coming to curl lazily around Rhys’ hot member.

Rhys stiffened in Jack’s grasp his erection throbbing uselessly, weeping a little bead of fluid onto Jack’s fist as the CEO stroked up him languidly. Rhys hung on the compliment for a few seconds, he’d never exactly considered his dick…pretty? He was just slightly above average, his erection curving gently up over his stomach. He wasn’t big, but he wasn’t exactly small. He’d never really given it a whole lot of thought before honestly. But overall Jack’s hot praise was undoubtedly nice.

Rhys leaned into Jack once more, allowing his body to relax and fall into the fantastic feeling of Jack’s thick fingers around him. Jack paused at Rhys’ prick, running a blunt thumb over his swollen, angry head, feeling Rhys hiss into him at the touch. The young sales rep was falling apart around him, and Jack couldn’t help but to love it. He was easy to prod and pull, like fucking putty in his palms. Jack sneered at the thought and continued to tease his fist up Rhys’ shaft slowly, gathering needy whimpers from his disintegrating partner.

Jack paused for a moment, seeming to ponder for a second, then re-wrapped Rhys’ tie around his dominant hand, securing the silky material gently. With that he opened his wrapped palm around Rhys’ cock, allowing company issued soft material to slide up and down him. Rhys gasped out and bucked into Jack’s palm, the silk tie bringing a whole new sensation to the situation. Rhys’ steadied himself on the armrests of Jack’s office chair, his hips bucking into Jack’s palm impatiently. Rhys threw his head back in ecstasy, some of his amber hair coming loose from its gelled position and falling on his forehead uselessly. Jack’s lips find his booming pulse and the kiss is all tongue and teeth.

Jack’s hand that isn’t busied with Rhys’ fat erection steadies against his lower back, keeping the sales rep flush to his spread legs. His fingers dig into the dimples of Rhys’ back nails leaving harsh little divots in their wake. It takes everything Jack has not to just shove the slender man over his desk and stretch his little asshole out mercilessly. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to fuck him here. Not here. He wants that to be more…special he supposes. Normally he didn’t give a shit about that sort of thing. Fucking was fucking, didn’t matter when and where. But it mattered now, it mattered with Rhys. He needed it to matter. The young man was different, more fragile, more interesting. He deserved a proper fuck, not some fifteen minute quickie over his lunch break. So he settles for getting the gorgeous, captivating male spread across his lap off. He can tell the other man is close, he can tell in the way he moves and whimpers with every stroke. He can tell in the way his mouth hangs slack and his nose flares. He can tell in the way his eyelids fall and his pale chest heaves and his legs quiver slightly up against Jack’s own thighs. He grins and berates the thinner man’s jaw in heated kisses that run all the way up his temple, then settle just under his echo port. Rhys draws in a sharp breath and holds it at the closeness of Jack’s lips.

Jack quirked an eyebrow and looks to Rhys curiously.

“Is it ok if I touch it?” Jack asks suddenly, breaking Rhys out of his wanton state.

Rhys looked at Jack with lazy mismatched eyes and tried to form an answer, his brain slow and fuzzy.

“I uh…yeah…it’s…it’s ok…it’s just really sensitive so be c-c-careFUL! HAH!! OH FUCK!” Rhys began but before he could finish Jack was sucking his warm lips over the port’s opening causing Rhys’ words to trail off into a loud series of moans and curses.

Jack pulled away at the sudden exclamations from the other male and looked to Rhys in worry.

“Did that hurt? You ok kiddo?” Jack asked stilling his palm around Rhys’ erection.

Rhys shook his head furiously, trying to recollect himself enough to from words.

“N-N-no…it…it didn’t hurt p-p-pease just do it again oh my god please…” Rhys panted frantically, vaulting into Jack’s hand a little, wanting more movement from the CEO.

A curious smile slid viciously across Jack’s lips, a hint of pearly teeth peeking through as his eyes dance back to the echo port. Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’ forehead again, lips dancing all the way around the small circular hollow, making sure to touch everywhere except the small port. Rhys whined pitifully as Jack teased him meanly, wanting those hot lips over the port again, wanting it more than anything. God he’d never felt anything like it. Finally Jack’s lips husked over the side of the metal opening, just slightly, the small touch causing Rhys to lurch forward violently, Jack’s hands still steadying him gently. Jack let a warm expel of breath flood over the implant and Rhys’ eyes fluttered back into his head, his hands desperately clutching the leather armrests. Jack hummed in amusement as every small touch had Rhys twitching and moaning like some paid porn star.

Jack sucked his lips around the metal port and let his lithe tongue invade the space gently, running it around the span of the hollow. Rhys’ eyes flew open and his robotic arm nearly bent the desk chair’s arm as he curled his fingers around it harshly. Between Jack’s tongue and his silk wrapped hand still stroking feverishly, Rhys was deteriorating into a sloppy mess. Rhys moaned out frantically, his voice ragged and thick, his cock swelling in Jack’s grip.

“J-Jack…I’m gunna…I’m gunna cum!” Rhys pleaded looking down to his throbbing cock in dismay, just in time to see his angry, crimson head disappear into the folds of the tie once more.

“Mmm are you now cupcake?” Jack hissed retracting his tongue from the echo port slowly.

Rhys nodded and looked at his position in concern.

“I-I don’t want to cum on your…your shirt…Nnnnng!” Rhys moaned lowly gritting his teeth hard.

Jack only chuckled at the other man’s worry.

“But I want you to. Go ahead kiddo. It’s not like this is the only shirt I own.” Jack husked continuing to fluidly stroke up the amber haired male, not giving him time to really respond.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together, still not sold on the whole idea, but not really having a choice as Jack’s fingers stroked quicker, the material of the tie becoming damp with Rhys’ own fluids as it bundled around him over and over again. Rhys felt all the muscles in his abdomen stiffening, the all too familiar feeling of orgasm coming closer by the second. He couldn’t fight it off anymore. It was embarrassing how quickly Jack had raced him to his finish, but in that moment he couldn’t find the will to care. All he could focus on was the softness of the tie, the quickness of Jack’s hand, then Jack’s lips against his, muffling all his moans and cries.

Rhys broke the kiss with a gasp, thick eyebrows furrowing over closed eyes, mouth agape and gasping.

“JACK!!! OH FUCK!!!” Rhys cried out uselessly as everything in him stilled harshly.

A warm ripple flooded from his lower stomach all the way through his thighs, his cock swelling harshly in the CEO’s grip and then he was coming. Long ropes of ejaculation spilling up over Jack’s fist, stringing between Rhys’ tip and Jack’s black dress shirt. Rhys’ cock throbbed with each expulsion of semen, jumping and pulsing in Jack’s hand, the CEO still slowly pumping Rhys as he rode out his orgasm. Rhys’ hips shuddered and twitched uselessly as he came, his lips forming around the syllables of Jack’s name over and over again. Jack kissed Rhys’ panting lips, his hand pulling up the young man’s wilting cock, successfully getting him to ooze the remnants of his finish onto his own tie. Rhys bumped his forehead against Jack’s tiredly, his eyes still closed as he panted and wheezed against the CEO pathetically.

“Enjoy yourself cupcake?” Jack asked huskily, his voice still thick with arousal.

Rhys nodded languidly, his neck suddenly feeling far too weak to keep his head up. Jack dropped the dirtied tie on the ground and brought both arms around to slide over Rhys’ back, up underneath his wrinkled shirt, the bare skin warm against his big palms.

Jack opened his mouth to husk something more out to his counterpart but his words fell into a surprised choke as the door to his office flung open suddenly.

Maya stood in the door a bag of food in her left hand and two drinks in her right, pausing dead in her tracks as her eyes soaked in the scene before her.

Jack’s arms snapped to his chair, startled by the young woman’s intrusion. Rhys yelped loudly and despite his attempt to catch himself on Jack’s desk, he tumbled backward out of Jack’s chair, hitting the floor with a loud crash.

Jack’s demeanor molded from surprise to anger in about four seconds flat.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Maya don’t you ever knock!?” Jack bellowed over his desk.

A string of curses and whines came from the floor as Rhys unsteadily lifted up on his elbows rubbing his shoulder that had caught most of the impact. He peeked up from beneath Jack’s desk, making sure to keep his naked ass out of view.

Maya’s eyes narrowed slightly as she sauntered over, plopped the bag of food in one of the chairs on the other side of Jack’s desk and set the two drinks down huffily.

“Oh you know I never knock. Lunch is served lover boys.” She said rolling her eyes and heading back out the door.

“I’ll get right on fetching you a… uh…new shirt Jack…and try not to stain up the furniture. You know how the cleaning department gets.” Maya called over her shoulder slamming the door behind her.

Jack groaned out and let his head thud against the back of his chair. Rhys looked up at the CEO with slow eyes and cocked a thin half smile.

“Well…was getting caught just about as exhilarating as you expected?” Rhys mumbled running a still shaking hand through his amber locks.

Jack shot him a wicked sneer and chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, yeah kiddo. Laugh it up.” Jack snarled though small chuckles.

 


	8. Jack... He's What's For Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because nobody can resist having a little Jack for lunch. All part of a balanced diet my friends ;)

Jack... He’s What’s For Lunch

Rhys sighed out tiredly his whole body feeling unraveled and lethargic, his fleshed shoulder stung where he’d hit the floor hard, but it was minimal enough damage. Honestly he really just wanted to spread out across the floor like some lazy cat and fall asleep. He hadn’t felt like this in a long…long time…

“You alright down there princess?” Jack cooed looking down at the seemingly dazed sales rep and Rhys nodded half heartedly, his brain still fuzzy and slow.

“Yeah…I’m alright.” Rhys replied softly taking in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the needed oxygen.

Jack slumped back in his oversized office chair, eyelids falling over lazy eyes, grinning down at the sleepy looking other male with an intelligent gaze. He shifted slightly, drawing up in the chair just a bit, hips rising from the seat cushion for a moment and Rhys’ eyes drawled over the meet of the older man’s thighs. There was still an obvious bulge lingering against his thigh, a hard line pressing taught along the most likely overly expensive ebony slacks. They hugged Jack’s legs like a second skin, the man was overly fond of excessively tight clothing…not that Rhys was complaining about that. Rhys felt a heat run down the length of his throat, a want forming in the pit of his stomach, hesitant, but needy. Suddenly the overwhelming want to just _taste_ Jack flooded over him like a river coming out of its banks. He needed to feel him, touch him…. _pleasure_ him. Jack had given him his, now he wanted to return the favor in the best way Rhys could think up.

Rhys scooted a little closer to Jack’s chair, mechanical hand coming to rest on Jack’s sharp knee, gaining a curious glance from the CEO.

“Well, you hungry kiddo?” Jack sighed breathily cocking a thin eyebrow as he looked down at the man practically sitting between his knees.

Rhys moved himself a little closer and rested his chin in the ‘v’ of space that Jack’s open legs didn’t occupy on the desk chair, the leather soft and plush beneath his jaw.

“Yeah.” Rhys breathed lowly, the words almost inaudible to Jack’s ears.

“Well I hope you’re in the mood for sandwiches.” Jack chuckled looking over Rhys with playful eyes.

“Not really.” Rhys whispered his hands moving to rest on either one of Jack’s thighs, the muscle tensing beneath the foreign touch.

Jack tilted his head curiously and opened his mouth to question the kid’s sudden change of heart but Rhys had already beat him to the punch.

“I’m kinda in the mood…for something… _else.”_ Rhys husked moving to curl his knees underneath his bare ass, lifting him so he was sitting eye level with Jack’s crotch.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together but before he could get another word off Rhys was leaning forward gently to mouth the hard line of Jack’s cock through the material of his slacks.

Jack made a noise like he’d been kicked in the gut and his fingers curled around the ends of his armrests, nails digging into the soft leather mercilessly.

“AH! Holy shit kiddo…” Jack breathed out through his teeth, his lower torso tensing a little as Rhys teeth gently scraped over his clothed member.

Rhys’ eyes fell closed slowly as he let a hot expel of breath flood over the hard line, getting another breathy sigh loose from the President.

Jack’s sigh morphed into a strained chuckle his eyes glinting down over the man between his legs.

“Where’s all this confidence coming from huh cupcake?” Jack half chortled half groaned.

Rhys’ eyes flicked up suddenly, his mouth just barely touching the thickness along Jack’s thigh and he scowled at Jack.

“I could stop you know.” Rhys smiled in a teasingly warning fashion and Jack made a gruff whine in response.

“No, no cupcake…no need for that now…you’re doing such a…hah!...a good job…” Jack snickered his hips shifting a little, gravitating toward Rhys’ stilled lips.

“I mean when you first walked into my office you were acting like a kicked dog or something…so this…as you must understand is coming off as a bit…O-OHhh…nfff…of a shocker..” Jack struggled the words coming out in broken breaths as Rhys took the material of Jack’s trousers between his teeth gently.

Rhys looked up to Jack for a mere second just long enough to sneer at him, too busy in his task to really take the CEO’s snarky words to heart.

“When I first walked into your office…I really thought you were either going to fire me…or strangle me.” Rhys breathed his words slightly muffled against the cloth pressed to his lips.

Rhys meandered upward toward Jack’s belt and his hands slowly aided his mouth in undoing the leather, teeth yanking the belt out of its buckle as fingers worked the rest loose. Jack’s sucked in a sharp breath as he watched the graceful combination of hands and teeth, sighing loudly in approval when his belt hung open loosely as a result.

“Fire you? Naw kiddo I like you too much. And strangle you? No, no, no…we’ll save that…” Jack paused to offer Rhys a sly, malicious grin.

“For the bedroom.” Jack husked his large palm finding Rhys’ hair fondly, fingers curling in the amber locks just a little harder than what could have been considered gentle.

Rhys paused over his task of letting Jack’s pants loose to look up to Jack in concern.

Jack lingered on the boy’s choice of words.

“Hah. Strangle you. Oh kiddo I didn’t know you were into that, you kinky little bastard.” Jack sniggered tracing his fingers all the way down the back of Rhys’ neck and around the shell of his left ear.

“I’m uh…not? I didn’t exactly mean it as a good thing?” Rhys whispered meekly from his knees looking up to Jack with concern in his eyes.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the younger man.

“Trust me, it’s a good thing, well it will be for you. I mean _real_ strangling is something I do to the guys who fuck up my shipment orders…kink strangling is something you are really gunna enjoy cupcake. We’ll just casually add that to our ‘to do’ list sweet cheeks.” Jack husked inching his hips up just barely as Rhys stopped the pressure to Jack’s still concealed cock.

Rhys swallowed hard.

“I dunno about all that …I’m not really into…passing out and possibly dying?” Rhys whispered unsurely.

Jack just smiled down at his unsure counterpart.

“You really think I’d strangle you till you passed out? Kiddo you got this all wrong, it’s more like a mild lack of oxygen, you know…caused by my hands. Truuuust me it’s gunna feel awesome. You’re obviously a little vanilla aren’t you sweets?” Jack husked gently running a blunt thumb over Rhys’ bottom lip as the younger man stared up to the CEO in confusion.

“Like the ice cream? I’m not sure if you’re calling me a delicious dessert…or…uh something else?” Rhys replied obviously utterly confused by the whole conversation.

Jack waved the discussion away with a quick hand and shook his head.

“We’ll just… we’ll just save this entire conversation for later cupcake. You and I have a lot to talk about. But not now. Right now we have other…more pressing matters to attend to pumpkin.” Jack chuckled patting Rhys’ cheek reassuringly.

Rhys nodded and smiled up at his older counterpart. The younger man’s eyes settled back on the task at hand, his mechanical fingers popping the button of Jack’s pants loose with ease, getting a small hiss of breath from the man above him. Rhys grinned with small victory and fiddled with the hem of the material coyly. His fleshed hand tugged at Jack’s shirt that was still tucked into his trousers, pulling the clothing loose and pushing it up, his hand sliding over Jack’s heaving chest. Rhys took note of the shirts absolutely ruined state, littered with his own finish, the thick, wet stains running up the front of the material. Rhys lingered on the mess for just a moment, careful not to stick his hand in the muddle. He never would have dreamed he’d be living this. He’d sat like a little king across the lap of the mightiest man, he’d bucked and gasped into Jack’s grip as Jack had so willingly wrung an orgasm right out of him. Jack had allowed him to _cum_ on him. Rhys was sure that was a privilege not many got, in fact he’d often heard word guys got fired for so much as splashing a little beverage onto Jack’s dress shoes. Jack was clean cut and took pride in being pristine at all times, that was just how he did things, but now as he looked down at Rhys his face contorted into pleasure, his shirt littered with the heavy finish of his counterpart, everything was different. Rhys allowed the material of the shirt to bundle at the top of his wrist, his warm fingers touching over new, unexplored skin. He looked on with curious, captivated eyes, with every inch he pushed upward, he got a more interesting view, the shirt giving way to a toned abdomen, carved and cut more than Rhys could have expected. Dark tanned skin was taught over bulging muscles, a sharp jutting ‘v’ running down below the hem of the President’s dress pants, accompanied by a thick, coarse line of walnut hair decorating all the way up to his navel. Rhys couldn’t help himself, before he really knew what he was doing he was leaning forward to kiss along the jut of Jack’s pelvic muscle. Rhys dragged slow kisses all the way across Jack’s lower stomach, pausing just beneath his naval. Jack lurched forward a bit as Rhys touched his lips to the area and let loose of a small moan.

Rhys looked up at him with sparkling eyes and kissed the spot again, this time with tongue. Jack pressed his back against the chair and his feet scrambled across the floor his hips twitching forward into the lithe tongue dancing circles around his skin. Rhys could feel coarse hairs beneath his lips as he kissed down lower, following the trail until it disappeared beneath his slacks, and Rhys paused to nip and bite at the material fondly.

Rhys leaned back slightly eyeing the half undone front of the CEO’s trousers and reached forward to get them all the way loose. Jack’s eyes followed the amber haired male’s every movement with keen interest, his breath coming in short, shallow pants of anticipation. The kid took his time with drawing down the CEO’s nearly bursting zipper, his hardness pushed flush to the small metal teeth. Rhys’ fingers brushed along the length of Jack, successfully dragging a sharp little moan from the older man spread before him. Rhys tucked his fingers beneath Jack’s pant’s hem and tugged the front down, Jack complying willingly by lifting his hips and allowing the young man to slide his pants all the way down his legs, until they pooled around his dress shoes. Jack sighed out at the relief, and kicked one shoe off, letting his pants come loose of one leg so he could spread them better for Rhys once more. Rhys’ eyes trailed a lazy line up the CEO’s toned thigh, drawling over the massive line protruding against his tight, black, boxer briefs. Rhys could make out near every detail of Jack’s cock, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth as he took it all in.

Maya hadn’t been joking around. Jack was big. _Really_ big.

Rhys could feel a thick blush form across his cheeks at the mere thought of that thing _fitting_ into any orifice of his body. He swallowed thickly and lingered a little too long on how _full_ he’d most likely feel with all of Jack inside of him. How _stretched_ he’d most likely be left. How _good_ that was going to be. Fuck that was going to be good.

Rhys shuddered at the thought and hungrily lifted his position a little, pushing forward to bring the heat of his mouth to the outline of Jack’s cock once more. Jack vaulted a little as the sensation of the boys mouth was more prominent without the pants, just the thin boxers between them making for a whole new venture.

“Oh fuck…” Jack husked his hips rotating up toward Rhys’ mouth, needing more of it desperately.

Rhys looked up with pleased eyes, as if looking for praise, looking for signs that he was doing a good job. Jack’s disheveled face said it all. His bottom lip was just slightly red from burying it between his teeth one too many times, there was a slight tinge of flush clinging to the sharps of his cheeks, his eyebrows were furrowed into a hard line across his forehead, pulling the scar branded across his face taught with the expression. His bangs had began to sag a little, coming loose from their normally perfectly swooped position and falling into his face just a tad. His grey streak became more prominent as the hair came undone from its tucked form.

Rhys could only watch with absolutely star struck eyes. It was the _way_ Jack moved in response to the contact of the young man’s lips. It was the _way_ his hips shifted slightly, cock pulsing weakly against his boxers as Rhys let teeth unsheathe to wrap gently around his girth. It was the _way_ his Adams apple bobbed with every hard swallow he took, neck leaned slightly back against the chair, eyes closed ever so gently.

Rhys brought his metal hand up to press against Jack’s lower abdomen and Jack flinched and hissed at the contact.

“Shit kiddo that things cold!” Jack panted and Rhys retracted the arm quickly.

“Oops…I uh sorry..” Rhys stuttered sheepishly and replaced the touch with his human hand, fingering through Jack’s coarse hairs lovingly.

Jack hummed into the much warmer, preferable touch and seemed to sink back into his overly plush chair like jello.

“Mmmm….that’s better cupcake…” Jack whispered tilting his head backward once more and raising his hips to Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys tenderly hooked his thumbs underneath the boxers and began sliding them down over the tops of Jack’s thighs, eyes widening with intrigue with every newly exposed inch of skin. More walnut locks peeked out first, untamed and thick and complete opposite of Rhys’ own manscaping. Rhys normally wasn’t really into that…but somehow, someway, it suited Jack. Jack made it look so fucking good. Too fucking good. It was rugged on Jack. It was manly on Jack. Then Jack’s thick base, inch after inch coming loose as the boxer’s were no longer able to contain his rigid member. Rhys let the boxers slide over Jack’s bulbous head, and Jack’s erection sprung free of the material proudly, bobbing up over his hips, livid and at attention.

Jack groaned out lowly at the release, fingers scraping over leather armrests absent mindedly. Rhys took a moment just to observe it all, soak it all it all in with blind wonder. The need to please Jack was so strong in his gut, the want to please him. He needed it all…and needed it now. Rhys leaned forward, pressing his lips against the underside of Jack’s head, just below his slit, letting his hot breath pour down the other man’s shaft.

The anticipation settled like coals in Jack’s gut. God the kid was a fucking natural. He knew how to tease just right, he knew just where to touch. Jack’s eyes came open a tad, just in time to see the younger man extend his tongue and lick a slow stripe up his underside and up over his angry tip. Jack shivered involuntarily and let a hiss of breath part through his teeth. Rhys let his tongue dance down the entire length of Jack, his nose invaded with Jack’s musky scent, his arousal thick and pleasant in the younger man’s nostrils. He smelled like earth and cinnamon and it was too fucking good. Rhys stretched his mouth over Jack’s head, already salivating rapidly with anticipation and gently let the thickness press against the corners of his maw. Rhys slid Jack in slow and steady, his lips stretching around the large girth, feeling Jack throb every time Rhys’ tongue flicked against the warm flesh. He took Jack to the back of his throat, just to the point where it felt uncomfortable and he paused there, allowing his mouth to adjust to the new intrusion, being mindful of his teeth, keeping them mindfully tucked behind his full lips.

Rhys’ palms came to press against the juts of Jack’s pelvis, forgetting about his cold metal hand and getting a loud whimper and jolt from Jack, only this time Jack didn’t ask him to move it. Jack seemed to writhe at the cold sting of the robotic hand and so Rhys left it. Rhys slid his mouth all the way up Jack’s length, then back down, tongue playing along with wet lips, taking Jack just a little farther into his throat, trying hard to breathe through his nose.

Jack was so heavy on his tongue, full and thick and _right._ Rhys pulled all the way back, feeling the bundle of skin beneath Jack’s head with his tongue, then the edge of his swollen head, exploring every ridge and every protruding vein running the length of Jack’s cock. Jack hummed and gasped at every movement from the sales rep, his hips leaving the chair just slightly every once and a while. Rhys smiled against Jack’s girth as the President let his mouth hang open loosely.

“H-Holy shit kiddo…where the fuck…I mean how the fuck…you..you’re really… _really_ good at this.” Jack husked the compliment coming loose as more of a weak moan than anything else.

Rhys let Jack’s wet erection pop free from his reddened mouth and looked to Jack with playful eyes.

“You aren’t the only one with tricks up your sleeve.” Rhys whispered nosing gently against the side of Jack’s cock, his fingers coming to tenderly cup around Jack’s testes.

Jack stiffened his back up against his chair and let a desperate moan come hot off his tongue.

With that Rhys was descending back onto Jack’s erection, lips soft and wet and pleasant, head bobbing and setting a quicker pace as he did so. Jack nearly doubled over at the feeling and one of his hands that was steadily gripping the arm rests snapped down to Rhys’ scalp, fingers burying themselves in his amber locks.

Rhys hummed around the thickness in his mouth at the feeling of Jack’s fingers in his hair. The sound was approving and wanting causing Jack to moan out loudly, the sound coming out throaty and ragged. With that Jack’s palm was pressing Rhys down on his cock with just a little more insistence, the need to finish beginning to drive his actions and turn them toward the rougher side of things. Rhys did his best to keep pace with the insistent hand, smiling around the cock in his mouth, his fleshed palm gently stroking and rubbing Jack’s balls.

Jack bucked into the mouth provided and pressed just a little too hard, forcing Rhys down just a little too far, causing the young man to gag and shudder around him. Jack fell back immediately relieving the pressure to Rhys’ throat and Rhys let him free with a little gasp for breath, a string of saliva dribbling off his chin.

“S-Shit sorry got...got a little over excited there.” Jack husked shrugging up his shoulders and looking apologetically to Rhys.

Rhys didn’t seem to mind much, he just wiped the spit off his chin with the heel of his hand and he was going back to work.

God the kid was a cock hungry little thing, Jack thought wantonly, his eyes fluttering closed again, his hand just ghosting the young man’s head, urging him forward, but not as roughly. Jack hissed loudly as Rhys’ human hand came to curl around the base of Jack’s length, stroking upward as his lips came down, the two meeting in the middle and repeating the motion over and over again. Rhys’ wrist twisted and swirled, flicking up the hard flesh beneath it, his lips sucked and his tongue danced and it was all good, all too fucking good.

Jack was pretty sure he saw stars for a moment, his hips lifting up out of the chair, his breath coming in labored pants.

“OH-ohhhh goddammit kid…you have a talented mouth…” Jack moaned lowly the sound rumbling up from his chest dangerously.

Jack could feel an all too familiar heat building in his groin, spreading out down his thighs all the way to his curled toes. Shit he was already so close. Embarrassingly close. But it had been a long time since he’d gotten head like _this._ Actually…he’d never exactly gotten head quite like this to be honest. The kid was so fucking eager, hand working, mouth needing, bearing down too far on Jack’s cock and choking a little, never to be deterred, only going back for more, as if he was determined to fit the whole thing in his little mouth. Jack had never quite seen anything like it. The kid’s spit running down his swollen shaft, his eager tongue lapping at Jack’s prick, seeming to savor the sharp taste of his pre-cum. Jack was miserably close before he could even think about holding it off a while. He normally was all about prolonging it, but not now. Now he just wanted to cum. He wanted to unload everything he had into that pretty little mouth sucking him off so damn eagerly.

“NNNggggg ohhhh fuck kiddo…ohhh man I’m really c-close.” Jack warned rocking his hips up into Rhys’ mouth and Rhys offered him an innocent, pleased look up from between his obscenely spread legs.

God the kid was so fucking cute. Even with spit smeared up the side of his face and his mouth stretched around Jack’s cock, he never lost his essence of utter adorableness. Things that suck your cock this eagerly were definitely not supposed to be adorable. But he was. Rhys was.

Rhys’ eyes hid behind heavy lashes once more and he only bobbed his head more eagerly in response to the sentence.

“R-Rhys did ya hear me? Baby I’m…I’m about to blow…” Jack pleaded softly his fingers twitching in Rhys’ hair his abdomen rising and falling frantically.

Rhys’ eyes drawled up to meet with Jack’s lazily.

“I mmmmph…heard…you.. mph.” Rhys mumbled his mouth still around Jack.

Jack gasped out loudly and looked at the young man with concerned eyes.

“Y-You gunna swallow cupcake?” Jack questioned sucking in a whistle of breath.

Rhys just grinned around Jack’s cock and that was enough of a reply for the CEO.

Rhys’ pace quickened once more, hand and mouth and tongue and a little teeth and suction and wet. Jack’s eyes rolled back into his head and his thighs pumped into the mouth boring down on him over and over again. Jack was lost in a sea of sensations all coming from the devious little thing settled contently between his knees. God the kid was something else. Jack was pretty sure he could fall in love with him right here on the spot. He was pretty sure he already had the moment the man’s red lips closed around his shaft. He didn’t want anything else in that moment. All he wanted was the young sales rep, and everything he had to offer. He couldn’t think of anything else but that hot mouth around him, and how good it was going to feel to unload all over that waiting tongue. Jack stiffened at the thought. He couldn’t focus on anything else except _cumming._

Both his palms came to cup around Rhys’ temples, mindful of Rhys’ port and he urged Rhys down harder, his breaths coming out in loud, frantic pants.

“OH Rhys…oh god Rhys fuck…y-YES! RHYS!” Jack moaned out loudly and Rhys was overcome with how hot his name was on Jack’s tongue.

Sure he’d heard Jack say his name many times before, but not like that. Not like this. Now when he said it, it was like a prayer, a helpless, needy, perfect thing.

Rhys could feel Jack swell on his tongue and he could detect his thigh tightening beneath his robotic hand. Rhys would never have admitted how eager and how excited he was, knowing Jack was falling apart because of him.

With that Jack stilled, hand pressing Rhys into his groin, walnut locks tickling Rhys’ chin, holding him flush as Jack moaned out loudly. Then he was coming, orgasm flooding over him with such force it seemed to knock the very wind out of him. The first of Jack’s strong cumshots painted across the back of Rhys’ throat, and Rhys hummed into the feeling pleasantly. He crooned his chin forward, tongue running across Jack’s slit as his cock dispensed again, flooding the young man’s taste buds with a sharp salty taste that had him cringing. It was overwhelming and shocking and good all in the same breath. Rhys swallowed what he had in his mouth down, making room for more of Jack’s heavy finish. He could feel Jack pulsing around his lips, cock spending itself shamelessly into the mouth provided. Jack sighed out raggedly as Rhys’ palm still pumped his wilting cock, determined to wring every last drop from the now sagging President. Rhys seemed to be in utter bliss as he sucked down to the very last remnants of fluid, then settled for running his tongue along Jack’s softening underside.

Jack twitched and hissed as the boy’s tongue over stimulated his now incredibly sensitive cock.

Jack pressed his hand into Rhys’ collar willing him to stop suddenly.

“AH..AH ok, ok that’s good pumpkin, that’s good…” Jack near pleaded his eyes coming barely open as he looked down at the amber haired man.

Rhys retracted from Jack’s cock, his face an utter mess, painted with spit, and what looked to be a little bit of cum.

Jack chuckled lightly and leaned down to the kneeling man. Jack ran a thumb over Rhys’ chin and collected the small dribble of semen.

“Got a little something on your face kitten.” Jack husked tiredly wiping the dirtied finger on his already ruined shirt.

Rhys smacked his lips together a little, trying to will away the taste of Jack in his mouth, his finish leaving a heavy, slightly unpleasant aftertaste.

“Can I get a drink or something…I mean no offense or anything.” Rhys asked grinning lightly.

Jack only chuckled in response and reached across the desk to the two sodas perched there. He handed Rhys his and Rhys took it thankfully. He sucked his lips around the straw and washed the overbearing taste from his tongue slowly.

“Good god kiddo that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had…holy fuck…” Jack breathed gently pulling his boxers back up his thighs and tucking his still wet cock back into them.

Rhys just smiled sheepishly and slowly stood, setting the drink back on Jack’s desk and collecting his scattered clothing.

When both men were dressed they finally unwrapped their lunches and Jack joined Rhys on the other side of the desk, plopping down in the chair right next to the young man. They ate their sandwiches slowly, giddy conversation coming easily with the good food and post orgasm bliss washing over the both of them. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never had a better lunch break in all his goddamn life.


	9. Frilly, Pink and Lacey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the terrible trio, Rhys, Vaughn and Yvette because I adore them and I just couldn't resist writing a sleepover scene. ;)

Frilly, Pink and Lacey

 

By the end of the day Rhys was nearly falling asleep at his desk, his brain just refusing to work any longer. His lunchtime activities had just left his entire thought train completely derailed and scattered all over the tracks. He nearly forgets it’s time to go home when five o’ clock rolls around the only thing that reminds him is Vaughn’s just slightly worried, slightly irritated call asking where he is and why he isn’t at the car yet.

Rhys scurried to gather all his things together, his mind fuzzy and overworked, shoving papers aimlessly into his briefcase before shutting his computer down and hurrying out of his cubicle.

Rhys eased himself down into the passenger seat, slamming Vaughn’s door behind him quickly, sighing as he let his skull fall back on the headrest limply. He could feel Vaughn’s eyes boring into him curiously and he cracked open one eye, sighing out at his best friend.

“You look like you got run over or something…you ok Bro?” Vaughn asked his fingers pausing as he put the key into the ignition.

“Oh yeah dude, I’m great…long day…just really active y’know.” Rhys chuckled his mind wandering just a bit.

Wandering back to that big office, with the big comfy chairs, and the delicious sandwiches shared between him and Jack over lunch. Back to the way Jack had _tasted_ on his tongue. Back to the way Jack had moaned his name. Back to the way Jack had held him so needing and wanting. Back to the way Jack had swooned over him.

Back to the way Jack had kissed him so frantically before Rhys had to go back down to his cubicle and leave the grand space of Jack’s office. Rhys could almost still feel the heady tingle of those lips upon his.

“HEY! RHYS!? EARTH TO RHYS!?” Vaughn bellowed waving a hand in front of Rhys’ dazed eyes suddenly.

Rhys snapped out of it, shaking his head a little.

“W-What?” Rhys stuttered looking over to Vaughn with obviously confused eyes.

Vaughn rolled his eyes dramatically and shot Rhys a glare.

“Man did you not hear _anything_ I just said?” Vaughn groaned looking at Rhys dumbfounded.

Rhys made a peevish face and shook his head slowly.

“Uh…no…sorry bro…I was kinda spacing out a little.” Rhys admitted meekly.

Vaughn huffed loudly.

“Yeah yeah, spacing out a little, more like spacing out A LOT. I said, Yvette wants to do a movie night asked if we could pick up a couple of pizzas and some soda, you down space cadet?” Vaughn asked chuckling a little.

Rhys returned his friend’s chuckle and breathed out a little.

“Yeah I’m down. Pizza and a movie sound good.” Rhys said smiling at his driving counterpart.

When the two men got home the sun was already setting in the sky, casting shadows on the lawn as they made their way to the front porch. Once inside the home was filled with the smells of pizza, the sounds of Vaughn putting the drinks into the fridge, and Yvette talking to both of them via speaker phone, trying to decide what movie to rent from the store.

“How about something scary?” Vaughn said waggling his eyebrows and making a ridiculous ‘ooooOOoooo’ noise as he kicked the refrigerator door closed with his foot.

Rhys made a whimper from the hallway as he stalled his trek toward his room to change into his pajamas.

“No! Nothing scary!” Rhys complained treading off to his room.

“Oh you big baby! C’mon we never watch scary movies!!” Vaughn yelled after him rolling his eyes.

There was a muffled ‘no!’ from Rhys room and Vaughn grumbled, leaning his elbows against the counter where his phone laid.

Rhys went about undoing his dress shirt, fingers instinctively going to undo his tie, then realizing with a slight twinge of embarrassment that he’d left it on the floor beneath Jack’s desk. Most likely better that way, the thing had been quite the mess…after Jack had got done using it on him. Rhys felt a shiver run from his neck all the way down his spine at the thought. He threw his shirt into the growing pile of dirty laundry and went about stripping off his jeans, taking his ridiculous boxers with them, once again faced with that whole wave of embarrassment. He seriously needed to do some laundry, tomorrow, for sure. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Rhys opted to just go without underwear and tugged a pair of yellow and black athletic shorts up his thin hips, feeling the silky material slide over his unclothed junk pleasantly. He tugged an old concert t-shirt over his head and headed back out to the three way conversation being had in the kitchen.

Vaughn looked pleadingly at Rhys’ return and gave him his best version of ‘puppy dog eyes’.

“Rhyssssss c’mon there’s this really rad new ghost movie out. It doesn’t even look that bad.” Vaughn begged the taller man, sticking his bottom lip out dramatically.

Rhys shot Vaughn a dirty look as he plopped down on the large sofa.

“The last time you claimed a scary movie ‘wasn’t going to be that bad’ it was some hellacious thing with poltergeists and shit moving around people getting possessed, and I didn’t sleep for a WEEK! No way, no thank you, not happening.” Rhys growled over the couch, curling his knees up to his body and wriggling his bare toes a bit.

Vaughn groaned out in dismay and pouted harder.

“What about a _romanceee_ movie?” Came Yvette’s teasing voice over the speaker phone, followed up by kissy noises.

Vaughn made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out.

“Ew hell no. I am not sitting through another one of your dumb Romance movies Yvette. Rhys would probably like that though, since you know he’s all wrapped up in that _romance_ shit these days aren’t ya bro?” Rhys teased making a kissing face at Rhys over the kitchen counter.

Rhys’ disapproving glare met with Vaughn’s teasing eyes.

“Oh what are you five?” Rhys stuttered his cheeks going a little red.

“He’s totally blushing isn’t he Vaughn?” Yvette’s sly voice came through the phone.

Vaughn laughed heartily.

“Oh you have no idea, he’s like a cute little red beet! Mr. Romance himself, getting all mushy mushy with Handsome Jack over there.” Vaughn teased wryly.

Rhys swallowed down a lump in his throat, trying to get the tinge of blush to leave his cheeks and frowned at his best friend.

“Oh shut up.” Rhys groaned sinking farther into the couch.

“Rhys and Jack sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Yvette’s sing song voice flowed over the phone’s speakers and Rhys moaned out in response.

Vaughn and Yvette both erupted in hearty laughter, Vaughn pounding on the counter a little as he nearly doubled over with hard chuckles.

“Oh you two are _hilarious.”_ Rhys snarled folding his arms and staring at his feet.

“You both are a couple of kindergarteners.” Rhys added on his voice irritated and dry.

Vaughn snorted a little and re-adjusted his glasses on his nose.

“And you’re a big giant party pooper.” Vaughn giggled.

Yvette seemed to collect her laughter on the other end of the phone and there was a slight pause.

“How about an action movie, you both like action, that sound good?” Yvette questioned still giggling a little.

Vaughn’s face lit up at the suggestion.

“Sure that sounds good to me! If the big party pooper over here agrees then that seems like the ticket. ” Vaughn exclaimed grinning at Rhys.

Rhys nodded slowly, a small smile peeping out from his lips.

“Yeah action sounds good.” Rhys repeated nodding his head and sighing a little.

“Oh and is it cool if I crash on you two’s couch tonight? My neighbors are having some stupid party, and I know they’re gunna be up all night. I don’t wanna be dragging ass at work tomorrow.” Yvette asked through some rustling noises over the phone.

“Of course that’s cool.” Vaughn said smiling.

“I think this pizza party just got upgraded to a pajama sleepover party.” Rhys laughed from the couch.

When Yvette knocked on the front door she was already adorned in her zebra printed pajama bottoms and a night shirt with some weird rooster on it. Rhys let her in cheerily and plucked the movie out of her hand, taking it to the DVD player and shoving it in, bringing it to the menu while the three friends clambered into the kitchen, shoving too many slices of pizza onto flimsy paper plates and grabbing sodas from the fridge. Rhys lifted his plate up and over Vaughn’s head as he turned and headed for the living room, taking up his usual spot on the biggest of the couches, being the tallest he’d called long time dibs on it so he could actually stretch his feet out. Yvette claimed her normal spot on the smaller loveseat and Vaughn dragged practically every blanket and pillow he owned from his bedroom and made his usual pallet on the floor, leaned up against the two corners of the couches.

Rhys clicked on the movie, starting the opening advertisements and took a big bite of his pizza, chewing fondly.

Yvette swallowed down her pizza and then poked Rhys’ shoulder from her couch.

“So hey lover boy, how’d the date go on Saturday?” Yvette asked suddenly, seeing the opening credits as a great time to fill herself in on the weekend’s events.

Vaughn nearly spit his soda out with laughter and choked loudly, coughing into his fist consumed by giggles.

Yvette looked down at Vaughn then at Rhys.

“That bad?” Yvette hissed looking at Rhys with concern.

Rhys glared down at Vaughn and tightened his lip.

“It wasn’t _bad_ per say….it was just…I uh…well…I kinda…” Rhys stuttered rubbing the back of his head shyly.

“He totally drank too much and sexted Jack.” Vaughn said in a deadpan manner, stuffing a loose pepperoni into his mouth.

Yvette burst out into wild laughter and nearly spilled her drink onto the floor.

“Well yeah…that about sums it up.” Rhys sighed rolling his eyes and nibbling on his pizza.

Yvette calmed her fit of laughter and took a sip of her drink.

“Sooooo I totally don’t want the dirty details but are you two…cool?” Yvette questioned slowly.

Rhys shot her a wicked grin from his couch, his eyes glinting with a small bit of secretive pride. Cool? Oh they were more than ‘cool’. They were on a ‘fooling around in Jack’s office’ level now.

“Oh yeah we’re cool. I actually had lunch with him today.” Rhys said grinning wolfishly.

“What? Bro you so didn’t tell me that!” Vaughn complained from the floor.

“So _that’s_ why you bailed on us today!! You little shit, spill, spill! Where’d you have lunch? Some five star restaurant?” Yvette said leaning hard on the couch arm, crooning her neck closer to Rhys.

Rhys chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders up nonchalantly.

“Naw, we just had lunch in his office and talked and it was like…really nice. Have you two ever been to the top floor? It’s super weird.” Rhys said laughing.

Vaughn shook his head and looked backward up at his two counterparts on the couch.

“I’ve heard it’s like open bar all day up there, and all the receptionists look like super models.” Vaughn hissed like he was talking of some legendary place.

“Well I dunno about the open bar part. The last thing I want to do is get all drunk around Jack again. But I did meet Jack’s personal assistant and she’s super gorgeous…and like really terrifying and snarky….but really pretty.” Rhys replied looked to Vaughn grinning.

With that Yvette interrupted suddenly.

“So you and Jack just _talked?_ ” Yvette questioned narrowing her eyes at the amber haired man to her left.

Rhys looked down nervously and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, I mean and ate…and he uh…kissed me when I left?” Rhys tried to sell his story feebly but Yvette saw right through him like glass.

She always did. There was no getting anything by Yvette.

Vaughn squealed a little from the floor and wiggled his feet beneath layers of comforters.

“OOOOOooo he kissed you???” Vaughn said gleefully, completely missing Yvette’s suspicion and Rhys’ nervousness.

Vaughn on the other hand…yeah it didn’t take much to sneak something past him.

Rhys nodded and grinned shyly.

“Was that _all_ that he did huh Rhys?” Yvette pressed peering over her slender glasses.

Rhys looked to her timidly and nodded slowly.

Vaughn slowly caught on and looked to Rhys curiously.

“What’s she getting at?” Vaughn questioned slowly.

“I uh….well I mean…we kinda…well…we uh...” Rhys stuttered trying to form words.

“Don’t tell me… ya’ll totally fooled around didn’t you?” Yvette said narrowing her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a wicked grin.

Vaughn clapped his hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at Rhys.

“No wayyyyy…” Vaughn gasped from his blanket nest on the floor.

Rhys blushed rapidly and grinned slightly.

“Well I mean…a little bit…” Rhys whispered shrugging timidly.

By a little bit, he really meant, a whole fucking lot. Like hand jobs, and make out sessions, and blowjobs and pretty much everything but actually _fucking_ each other. Rhys blushed deeper at the thought.

Yvette clapped her hands together, balancing her plate and her soda in her lap and punched Rhys in the shoulder.

“You sneaky little turd and you weren’t even gunna _tell_ us??” Yvette chimed looking at Rhys with curious eyes.

Rhys opened his mouth and snapped it closed again awkwardly.

“Well I mean I was _going_ to tell you guys eventually…but uh it’s a little weird to just randomly bring up in conversation…” Rhys complained sighing and leaning back on the couch arm.

Yvette sniggered over her soda and rolled her eyes.

“Sooo was he good?” Vaughn whispered looking up at Rhys with a sly grin on his lips.

“Vaughn!” Yvette and Rhys both exclaimed in unison.

Vaughn shrugged innocently.

“What!? I mean c’mon don’t act like you two haven’t heard the rumors…I was just curious. Ya’ll are both lame.” Vaughn said folding his arms defensively.

Rhys groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“We didn’t even do _that_. We just…fooled around a little.” Rhys popped off looking down at Vaughn sternly.

Vaughn shrugged again and rolled his eyes, nestling down into his blanket fortress huffily.

Yvette giggled a little and leaned down into the couch cushions, stretching out and setting her empty plate on the floor.

“So are you two like…exclusive now or what?” Yvette asked quirking an eyebrow in Rhys’ direction.

“Well I mean he hasn’t exactly made it clear where we stand as far as that goes…but the way Jack talks I think he’s pretty set on like keeping me? I think? I dunno I guess we kinda are.” Rhys shrugged.

He really wasn’t sure all the details of where he and Jack stood, but he was pretty happy with the way things were going. So he wasn’t about to question it. Jack seemed pretty caught up in Rhys for what reason he couldn’t quite wrap his head around, but all the same he wasn’t complaining.

“Shhhhhh the movie is starting.” Vaughn hissed shushing his two counterparts.

Rhys set his own empty plate and soda down on the end table next to the couch and pulled a heavy blanket off the back of the couch, cocooning himself in a lumpy mass of knees and elbows, propping his head up on the couch pillow lazily. Rhys settled his vision on the TV screen and sighed out long and relaxed. His belly was full of good food and his body was simply melting into the couch, finally unwinding after the long, and eventful day. He hadn’t felt so gosh dang relaxed in what felt like weeks. Rhys had just settled into watching the movie when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, causing him to jump just slightly. Rhys dug around in his athletic shorts pocket and fished out his phone, squinting into the bright little screen as it flashed with a new message.

Rhys grinned wryly as he opened it up and read across the small text.

 _“Hey kiddo. Watcha up to?”_ The message read and Rhys couldn’t help but to get butterflies in his stomach.

He hit the reply button almost a little too eagerly, his thumb dancing across the keyboard skillfully.

 _“Not much. Movie and pizza night with Vaughn and Yvette. It’s a regular slumber party over here lemme tell ya.”_ Rhys texted back smiling into the message.

A few moments later his phone was vibrating against his palm and he was all too excited to open it, eyes sparkling over the message cheekily.

“ _Slumber party? Complete with cute Pjs and slippers? Because I would pay money to see you in some adorable pajamas.”_ Jack’s message read and Rhys could just hear the teasing quip of Jack’s tone in his head as he read over it.

Rhys smiled wider and hurriedly replied.

“ _Oh yeah, like the cutest Pjs you have ever seen. Fluffy and pink with ribbon and lace Mr. Handsome Jack.”_ Rhys replied cheekily.

 _“You picturing me swooning? Because I’m totally swooning cupcake. Please deliver that adorable ass adorned in fluffy pink lace to my doorstep at once sweet thing.”_ Jack’s message read and Rhys could feel shivers run down his neck.

Even through text Jack just had this _way_ of weaving words together. He had this way of stringing sentences into these captivating things that made Rhys want to fall into absolute pieces.

 _“You want me covered in whip cream too?_ ” Rhys texted the words out feeling his cheeks become slightly hotter.

He slid down the couch just a little, sneaking a peek over his pillow at Yvette to make sure she wasn’t paying attention to his texting and he found her obviously too wrapped up in the movie to notice. Rhys breathed out a little and hit send. He wasn’t sure where this little burst of confidence and energy was coming from, maybe he was getting more comfortable around Jack…comfortable enough to give the older man a dose of his own coy medicine.

 _“Preferably, oh and dribble some chocolate sauce all over yourself also. Then I’d have myself a regular Rhysie sundae huh?”_ Jack quipped and Rhys felt himself swallow dryly.

Before Rhys could message back, there was another message incoming.

 _“But honestly I’m a little offended I didn’t get an invite kiddo. I totally have some cute pajamas too.”_ The next message read and Rhys shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes at Jack’s response.

Rhys’ fingers tapped along the side of his phone and a devious smile crawled across his face, his body nuzzling down into his mass of blankets farther. He bit his lip and contemplated his response coyly.

 _“Wellll Vaughn’s gunna be out of town Wednesday night. What do you say we have a pajama party of our own?”_ Rhys replied smiling with every word.

 _“I say sign me right up. I’ll even give you a ride home after work sweet thing…and I fully expect to see something frilly, pink and lacey over that cute ass of yours as promised.”_ Jack replied almost instantly.

 _“Then it’s a date.”_ Rhys texted back unable to keep the ridiculous grin off his thin lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I mean in my own defense, Rhys would look totally adorable in pink lace. ;)


	10. That's Creepy Kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is sorta the mellow one before this whole 'sleepover' gets underway. Just a lot of Jack and Rhys cute interactions, because you all needed more of that in your lives. ;)

That's Creepy Kiddo 

Tuesday dragged by like some gimp, wounded dog, hobbling along at a snail’s pace. Wednesday was just about the same, only Rhys had more of a workload on his plate and that seemed to help the day along a little bit. When quitting time hit Rhys couldn’t get out of his office cubicle fast enough, as soon as the clock turned he already had his briefcase in hand as was practically running out of the office. The elevator ride down seemed to take about two eternities, and finally Rhys found himself in the lower lobby, eyes scanning over the room, a broad smile settling over his thin lips as his eyes found their target. Ebony suit stretched over broad shoulders, proud stance like a god standing amongst mortals, swooped dark brown locks luscious and ridiculously perfect, ocean and sky eyes that brightened as they caught sight of the young man making his way across the busy lobby. It was busy with workers ready to get home to families, to friends. People that had dinner plans and movie dates, people that places to be and things to see. Rhys was just another worker, ready to get home, ready for a hot date full of movies and blankets and food and maybe something more. Rhys was more than ready. Jack lent Rhys a bright toothy grin as the amber haired male approached and Rhys couldn’t help but to return the cheery expression.

“Hey there tiger.” Jack cooed grabbing Rhys by the front of his shirt and pulling the slighter man into a firm embrace, patting his back loudly and Rhys grunted at the hard contact.

“Hey Jack.” Rhys replied smiling lopsidedly at the President.

“Whaddaya say we get the hell outta here huh?” Jack whispered leaning into his counterpart’s personal space, allowing a hot expel of breath to run over Rhys’ tender ear.

Rhys shivered slightly, feeling that warm pang of attraction run from the base of his neck all the way down to the tips of his toes. It was the way something so simple as Jack’s voice had Rhys’ heart skittering around in his ribcage like some frantic thing. Every syllable of Jack’s sentence had Rhys’ stomach tying another knot around itself, and in response all he could possibly do was smile stupidly at the walnut haired older man.

Rhys added a nervous nod to his dumb smile and Jack’s fingers tightened in Rhys’ clothing for just a moment, before leaving him be and heading off for the elevator once more. Rhys followed at Jack’s side, the space between them little to none, so close Rhys' elbow would touch with Jack’s every other stride or so. The pair made their way through the busy sea of other employees, not having too much trouble seeing as everybody seemed to be more than eager to practically scramble out of Jack’s way. Jack just had that effect on people… they obeyed, even when he hadn’t spoken a single word. He didn’t have to. His eyes, his expression, his demeanor was voice enough for him.

As they walked Rhys could feel the curious gazes and side glances of those around him. They didn’t go unnoticed to Rhys’ radar. They were _staring_. At _him._

Well…mostly Jack, but also him, because he was with Jack. Some leaned in to whisper to whoever they were accompanied by, others looked on with twinges of guilt and confusion. Most all of them seemed star struck to say the least. It wasn’t normal for Jack to be seen with anybody so low on the totem pole. So low in fact that most of those staring had no earthly idea who Rhys even _was._ As the two men waited for the elevator Jack leaned slowly into Rhys’ ear.

“You like how they are all staring huh pumpkin?” Jack sneered, his grin wild and amused as he leaned backward to look around the room, all who had been staring quickly adverting their curious eyes.

Rhys looked around meekly, he wasn’t exactly one that often attracted a lot of attention. There wasn’t really a reason for anybody to _stare_ at him, other than those who were overly curious about his echo implants. But other than that Rhys was really quite used to just being one of the crowd. He sure as hell wasn’t used to all these eyes on him that was for sure.

Rhys grimaced a little and shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s sorta weird…” Rhys said honestly and Jack chuckled in response.

“Well you’re gunna have to get used to it kiddo, I mean if you’re gunna be runnin’ with me, you’re gunna get stares.” Jack said in a sing song fashion, patting Rhys on the shoulder fondly.

“They stare because they’re soooo fuckin’ jealous kiddo. I mean look at us! I’m gorgeous, you’re gorgeous, and together we’re like a goddamned sexy sandwich, complete with meat and cheese and all the toppings.” Jack swooned leaning in a little closer to Rhys.

Rhys rolled his eyes slowly.

“A sandwich?” Rhys quipped giving Jack a sarcastic look.

Jack smiled widely.

“Yeah, duh, I mean everybody loves sandwiches, that was a great analogy and you know it.” Jack sniggered smiling into Rhys’ ear.

Rhys shook his head and smiled gently.

“How’s about we give them something to gossip about tomorrow, whaddaya say kitten?” Jack husked his eyelids falling just slightly, his expression morphing into something closer to a predatory big cat of the savannah, than anything human.

“Huh?” Rhys questioned slowly turning to Jack then, his eyes questioning.

Rhys’ echo eye whirred a little as his pupils flicked from Jack’s hand on his shoulder, to the man’s curled lips, then finally resting on Jack’s own incongruous eyes.

With that Jack’s fingers coiled ruthlessly in the front of Rhys’ work shirt, and with a firm tug he snapped Rhys toward him and crammed their lips together hard, causing Rhys to grunt against the contact, half in surprise and half due to the rough nature of the gesture. Rhys’ eyes widened in shock but gently lulled as Jack kissed him deeper, his mouth moving against Rhys’, his tongue insistent, mouth pushing while his fingers continued to pull. Rhys tilted his head a little, eyes finally falling closed and parted his lips as Jack’s tongue darted against his, lithe organs gently playing together, Jack’s chest flush to Rhys’, his free hand becoming wander some, and running up through amber hairs. Rhys was lost in the deepening kiss, completely forgetting they were surrounded by people, completely forgetting that anything else even existed outside of his lips and Jack lips and all the heat between them.

Jack didn’t pull away until the elevator doors chimed, and Rhys whimpered slightly at the loss of Jack’s warm lips against his. Jack only took a split second to peer out into the lobby before ushering his pretty little partner inside the elevator. He seemed quite pleased with the reactions being generated from the ‘not so safe for work’ display of affection.

Rhys didn’t want to look, it only took him about four seconds to come down off his affection blurred high and realize now half the office and most of his managers had most likely seen Handsome Jack lay a porn worthy kiss on him.

The elevator doors closed and Jack leaned on the wall in a sly, easy fashion, crossing his arms across his chest and humming in contentment.

“Mmmm they will be absolutely _buzzing_ about that for weeks cupcake.” Jack snarled grinning toothily.

Rhys swallowed hard and looked to Jack with still slightly star stuck eyes.

“You don’t…care…who like sees us together? I mean won’t that…hurt…your reputation…I’m just a nobody…” Rhys said suddenly, the words rolling out before he could catch them on his tongue.

Jack’s playful smile dropped off his face and a displeased frown was there to instantly replace it.

“Hey…so you wanna do me a favor cupcake?” Jack said the octave of his voice dipping to a low, dangerous place.

Rhys was a little taken aback by the sudden change in Jack’s demeanor and looked to the floor instinctually.

“Yeah.” Rhys practically squeaked.

“Never, ever, call yourself a nobody around me again. Got that?” Jack commanded harshly, his voice as sharp as needles and as thick as tar.

A prickling twinge of fear and regret instantly shot down Rhys’ spine. He should have never opened his big fat mouth.

“I-I’m sorry Jack.” Rhys whispered lowly scuffing his foot over the floor in dismay.

“Don’t be sorry. I just don’t ever want to hear that kind of foul language coming out of your pretty mouth again.” Jack snarled pointedly.

Rhys nodded unsurely and twiddled his thumbs together, the heat in his cheeks growing rapidly and rushing down his neck. No amount of swallowing could will away the lump stuck in his throat.

Jack’s dark expression seemed to lighten a little upon realizing the young man’s discomfort.

“Hey, Hey c’mere Rhysie. It’s not like I’m mad or anything.” Jack said hooking his fingers in Rhys’ belt and hauling him toward him smoothly.

Rhys bumped into Jack’s grasp and stood nose to nose with the older man, his pulse rising rapidly.

“I _know_ you’re a confident little thing. I’ve seen it for myself. But you get all weird around me cupcake, we’ve had this conversation before, so how’s about you cut that out. I pursued you. Not some higher up, or some famous asshole, or anybody else. You. Because I like ya kiddo.” Jack hissed nuzzling into Rhys’ neck.

Rhys curled his fists tenderly in the front of Jack’s shirt and nodded slowly, the loose strands of hair on his forehead tickling Jack’s cheek.

“That’s better sweet cheeks.” Jack cooed taking Rhys’ chin in his broad palm and shaking just a little before letting loose of him completely.

The elevator doors came open to the ground floor parking garage and Jack was immediately on the move again, Rhys following on hot on his heels, trying his best to keep pace with the CEO.

Jack made his way across the garage, past the parking attendant’s office. The chubby man peered over his computer desk and waved cheerily as Jack passed.

“Have a good evening Mr. Handsome Jack.” The little man said his beady little eyes glistening and cheery.

“You have a good evening too Charles. Don’t work yourself too hard.” Jack called over his shoulder rustling into his pocket for his keys.

The officer offered a kind wave to Rhys as well and Rhys returned it fondly. It was a funny thing to him, who Jack chose to take likings to. Jack had made a living off of being the most intimidating, ruthless, short tempered CEO Hyperion had ever had. He was vicious and moody according to everybody under the sun, and Rhys could see where that could quickly come out in Jack. But when Jack chose to actually _like_ someone, he really, really liked them. He chose the weirdest of people to share his kindness with, but Rhys guessed he had his reasons. Rhys was now included in that odd little circle Jack had formed, by some absolute miracle.

There was the telltale sound of a car’s door unlocking and Rhys’ eye flicked up to the source, just as Jack clicked the key ring in his hand again and the doors to the nearest vehicle swung open and into the air. Rhys’ eyes grew as he hesitantly approached the sleek, devilish looking, jet black vehicle. This one was vastly different than the Mustang Rhys had ridden in the last time he’d had the pleasure of riding with Jack. Though he did know the model of this one, the insignia on the car was a universal sign really. It meant you had _way_ too much fucking money. Which Jack did, so it was no surprise he’d be driving a fucking Lamborghini that undoubtedly cost more than Rhys’ whole life savings. Jack slid into the beast gently and the door eased closed, Rhys followed suit, staring star struck at the interior as his door closed too. Vaughn would have fucking _killed_ so see this damned thing Rhys was sure of that. Rhys suddenly wondered just how many cars Jack actually had. Like a giant kid collecting Hot Wheels cars….except these were real.

Rhys exhaled lowly as he sunk into the seat, it was warm and nice against his tired body. He was trapped between being exhausted beyond belief and excited out of his mind. It was a funny limbo to be caught up in.

Rhys smiled over to his counterpart who had started the loud vehicle and put it into reverse.

“Vaughn would be so jealous right now.” Rhys grinned gesturing toward the car brightly.

Jack just chuckled and shook his head.

“Kiddo, half this town would be jealous of you right now.” Jack corrected coyly.

Rhys just rolled his eyes and smiled, the guy was so fucking full of himself, but somehow Rhys couldn’t get enough of it.

“So stop one, I gotta stop at the drug store, stop two we gotta get us some chow, because holy shit I’m _starving.”_ Jack declared as he whipped out of the parking garage, the overhead lights flicking past them as they went, casting shadows across the car’s interior.

Rhys cocked his head at Jack curiously.

“Drug store?” Rhys questioned slowly.

Jack chuckled lowly and shot Rhys an absolutely venomous grin that could only belong to a man that was up to absolutely no good.

“Gotta get some…err... _things_ baby boy. Plus they have a Redbox out front, gotta nab us a movie to watch sweets, I have the perfect one in mind.” Jack hissed reaching over and running a playful finger up Rhys’ jaw.

Rhys just nodded and didn’t press farther. He as pretty sure he could guess the exact nature of what Jack wanted to pick up. His stomach did a little back flip at the thought and he clenched his clammy palm against the leather seat.

Pulling into the parking lot at the drug store only gathered more stares, though Rhys was thankful that his time people were staring at the overly loud, showboat of a vehicle, and not him. Jack seemed to just bask in the attention from wandering eyes. I mean the man loved attention, so much so it was a little unnerving…but that was just…Jack. That was just how he was. Rhys would just have to get used to all of that…and he would he supposed, eventually. But for now the stares and whispers were still so weird and new and uncomfortable. Rhys ducked out of the car, joining Jack as the confident man made his way inside. Jack knew just where he was going as soon as his feet hit the store’s interior tile. Rhys followed casually, then paused at the candy isle, eyes lighting up brightly.

“I’m gunna grab some candy for later ok?” Rhys called after Jack as his counterpart disappeared down a separate isle.

Jack yelled an ‘affirmative’ and was gone from sight. Rhys wandered down the brightly colored row, collecting an armful of his favorites, and things he thought Jack possibly might like. Once he felt he’d acquired a good enough assortment of sweet treats he turned to find Jack, only to find the CEO had found him first. Jack strolled up and Rhys presented his armful proudly.

“I got us some good stuff!” Rhys declared cheerily.

Jack’s lip twisted up into a slick smile.

“Me too.” He husked casually presenting a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Rhys felt all the breath leave him as he stared at the bright label spread across the condom box, he didn’t even have to be able to make out all the wording…all that mattered was the large printed ‘XL’ across the front. Rhys swallowed hard and Jack leaned in to plant an overly affectionate kiss on the young man’s lips.

“You best get ready for… _all of this_ sweet cheeks. I’m gunna fuck you so hard you won’t even remember what day of the week it is.” Jack husked into Rhys’ ear hotly.

Jack pulled away, gave a hard swat to Rhys’ ass and was headed toward the checkout counter. Rhys’ eyes followed him still wide and star struck, his cheeks bright pink, and Jack paused to look back over his shoulder coyly.

“You coming sweetie?” Jack called grinning as wide and toothy as a goddamned Cheshire cat.

Rhys nodded dazedly and scurried after Jack still a little frazzled and more than a little intimidated that was for sure. Jack laid his items down on the counter and motioned for Rhys to do the same, Rhys giving him a curious look.

“I can pay for candy Jack.” Rhys snorted.

“There’s no way in hell you’re paying for a damned thing while I’m around. Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Put the candy down sweets.” Jack cooed digging his wallet out of his back pocket and grinning at Rhys.

Rhys sighed loudly, but complied, the sooner he got Jack home…the better, so best to do things Jack’s way. With all the loot paid for, with only a _slightly_ funny look from the woman working the cash register Jack grabbed his paper bag full of goods and was out the door, Rhys in dazed tow. Jack paused at the movie rental kiosk and seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Rhys leaned casually against the machine, his mind still wandering back to the contents of Jack’s shopping bag, and the possibility of getting laid tonight was no longer just a ‘maybe’ thing, but a ‘for sure’ happening. Rhys swallowed dryly and felt himself getting just a little hotter beneath his collar just thinking about it. He was lost in a mental sea of imagining hot kisses and sweaty embraces and rolling hips and being so fucking _stretched._ Rhys shivered just a little at the thought, but was brought back into reality by Jack waving a movie case in his direction. Rhys really didn’t even hear whatever Jack said, he was sure it was something about the movie he’d chosen, but Rhys was too sidetracked thinking about Jack stuffing him absolutely full of that big dick of his. He was far too lost in how good it was going to feel, and how much he fucking wanted it. Rhys was pretty sure he’d have fucked him right there in the front seat if Jack had offered it. Rhys eased himself back into the vehicle, Jack still babbling away about the ‘great reviews’ the movie had gotten, and the great scene at the end. Rhys didn’t even bother to ask what type of movie it was. He didn’t really care either. All he cared about was getting Jack alone on his couch, or bed, or kitchen table, or floor…or even on the back deck.

“Whaddya say we pick up Chinese food huh Rhysie?” Jack chimed suddenly and Rhys shook himself out of his blur quickly.

“Uh yeah, sure that sounds good.” Rhys agreed.

After picking up an adequate amount of noodles, rice, eggrolls and orange chicken, Jack eased the car into Rhys and Vaughn’s driveway, grinning like a little kid on Christmas day as he looked to Rhys. Rhys grabbed a bag of food and hauled inside, unlocking the door with haste and opening it for Jack. Jack spread the food out on the kitchen counter and Rhys did the same. Jack adjusted his overnight bag on his shoulder and folded his arms across his chest and looked around observantly.

“Nice place y'all got here.” Jack said grinning and easing himself up behind Rhys as Rhys unpacked the food bags and leaned over to grab some plates.

“Thanks, it’s not much, but eh it does its job. Make yourself at home. My bathroom is that way, and my room is that door.” Rhys said pointing to each location casually.

“Cool, mind if I drop my bag in your room and get comfortable cutie?...and you said Vaughn is gone for the night correct?” Jack asked his hands running the length of Rhys’ torso and settling on his thin hips gently, nuzzling his chin into the back of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys nodded and purred into Jack’s touch.

“Yeah he won’t be back until late tomorrow I think…some accounting workshop.” Rhys whispered tilting his neck a little as Jack’s touch turned to warm kisses along his now burning skin.

Jack smiled into Rhys fondly.

“Good. Then underwear is a perfectly acceptable attire.” Jack hissed before patting Rhys’ butt and heading toward Rhys’ room.

Rhys blushed a little and went about grabbing some drinks and filling their plates. There was an audible ‘woahhhh’ from Rhys’ room and Rhys cocked an eyebrow at the sound. Then there was hysterical laughter.

Rhys rolled his eyes. He could only imagine what had tickled Jack’s funny bone. Most likely laughing at his bad taste in décor. Rhys left the food be and sauntered toward his room, poking his head in the doorway.

“What’s your deal?” Rhys questioned casually.

Jack was standing in front of Rhys’ computer desk, hands on his hips as his eyes darted over the massive array of Handsome Jack ‘motivational’ posters that Rhys had completely forgotten to take down when ‘Jack proofing’ his entire room yesterday. He’d taken so much care in storing away all his embarrassing action figures, his comic book collection, his plushies…but of all the embarrassing things to forget to hide…he would forget _those._ Of course. Or course he would.

“Oh ho ho ho kiddo, I mean _kiddo!?”_ Jack chuckled looking to Rhys and jabbing a thumb toward the posters.

Rhys felt himself go white as a sheet as he stood in the doorway.

“I-I-I…” Rhys started and Jack held up a finger to silence the boy’s stuttering.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, kiddo just lemme enjoy this for a second. Holy shit. This…is…wonderful.” Jack said chuckling louder and getting closer to scrutinize each poster with keen eyes.

“Soooo this poster was printed like five years ago, ‘cause I totally remember doing that shoot. That fat fuck of a photographer just had the hardest time getting it through his thick head that the lighting was all wrong, and I wanted my _good side_ photographed. I’m pretty sure I yelled at him until he pissed himself out of terror. Mmmm good memories. But that’s wayyyyy besides the point…so you were…a fan before we even met?” Jack questioned his tone far too amused.

Rhys groaned and ran his fingers through his hair shyly.

“Jack please…you uh…weren’t supposed to see those…” Rhys complained timidly.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and pouted at the younger man.

“Pshhh well I am glad I did! Gahhh you totally had like a fangirl crush on me didn’t you!?” Jack chimed clapping his hands together and stalking toward Rhys like a cat toying with a poor mouse.

Jack pinched Rhys’ cheeks and shook his head a little.

“They…they are just motivational stuff…you know…like…uh…yeah…I didn’t have a crush…” Rhys stuttered leaning away from Jack’s grip.

“You are literally the _worst_ liar I have ever met sweets. Seriously though, I am flattered baby cakes. So this is like super cool for you because you’re like _dating_ your idol??” Jack cackled grinning even wider.

Rhys shrugged and shifted his feet a little.

Jack ran a smooth finger down over Rhys’ chin and tilted his head up forcing him to look the CEO in the eye.

“Awww c’mon kiddo don’t be embarrassed, I’m serious I’m flattered.” Jack cooed.

Rhys rolled his eyes. Confidence, he thought to himself meekly. Sure Handsome Jack had just walked into his room and discovered his creepy collection of posters featuring him…but that was ok. Own it, he thought desperately. Jack wanted confidence, you are a confident individual, he thought desperately.

Rhys let loose a little laugh and quirked a small smile, attempting to let the incident slide off his shoulders smoothly and act like nothing was wrong. The blush in his cheeks was betraying him, but he could do this. He could. So he just said the first thing that popped into his little head.

“Well I mean what can I say?…playboy doesn’t have anything on you…if only I could _tell_ you how many times I’ve jerked off to those pictures…to the thought of you fucking me absolutely _stupid.”_ Rhys purred.

The words didn’t even sound like him as they rolled off his tongue. Quite honestly he couldn’t believe he had just fucking said that. He’d just openly admitted to Jack he jerks off to posters of him and tried to play it off as _confidence?_ What the fuck is _wrong_ with you??? Rhys thought to himself frantically.

Jack looked a little stunned for a moment at Rhys’ outburst of…well…whatever _that_ was and after a few seconds of just staring at the amber haired male, Jack deteriorated into a laughing fit that made his sides sore.

“Oh my god kiddo. Seriously, you just keep getting better and _better._ You certainly know how to stroke a man’s ego. I mean in a creepy way…really creepy…but I’m so into that pumpkin. _SO_ into that.” Jack snarled lowly.


	11. Come a Little Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but rough, dirty goodness. Because this was needed. ;)

Come at Little Closer

Rhys retreated to the couch with his plate, his cheeks still stained with blush and his gut still twisted. He was pretty sure Jack would never let him live this one down, ever. Like never in a million years. Jack was going to hang this over his head for as long as he fucking lived. In fact, Jack was still dragging this thing out, babbling and chuckling as he fixed his plate, shaking his head at the younger man.

“Jackkkk please!! Stop! I-I don’t know how to do confidence! You said you wanted confidence and that’s what fucking popped into my head!” Rhys whined over the couch angrily shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Jack snorted as he scooped enough noodles onto his plate to feed a small army and grabbed his drink off the counter, sauntering around to where Rhys sat and plopping down next to him.

“Rhysieeee c’mon it’s funny! But seriously why, _why_ on earth would you say that! I mean, I for one, think it’s fucking adorable. But it was a little…teenie, weenie, itsy, bitsy….bit…weird. Like real weird. Cute. But weird.” Jack murmured through a mouthful of noodles, shoveling them into his mouth with his chopsticks.

Rhys had opted for a fork, not being as coordinated as Jack in the noodle wrangling department apparently.

Rhys groaned out loudly and buried himself in his food.

Jack wolfed down his food, and Rhys really wanted to ask him if he’d even fucking tasted it. The Jack that had been present on their first date at that fancy restaurant with all his manners and dainty ways certainly was not here tonight. If Rhys wasn’t so annoyed with him at the moment, he would have dwelled on how adorable this new, relaxed, ‘eating Chinese food in his boxers’ Jack was.

“It just…it just came out ugh can we drop it now?” Rhys grumbled over his plate irritably.

Jack set his plate down on the end table next to him and leaned into Rhys pouting dramatically.

“Ohhhh Rhysie lighten up butter cup! Seriously I find it hot thinking about you totally ruining posters getting off to well…me! I mean I can’t really blame you in all honesty cupcake. I do look totally hot on those things.” Jack paused to fiddle with Rhys’ shirt, displeased that the kid was still wearing far too much clothing for his tastes.

Rhys just shot Jack a displeased glance and set his empty plate down on the floor.

Jack scooted a little closer and poked at Rhys’ side playfully.

“Hey, heyyyyy. Oh c’mon pumpkin I’m just teasing you.” Jack cooed and Rhys just made a ‘hurrumph’ noise in his throat as a response.

“Cuuuupcakkkkkeee…” Jack whined leaning on Rhys hard, squishing the lankier man into the couch.

Rhys pushed against Jack’s shoulder irritably and sneered in his direction.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry for laughing at you, and for teasing you.” Jack pouted giving Rhys the best version of ‘puppy dog eyes’ he could muster.

Rhys just stared angrily at the older man. He huffed out, arms still folded across his chest and looked at the floor, then back to Jack, who was still keeping up his pouting antics. Rhys sighed and let his shoulders fall a little bit.

“I’ll forgive you if you go get me some of that chocolate I guess.” Rhys muttered looking at Jack with soft eyes.

Jack grinned wryly at the younger man and slid gently off the couch cushions, his bare feet padding over the hard wood flooring as he made his way to the kitchen.

“And by the way I thought this was a _slumber_ party. Why the hell do you still have so many clothes on?” Jack called from behind the kitchen counter.

Jack rustled through the paper bag and grabbed several varieties of chocolate before returning to the living room and plunking back down on the couch next to the thinner man.

Rhys lifted off the couch and snorted wryly at the other man, his fingers finding his hips sassily.

“I dunno if you can handle my attire I have planned for this slumber party sir. Nor do I think you deserve it anymore, since you have done nothing but make fun of me since you walked in the door.” Rhys quipped pausing as Jack gaze soaked him in stupidly.

“Awe c’mon Rhys I totally apologized!” Jack whined leaning forward on the couch and eyeing Rhys curiously.

Rhys turned around and shrugged his shoulders, and made to walk away from the couch a few steps, hooking his fingers in his back belt loops and sliding his jeans down just slightly, letting the slightest hint of something pink underneath peek out. Rhys could hear Jack choke even from his turned position and he grinned viciously.

“Too bad really, and it’s _pink_ too. Just like you requested.” Rhys said sighing and yanking his pants back up, getting a very displeased whine from the President behind him.

“Oh my god Rhys now you are just being mean…oh holy fuck please cupcake I’m sorry!” Jack whimpered and Rhys could hear shuffling behind him, Jack popping up off the couch and slinking toward him acting like a wounded animal.

Rhys rolled his eyes, huffed out and turned around to face Jack.

“Nope damage is already done. I’ll be spending the night in some plain boxers since you were so mean.” Rhys argued folding his arms across his chest.

Jack made a distressed noise in his throat and tried to worm his way into Rhys’ personal space, searching for forgiveness through affection. Rhys shoved a finger into Jack’s chest and turned his face away dramatically.

“Kiddo, you show me what you got under those jeans I will…I will…I’ll make breakfast tomorrow! Like eggs, bacon, pancakes, you name it! And serve it to you in bed. How’s that sound?” Jack pleaded pathetically.

Rhys cocked a thick eyebrow at Jack and pretended to ponder the offer for just a minute longer than Jack would have liked.

“Well, I do like pancakes.” Rhys admitted finally.

“And I sure do like pink. So let’s call it a deal, pancakes for pink, whaddya say kiddo?” Jack bargained sweetly looping a finger in the front of Rhys’ pants, wriggling it between the belt and Rhys’ undergarments.

“Deal.” Rhys agreed coyly.

Jack sniggered lightly and leaned in to kiss along the young man’s jaw line.

“And you said you don’t do confidence…then what was that?” Jack teased mildly.

Rhys just giggled.

“It’s easier when I’m annoyed with you I guess. It’s not as hard to get stupidly nervous when you’re being a giant child.” Rhys shrugged slowly undoing his shirt and shrugging it off, then moving to his jeans, Jack moving back ever so slightly to give him room to get them peeled off.

“Me? A Child? Never. I have no idea what you are talking about?” Jack scoffed.

Rhys rolled his eyes so hard Jack thought they just might bounce right out of the younger man’s skull.

“Right.” Rhys quipped.

Rhys dropped his pants with a little shove and stepped out of them as gracefully as possible. As Rhys’ pants dropped Jack was pretty sure his jaw followed suit. Rhys’ hands found his thin hips and he cocked them to the side, digging deep to keep this little bout of abundant confidence going. It wasn’t so hard now that he had Jack eating out of the palm of his hand. Rhys was adorned in a tight, pink pair of over decorated panties, complete with stockings that ran sheer up his long legs and frilled garters that brought the whole thing together. The thin material stretched tight over his buttocks, lacey at the top, pink bow positioned dead center. Rhys reached down to fiddle with the lace a little, then snapped one of the thin straps against the jut of his hipbone coyly, slatted eyes playing over Jack’s absolutely star struck expression.

“Too much?” Rhys questioned cocking a leg in cutely and looking at Jack through dark lashes.

Jack’s fingers found Rhys’ hips gently, dumbfounded look still plastered across his face.

“Jack?” Rhys questioned when his first comment went unanswered.

Jack shook his head violently and grabbed Rhys’ wrist dragging the young man to him with a hard tug.

“Sorry, I’m uh…having trouble processing thought seeing as all the blood just went from my brain, to my dick. Holy fucking shit Rhys, you trying to give a man a heart attack?” Jack feigned distress clapping a hand over his chest.

Rhys just snickered against Jack and walked two of his fingers down Jack’s chest.

“Oops.” Rhys husked into Jack’s ear hotly.

With that Rhys took a ballsy step forward, pressing into Jack’s personal space dauntingly. Jack peered up at the slightly taller male with curiosity glittering in his green and blue gaze. Rhys shoved his flat palms forward, pressing into Jack’s chest, just hard enough for the older male to flop back down into a sitting position on the couch.

Jack could only watch with utter fascination as Rhys gazed down over his counterpart, slim smile twitching the corner of his lip upward just slightly. Rhys drew in a deep breath, mentally freaking out as he recapped what he’d just initiated, and the fact that he was actually going through with this. He hadn’t spent a whole day wearing these itchy things to back out last second…though he’d considered it about a million and one times throughout the day’s events. He’d highly considered just changing into some normal boxers the moment he’d walked in the door. How the hell was he going to pull this off and actually make it _sexy_? Rhys didn’t exactly do sexy well. He’d had Yvette’s help in even picking the lingerie out in the first place. He hadn’t even been able to do that on his own. But Yvette had a keen eye and good tastes apparently. Judging by the look smeared across Jack’s face she’d for sure made a good choice.

Rhys cocked his head to the side and took several long, slow steps toward Jack’s open lap, floating on his tiptoes across the wood flooring. All Rhys could do was internally pray he didn’t trip over himself as he approached his counterpart. Rhys sashayed just the way Yvette had coached him to do and let a toothy, playful grin part his lips as he paused before Jack’s open legs as gracefully as was physically possible for the awkward young man. The lacey material creeping up his ass crack didn’t much help with the whole ‘attempting to be confident and sexy thing’. He had to do everything in his power to keep from digging out the wedgie in the most un-sexy like fashion.

Rhys turned lifted one of his stocking adorned feet slowly and just barely ran it along the inside of Jack’s spread thigh, getting a husky moan from the CEO as the soft material brushed his bare skin.

“You…l-like what you see big boy?” Rhys breathed, only stuttering slightly, but the rest coming out fairly confident.

Overall he was somewhat pleased with the statement.

Jack grinned wide, like a kid on Christmas morning having just been delivered his most anticipated gift. His big palm came to ghost up Rhys’ calve, taking gentle care to touch sparingly, fingers like whispers along the sheer material.

“You know I do kiddo.” Jack snarled back his voice thick as tar and sweet as honey.

Rhys swallowed thickly, his cheeks stained and his voice refusing to come forth just with the sound of Jack’s words hot on his ears. The things that man’s voice could do to him. It could build him up or tear him down in mere seconds. Rhys felt a warm chill run down his nerves and he shivered slightly, mouth hanging open just a tad.

“Oh kiddo…you look so fucking good in pink…just like I knew you would. Why don’t you turn around and bend over sweet cheeks, lemme see… _all_ of you.” Jack groaned moving his finger in a slow circle at Rhys.

Rhys smiled gently and slowly spun on his heel. He found it a little more comfortable facing the living room wall, instead of facing Jack and he felt a little bit of his nerve return to him. Rhys slowly bent over, hands sliding the length of his legs, swaying his ass from side to side slowly as he did so. Jack leaned back into the plush couch harder, a low rumble of a moan vibrating up through his throat.

“Oh baby boy that’s the stuff…” Jack groaned his eyes lazing over the view in front of him fondly.

The thin material of the pink lace dipped over Rhys’ full buttocks, a tight bulge forming where it hugged around his testes, the ribbons all bouncing with his every movement. Rhys stole a casual glance over his shoulder at Jack then with that he snapped upward and was moving across the room, Jack’s eyes glued to that swaying ass of his. Rhys flicked on a small radio on the kitchen counter, and the little black thing was instantly omitting something upbeat and raunchy. Jack was familiar with the song, but his fogged brain was much too slow to remember the name of it.

Rhys dug deep, taking in a long breath and rotating his shoulder a little.

He could do this. He knew he could. Just think ‘sexy’ Rhys told himself trying to put on a brave face. Rhys whirled around shooting Jack the most drop dead, sexual look he could muster and strutted across the room like a male peacock in full bloom, hands on his hips, toes pointed and graceful. He stopped in front of Jack turned and slowly eased himself down over Jack’s open legs, dipping down then coming back up, just avoiding actually _touching_ Jack. Rhys swung his hips in time with the music, running his hands up through his hair, messing it carelessly as he went through the moves Yvette had so strictly taught him. God he couldn’t thank the woman enough at that very moment.

Rhys dipped his hips down several more times, the last one he brushed his buttocks just barely over Jack’s lap, pulling a loud, shameless moan from the older man.

“Kiddo you never told me you gave lap dances.” Jack breathed raggedly.

“Well you never asked big boy.” Rhys threw the coy comment out loosely as he turned and leaned over Jack, placing his palms on either side of Jack’s thighs, still moving his body to the music.

Jack’s eyes danced with the young man, shimmering and swaying like two ships at sea. The pet name felt strange and foreign on Rhys’ tongue, but it seemed to get quite the rise out of Jack, just as intended. Jack’s wander-some fingers reached up to touch Rhys’ jaw, but Rhys slapped his hand away playfully.

“Don’t touch a dancer while he’s working.” Rhys teased waving a slow finger in Jack’s face.

Jack chuckled lowly and shook his head slowly.

“I feel like I should be stuffing dollar bills into those pretty little panties pumpkin.” Jack hissed hotly watching as Rhys ran two fingers through Jack’s hair and down his jaw line.

“No need Mr. President, I’m all yours for the night, free of charge.” Rhys quipped as he spread his legs over Jack’s lap, moving himself in a slow figure eight motion across Jack’s very obvious hardness.

Rhys could feel the hard anatomy sliding across the doughy flesh of his ass cheeks, a low, needy moan forcing up from Jack’s throat. Jack’s fingers curled at his sides, desperately wanting to touch the devious little amber haired fox spread so willingly across him. Rhys ducked his head, lips just centimeters from Jack’s.

“You’re so hard Mr. President, did I do that?” Rhys cooed leaning away and placing an innocent finger to his lips.

Jack’s hips bucked upward without his consent, eyelids fluttering at the words.

“Oh kiddo you know you’re making me fucking melt right?” Jack hissed through grit teeth.

Rhys gently twirled a strand of Jack’s locks in his fingers and smiled at his partner.

“That is the intention big boy.” Rhys swooned, gently lifting off Jack’s lap, turning then bending over allowing his ass to rub against Jack’s cock once more.

Talented hips rubbed and swayed, ducked and bobbed, Rhys’ slender legs working in time with the upbeat tune coming through the speakers. He danced like nobody but him was watching, fluidly, gracefully even. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never ever considered describing himself as ‘graceful’ in any sense of the word, but in that moment he sure felt like it. He felt empowered and strong and it felt wonderful. Touching Jack’s chest, hooking his leg around Jack’s side, sinking down onto the floor, allowing wandering heels to run up and press into Jack’s erection. Stocking covered toes coming to curl around the CEO’s thick cock playfully, all the while Rhys’ playful grin never leaving his slender face.

Rhys invited himself into the powerful man’s lap once more, fingers splaying over hard chest, eyes settled on him deviously.

“Enjoying yourself Mr. Handsome Jack?” Rhys asked coyly as the song came to an end and his hips gently paused on Jack’s thighs.

Jack groaned out low and steady, then before Rhys could make another move Jack was grabbing Rhys and hauling him up into his grip. Rhys wrapped his gangly legs around Jack’s hips and Jack slammed the slender man into the nearest wall, shaking down a couple of pictures hung in the living room, sending the frames clattering to the floor. Rhys should have been worried that they may have been broken, or damaged, but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. All he cared about was Jack’s frantic body pressing against his, the CEO’s big palms grabbing every inch of the young man they could get at. Jack’s mouth slid against Rhys’ his lips soft and warm and _wonderful._ Rhys ran his slender fingers through Jack’s hair as the older man crooned his neck into the kiss, pressing Rhys’ shoulder blades into the wall harder. The pressure bit into his spine but Rhys gave it little thought, he was too busy shifting and arching against Jack’s chest, his lips frantic and his hips even more so.

“Oh fuck cupcake, you, me, bed, now.” Jack husked against Rhys’ mouth his eyes nearly closed as they darted over the younger man’s flushed face.

Jack brought Rhys away from the wall, his big palms cradling the undersides of Rhys’ thighs skillfully as he carried the amber haired male into his bedroom.

Jack chunked Rhys into the mattress hard, and Rhys grunted as the wind was nearly knocked right out of him. Jack didn’t waste a second before crawling on top of the slender man sprawled over the comforters lazily. Big palms slid over silky bedding, coming to tighten in Rhys’ hair as Jack’s lips found his once more. The kiss was sloppy, and wet with too much tongue and too much teeth and it was the hottest thing Rhys had ever fucking experienced in all his life. He hummed against Jack’s harsh kisses, letting his hips come up off the mattress to press into Jack’s groin. Rhys was greeted by the hardness pressed tight to Jack’s thigh, Jack’s grey boxers struggling to keep the growing anatomy contained. Rhys bit Jack’s bottom lip hard and Jack purred into the sting of the lithe man’s teeth.

Rhys tilted his jaw, forcing up to kiss Jack again his lips so needy, so frantic. Everything was suddenly incredibly hot, so fucking hot. Rhys could hear the overhead fan whirring on its highest speed, but it did little to relieve the melting heat drawing up between him and the CEO. It was like being out in the desert, with no clothes, in the absolute heat of the day, only _hotter._ His hands scrambled over Jack’s chest, nails digging into swollen pectorals, ankles still interlocked around Jack’s hips, drawing the older man down into him tighter. Jack’s tongue slid along Rhys’ strong and mean and needy. Rhys made a small noise against the kiss and suckled Jack’s already abused bottom lip as he pulled away to breathe. His gasps for oxygen were shaky and ragged, as if his lungs just couldn’t get enough air to satisfy his over stimulated body.

Jack kissed down Rhys’ neck, lips soft and frantic, leaving dark bruises when the pecks gave way to unforgiving teeth. Rhys arched and moaned into every hard bite, his fingers coming to Jack’s shoulders, gathering a hiss from Jack as the cold metal met with his hot skin.

“I-I’ll be right back kiddo.” Jack hissed quickly pushing up off the mattress, hauling to the kitchen to rummage through the shopping bag in search of his purchases.

Jack came sliding back through the open door of Rhys’ room, slamming it behind him. His fingers tore open the small condom box, plucking one single foil package from its confines. Rhys leaned up on his elbows dazedly as he watched Jack drop his boxers and step out of them hurriedly, then come to re-join the younger man on the mattress.

Jack hovered over Rhys once more, lips meeting again, just as harsh and just as needy.

“Oh fuck kiddo, you’re just about the prettiest little thing I’ve ever fucking laid eyes on.” Jack panted berating Rhys’ jaw with more warm kisses in-between thick words.

“A-and y-you’re so hot oh my god you’re so fucking hot Jack…” Rhys stammered out breathlessly, his hips bucking into Jack’s steadily, his pretty pink undergarments doing little to hide his throbbing erection.

Jack grinned against Rhys’ skin.

Jack’s fingers moved down Rhys’ heaving body, lips coming with them. Rhys closed his eyes and melted into the feeling of Jack’s warm mouth trailing down his neck, over his collarbone, down the divot of his chest, and over his heaving abdomen. Jack paused at the young man’s naval to suck and kiss just a tad longer, getting a little giggle from the man beneath him.

Jack’s eyes flicked up curiously and he extended his tongue to lick a teasing stripe around the skin.

Rhys let loose of a harder chuckle and the muscles in his stomach twitched away from the touch.

“J-Jack…s-s-stop I’m really _ticklish_ right there…” Rhys whispered trying to suppress more laughter from bubbling up through his lips.

Jack leaned up slightly on extended arms, hovering over Rhys dauntingly.

“Ticklish you say?” Jack hissed his grin wide and devious.

Suddenly Jack grabbed Rhys by his thin hips, Jack’s moving fingers tickling over the sensitive flesh of Rhys’ stomach. Rhys howled with laughter and tried his hardest to squirm away from the walnut haired man.

“JACK!! JACK STOP PLEASE OH GOD!!” Rhys laughed pushing against Jack’s chest in vain.

Jack buried his face into the side of Rhys’ hair and kissed him there, his hands stilling around Rhys’ stomach, and instead just simply holding the boy close. Rhys panted into Jack’s arms tiredly, giggles still whispering from his lungs. Jack grinned into the amber hairs tickling his cheek and pulled away slowly, fingers finding the juts of Rhys’ thin hipbones. Jack leaned down, moving to lie on his stomach smoothly, then placed a kiss to each hip. Rhys felt his breath hitch at the touch of smooth lips and hot tongue.

Jack’s fingers curled into the tops of Rhys’ lacey garments fingering the soft pink material thoughtfully. With a quick tug, he pried them downward, allowing Rhys’ livid member to spring free shamelessly. Jack leaned in slowly and hummed against the warm skin of the young man’s hardness, getting a vibrating shiver from the lithe boy. Jack allowed his tongue to run the length of Rhys’ need, getting a loud, porn star worthy moan from the younger male. His fingers snapped to Jack’s hair, curling in the soft brown locks as Jack’s lips closed around his swollen head, wet and warm and pleasant.

“J-JACK! Nnnnfph, oh, OH Jaaaack!!” Rhys moaned out breathlessly, hips squirming slightly, and Jack’s palms coming to gently still them.

Jack tilted his head and let his hot mouth fall over Rhys’ shaft, sucking and stroking with his tongue. The lithe appendage flicked up Rhys’ slit as he got back to the top, working a bead of pre-cum from his deteriorating partner.

Rhys had to do everything in his power not to cum right there, with Jack’s lips around him, the CEO’s bright eyes peering over his body and locking gazes with him. Such a man of power, giving him such generous pleasure, his mouth so warm and so smooth. Rhys was hopelessly lost in the feeling, trying to beat back his orgasm with all he possibly had.

With that, much to his relief, Jack let Rhys’ wet erection pop free from his lips and he smiled wickedly at the ragged man beneath him. Rhys was panting and twitching with anticipation and need. Jack reached over the mattress to retrieve the foil package he’d laid there earlier and he ripped it open with his teeth skillfully. Rhys could only watch with absolutely enthralled eyes as Jack took the condom from its wrapping and rolled it down over his throbbing erection. Rhys quivered a little as he eyeballed Jack, and his package, and mulled over the fact that all of that, was about to be all inside of him in about four seconds. Rhys’ tight ring of muscle pulsed at the mere thought. Jack’s digits tightened around the hem of Rhys’ pretty lingerie and he began to slowly roll them down the young man’s long legs. Rhys could only watch with glittering eyes as the stockings lulled down his limbs painfully slowly. The CEO purred as the material finally came loose and was immediately abandoned onto the flooring.

Jack grabbed the bottle of lube off the floor and popped the cap loudly, taking a moment to let the clear liquid drip down over his fingers. Jack leaned over Rhys as he stroked the lubed fingers across Rhys’ back entrance, the puckered flesh shying away from the cold sensation. Jack smiled down at his panting partner and gently spread the lube over the tight ring of muscle, lubing it accordingly. Jack pressed one finger to Rhys’ entrance, pressing it into his body incredibly slowly, careful not to go too quickly for his partner. Rhys only hummed around the feeling of Jack’s first finger. It didn’t sting really, it was only a familiar pressure that Rhys had long since gone without, and oh how he’d missed it. The amber haired male arched a bit and bore down on Jack’s finger greedily.

“Another?” Jack asked leaning down to kiss the corner of Rhys’ mouth gently.

Rhys nodded and fucked down onto Jack’s finger slowly.

Jack carefully added a second slick finger, the muscle stretching around the intrusion, Rhys’ eyebrows knitting together as the small pinch of two fingers overcame him. Jack allowed Rhys to pulse and stretch around his fingers patiently before he finally began slipping them in, all the way up to the knuckle. When Rhys’ expression had loosened into that of pleasure he began gently thrusting his fingers into the young man, curling them gently, searching for that sweet spot deep inside his partner. After a few failed attempts, Jack’s fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves he’d been hunting for. Rhys bucked up suddenly, mouth agape, a forceful moan coming up from his lungs and echoing off the walls. Jack kissed his partner’s collarbone and curled his fingers quicker, mimicking a beckoning movement.

“That feel good cupcake?” Jack husked kissing up to the meet of Rhys lips.

Rhys nodded furiously, fingers looping around Jack’s neck lazily, his head falling backward on the bed as his body moved in time with Jack’s pumping fingers.

Slowly Jack’s fingers were removed from Rhys’ heaving body and the younger man whimpered as the full feeling left him.

“You ready?” Jack whispered against his partner’s lips.

Rhys nodded again, words failing him miserably. He didn’t have a prayer of actually forming words in such a situation. His idol, his hero, his ultimate crush…was about to fuck him into next Wednesday. Rhys chewed his bottom lip hard as he watched Jack fist his own cock, sliding lube down over his large shaft languidly.

Jack moved into Rhys’ open legs, eyes downcast to the task at hand, and Rhys could see him panting slightly. It was good to know he needed this just as much as Rhys did. They were both a couple of hot messes that needed one another like they’d never needed anything before.

Rhys nearly yelped as Jack’s head pushed into the tightness of his back entrance, stretching the muscle harshly. Rhys screwed his eyes shut and fisted his hands into the sheets, trying not to look like a complete pussy, but failing miserably. Jack was big…really fucking big.

Rhys was determined though. He was going through with this. Rhys had never taken someone of Jack’s size, but he damned sure wasn’t backing out now. He wanted it too badly…too fucking badly. Jack allowed Rhys to throb and stretch around him for a good amount of time, simply taking the moment to bathe Rhys in adoring kisses and touches. When Rhys seemed to ease into the stretch just a little bit, his whimpers of pain melting into purrs of pleasure, Jack added another couple of inches, sliding into the tight space slowly, a low groan vibrating up off his ribs.

“Holy shit you’re fucking _tight_ kiddo…” Jack husked as Rhys’ muscles fluttered and squeezed around the beginnings of his girth.

“Hah…ahh! A-And you’re…you’re really fucking _big!_ I…I m-mean g-god damn…” Rhys stuttered through ragged breaths.

“Oh stop it kid, you’re gunna give me a big head.” Jack chuckled kissing Rhys’ neck.

Rhys only moaned in response, his voice sweet and low, kissing Jack’s ears softly. Jack backed out a little, then thrust forward gently, stretching Rhys out more, feeling the young man pucker around him. Rhys gritted his teeth and dug his nails into Jack’s shoulder, his legs quivering around his counterpart’s waist.

Jack gathered Rhys’ mouth into a frantic kiss, his lips sliding against his partner’s hotly. Jack kissed over Rhys temple, just a few centimeters from his port, and Rhys visibly cringed in anticipation. Jack could feel him tighten around his erection and he hissed out lowly.

“Relax baby. Gotta loosen up for me pumpkin.” Jack husked pressing his forehead against Rhys’.

Rhys closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath, trying his hardest to relax around the intrusion to his body, letting himself fall into the pleasure and not so much the biting pain. The ache seemed to ebb some and Rhys let a small moan escape his parted lips. Jack took the signal to push in just a little more, gathering a breathy gasp from Rhys and more clenching fingers.

“That’s it cupcake, _relax.”_ Jack whispered letting his tongue dance circles around Rhys’ port.

Rhys vaulted suddenly at the touch, the muscles of his back entrance throbbing around Jack’s dick, nearly causing the CEO to double over with pleasure. God he just wanted to pound into the amber haired man’s tight little asshole, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to take care of such a fragile little thing. Rhys pressed down on Jack’s cock suddenly, taking a few more inches and hitting Jack’s widest point with a loud gasp. Jack huffed out, leaning on shaking elbows, hips twitching forward involuntarily, and filling Rhys with all he had. Rhys tightened his legs around Jack’s hips and moaned out loudly half out of pleasure, half out of pain. The ache was bearable though, not enough to really _hurt_ but just enough to sting. The throbbing pain morphed into something better, something wanton and thick, something that was pleasurable and sore all in the same breath.

“OH FUCK JACK!!!” Rhys cried out as Jack crooned over him breathing raggedly.

Jack stilled, buried balls deep in his partners tight entrance, his chest heaving desperately.

“You ok baby?” Jack panted his fingers finding Rhys’ hair and stroking through the soft locks fondly.

Rhys breathed out what sounded like a ‘yeah’ and pressed his hips down slightly, wanting some sort of movement from the man on top of him desperately. The ache was no longer enough to bother him, everything felt so new and so good. He felt so fucking _stretched_. Gloriously, wonderfully, stretched. He’d never felt so fucking _full._ His body tingled with the sensation of Jack inside of him, filling him and pressing into places deep within him he didn’t know were even there. Rhys bucked up slightly as his body fluttered around Jack’s erection.

“P-Please Jack…move!!” Rhys begged squirming beneath the weight pressing him into the bedding.

Jack grinned down at the man beneath him, teeth pearly and predatory. That was all the permission he needed to absolutely wreck the kid. Jack rolled his hips forward slowly at first, pulling nearly all the way out, then filling the young man once more over and over again. The motion had Rhys mewling and vaulting beneath Jack, his fingers frantically finding hold on his shoulders, his ankles digging into Jack’s sides harshly.

Jack didn’t care that the kid’s bony ankles were uncomfortable. He didn’t much care about anything else but him and Rhys and how fucking wonderful everything felt as it pulsed harshly through him. Jack leaned down to kiss Rhys frantically, his hips finding a steady, hard pace as he fucked into the slender male. Rhys pushed into the kiss hard, teeth clacking together as he did so.

A breathy moan rumbled against his lips as Jack let loose of it involuntarily. The kid was so tight, his body squeezing around Jack hard and pleasant, his cock sinking into the small space over and over again. Rhys nipped at Jack’s bottom lip as Jack’s eyes fell closed, hovering over the other man unsteadily as his hips rocked. Everything around him was so fuzzy and wild and god was it good. It had been too long since he’d fucked like this, way too fucking long. Rhys took him so willing, so ready, moaning and vaulting, his every breath so deep and needy.

Rhys’ erection oozed pre down his shaft, some coming to flick up his stomach with Jack’s hard thrusts. Jack was pretty sure it was just about the hottest thing he’d ever fucking seen, watching as Rhys deteriorated into a completely shameless, absolutely needy state.

“JACK HARDER!!! OH HARDER!!!!” Rhys bellowed pressing down into Jack’s cock frantically.

Jack moaned out lowly and thrust into Rhys as hard as he could, his body jolting Rhys with every quick snap of his hips. Rhys swore he could feel his brain rattling loose as Jack’s humping melted into a frantic race to finish.

“Umpphhfff holy shit Rhys!!” Jack groaned out loudly his voice rough and strained with need.

Suddenly Jack could feel Rhys’ body moving beneath him, all arms and legs and pushing and shoving and suddenly Rhys was topping Jack. Jack stared up at the slender man with star struck eyes, his chest heaving as his fingers found the juts where Rhys’ legs met with his hips.

“Oh Rhys…you take it from here baby…” Jack husked slapping an open palm over Rhys’ thigh with a loud crack.

Rhys rolled his hips forward, lifting up off Jack’s hardness then sinking back down onto it nice and slow, allowing Jack to feel _everything._ Jack’s eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids fluttered closed, his hips coming up off the bed to meet with Rhys’ slow thrusts. Rhys threw back his head with all the grace of a wolf howling to the new moon, chest slender and slick with sweat, hair a disheveled mess as it fell over his forehead. Jack’s fingers dig into Rhys’ thighs harshly, firmly anchoring the young man to his cock.

Rhys looked down at Jack through heavy lashes, panting and breathless, slim body working in ways Jack never thought it could. The kid had talent that was for damned sure. Awkward as all hell in normal day to day situations, but right there as he fucked the CEO beneath him, he turned into something so fucking graceful and something so fucking needy.

Jack let one of his palms abandon its hold on Rhys’ leg and it came to slowly wrap around the younger man’s bobbing erection. Rhys bucked up into Jack’s fingers as the contact was made, and Jack grinned up at his partner wryly.

Thick fingers slid up Rhys’ swollen shaft, pulling skin to his head with the upstroke, smearing pre-cum out over his rosy head carelessly. The look on Rhys’ face fell into something so desperate it nearly made Jack’s heart stop.

“J-Jack, I-I-I’m really, _really_ close!!!” Rhys nearly begged, his hips working faster, Jack’s palm doing the same.

“Me too baby boy.” Jack snarled beginning to pump Rhys faster, twisting his wrist fluidly, allowing Rhys to ooze down onto his heaving abdomen.

Rhys cried out pathetically, fingers finding hold on the flat of Jack’s chest, pushing back on the older man’s cock desperately. Jack was so big within him, his walls stretched so deliciously full, everything within him tingling wildly. Jack’s thick head was bumping against the spot Rhys needed it most and that combined with Jack’s working hand had him spiraling downward much quicker than he ever thought possible.

“JACK!!! AHHHHHH!!!” Rhys cried out pathetically.

He could feel the warm sensation of orgasm barrel down his lower abdomen, the pleasure rolling down his thighs and tightening every muscle in his body. Eyebrows forced together, mouth open wide, crying obscenities and prayers as he came into Jack’s fingers. His cock swelled harshly before spending itself frantically up over Jack’s stomach, long white ropes of ejaculation painting over much tanner, sun kissed skin. Rhys purred and twitched into Jack’s grasp lazily, the last remnants of his finish dribbling over Jack’s knuckles and dripping down into the coarse hairs on his stomach.

Rhys sagged on top of Jack then his eyes falling closed slowly, his breaths coming in short, shallow pants.

With that, Jack was rolling the spent young man onto the bottom, his strong hips working to get him to his own much needed finish. He kissed Rhys like it was the last thing he’d ever do, hands working through sweaty amber locks. Jack snarled against Rhys’ lips, his thrusts hard and merciless. Rhys’ body was so tight and so warm, and Jack couldn’t hold off a second later. He moaned desperately against Rhys’ lips, his pelvis stilling as his cock stiffened harshly. Then he was coming, filling the small space of the condom harshly, shivering with every hard cumshot.

Rhys could feel the older man pulsing within the tight confines of his body and his fingers came to run through Jack’s hair feebly. The two spent men panted into each other’s personal space, breath hot and eyes tired, pleasured and glistening with sweat and cum. The glow between them was radiant to say the least. Jack looked down at Rhys with tired mismatched eyes, his bangs falling over his face in an utterly wrecked fashion. He kissed Rhys softly and slowly went about pulling his wilting cock from the young man’s body. Jack came loose with a small groan and a hiss from the man beneath him and he simply kneeled on the bed for a moment assessing the damages to them both.

Jack leaned back on his knees and looked at the mess Rhys had left all over his chest.

Jack chuckled tiredly and sighed out.

“Looks like we need a shower cupcake.” Jack breathed smiling at the young sales rep.

Rhys threw his arms carelessly over his head and nodded, his eyes still closed, his chest still heaving.

Jack leaned down and kissed Rhys’ slick forehead.

“You need me to carry you baby?” Jack questioned through a teasing smile.

Rhys smiled back and nodded once more.

 

 


	12. Scardy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys does not do well with scary movies, Jack finds this out the hard way! ;D

Scardy Cat

Strong arms came to encircle Rhys’ tired body, lifting him up off the bed, his head finding the crook of Jack’s neck, smiling against his partner’s throat contently. He could have walked, if he’d really wanted to. But Jack’s offer of carrying him was much too pleasant to pass up, and so he let the older man cradle him like some fragile thing. Jack’s hands were tender and soft, his feet padding across the wooden floor softly. Jack gently shoved the bathroom door closed behind him with his foot and gingerly set Rhys down on the counter. The walnut haired man went about turning on the shower and Rhys watched him with lazy, gleeful eyes. Jack returned to Rhys’ seated position and ran his hands up through the kid’s amber locks tenderly tilting back his partner’s head. Jack kissed him softly, Rhys melting into the touch wantonly.

“You look tired kiddo. Don’t tell me I wore you plum out sweet cheeks.” Jack chuckled lightly against Rhys’ lips.

Rhys grinned slightly and looped his arms tiredly around Jack’s neck.

“My whole body feels like jello.” Rhys whispered quietly nosing into Jack’s hair softly eyes nearly falling closed.

Jack grinned and hefted him up into his arms again, hauling the lanky other male into the shower with him. Jack settled Rhys down on his own two feet, allowing the amber haired man to hang heavily on him for support.

“The rumors were totally true…you are really good in bed…” Rhys whispered bumping his forehead against Jack’s sleepily as the shower water cascaded down his pale back.

Jack let loose of a hearty laugh and curled his arms around Rhys tighter, fingers clasping the younger man’s thin hips gently.

“Glad I could deliver. You aren’t so bad yourself kiddo. You’re not nearly as clumsy in the bedroom.” Jack teased nipping at Rhys’ bottom lip.

Rhys just smiled stupidly in response.

“Thanks I guess.” Rhys muttered laughing lightly.

Jack reached around Rhys and grabbed the shampoo, lathering the silky liquid into the amber hairs before him, and Rhys purred into the touch loudly. Jack’s fingers worked through Rhys’ thick locks, the shampoo foaming and dribbling down his temples lazily. The touch was gentle and relaxing. Rhys couldn’t help but to absolutely melt into the glorious feeling of Jack washing his hair. Jack turned Rhys slowly and tilted his partner’s head back, allowing the suds to rinse down his neck and run in little rivers toward the drain. Once the shampoo was washed away Rhys’ eyes parted into little slits, catching Jack’s fondly.

“Seriously pumpkin how the fuck do you even manage to be this adorable?” Jack husked kissing Rhys’ jaw adoringly.

Rhys just blushed and smiled shyly in response. He liked Jack fawning over him. He liked him complimenting him and making him feel like he was truly something special. It was nice for a change.

“Jack?” Rhys whispered suddenly.

“Yeah kiddo?” Jack answered opening one eye as he lathered shampoo into his own wet hair.

“So are we like…what are we now?” Rhys questioned timidly.

Jack leaned his head back and ran his big palms through his hair, rinsing the white foam from his locks smoothly. Jack grinned widely at the younger man, his scar pulling taught with the motion of his mouth.

“I dunno kiddo, what do you want us to be?” Jack questioned pulling Rhys back into his arms.

Rhys shrugged up his arms shyly and looked down at the floor, his hands slowly resting on Jack’s wide shoulders.

“We aren’t like…fuck buddies are we?” Rhys said frowning at his counterpart.

Jack snorted at the comment.

“I don’t take fuck buddies to five star restaurants.” Jack teased kissing Rhys’ forehead softly.

“So we are more than fuck buddies?” Rhys questioned slowly.

“Way more than fuck buddies.” Jack reassured.

“So are we…like…official…?” Rhys said chewing his lip awkwardly.

“Official?” Jack asked cocking an eyebrow at Rhys coyly.

“Yeah like….boyfriends…? I know that sounds stupid but I guess I just want to know where we stand, and like I wanna know this isn’t just a onetime thing, and Yvette totally asked me the other day and I didn’t know what to tell her, but I want to know what to tell her and I need to know who to introduce you as to people….do I call you my boss, or my boyfriend or my friend with benefits…?” Rhys babbled the words all tumbling out in one frantic sentence.

Jack pressed a single finger to Rhys’ lips, shushing the stammering man gently.

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down there tiger. One sentence at a time cupcake.” Jack scolded teasingly.

“Sorry.” Rhys sighed embarrassed.

“Do you want to be boyfriends?” Jack asked suddenly, running a finger over Rhys’ bottom lip softly.

Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat harshly and he looked down at Jack with shaking eyes.

Rhys nodded slowly and Jack smiled at the motion.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend Rhys?” Jack whispered kissing Rhys gently.

Rhys muttered a muffled ‘yes’ against Jack’s lips and Jack merely smiled.

“Then I guess we just made it official huh kiddo?” Jack grinned pulling back from the kiss cheekily.

Rhys offered his counterpart a wide, genuine smile and kissed Jack again, hard and wanting.

After the shower Rhys sat curled on the couch, his body wrapped in a massive cocoon of nearly every one of the blankets in the living room, his head leaned against the cool leather of the furniture. His knees were curled in on his body, completely content with his attire of plaid boxers and an oversized concert shirt that most likely dated back to his high school years. The smell of popcorn filled the living room as it oozed in from the kitchen, and the sound of the microwave dinging kissed at his ears.

There was the opening of the microwave door, and the shaking of the popcorn bag.

“Hey kiddo where are the bowls?” Jack called into the living room and Rhys smiled softly.

“Second cabinet to the left of the sink.” Rhys called his voice low and sleepy as he cuddled deeper into his mess of blankets and pillows, his bare toes wriggling against the soft material.

The sound of Jack’s bare feet slapping the wooden floor approached Rhys’ blanket cocoon, and his half lidded eyes watched fondly as the older man, adorned in only his boxers, joined him on the couch. Jack snuggled into the corner of the plush furniture, settling the popcorn on his lap and setting a fluffy pillow down on his leg so Rhys could prop his head on it. Rhys cuddled against the warmth of Jack’s body and let loose of a satisfied little hum as the CEO’s fingers stroked through his still damp hair. The shower had been well deserved and relaxing and it had Rhys melting into a wonderful puddle of after sex bliss. Jack shifted a little and Rhys sighed out loudly, perfectly content being snug to Jack’s body, so warm and so satisfied. Jack’s fingers were comforting and slow in their motions, parting the amber locks absent mindedly.

Soft crunching noises came from Jack’s side of the couch, and Rhys reached over to grab a handful of the popcorn, munching on it slowly. Rhys clicked the play button on the remote and let the small device fall to the floor gently.

“This is supposed to be real killer kiddo, if it totally sucks I apologize ahead of time.” Jack muttered through a mouthful of popcorn, stroking Rhys’ cheek fondly.

Rhys just chuckled into his oversized pillow and lulled into the feeling of Jack’s fingers. Rhys had never felt lazier, his body simply worn and tired, the blankets warming him through, the dull ache of his body was not awful…but more pleasurable. It was a slow, tidbit of soreness that clung to his body like a metal of honor. His limbs felt heavy and his muscles felt overworked. He felt tired, satisfied, and wonderful. Such a warm, glowing bliss that he had not felt in months…so many months. But there, snuggled warmly against Jack’s solid form, thick fingers in his hair, the sting of his past love was significantly lessened. The hurt of the breakup was the last thing on his brain. His little mind only swam with giddy thoughts that brought blush to his cheeks. The fucking, the kissing, the thrusting the _cumming_ The fact that he could now call Jack his…boyfriend.It all left him in such a euphoric, wonderful state.

He could have fallen asleep right there, and it was quite possible he wouldn’t make it through the movie. But that was ok. It was ok to fall asleep here, next to Jack, on his comfortable couch, surrounded by warmth and paradise. The opening credits were a blur to Rhys. There was some family that was moving to a new house out in the country, a new place to call home. Rhys blinked tiredly and yawned, hand wandering to the popcorn bowl once more.

The movie progressed to the family’s first night in the house, the youngest daughter lying in bed watching the closet door with wide fearful eyes. Rhys squinted at the screen, his body freezing as he lay on Jack’s leg. Suddenly the closet door slammed closed and Rhys jumped a little, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

This wasn’t just any movie…no…this…was a horror movie.

Rhys swallowed back a whimper and fisted his fingers into the blankets in absolute terror upon the realization that this was not to be some cute, funny movie that would put him to sleep. Of course Jack would pick a terrifying ghost movie, of course he would. Rhys swallowed hard and lifted up a little, stiffening as his eyes darted over the terrible scene playing out before him.

He was ok, Rhys thought to himself frantically. He could totally handle just one scary movie…right? He didn’t want to look like some giant weenie in front of Jack, so he could tough it out, just this once for sure. He was good, it wasn’t so bad so far, and if he closed his eyes a lot he could manage it. Rhys pep talked himself mentally as the movie’s light illuminated the dark of the living room. Jack had turned off all the lights on his way to the couch, lacing the room in blackness. Rhys cringed at every slight change in the movie’s music, and grimaced as it went silent, the youngest daughter walking through the hallway at night, searching for the small voice beckoning for her to come and play with it.

“Don’t go…” Rhys whispered mostly to himself as he brought the blankets up to his chin in dismay.

Something flashed across the hallway, a dark shadow just barely in sight, the sudden sound causing Rhys to wince. The music stopped once more, and suddenly something grabbed the little girl by the leg, tripping her and dragging her into the bathroom, a white, hollow eyed face barely visible in the darkness. Rhys yelped and sat up straight, nearly elbowing Jack and spilling a little popcorn into his counterpart’s lap. Jack brushed the kernels off and set the bowl on the end table, looping his arms around Rhys soothingly.

“If you get scared you can hold me nice and tight kiddo.” Jack cooed dragging Rhys practically into his lap and chuckling into the younger man’s ear.

Rhys scrambled toward Jack closer, taking him up on his offer almost instantly. Jack welcomed Rhys in and leaned his head back against the couch lazily. Jack’s arm hugged Rhys close, his fingers drawing small circles on the younger man’s side as he pushed up the oversized t-shirt gently.

“The ghosts totally gunna waste the older sister whaddaya wanna bet pumpkin?” Jack chuckled stuffing his mouth full of popcorn.

Rhys grimaced and sunk down lower, pulling his blanket up to the bridge of his nose, peering out timidly. Rhys watched with terrified eyes as the movie rolled on, the young man twitching at every jumpy part, and outwardly whimpering when there was any small glimpse of the poltergeist. When the scene deteriorated into a dark part, the mother sitting watching T.V. as a white figure crept closer from behind, Rhys couldn’t help but to dive behind the blankets, yanking it up over his eyes. Seconds passed, and Rhys heard nothing, so he dared to peep up over his blanket shield, just in time to catch a full on glimpse of the ghost grabbing the woman and screaming as it pulled her over the couch. Rhys let out a less than manly yell and scrambled all the way on top of Jack.

Jack let loose of a little ‘oof’ and chuckled as Rhys buried his face into the crook of Jack’s neck.

“Well come on in kiddo, seat for one?” Jack chuckled kissing against Rhys’ hair.

“Kinda jumpy aren’t ya pumpkin?” Jack joked looking at Rhys and cocking an eyebrow.

“This is just…it’s just really scary…” Rhys whimpered curling up in Jack’s lap.

“Oh it’s not that bad. I promise I’ll keep you safe from any ghosties floatin around cupcake.” Jack joked coyly.

Rhys just whimpered in response and pulled his blanket around his shoulders tightly. Suddenly a crack of thunder slapped through the sky, rumbling the house and causing Rhys to let loose of another strained yelp.

“W-What the fuck was that!?!?” Rhys exclaimed looking around frantically.

Jack tilted his head at the younger man and laughed lightly.

“Uh, it’s called thunder kiddo. Just a storm rolling in I guess. Lemme go take a look.” Jack whispered making to get up, Rhys crawling off his lap timidly, getting up also to cling to Jack’s elbow.

Jack looked at Rhys with furrowed eyebrows.

“Kiddo I’m just going to the window…?” Jack chuckled lowly.

Rhys laughed awkwardly and continued to cling to Jack’s arm like his very life depended on it.

“I uh, I wanted to look too.” Rhys stuttered.

Jack shrugged and made his way to the window with Rhys in tow. Jack peered through the blinds, looking out over the dark landscape just in time to see a flash of lightening illuminate the sky in bright light. The wind whipped the trees in the front yard and small droplets of water began to patter over the porch. Another clap of thunder rumbled the frame of the house and Rhys jumped a little, his fingers tightening around Jack’s bicep.

Jack looked to Rhys playfully.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little thunder pumpkin?” Jack teased scooping Rhys up and plunking back down on the couch.

Rhys grimaced and snuggled down in the blankets.

“W-what n-no. I’m not afraid of thunder…” Rhys mumbled his mouth covered by the fluffy blanket he had pressed to his lips.

Rhys was pretty sure an hour and forty-five minutes had never felt longer as he constantly hid behind his blankets and tried his absolute best to keep from screaming at every scary part. By the time the credits were rolling he was pretty much a basket case of nerves and jitters. Jack hadn’t seemed to be bothered about the movie at all, never even so much as flinching the entire freaking time. Rhys fumbled to turn the movie off and Jack stretched his arms upward slowly, letting loose of a long, satisfying groan.

“Mmmmm you ready for bed baby boy?” Jack questioned yawning widely and thumbing through Rhys’ hair.

Rhys nodded timidly and unburied himself from his blanket nest in Jack’s lap. Jack lifted off the couch and Rhys was instantly glued to his side, following Jack’s every step as he headed for Rhys’ room. Jack closed the door behind them and Rhys turned on his bedside lamp, hurriedly crawling beneath the comforters as if something might just reach out from under the bed and grab at his feet at any second. Jack slid onto the mattress tiredly, all the evening’s activities finally catching up to him. He threw the heavy blankets over his body and curled up close to Rhys, spooning against his back gently. Jack’s arm came to loop around Rhys’ waist, his big balm pressing into the soft of Rhys’ belly. Jack kissed behind Rhys’ ear and the young man sighed into the touch a little. Jack yawned into the back of Rhys’ neck and snuggled his chin against the pale skin provided.

“G’night kiddo.” Jack half whispered half yawned and Rhys tried his best to just relax into the older man’s arms.

Rhys pulled the comforters up higher and curled down into them.

“Goodnight Jack…” Rhys whispered trying to close his eyes and sleep.

The minutes seemed to drag by slowly, fifteen quickly turned into thirty, and thirty then morphed into an hour. Rhys’ eyes flicked to the digital clock on his beside. The flickering red letters read 3:34 in the morning. Rhys whimpered softly and threw the covers up over his head. The livid storm beat rain against the roof and windows, the full, fat raindrops hitting like thousands of wasps. Rhys cringed as thunder rolled across the sky, causing the queen sized mattress to shiver beneath him. Rhys could hear the soft sounds of sleep coming from Jack’s side of the bed, little half snoring sounds and grunts in his sleep, his fingers twitching around Rhys’ body every so often. Rhys rolled over in Jack’s grip and Jack mumbled something in his sleep, moving his arm to rest on Rhys’ hip. Rhys looked over the sleeping man’s face, walnut locks falling over his jagged scar in wisps, eyelids gently closed, dark lashes kissing his suntanned skin. Just knowing that he was close made Rhys feel just a little bit better…but he still couldn’t keep his mind from running away with thoughts of ghosts and ghouls and horrible things. What if there was something in his closet? Or something creeping beneath his desk? Maybe something clinging to the ceiling, crawling over to the bed, where it would drop down at any second and snap his neck. What if there was something at the end of the bed, just waiting for one of his feet to come uncovered from the comforters, so it could tug at his toes. Rhys pulled his feet up shakily and curled into a little ball. Rhys could see a faint glow of lightening shimmering through the window and a loud crack of thunder followed close behind. Rhys jumped a little and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

Rhys felt himself freeze as a loud scratching noise kissed at his ears, causing a cold shiver to run down the length of his spine. Rhys waited silently, and sure enough the scratching came again, a loud, ragged sound like nails dragging over wood. Rhys curled his hand around Jack’s shoulder and shook slightly. Jack muttered something indecipherable and buried his head farther into his pillow. Rhys shook harder as the scratching came once more, seemingly louder this time.

Jack woke with a start, sleepy eyes squinting in Rhys’ direction, his bangs sticking out in all directions wildly.

“Rhys? W-what are you doing?” Jack yawned rubbing the side of his face still in a half asleep state.

“I heard something.” Rhys whispered peeping out from under the covers.

“Was it me snoring? I totally snore like a rhino after good sex…sorry kiddo…shoulda warned ya…” Jack muttered rolling onto his back and stretching upward, eyes closing tiredly once more.

Rhys rolled his eyes and poked Jack’s shoulder hard, the older man’s eyes cracking just barely to peer at Rhys.

“N-No like something else…like _scratching noises”_ Rhys whimpered frowning at Jack, his eyes glittering slightly as lightning flickered through the window.

“Baby, I think you’re…hearing things…” Jack grumbled scratching his crotch and letting his eyes flutter closed again.

“Jaaaaack I’m not hearing things. I really heard it. I don’t know what it is and it’s freaking me out…can…can you go check…?” Rhys whined.

Jack groaned out lowly.

“Check what? The house?” Jack questioned slowly sitting up, letting the blankets pool around his waist.

Rhys nodded frantically.

“And what exactly am I checking for? Ghosts?” Jack muttered running a hand through his messy hair.

Rhys frowned at him.

“Can you please just check?” Rhys pleaded.

Jack sighed out and threw the blankets off his body tiredly, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress and gaining his bearings clumsily.

“Well come on baby boy, this is your ghost hunt…” Jack grumbled taking Rhys’ hand and Rhys was popping out of bed to immediately cling to Jack’s side.

Jack flung the bedroom door open and shuffled down the hall, Rhys flicking on the light quickly, illuminating their way. Jack pushed open the bathroom door, clicking on the light and peering inside.

“See no ghosts in the shower.” Jack mumbled turning off the light again.

They made their way into the living room, clicking on all the lights and checking around each piece of furniture. Vaughn’s room was next, the light coming on and illuminating the absolutely pristine living space. Jack headed over toward the window, and Rhys froze, still clasping his fingers around Jack’s arm.

There was a loud scratching against the side of the house that caused the young man to jump.

“There! There it is!” Rhys whimpered.

Jack rolled his eyes and ripped back the curtains, looking out the window and up at the tree nearest to the house. A couple of branches scraped against the house lazily, dancing with the wild wind.

“Cupcake it’s just a tree.” Jack said pointing to the window sleepily.

Rhys nodded slowly.

“Oh…ok…” Rhys whispered slowly.

“See. No ghosts.” Jack reassured kissing Rhys’ forehead and leading the amber haired man back to his bedroom.

Jack let the door click behind him and Rhys crawled unsurely back into bed, his eyes wide and bloodshot with lack of sleep. Jack clambered onto the mattress, lying back down with a low grunt. His sleepy eyes flicked over to Rhys, the young man’s face still fearful and shaken. Jack reached over and stroked through the young man’s hair.

“I’m guessing scary movies really aren’t your thing huh kid?” Jack chuckled.

Rhys shook his head and frowned in dismay.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” Jack whispered looking to Rhys through droopy eyelids.

Rhys shrugged and chewed his thumbnail slightly.

“I didn’t want to look like a wimp.” Rhys muttered lowly.

Jack snorted and pulled Rhys closer.

“You need to get some sleep kiddo.” Jack breathed against Rhys’ ear.

“I can’t sleep. I’m too freaked out.” Rhys frowned pathetically.

Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’ temple.

“Would it make you feel better if I stayed up with you?” Jack offered yawning slightly.

Rhys nodded slowly.

“Can we watch cartoons?” Rhys whispered timidly.

Jack laughed lowly and settled down into the pillows, stretching his arms up over his head.

“Sure kiddo.” Jack grinned his smile tired and slim.

Rhys flicked on the T.V. across the room and laid the remote on the bed beside him, curling up against Jack, lying his head on the older man’s warm chest. The bright screen flickered in the dark room, wild images flooding across it all adorned in bright colors that danced in Rhys’ tired eyes. Jack stroked through the young man’s hair sleepily, fingers slow and steady. Rhys’ eyes had just begin to close, sleep nearly taking him, when there was a distinct knocking from somewhere in the confines of the home. Rhys jolted fully awake and his startling woke Jack up with a snort and a shake.

“Rhys?” Jack questioned his voice raspy with sleep.

“I heard something again…” Rhys whispered looking at Jack with wide puppy dog eyes.

Jack groaned out loudly and pressed his palms against his eyes.

“Never again Rhys. Never fucking again am I ever letting you watch a scary movie.” Jack snarled getting up out of bed once more, readying himself for the second ghost hunt of the night.

Rhys followed close to Jack’s heels hiding behind the broader male timidly.

Jack turned and pointed a stern finger into Rhys’ face.

“NEVER again.” Jack repeated and all Rhys could do was smile feebly at his sleepy, grumpy, counterpart.

 


	13. Breakfast and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn will never look at that table the same way again...XD

Breakfast and a Show

It’s nearly eleven before there is any motion from either party of the wild tangle of arms, legs, sheets, pillows and comforters. Rhys is splayed across half the bed, one of Jack’s arms tangled around his waist, the other stretched out above his head, fingers curled against the headboard. Rhys twitched and sucked in a little bit of drool slipping down his slack jaw, fingers pressing against the hard body squeezed against him. Wandering fingers touched with the coarse trail along Jack’s stomach and he shifted his thigh a little, tucking it tighter between Jack’s legs, rubbing his calf with the other man’s gently. Jack made a small sound in his sleep and buried his face deeper into the large pillow they now shared, grumbling a nearly indecipherable ‘kiddo…stop squirming…’

Rhys opened one eye, the brown one, and searched over the heap of blankets directly in front of him a slim smile breaking his sleepy expression. Rhys yawned widely and stretched a little, getting another little groan of disapproval from his bed partner. Rhys lifted up just slightly and peered over to the digital clock on the bedside table, jeez it was nearly eleven, he never usually let himself sleep in so freaking late. Especially not on a Thursday. Rhys paused, eyes snapping open and a small gasp coming from his lips. Because Thursday was a week day, and week days are work days and he was now a whole whopping _two hours_ late for work. Rhys yelped and sprung out of bed as if he’d just been snake bit, feet hitting the ground and sliding over to his closet in panic. Rhys instantly regretted the quick movement when a sharp, sore ache ran rampant through his lower half. Everything from his asshole to the insides of his thighs was obnoxiously sore. Rhys winced at the pain, but didn’t let it stop him from waddling over to his closet. Great. On top of being obscenely late, he was going to be walking with a damned limp all day.

Jack sat up in bed, eyes squinting across the room to his now frantic counterpart.

“Rhys what are you doing?” Jack near groaned, a big palm coming to ruffle his messy brown hair tiredly.

“I’m late for work!! I’m really, really late for work. Oh my fucking god Vasquez is going to _kill_ me!” Rhys exclaimed ripping out a dress shirt from the mass of hangers before him.

Jack blinked a couple of times and rolled his eyes.

“Rhys…you _do_ know who you just woke up next to…right?” Jack quipped cocking a thin eyebrow at the panicked other man.

Rhys paused, his sleepy, frantic brain seeming to really mull over the comment. He looked at Jack, shirt still in hand, half asleep look dripping over his obviously confused demeanor.

“Handsome Jack here, ya know, CEO of Hyperion and every single one of your boss’s boss…just in case you forgot pumpkin.” Jack teased in his rough morning voice and beckoned a thick finger at the young man.

“Get back in bed kiddo. We’re taking the day off sweet cheeks. I am _way_ too tired to do any real work today.” Jack chuckled flopping back on the bed once more.

Rhys laughed in embarrassment and threw the shirt onto the back of his desk chair.

“Heh…right…yeah…ok.” Rhys mumbled blushing slightly and limping his way back to the queen sized mattress.

He crawled back onto his side of the bed and Jack grinned at the young man slowly.

“You practicing to be a pirate, or do you gotta little limp going on there cupcake?” Jack sneered turning over and flicking Rhys’ nose gently.

Rhys waved Jack’s hand away grumpily and pulled the heavy blankets back over his body, curling his knees up just slightly.

“S-shut-up…” Rhys grumbled pouting at the older man sharing a bed with him.

“Was I a little too rough with you pumpkin?” Jack teased further, his grin toothy and cocky as it spread across his lips.

Rhys narrowed his eyes at Jack and made a ‘hrrumph’ noise in his throat.

“No. You’re just really…really…big…I feel like I got rear ended by a semi-truck.” Rhys sighed nuzzling into the oversized pillow feeling his cheeks grow a little hot just bringing the subject up.

Jack broke out in hearty laughter and pulled Rhys close, big hands coming to the rounds of Rhys’ soft buttocks.

“What can I say? But wasn’t it good baby, being so fucking stretched…being so fucking _full?_ Mmmm you liked it didn’t you sweet thing? Who woulda thought little innocent Rhysie likes big dick and nasty, rough, dirty sex?” Jack swooned his fingers tracing circles over the doughy flesh teasingly.

Jack leaned in to nose into Rhys’ neck, pushing the blankets aside just enough to latch his warm mouth onto the skin of Rhys’ throat. Rhys’ Adams apple bobbed against Jack’s kiss and he let a little hiss of a moan pass his teeth.

“Jack…” Rhys half moaned half pleaded.

“Mmm yeah pumpkin?” Jack whispered lowly, pressing his body flush to Rhys’, allowing the younger man to feel his half hard morning wood against his thigh.

Rhys swallowed the lump in his throat and narrowed his eyes at his counterpart.

“Don’t you owe me breakfast?” Rhys whispered back nipping at Jack’s bottom lip.

Jack chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“Shit I guess I do kiddo. You did hold up your end of the deal last night, guess I better get moving on mine huh?” Jack chuckled leaning up on his elbows and grinning at the younger man still comfortably nested in the comforters.

“Chop chop Mr. President.” Rhys sniggered pulling the blankets up to his lips and shifting beneath the bedding, curling his toes slightly.

Jack shot the amber haired man a playfully warning look, eyebrows coming to fall over mismatched orbs dangerously.

“Watch it kiddo, or I will send you to work.” Jack said playfully wagging a scolding finger at his partner.

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched upward lithely, Rhys couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander over the man’s muscles as they moved with him. Rhys let a little whine barely pass his lips and shifted slightly. It just wasn’t fair really. Billionaire CEO and a perfect body? It would have been downright sickening if Rhys wasn’t so into all of that. God he was so into it. Like really into it. The guy must spend a decent amount of time at the gym that was for damn certain. Rhys poked at his own, quite obviously softer belly. He wasn’t fat by any means, just lanky with not a whole lot of definition to him. A little bit like a noodle in a lot of ways. Rhys frowned. Ok so a noodle was not the most flattering way to describe himself. But none of that really mattered, Jack seemed to really like all of what Rhys had going on and well that was a good thing he supposed.

Rhys just grinned at the dark haired man coyly and followed suit in hauling himself out of bed. Rhys gathered his blanket nest in his arms and followed Jack out the door, moving his little lazy fest to the couch nearest the kitchen. Rhys watched with completely content eyes, leaning his head on a large pillow and looking on sleepily as Jack rounded toward the kitchen, not so subtly pulling the front of his boxers down where they were beginning to ride up.

“So pancakes sweet cheeks?” Jack questioned leaning on the counter and cocking a slim smile at Rhys.

Rhys nodded quickly.

“And bacon, eggs too please.” Rhys added on innocently.

Jack just chuckled and turned to rummage through the fridge for the ingredients needed. He set a package of bacon on the counter, followed by a carton of eggs. Then he proceeded to begin hunting through every cabinet and drawer in the kitchen, pulling out bowls and pans, flour and butter, baking powder, salt, sugar. Rhys watched with curious eyes as the older man simply made himself right at home behind the stove.

“We uh…we have pancake mix in the cabinet next to the fridge.” Rhys offered smiling over the couch.

Jack just snorted at the offer and shook his head.

“Naw kiddo, you want pancakes, you’re getting’ them from scratch cupcake.” Jack said over the clatter of cooking utensils and pouring ingredients.

Rhys tilted his head to the side in interest.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Rhys stated looking at Jack with wide curious eyes.

Jack just grinned in response, taking a moment to flick his sagging bangs out of his face. Rhys let a little whimper loose at just how absolutely _delectable_ Jack looks with his hair all a mess and he hangs on the thought for just a little too long, the meet of his boxers becoming just a little tight in result.

“I’m a single dad, I kinda had to learn how to cook kiddo.” Jack chuckled.

Rhys smiled and nodded over the back of the couch. He rested on Jack’s comment for a while. Thinking of Jack actually having a child was really weird, but adorable in the oddest of ways. Somehow he could see Jack making pancakes for her, maybe the smiley faced kind with strawberries. Rhys suddenly wondered when he would get to meet her for himself, or if that was territory he was not yet allowed in. Rhys assumed Jack would extend the offer when the time was right. Things between him and the CEO had been moving a little quickly to be honest. They’d gone from first date, to fucking, to boyfriends all in a span of a little over a week. But Jack just seemed to be the type of person to move into things quickly, and Rhys was not complaining. He welcomed it all with open arms. Quick or not it felt good and right and Rhys had no qualms with any of it. If it meant waking up to Jack next to him in bed more often, and more days off to simply spend time with each other, and handmade breakfasts on a regular basis, Rhys was completely behind it.

Rhys slipped down onto the couch, burying himself in a mass of warm and soft and let his eyes close with a long sigh. Yeah…he could definitely get used to this. With that Rhys allows himself to fall back into a drug like slumber, the ache in his muscles and the fuzzy feeling in his gut lulling him back into a mid-morning, greedy slumber.

Rhys is awoken by warm lips behind his ear and he stirs back into consciousness with a smile and a groan. The noise is sleepy and a little delirious, but in the best kind of way. Jack watches with fond eyes as the younger man stirs awake, hands coming up to rub away at sleepy eyes. Rhys’ echo eye flashes out of instinct, scanning Jack accidently. Rhys blinks it off quickly a thick line of blush crossing his slender cheeks.

“I uh, I totally didn’t mean to do that.” Rhys stuttered adverting his gaze quickly.

Jack only cocked his head in response.

“So, what did that thing say huh? Never really understood the whole echo eye thing.” Jack asked curiously.

Rhys blinked stupidly up at Jack and shrugged his shoulders.

“It just reads body symptoms and such, tells me a person’s age, and name. Also if they have any criminal records. Most the things you can find in a person’s public record. But all in one scan.” Rhys answered still a little sleep confused.

“What did it just tell you?” Jack questioned curiously.

“Uh you’re body temperature is normal, your heart-rate is a little elevated though, you’ve had three speeding tickets, and there’s an accident report from when you were ...twenty four?” Rhys breathes.

The last part comes out as a mistake, but he saw it and his stupid brain was thinking about it and it slips out unbridled from his lips. Jack’s demeanor changes for a split second, face dropping, cheery expression stumbling just a little. There is something sad in Jack’s eyes, a flicker that Rhys hasn’t seen before. Something that is unnerving to say the least. It’s old, the scar behind his pupils, something stirring up a memory that he had long since buried. For the first time Rhys sees something that isn’t confident in Jack and instantly he is so sorry.

“Jack I uh…” Rhys begins but Jack kisses him and mutes the words before Rhys can get them out.

“Breakfast is served cupcake.” Jack breathes brushing Rhys’ bangs back just slightly.

Just like that Jack avoids the entire conversation and Rhys lets him. Somehow Rhys knows he should just pretend it never happened. Rhys feels sorry, but doesn’t dare apologize. So he follows Jack’s lead and pretends the whole trip up of a subject had never been talked about. They leave whatever the hell that was lying on the living room floor where it started. Rhys wants to know, but in the same breath knows it isn’t his place to ask. Not yet, not now at least.

So he changes his demeanor just as quickly as Jack did and allows Jack to drag him up off the couch. Rhys staggers into the dining room, the table lined and set with more food than Rhys could ever hope to eat in one setting, it’s not to be said that he won’t try though. Rhys eased himself down into his chosen chair and Jack took up post next to him.

Jack seems to beam with pride and overconfidence when Rhys stared in awe at the table full of breakfast delights.

“So how’s that for a fucking breakfast cupcake?” Jack sneers scooping a stack of pancakes onto his plate and wagging his eyebrow in Rhys’ direction.

“You’re great in bed and you can cook, I think I’m going to keep you.” Rhys teased hauling some food onto his own plate.

Jack let loose of a rumbling chuckle and stuffed his mouth full of syrup soaked pancake.

“Good answer kiddo.” Jack sniggered through his full mouth.

Rhys was pretty sure he’d never eaten so much in all his life. He leaned back in his chair, soaking in the aftermath of eating way too many helpings of bacon, fluffy eggs, and buttery pancakes. Rhys breathed out, patting his extended stomach lightly through his t-shirt and making a satisfied noise in his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment before daring to peer out through just slightly slatted lashes at his partner.

Rhys was absolutely positive he’d be completely content with just sleeping on the couch all goddamned day. He felt like some lazy house cat spoiled rotten on treats and attention. Jack dropped his fork down onto his plate with a clatter and sighed out lowly, meeting Rhys’ lazy, satisfied expression.

Rhys isn’t really sure what leads to the chain of events after that. Maybe it was the tired, completely satisfied look he gave Jack. Maybe it was the way he breathed a thank you to the walnut haired man out through a small grin. Maybe it was the way he tried to brush his amber locks back into place as it kept falling down over his forehead. Maybe it’s none of those things, or all of them, but regardless, Rhys isn’t really sure what triggers it.

Before Rhys had a hope of trying to figure it out, Jack was swooping around the table like some sort of predatory bird, fingers running over Rhys like he simply couldn’t touch enough of him. Rhys feels the table bite into his shoulders as Jack hefts him up onto it. His body misses the array of dishes for the most part, but when Rhys’ elbow is thrown out in surprise it sends an empty platter crashing to the ground, shattering to pieces on the hard wood. Rhys couldn’t find it in himself to care as Jack forced his legs open and settled himself between Rhys’ thighs. Rhys’ body protested the motion just slightly, his legs giving a small pang of soreness left over from the night previous. The ache isn’t enough to deter him from welcoming Jack in though and so he does. He leans up on his elbows to meet with Jack’s hot kiss, lips sliding against one another’s warm and sloppy. Rhys’ tongue finds its way in between Jack’s teeth and he tastes like syrup and sweet. The taste is sticky and thick as Rhys’ tongue explores the hollows of Jack’s mouth. He hums against the older man’s lips and it causes Jack to shudder against him just slightly. Thick fingers mess through amber locks, pulling just a bit more than what could have been considered gentle. Jack breaks the needy kiss with a little gasp for oxygen his right hand flattened against the table, propping him up as he hovered over the young man beneath him, his left traveling down Rhys’ body to gently palm his already half-hard cock through his plaid boxers. Rhys pressed his chin against his chest, screwing his eyes shut tight as he let out a satisfied, wanting sigh. Jack let the sound stroke at his ego, his gentle fingers running the soft line of Rhys’ hardening dick. He thumbed at his partner’s head, feeling the material become tight as Rhys stood at full attention, the loose plaid boxers soft around his rigid member. Jack curled his fingers around Rhys’ erection, stroking upward, bundles of plaid forming around his fist with the upstroke. Rhys bucked into his grasp, mouth falling into a weak, slow oval, a small whisper of Jack’s name coming off his open lips. Jack’s dormant hand then came to push Rhys’ old t-shirt up on his chest, the material pooling at the top of his wrist, wispy fingers ghosting around his left nipple. Rhys gasped out softly as Jack pinched and teased at the small bud, rendering it hard and sensitive. Jack could feel Rhys’ cock grow harder with the small touch, and as the older man stroked up him his fingers were met with the wet sensation of pre-cum soaking through the thin, over worn boxers. Jack cocked a thin eyebrow at his partner and leaned down to lock his lips around Rhys’ right nipple, tongue flicking over the tender anatomy. Rhys moaned out louder, his voice throaty and strained. His hips jerked up into Jack’s palm, thighs leaving the table to wrap around Jack’s own thin hips. Jack smiled against the abused flesh, teeth unsheathing to nip and bite at the anatomy provided, leaving it worried red.

Rhys gasped and writhed, back arching and fingers frantically dragging down Jack’s upper arms.

“J-Jack!! Nnnnng…HAH…ahhh!!” Rhys moaned out wantonly his teeth coming to clamp down on his bottom lip hard.

Jack simply chuckled into the boy’s chest his ocean and grass eyes flicking up to Rhys’ gently closed lids.

“Sensitive nipples huh kiddo?” Jack growled hotly.

Rhys’ eyes parted just barely, looking at Jack through heavy lashes, cheeks stained warm red. Rhys nodded slowly when words wouldn’t come to him and bucked his hips up with more persistence needing more movement from Jack’s palm.

Jack chuckled and kissed up his partner’s neck stopping only when he’d gotten to Rhys’ earlobe, running his tongue along the shell softly, sucking his lobe diligently.

“Mmmm you’re like a little puzzle pumpkin…I gotta say…I really am liking figuring out what makes you tick…” Jack hummed hotly into Rhys’ ear.

Rhys said nothing, simply let his fingers curl tighter around Jack’s biceps.

Jack was gone for a moment, leaving Rhys looking like an upside down crab, sprawled out on the table shamelessly. Jack returned with lube and a single foil package, setting them down on the table and returning to his position fawning over Rhys fondly.

Lips crammed together once more, hot and heavy, Jack’s hips grinding into Rhys’ hard and wanting. Rhys could feel Jack’s own thick erection pressing into his, the softness of their boxers a pleasant sensation to Rhys’ swollen member. Rhys’ arms looped around the back of Jack’s neck, fingers mussing into Jack’s walnut hairs. Jack’s fingers wandered to Rhys’ hem, curling beneath the elastic and tugging them down roughly, allowing the young man’s hardness to spring free and bob up over his heaving stomach. Big, talented fingers slid up hard soft flesh, Rhys’ prick red and angry, leaking with each stroke. Gasps and grunts echoed off the dining room walls, fingers touched and grasped and lips met. Heat formed between two bodies growing into an out of control thing, flowing through two beating hearts like wild fire. Rhys was full and euphoric and warm, his body heavy and needy.

Fingers were slicked and pressed against Rhys’ tight ring of muscle, the sore entrance fluttering and throbbing at the touch. The lube was cold and pleasant, spreading over his sensitive skin, Jack’s hand leaving the area to lend a few hard strokes to Rhys’ dick. Rhys cringed and moaned, his voice thick with husky need. Jack hefted his own boxers down, freeing his hard cock and took a moment to roll the condom down over his thickness. Mouths met once more as fingers pumped into Rhys’ body, gentle at first, but gaining in speed quickly. Fingers were replaced with Jack’s erection, a slow, good stretch that reverberated up through Rhys’ body causing him to wince and writhe beneath his partner. Jack started with slow thrusts filling Rhys a little more with each roll of his hips. Rhys was thankful for the slow pace, his already sore entrance throbbing around the intrusion harshly. This time was easier, the tight ring giving way with not as much resistance. Jack groaned into Rhys’ neck, lips slick and warm as they sucked harsh red marks against the soft skin. In that moment Rhys didn’t care about the ugly purple marks that would be left behind by Jack’s teeth. He lulled into Jack’s mean teeth with only want. Rhys arched his neck, exposing more of his throat to Jack, wanting more of the harsh touch. Jack’s fingers found hold on the sharp juts of Rhys’ thin hipbones, fingers dragging the young man into each thrust as they became harder. Rhys let go of a whimper of a moan and dug his nails into Jack’s shoulder blades, feeling the pinch of being stretched and filled in a slow rhythm that caused his brain to blur. He couldn’t grasp onto any single string of thought, it all ran together in one big mess. His stomach tightened and his toes curled, teeth gritted as Jack fucked into him. Jack’s buttocks worked as he thrusted into the young man sloppily, muscles in his abdomen folding and stretching. His hair fell over his eye, the green one, hiding half his scar along with it. Rhys’ fingers buried into Jack’s hair pulling him down on top of him farther, bringing his lips to the taught line of his scar. Jack flinched a little, hips stilling against Rhys, the touch to the old wound foreign and strange. Rhys’ tongue slid along the deep indention, kissing and paying needy attention to the scar tissue, seeming to ignore Jack’s outward recoil to the advancement. Jack sunk into the touch slowly, hips continuing to roll forward once more. Rhys’ curled in on himself tighter, thin legs resting up higher on Jack’s body as the older man nearly bent him in half, the fronts of Jack’s thighs banging against the table harshly. Rhys’ eyes rolled back in his head and a loud, breathy moan slipping off his tongue as Jack thrust deep and hard.

 

 

Vaughn pushed his glassed up his nose a little and flicked his blinker on as his vehicle rolled to a stop at the four way. He turned to the left, following the all too familiar road home, his shoulders sagging a little as he approached their street. He hadn’t exactly slept well, he never really did in hotel rooms. He was just thankful the workshop hadn’t lasted all goddamn day. Those workshops were always such a waste of time in his opinion. Vaughn pulled into the driveway and his eyes grew wide as he saw what was parked in his usual spot. Vaughn pulled up next to the sleek, black vehicle and threw his car into park. He swung his door open and scrambled around the beast of a car.

“No freaking way…” Vaughn whispered peeking in through the window.

“A goddamned Lamborghini? You gotta be kidding me…holy crap…” Vaughn whispered shaking his head.

Vaughn snapped upright and narrowed his eyes at the front door. Rhys hadn’t even told him Jack was coming over that sneaky little shit. Vaughn frowned and adjusted his grip on his suitcase, heading across the front yard and onto the porch with a heavy thud. Vaughn fished into his front jeans pocket for his keys and stuffed the small silver thing into the lock, turning it with a loud click. Vaughn let the door creak open slowly, entering and looking around the living room with furrowed eyebrows. There was a loud crash from the dining room, followed by a pattern of banging noises and some loud groaning. Vaughn cocked an eyebrow and slowly shut the door behind him. He tossed his bag down on the couch and rounded the corner, eyes sweeping into the dining room.

Vaughn’s mouth fell open a little as he got an extremely unwanted eyeful of Jack crooned over Rhys, the dining room table shivering beneath the walnut haired man as he pounded into the slender male beneath him.

Vaughn jumped backward and let loose of a loud yelp.

“Rhys!?!?!?” Vaughn yelled loudly.

“Vaughn!?” Rhys exclaimed snapping upward, the top of his head slamming into Jack’s chin.

Jack cursed and rubbed his jaw a little.

“Ow, shit kiddo…” Jack groaned lowly.

“Fuck sorry.” Rhys whispered.

Vaughn slapped a hand over his eyes and wheeled around to face the other way.

“Oh my god I freaking eat on that table!!! Jeezus could you not!?!?” Vaughn groaned wheeling out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

“I thought you were at a workshop!!!” Rhys called out shoving Jack off of him with a loud grunt of protest from his counterpart.

“It got out early!! You coulda told me you had…company…!!!” Vaughn yelled back.

“I’m going to my room so I can like…bleach my eyeballs….so put some clothes on would you!!” The shorter man continued.

There was a slam of a door and Rhys sighed outwardly, his shoulders sagging. Rhys fell backward on the table with a loud thud and winced a little as Jack pulled out and hauled his boxers back over his throbbing erection. Rhys did the same, tucking his hardness up into the hem of his underwear, his head still livid and red.

Jack groaned out and crossed his arms irritably.

“Hope your little buddy is happy…cause I’m totally going to have some wicked blue balls…” Jack pouted angrily.

Rhys snorted out a little chuckle and shook his head at his partner.

“I think you’ll live Jack.” Rhys replied cheekily.

 


	14. The Doghouse

The Doghouse 

Rhys leaned over his plate of pasta absent mindedly stirring the loose noodles up with his fork and listening to Vaughn chatter over the table to Yvette about the workshop he’d attended Wednesday. Rhys just couldn’t seem to shake himself awake, he was _exhausted_ to say the least. Last night he’d managed to get a little sleep, but not much more than the night previous. The bed had felt empty without Jack’s presence and Rhys had been consumed by all sorts of raunchy dreams that he just couldn’t seem to shake loose. He felt like a teenager again, his head full to the brim of daydreams consisting of fucking in backseats, fucking over desks, fucking on floors, fucking anywhere his little brain could come up with. He just couldn’t seem to think of anything _but_ fucking. Fucking hard, or slow, fucking in the shower, fucking on the couch, fucking frantically, fucking sloppily. Rhys felt a cold shiver run down his spine and his pant’s crotch suddenly felt just a little tighter. He let loose of a flustered breath and closed his eyes, trying to will away the chubby forming in his jeans. This was not the time, nor the place. He hadn’t felt this horny since he first discovered internet porn when he was sixteen. Now, he was regressing right back into that weird ‘needing to masturbate five times a day’ phase and it was both confusing and frustrating. He just couldn’t get Jack out of his head, couldn’t get him off his mind. Everything was a reason to daydream about him. From the table in front of him being a potential place for Jack to lift him up and fuck his brains out, to the bus stop bench across the street being another perfect object for Jack to lay him across and bang him. Rhys felt the taught line of his dick press snugly against his zipper and he sucked in a slow breath through his nose. None of that was helping. That was only fueling his ridiculous erection. He was eating lunch with his best friends he damned sure shouldn’t have been popping boners here. But he couldn’t help it. He was like a love sick young thing, hot under the collar, hormones running wild and crazy. It was downright pathetic in all reality.

“So had the house all to yourself huh Rhys? Why didn’t you invite me over we could have watched shitty romance movies together since Vaughn was gone!” Yvette teased across the table suddenly.

Rhys shook himself out of his daydreams and stared at her wide eyed, then slowly shook his head chuckling.

“Oh no, don’t think for a second he had the house to himself…” Vaughn grumbled.

Rhys’ face fell a little and he sighed out loudly. He was still in the dog house with his best friend and it had been like that since yesterday’s little incident.

“Oh c’mon Vaughn…” Rhys pleaded pouting slightly.

Yvette looked to Rhys then to Vaughn in confusion.

“Woah are you two mad at each other?” Yvette questioned cocking a thin eyebrow at the two men opposite each other.

“No.” Rhys complained.

“YES!” Vaughn snapped.

“You’re still mad!?” Rhys pleaded shooting Vaughn a begging look.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at Rhys.

“Yes I am as a matter of fact!!” Vaughn growled.

“Hey, HEY cool it you two, now what the hell happened?” Yvette said waving her hands gently at the two men.

Rhys sighed out and took a drink of his soda.

“Vaughn walked in on me and Jack…you know…” Rhys groaned lowly his voice lowering and his cheeks flushing.

“On the fucking kitchen table!! Who fucks on the kitchen table!?” Vaughn snarled.

“I’d do it on the kitchen table. That’s kinda hot.” Yvette interjected.

Vaughn shot her a ‘go die’ look and curled his lip up.

“But I have to EAT on that table!!! Now when I’m trying to eat dinner all I’m going to imagine is Jack drilling Rhys like a goddamned rag doll all over that fucking thing.” Vaughn hissed.

Yvette burst out in hearty laughter and snorted a little trying to catch her breath in vain.

“I’m sorry! It was kinda spur of the moment…and I didn’t think you’d be home so early…” Rhys defended pathetically.

“Oh so you figured ya’ll could just get your sweat and sex juices all over the table before I got home and never tell me!? Oh my god Rhys you are so gross!!” Vaughn groaned stuffing some pasta into his mouth irritably.

“Hey little guy calm down.” Yvette teased ruffling Vaughn’s hair.

Vaughn waved her away angrily and pouted over his glasses at his amber haired best friend.

“Here I am haven’t gotten laid in _forever_ and I gotta walk in on your billionaire boy toy fucking you stupid on our god damned table. Jeezus Rhys I mean seriously!?” Vaughn moaned leaning his chin on his palm.

Rhys frowned.

“Oh and like I have just been drowning in sex lately!? C’mon Vaughn this is the first time I’ve gotten laid in _months_ you know that!” Rhys snapped.

Vaughn made a ‘hrrmph’ noise and looked down at the table.

Yvette rolled her eyes at both of them.

“Oh you are both being such children! Rhys, say you’re sorry for having sex on the dining room table because obviously that offended Vaughn.” Yvette said.

“I’m really sorry bro…” Rhys tried again.

“Good. Now Vaughn you forgive him because you are friends and you are just being a little whiney ass.” Yvette said looking at Vaughn.

“Hey what the hell-“ Vaughn objected.

“Uh, uh, uh, forgive him.” Yvette shook her finger at Vaughn.

Vaughn made a huffy noise and folded his arms.

“Fine. I forgive you.” Vaughn sighed.

Yvette chuckled at the two of them and shook her head.

“Boys. I swear. You two are ridiculous.” Yvette breathed smiling.

Rhys shrugged and Vaughn just snorted.

“Just let me know next time you decide to have Jack over and fuck on all the furniture ok?” Vaughn half chuckled half grimaced.

Rhys’ lips curled into a devious smile and he nodded slowly.

“And so help me Rhys don’t you ever fuck on my bed or I will kill you.” Vaughn added pointedly.

Rhys snorted slightly as he let loose of a hard chuckle.

“I’d never fuck on your bed Vaughn that’s messed up.” Rhys said shrugging.

Vaughn let a small smile break his lips and looked to Rhys playfully.

“But I mean the bigger question here is…how was he after all? Since now you really have slept with him?” Vaughn quipped cheekily.

Yvette rolled her eyes and began giggling wildly.

Rhys felt his cheeks darken a little, that all too familiar heat growing in his gut.

“Good…really, really good. Like ‘holy fuck I can’t remember my own name’ good…” Rhys breathed his eyes glassing over a little, a dumb smile clinging to his lips.

“Hey calm down there Rhys, getting a little weird.” Yvette chuckled winking.

Rhys just grinned back.

“Well he asked.” Rhys defended.

Vaughn giggled lightly.

“Huh…so the rumors were true…and you also got to ride in that fucking beautiful car!?!?! Seriously I hate you Rhys. I really, really hate you right now.” Vaughn fake pouted cheekily.

“So where is Jack today? Not joining you for lunch?” Yvette questioned Rhys cheerily.

Rhys swallowed his mouthful of pasta loudly.

“He had a meeting or something, but hey I kinda wanted y’alls opinion…it’s my Dad’s birthday Saturday, so I was gunna go home for the weekend…do you think it would be weird if I invited Jack to meet my parents…like is that too soon?” Rhys questioned looking to Yvette then to Vaughn.

Yvette seemed to think on the question for a moment.

“I mean I don’t think it’s too soon. But what would you introduce him as? I mean I thought you two hadn’t figured out where exactly you stood yet?” Yvette said chewing slowly.

“Well we kinda worked that out. I’d introduce him as my boyfriend…since he kinda asked me if we actually wanted to be a couple and all.” Rhys said grinning confidently.

Yvette smiled widely and opened her mouth to respond but was promptly cut off by Vaughn.

“Oh what did you decide all that while defiling the table?” Vaughn chuckled.

Both other friends erupted into side splitting laughter in response.

Much later in the day the office had gone completely quiet, nearly everybody having gone home, yet Rhys still sat clacking away at his desk. He had a bit more computer work to finish up before he felt comfortable calling it a day. His little day off, as wonderful as it was, had actually set him back quite a bit as far as work went. Rhys sighed out and ruffled his hair. He’d just told Vaughn he’d catch a bus home, he knew he’d be staying late ad didn’t want his friend waiting up on him. The hour was pushing eight thirty and nearly all of the office was rendered empty. Silent enough to hear a pin drop it was starting to make Rhys just a little bit nervous. But he had to get this done. He couldn’t go letting his wild imagination get the better of him and freak him out now. It was his own fault really, that he was stuck here so late. He’d screwed around all day, slowly treading through his work but often stalling on getting too lost in daydreams of Jack, and fucking and that glorious feeling of Jack inside of him. He’d even resorted to jerking off really quick in the bathroom, which was low even for his standards. He was driving himself mad with the whole thing.

Rhys groaned out loudly and rubbed his eyes. God this was ridiculous.

His dormant cell phone suddenly vibrated on the hard wood of his desk, its small screen lighting up the dark office and causing his fingers to skitter jumpily across the keyboard leaving a jumble of letters he didn’t mean to type. Rhys backspaced irritably and grabbed his phone, clicking the message half heartedly.

One new message from Jack.

Rhys felt his heart stop in his chest and sucked in a sharp breath. He opened the message and read over it with bright eyes.

“Hey kiddo you still at the office?” The message read.

Rhys let his thumb dance over the keyboard, typing out a response hurriedly.

“Yeah. Had to stay late to get my work from Thursday done.” Rhys replied.

His fingers went back to his computer and in seconds flat there was a reply waiting for him.

“Want some company cupcake?” Was all the message said.

Rhys smiled deviously.

“Sure. I have to ask you something anyway, I’d rather do it in person.” Rhys texted back.

Rhys set his phone aside breathing in sharply and buried himself nose deep in work once more. It didn’t take long before Rhys heard the echoing sounds of footsteps bounding through the confines of the hollow office space. He rolled back from his work desk and poked his head around his cubicle, his tired eyes falling just slightly and his mouth curling up into a large smile. Jack sauntered down the small hallway, hands buried in his trouser pockets casually. He tilted his head back just slightly and lent Rhys one of those million dollar, perfect smiles. Rhys could feel himself nearly melt right into the fucking floor at just the sight of him.

Jack was sporting a three piece dress suit, navy blue, ironed to perfection, tailored to hug his every curve like a long lost lover. God he was brilliant. Like a god among men he didn’t just walk, he floated. Floated on easy feet that tapped across the carpeted office flooring gently.

“Hey kiddo! Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes pumpkin?” Jack teased as he swung around the corner of Rhys’ cubicle swiftly, leaned down over Rhys’ reclined position and kissed Rhys hard.

Rhys leaned his neck up into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed at the mere touch of his counterpart’s lips. Jack left Rhys breathless as he pulled back, devious grin clinging to his thin lips. Rhys shook himself out of it and rolled back to his desk, placing his fingers back to the keys.

“Hey Jack. I’m almost done, just gotta finish up a couple of things.” Rhys said smiling at the CEO fondly.

Jack slowly stalked around the back of his partner’s chair, leaning his elbows on it casually.

“Look at you, you little worker bee.” Jack hissed chuckling and propping his chin in his palm, watching as Rhys edited the last few tasks and began saving the files.

“It’s your fault you know, for tempting me into a day off.” Rhys sniggered looking over his shoulder at Jack for a moment.

Jack snorted and grinned wryly at his younger counterpart.

“I didn’t hear you complaining much baby boy. But then again…it certainly was kinda hard to hear anything over you moaning my name like a damned prayer.” Jack snarled pressing his lips to Rhys’ ear.

Rhys’ fingers paused on the keyboard, halfway through typing in the file name and his back stiffened harshly. Jack’s lips were warm and talented as they kissed down Rhys’ exposed neck. Rhys felt a white hot chill run all the way down his spine and he curled his toes up in his dress shoes. Without Rhys’ permission a helpless, breathy moan slipped up past his lips and he shivered as the sound came loose.

Jack leaned away playfully, eyes slatted like some viper waiting to strike at any given moment.

“Oh kiddo what in the world was that?” Jack snarled running the sharp of his tongue along Rhys ear, getting a small jump from the sales rep.

Rhys let loose of a shaky breath and tried to ignore the heat growing in his groin, his work slacks suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight. Great, he though in annoyance. All Jack had done was _kiss_ him and he was already deteriorating into a sloppy mess. Rhys did his best to hide his growing erection and leaned forward in his chair, trying to will his arousal away.

“Jaccckk, would you quit…I’m never gunna get this done if you keep doing _that._ ” Rhys complained half heartedly.

Jack just chuckled into Rhys’ neck.

“Doing what, huh pumpkin? I’m not doing anything.” Jack hissed sucking Rhys’ neck gently.

Rhys hissed out loudly and shifted his feet across the floor.

“Jack!” Rhys begged gritting his teeth and furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Ugh kiddo you’re no fun.” Jack pouted settling for leaning on the back of Rhys’ office chair once more.

Rhys breathed out slowly and went about saving all the finished files, his crotch still tight and his mind still hazy. God he was being so pathetic. He hadn’t been this quick on the trigger since he was in high-school. It was downright embarrassing really.

Once Rhys had successfully finished saving his work he looked back over his shoulder at Jack sighing.

“There I’m done, are you happy now?” Rhys joked smiling at him.

Jack only continued to pout at the amber haired male and leaned backward to fold his arms across his chest.

“So now I’m allowed to kiss on you?” Jack snarled playfully.

Rhys just rolled his eyes at the older man.

“I guess so.” Rhys groaned teasingly.

Jack spun Rhys’ desk chair around until the young man was facing the CEO and Jack wrapped both his palms around the chair arms, leaning over Rhys dauntingly. Jack grabbed Rhys by the chin, thin fingers wrapping around his chin just a little less than gentle, forcing his gaze to snap up toward the CEO. Jack simply smiled at the star struck expression painted across the young man’s face. He looked cute when he was falling apart, and god did Jack ever enjoy breaking him to pieces, in the best of ways. Jack brought his lips to the sales rep’s, warm anatomy sliding together, kissing with open mouths and frantic hands. Rhys’ fingers curled in Jack’s shirt, wrinkling the dark blue material carelessly. Jack’s mouth tasted like cinnamon and it was sharp and sweet to Rhys’ senses. Rhys was instantly wrapped around Jack’s fingers like a thin ribbon, eyes closed and cheeks pink.

“So there was something you had to ask me huh pumpkin?” Jack hissed shaking Rhys chin a little as he pulled away.

Rhys stuttered a little, opened his mouth then closed it again, trying to recollect his thoughts feebly.

“I uh…yeah…I wanted to ask you..well…i-it’s my dad’s birthday this weekend…I kinda wanted to know if you wanted to come with me…and meet my parents?” Rhys whispered softly his cheeks darkening as he twiddled his thumbs together peevishly.

Jack smiled widely and chuckled at his nervous counterpart.

“Bringing me home to mom? I’ll be sure to wear my good tie and be on my best behavior.” Jack sniggered leaning in to nose Rhys’ cheek.

Rhys smiled sheepishly and caught Jack’s glittering eyes.

“You mean you wanna come? I mean this isn’t moving too fast is it?” Rhys questioned nervously.

Jack snorted loudly and shrugged.

“I’m a fast paced kinda guy. Besides, it’s my Ex’s week with Angel, so I’m free for the weekend.” Jack said cheerily.

Rhys just grinned stupidly and allowed Jack to haul him up out of his chair.

“Awesome well I planned on leaving tomorrow, it’s about a three hour drive.” Rhys said cheerily.

“Perfect, how’s about I drive kiddo? I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning around eight?” Jack smiled kissing down Rhys’ temple.

“But, uh we are gunna have to work on your control kiddo…can’t have you popping boners every time I kiss you kiddo.” Jack hissed pulling Rhys flush to his body and wrapping a stern arm around his hips.

Rhys gasped and downcast his eyes.

“Y-Yeah…I well…sorry…I’ve just been thinking about it all day…I just worked myself up…” Rhys muttered in embarrassment, wishing with all his heart his throbbing erection would disperse.

But if anything Jack’s closeness only made Rhys harder.

“Mmm been thinking about it all day huh?” Jack snarled thumbing over Rhys’ belt teasingly.

Rhys nodded and sucked in a sharp whistle of a breath.

“I-I can’t…stop thinking about it…” Rhys stuttered breathlessly, arching into Jack’s arms shamelessly.

Jack chuckled wryly and smiled at his needy counterpart.

“Well you’re gunna have to think about it for just a little longer. You need sleep kiddo, and we’ve got an early morning ahead of us.” Jack whispered kissing Rhys’ forehead and letting the young man loose from his grip.

Rhys groaned outwardly and slowly began gathering his things, pouting a little as he did so.

“You’re a jerk.” Rhys groaned.

“Oh c’mon now kiddo, those bags under your eyes are getting out of hand. You need the sleep cupcake. C’mon I’ll drive ya home.” Jack chuckled wrapping his arm around Rhys’ waist and leading him out of his cubicle.

“You could help me out with getting to sleep…you know…” Rhys tried hopefully.

Jack laughed loudly.

“As much as I’d like to, I have to pack and I have to finish up some work of my own at home. Plus I think I’m banned from your house for a little while, you’re little buddy didn’t seemed too pleased with me.” Jack joked as they sauntered down the hallway together.


	15. Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a good roadtrip without snacks, good company, some roadhead and Jack accidentally calling himself daddy while Rhys is going down on him. ;) Also this chapter has nothing to do with daddy kinks. I just really think it's hilarious when Jack calls himself daddy in Tales from the Borderlands and I had to add it into this story XD Sorry ahead of time for my shenanigans lol

Roadtrip

At eight sharp there was a loud rap on the front door. Vaughn looked up from the couch, tearing his eyes away from the morning television his was drowning his brain in.

“Rhys! Door!” Vaughn yelled over the couch toward the bathroom.

“I’m almost done could you get it!?” Rhys yelled back over the sound of the running shower.

Vaughn groaned out and lifted up off the couch adjusting his boxers a little and shuffling over to the door grumpily. Vaughn grabbed the door lock, turned it and yanked the knob, ripping the door backward. Vaughn stood there with his hand wrapped around door, eyes narrowing as they fell over the form filling the doorway.

Jack grinned sheepishly at the shorter, russet haired male.

“Hey…Vaughn…uh is Rhys up?” Jack asked grinning and burying his hands in the front pockets of his khaki cargo shorts.

Vaughn just glared at Jack for a few seconds, then stepped backward letting Jack through the open door, his green eyes still scrutinizing the much taller CEO.

“He’s in the shower. He’ll be out in a minute.” Vaughn nearly growled.

Jack just offered him a small grin and stepped through the door, bringing something from around his back as he did so. Jack held in his hands what looked to be some sort of book. Vaughn cocked an eyebrow curiously and Jack offered the book to the shorter man.

“I gotcha something, kinda like an ‘I’m sorry you walked in on me banging your best friend on your table’ gift. It’s an antique car guide, it’s not even on shelves yet. I kinda know the author, and he gave me a copy early. Thought you’d like it.” Jack said shooting Vaughn an apologetic smile.

Vaughn let loose of a small gasp and looked to Jack hesitantly. Jack just pushed the book into Vaughn’s hands and nodded.

Vaughn flipped the hardcover over in his hands, eyes wide and mouth open a little.

“You _know_ Matthew Jones?” Vaughn whispered shutting the door behind Jack and rounding the couch to plop down onto the cushions.

Jack just chuckled and leaned on the back of the couch casually.

“We go way back. So…are we cool? Am I allowed to set foot in yall’s house again?” Jack chuckled smoothly.

Vaughn just smiled in response.

“Yeah I suppose we’re cool. You are kinda my boss…I sorta have to forgive you. You could fire me if I don’t.” Vaughn chuckled cracking the crisp, new, book open.

“Good call.” Jack teased punching Vaughn in the shoulder and heading around the corner toward the bathroom.

“But seriously I wouldn’t fire you, promise little guy!” Jack called around his shoulder laughing.

Vaughn didn’t really even react to the comment, he was too deep in the new book, flipping through the brand new pages, cracking them apart carefully. Jack slid down the hall and thudded his back against the bathroom door, raising the back of his hand and giving it a couple of quick knocks.

“You almost done in there princess? We don’t have all day cupcake.” Jack called through the door coyly.

There was the sound of the shower faucets creaking off in response, the shuffling of feet, the squeaking of a cabinet and finally the door cracked open. Rhys peered out at Jack his wet hair a wild mess on his head, a towel slung halfheartedly around his waist. Rhys’ face peeled into a wide, excited smile and Jack returned the gesture slyly.

“Well, you gunna just wear a towel the rest of the day or are you gunna get dressed baby boy?” Jack teased as his fingers curled around Rhys’ wrist and he pulled the younger man forward, pressing his lips to Rhys’ smoothly.

“How about I just go naked?” Rhys quipped leaning back from the kiss and sauntering toward his bedroom, looking back over his shoulder at Jack teasingly.

Jack followed up being the young man, giving his butt a hard swat causing Rhys to yelp a little and deteriorate into stupid giggles.

“As much as I’d like that, I don’t think that’s exactly appropriate attire for public kitten.” Jack snarled following Rhys into the bedroom and clicking the door closed softly.

“And I don’t think I really like the idea of a buncha random people gettin’ a look at your fine ass.” Jack joked grabbing a handful of Rhys’ damp towel and yanking it downward getting a small squeak from the young man.

Jack’s fingers slunk around to the round of Rhys’ pert buttocks and squeezed hard. Rhys jumped a little and immediately his finger’s found Jack’s chest.

“Cause all this….this is _mine_ sweet cheeks.” Jack snarled burying his nose in Rhys’ neck and placing a hot, ‘more teeth than mouth’ kiss on the soft skin there.

Jack’s eyes drawled down the young man’s slender body, a low growl vibrating off his tongue as his hands massaged into the bare doughy flesh.

“Oh fuck kiddo I could just eat you up right here…right now.” Jack snarled running his tongue along the side of Rhys’ neck, all the way up to the lobe of his ear where he paused to capture the tender anatomy between his teeth.

Rhys sucked in a sharp breath and cringed a little, back arching into Jack’s grip. Jack pushed Rhys backward, prodding the young man until the backs of his knees hit the bed frame sharply. Rhys groaned out and looked at Jack with devious eyes.

“Uh, uh, uh, Mr. President. I’m afraid if we do…what you are thinking about doing…we are gunna be late.” Rhys teased slipping out of Jack’s embrace and sliding over to his dresser, plucking a pair of boxers out and shimmying them up his thin hips.

Jack groaned out and slumped backward onto the bed.

“Aw kiddo c’mon…just a quickie?” Jack begged leaning up on his elbows and throwing Rhys an absolutely pathetic look.

Rhys shook his head, hauled his favorite pair of jeans up his thighs and wriggled into them skillfully. They were the type of jeans that had been around for just enough years to hug in all the right places and stretch in all the right ways. They were faded blue with having been through a few too many washes, hiking trips, and the trials of daily activities. Rhys zipped up his fly and lent Jack a playful look. Jack didn’t exactly seem very amused.

“Nope. Like what was it you told me last night? Oh yeah…that I would just have to wait? Or something along those lines?” Rhys teased pulling a shirt down over his head and shaking his hair a little.

Jack just huffed out loudly and popped up off the bed to grab Rhys’ suitcase off the floor.

“Rhysieeee seriously you totally aren’t playing fair.” Jack complained tilting his head at Rhys as the young man grabbed his small backpack and hefted it onto his shoulder coyly.

“Whoever said I play fair big boy?” Rhys quipped sashaying past Jack, offering him a quick peck on the lips and heading out the door.

Jack couldn’t help but to let a smile break out across his lips and sighed loudly, following after Rhys’ lead.

“Well someone sure did have a big ol’ helping of ‘hard to get’ this morning.” Jack muttered sighing.

Rhys just chuckled ahead of him and adjusted his backpack a little.

Rhys looked over at his roommate, who was firmly planted to the couch still buried in his book.

“Hey Vaughn we’re headed out. See you Sunday man!” Rhys called cheerily over his shoulder.

“Yeah man, see ya later!” Vaughn called not even looking up from his reading.

Jack crossed the yard and tossed Rhys’ suitcase up into the bed of the massive black truck taking up the entirety of their driveway. Rhys just cocked an eyebrow at the monstrous looking thing and headed around to the passenger side. Rhys was pretty sure the lift kit on the beast allowed it to nearly fall into the monster truck category rather than a daily driver. Rhys threw his backpack into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat, hooking his foot in the side step and pushing himself up, nearly falling in the process. Jack swung his door open and scaled into the truck with much more grace than his partner. Rhys leaned back in the seat and looked at Jack curiously.

“So…I thought big trucks were only for dudes who were overcompensating for something? I know for a fact what you’ve got below the belt so…what’s with the big rig?” Rhys teased resting his elbow on the center console cheekily.

Jack fished a pair of aviator sunglasses out of the door, pressed them up the bridge of his nose, then cocked his head at the young man.

“What? A man can’t like big trucks?” Jack teased peering down over his sunglasses and turning the key, causing the big beast to start up with a loud rumble.

“Naw. Needed a truck for hauling dogs, kids, groceries and all that crap…and I wouldn’t be caught dead in a goddamned minivan.” Jack chuckled reaching up and adjusting the GPS just below the rearview mirror.

Rhys snorted loudly and broke out in wild chuckles.

“Ohhhh you’d look adorable in a minivan.” Rhys teased playfully.

Jack just shot him and dark look and curled his lip up in distaste.

“Kiddo, I don’t do adorable and I don’t do minivans. Minivans are for soccer moms, and dudes that have handed their balls over to their wives on a silver platter.” Jack snarled chuckling lightly.

Rhys just rolled his eyes and reached up to put the right address into the GPS.

“You ready to be my navigator baby boy?” Jack laughed turning around to look out the rear window as he backed down the drive.

“Aye, Aye captain.” Rhys joked leaning his seat back a little and grinning.

“Let’s stop, get gas, get snacks and we are outta here for the weekend sweet cheeks.” Jack cooed flicking the big truck into drive skillfully.

After a stop at the corner store, Rhys had dragged his blanket and pillow out of his backpack and sat nestled up into his seat, a big bag of beef jerky and pretzels on his lap. He offered Jack a pretzel and Jack took it with his mouth right out of Rhys’ hand. Jack hummed as he chewed the snack and grabbed his soda to take a long swig.

Rhys chuckled and curled back up into his seat, turning sideways to look out the window absent mindedly. It was a pretty day, the city far left behind giving way to endless hills that rolled up over the landscape like waves. The sky was a shocking cyan, white wisps of clouds painted across the pristine surface. Rhys yawned widely and ran his mechanical hand through his hair sleepily. Rhys had always enjoyed road trips and his current company only made to journey that much more enjoyable. Rhys let his tired eyes swim over Jack’s form. He was leaned back in the driver’s seat, one arm draped over the wheel, the big truck set on cruise control, his other elbow propped up on the center console, fingers digging into his bag of chips loudly. Rhys’ eyes settled on the old ink wrapped around Jack’s right wrist. The ink was a bluish green with old age and too much sun, Rhys rubbed his collar touching his own tattoos just barely peeping up from his collar, then moved to the circular one on the side of his neck.

Rhys could just barely see the glint of Jack’s eyes from beneath his sunglasses, the scar running his cheek moving as he chewed. Rhys suddenly let his mind wander over what in the world could have made such a scar. It was an old wound, something that looked to have been with the other man for a very long time. It was rough, and taught in places, discolored from the rest of his overly sun tanned skin. It must have been painful…whatever it had been, Rhys thought frowning. But in some odd way, the ugly scar, only made the other man more attractive in Rhys’ eyes. It was mysterious in a way. Something that made him real, something that said he’d been through hardship at points in his life. Something that made him fragile in a sense. Rhys tilted his head a little smiling a tad as he soaked Jack in. He never would have thought in a million years he’d be sitting here, curled up and comfortable on a road trip with his long time stupid crush now turned relationship. He’d never have thought someone so stupidly perfect would have even the slightest interest in him. Jack was a puzzle at every turn, that was for sure. He was not an easy man to figure out. Rhys supposed he was in for a lot of that now. A lot of figuring out what exactly made Handsome Jack…Handsome Jack. He was just something to be withheld. Rhys just couldn’t help but to lust after the strange, eccentric CEO. Everything about him appealed to Rhys. That warm chocolate color in his hair, his tanned skin, big hands and wide shoulders, every muscle, every dip, every curve…it was all enough to make Rhys squirm.

Jack glanced at the amber haired male out of the corner of his eye.

“Why you looking at me like that kiddo?” Jack chuckled adjusting his hands on the steering wheel.

Rhys shook his head and looked at Jack dumbly.

“I-uh…what?” Rhys stuttered feeling his cheeks fill with red.

“You’re giving me a weird look.” Jack joked grinning wryly.

“Oh. I uh…just kinda day dreaming…sorry.” Rhys muttered embarrassedly.

Jack reached his right hand over to run his thumb over Rhys’ chin gently.

“You’re totally over there picturing me naked aren’t you?” Jack cooed.

“W-What?? No. Pffft no. I was not.” Rhys argued pitifully, batting Jack’s hand away shyly.

“Mmm. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed kitten. It’s ok cause I’m totally picturing you naked right now.” Jack snarled through a toothy smile.

Rhys made a low whine in his throat and buried his face in his blankets chuckling at Jack, his cheeks stained with color against his control.

“You’re so disgusting.” Rhys teased looking meekly at his partner.

“Yeah, yeah call it what you will. You know you like it pumpkin.” Jack hissed stretching in his seat and vaulting his hips upward just a tad.

Rhys grinned over at the older man deviously and pushed his blankets into the backseat. Rhys moved their drinks down into the bottom cup holder and pushed the middle console up, allowing him to slide over the bench seat right over next to Jack. Jack looked at Rhys curiously and draped an arm over the young man’s shoulder.

“Watcha doin’ there cupcake?” Jack questioned sweetly.

Rhys just grinned peevishly and allowed his hand to run up Jack’s thigh, fiddling with the pocket on his khaki cargo shorts.

“I dunno.” Rhys cooed leaning in to kiss Jack’s throat.

Jack hissed through his teeth and his fingers tightened around the wheel in his grasp. The walnut haired man tilted his head a little and Rhys placed tender kisses all the way up to his partner’s sharp jaw line.

“Mmmm kiddo…you doing…what I think you’re doing?” Jack growled thickly.

“Depends. What do you think I’m doing?” Rhys quipped his fingers running higher on Jack’s leg, coming to the meet of his thighs teasingly.

Jack didn’t respond, only let a slow breath loose as Rhys’ human fingers slipped down between Jack’s thighs and began gently massaging him through his clothing. Jack pressed his back into the seat harder, a little hum of approval vibrating his throat as he shifted himself toward Rhys’ warm palm.

“Oh kiddo…I think I like where this is going…” Jack groaned out as his body seemed to unravel around Rhys’ palm.

Rhys smiled into the collar of Jack’s shirt, grabbing the material in his teeth just slightly. Rhys shifted in his seat, allowing him to get more use out of his left hand, running it along the hard line forming in Jack’s shorts. Jack growled lowly, the sound rumbling in Rhys’ ears getting a satisfied smile from the amber haired man. Rhys slid his fingers down the outline of Jack’s cock, thumb pressing into his head skillfully, causing Jack’s hips to arch up involuntarily. Jack grit his teeth together and his hand that had been wrapped around Rhys’ shoulder snapped to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. Rhys chuckled and nosed Jack’s neck softly.

“You think you can handle this without crashing?” Rhys whispered taking his hand away and resting it on Jack’s knee.

“F-Fuck yeah I got this kiddo.” Jack stuttered shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his dick pressed tight against his zipper.

“You sure?” Rhys questioned raising an eyebrow and fiddling with the hem of Jack’s shorts.

“I told you baby, I got this…now by all means k-keep going kiddo…” Jack nearly begged his sunglasses falling down his nose just a tad.

Rhys chuckled slowly downcast his eyes as his fingers came to the catches of Jack’s clothing. Rhys slowly jingled Jack’s belt apart let it hang open loosely. Jack watched the road through wide eyes, doing his best to keep his view there and only allowing himself to feel Rhys’ talented fingers. Just being able to sense Rhys was enough to make Jack’s throat flush with red. The kids fingers were like ghosts along his body, mechanical fingers working to unlatch his button and then slide his zipper downward painfully slowly. Jack found himself holding his breath as the young man paused to yawn the front of his pants open, letting his black boxers show just barely. Rhys thumbed at the elastic of Jack’s boxers coyly, teasingly. Jack whined low in his throat and Rhys only grinned at his partner wryly.

“You’re really impatient today.” Rhys commented coyly.

Jack just grunted and pushed his glasses back up with one finger.

“And you’re being a big giant tease today.” Jack shot back through gnashed teeth.

“Am I? Huh…I hadn’t noticed.” Rhys cooed letting his thumb drag along the taught line pressed flush to Jack’s thigh, the soft material of his shorts rubbing beneath Rhys’ finger smoothly.

Jack’s cock twitched within its confines at the mere touch, getting a little groan from his lips.

“O-oh fuck kiddo…” Jack husked glancing down at Rhys.

Rhys met his eyes and shook his head at the older man.

“Eyes on the road Mr. President, or this will just have to wait.” Rhys warned softly smiling as he lowered his lips to press them against the beginnings of Jack’s boxers.

Jack groaned and flicked his eyes upward once more, grumbling at the man between his legs. Rhys gently slipped his hand beneath Jack’s hem, the coarse hairs of Jack’s groin tickling over his palm, his fingers curling around the base of Jack’s erection and pulling it free. Jack sighed out loudly and shifted his fingers on the wheel anxiously. Rhys smiled as he leaned down farther, keeping him out of view from passing vehicles and pressed his lips to the side of Jack’s cock. He let his tongue come forth slowly, sliding the warm, wet appendage over Jack’s underside stopping just beneath his fat head. Jack jerked up a little a hiss of a breath coming through his nose. Rhys paused to let his warm breath pour over Jack’s hardness, causing pleasant little tingles to run all the way down the older man’s neck, all the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Rhys curled his fleshed fingers around Jack’s cock to steady it and slowly encased his lips around just his swollen head.

Jack moaned out obscenely and his hips twitched up into the mouth provided, getting a muffled sound of surprise from Rhys. The amber haired male recovered quickly, swallowing down the urge to gag and breathing steadily through his nose. Jack was heavy and hot on his tongue, his partner’s girth stretching the corners of his mouth pleasantly. Rhys pressed the flat of his tongue up against Jack’s underside as he began to bob his head in a slow, steady rhythm. Rhys descended downward, then pulled back up, his tongue flicking gently over the hard flesh getting a loud, gruff moan from Jack. Rhys hollowed his cheeks around his partner’s cock, palm squeezing Jack’s base while his mouth squeezed his head. Jack’s jaw fell a little slack and his knuckles were nearly white on the steering wheel. Rhys let his saliva build up and slide down Jack’s erection, eventually creating little wet runs that soaked into the older man’s happy trail and boxers. Jack cringed and tensed as Rhys swirled his tongue around his rosy head moaning wantonly around the hardness pushed into his mouth.

Jack had to make a conscious effort not to simply face fuck the amber haired male on his cock, pushing his hips to his seat desperately. Jack barely noticed the passing cars, simply focusing on staying in his lane and trying to keep from letting his eyes fall closed at the intense sensation of Rhys’ talented tongue.

“Oh…oh Rhys…god damned Rhys…how the fuck are you so goddamned pretty and this good at giving head…i-it’s holy shit…” Jack panted breathlessly.

Rhys smiled around Jack’s cock and shrugged his shoulders.

Rhys slowly began to pick up his pace, his circle of fingers sliding up Jack’s base while his mouth slid down his head, the two meeting in the middle slickly. Jack’s right hand came off the wheel to bury his fingers in Rhys’ slightly wavy locks, tightening not so gently. The rough nature of Jack’s hand wasn’t unpleasant to Rhys, honestly it only fueled something more primal in him, his lips working faster, fingers sliding harder.

“Mmmmm fuck baby boy j-just like that…mmmph oh…oh…OH GODDAMMIT!!! Oh pumpkin little more tongue…oh shit that’s it…ohhhhh god daddy likes…” Jack groaned his voice raspy and strained.

Rhys cocked his eyebrow curiously and let Jack’s wet erection slip from his overly reddened lips.

“Did you just call yourself daddy?” Rhys questioned his palm stilling on Jack’s cock.

Jack just avoided Rhys’ eyes and opened his mouth sheepishly.

“I…uh…sorry?” Jack said in almost a questioning tone.

“Are you like…into that?” Rhys giggled his hand slowly moving up Jack’s slick cock once more.

Jack’s eyes rolled behind his lenses and he groaned out impatiently at the lack of Rhys’ mouth where he wanted it most.

“S-Shit kiddo I don’t know! I just…I just said it…It just kinda came out. It’s hard to really think straight when you’re giving me head like that pumpkin…” Jack stuttered shrugging desperately.

Rhys chuckled loudly and smiled deviously at his partner.

“I mean, I don’t care…but daddy? Really?” Rhys teased laughing harder.

Jack groaned out in frustration.

“Cupcaaaake! Can we not do this right now, I’m so fucking hard please sweetie _please_ can we get back to errr what we were doing.” Jack begged helplessly.

“Sure…daddy.” Rhys growled sensually lowering his head again.

Jack rolled his eyes and gasped as Rhys wrapped his lips around Jack once more.

“Ok it’s weird when you say it kiddo.” Jack said scrunching up his nose.

“Really? I thought it was kinda hot.” Rhys teased slowly licking up Jack’s livid hardness.

Jack snorted and opened his mouth to protest but his words died on his tongue as Rhys’ mouth encased him once more. Jack’s comment morphed into a weak moan and his hips jerked slightly. Rhys was so wet and warm around him, all tongue and lips, his moans vibrating over the hard flesh. Jack looked down at the speedometer, realized he was going about ten miles over the speed limit and eased off the gas pedal sheepishly. Jack whined helplessly and sunk into the feeling of Rhys’ tongue sliding up his slit, his cock throbbing hard at the attention. Jack’s breaths had deteriorated into a string of pants and curses, as his finish crept up the base of his spine wildly.

“Nnnf oh I’m close baby boy…oh fuck I’m so close…” Jack warned desperately.

Rhys only grinned around the hardness stretching his cheeks and upped his pace. Jack swallowed thickly, throat flexing around the action and stiffened his back slightly, even in a short sleeve shirt and shorts his entire body felt ridiculously hot. Jack felt the heat of Rhys’ mouth, the wet of his saliva pooling on his boxer hem, everything about it was just so fucking good. Too fucking good. Rhys sucked like his very life depended on it, mouth eager and body wanting, his pretty little eyes flicking up to Jack’s face every so often as if looking for praise. Jack’s pornographic moans and heavy breathing was praise enough. Jack fingers were tight in Rhys’ hair again his hips bucking and moving. Rhys could feel Jack stiffening on his tongue, swelling and twitching with his oncoming finish.

“F-F-Fuck Rhys oh I’m gunna cum…” Jack groaned out frantically, one hand full of amber hair, the other flush to the leather wheel.

Jack became quiet for a moment, mouth hanging open, fingers so tight he was beginning to lose feeling in them. A sharp spasm rolled down his torso and over his thighs, settling into his groin and flooding through him mercilessly. The sounds came hard as Jack’s cock spent itself into Rhys’ awaiting mouth in hard, throbbing contractions that painted across the back of Rhys’ throat. Rhys swallowed quickly as Jack unloaded onto his tongue, cock pulsating with each strong cum shot. Rhys struggled to make room for more, trying to down it as fast as possible, his cheek filling with the hot finish before he’d swirl it to the back of his mouth with his tongue. Rhys hung on Jack’s every moan of his name, the sound thick and needy off the CEO’s tongue. Finally Rhys let loose of his partner’s dick, small string of saliva and cum running down the young man’s chin and dribbling onto the front of Jack’s shorts.

“Oh crap sorry.” Rhys muttered smiling at his spent counterpart and wiping the small wet drop with the back of his hand.

Jack didn’t respond, simply panted hard, body slumped just slightly, fingers twitching uselessly in the aftermath of his finish. Rhys lapped a little bead of cum collecting at Jack’s prick up with his tongue just before it could roll down his shaft and Jack cringed at the touch, his cock now incredibly sensitive.

Jack brushed his thick fingers through the young man’s locks and offered him a tired, pleased little grin.

Rhys leaned back slowly and grinned proudly at his partner, reaching down for his soda to wash Jack’s sharp taste off his tongue. Jack sighed out heavily and chuckled softly gently tucking his softening cock back into his boxers and using his free hand to zip himself back up.

Rhys settled back against his seat and reached to turn the radio up still grinning wryly.

Jack seemed to finally catch his breath and looked over at his partner.

“God damn kiddo how in the world do you even…do that? Jeezus…” Jack breathed his body relaxed and heavy.

Rhys just shrugged.

“It’s all about the tongue technique.” Rhys giggled grabbing for his bag of beef jerky and munching happily.

“Glad my performance was to your liking…daddy.” Rhys teased gently leaning against Jack’s shoulder.

Jack groaned out and furrowed his eyebrows together.

“You aren’t going to let me live that down are you kiddo?” Jack snarled lowly rolling his eyes.

Rhys shook his head, a massive goofy grin spreading wide across his cheeks.

“Nope. Not on your life.” Rhys giggled.

 


	16. The Kind of Guy You'd Take Home to Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo since this last chapter was really spicy, I felt this one should be cuter. I like keeping this tempo of cute, spicy, cute, spicy and cute again! haha Jack gets to meet Rhys' weird ass family. ;)

The Kind of Guy you’d Take Home to Mama

Rhys woke himself up with a startle and a less than flattering half snort. His head suddenly slipped off the seat with a large lurch of the vehicle and his forehead bumped into the window painfully getting a loud yelp from the sleepy man.

“Shit!” Rhys cursed loudly rearing back and rubbing his head frantically, squinting in confusion.

Jack burst out in loud laughter at the whole scene and Rhys just shot him a displeased look.

“Ouch…it’s not funny.” Rhys groaned brushing his hair back irritably and raising his seat back into a sitting position, pushing his blankets down onto his lap.

Jack wiped little tears from his eyes and grinned deviously at his still groggy partner.

“Oh god cupcake it was hilarious…oh man you shoulda seen it…it was funny trust me.” Jack snorted trying to calm his wild giggles.

Rhys just glared at him and stretched his arms up tiredly, groaning a little with the satisfying motion.

“How long was I out?” Rhys groaned his voice ragged with the leftovers of sleep.

“Like an hour or so. We only have about an hour and a half left kiddo.” Jack said nodding casually toward the GPS to his right and then looking over to Rhys.

Rhys nodded and cracked his neck loudly.

“Man I needed that nap.” Rhys yawned working the muscles in his shoulder.

Jack made a low groan in his throat and stifled a large yawn with his fist.

“I know what you mean. I could use a nap. Whew that whole roadhead thing knocked the wind outta me…” Jack sighed shifting in his seat a little.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at him and leaned forward in his seat.

“You wanna trade? I can drive you know?” Rhys offered looking at Jack with big curious eyes.

“Naw kiddo I’m good. I’ve got caffeine I’ll be fine.” Jack said grinning at his counterpart and tapping his fingers on the wheel.

“I guess I better call my mom. Let her know we’re on our way. She’s gunna flip when I tell her I’m bringing a boyfriend home.” Rhys chuckled digging his phone out of his pocket.

“You mean you haven’t told her yet??” Jack questioned narrowing his eyes at Rhys.

“Well I’m fixing to. Does that count?” Rhys chuckled flicking through his phone book casually and clicking his mom’s icon.

Jack reached over and turned down the radio as Rhys put the cell phone to his ear and waited as it rang. There was a clatter and a muffled _‘hey sweetie!!_ ’ on the other end and Rhys’ face lit up instantly.

“Hey mom.” Rhys replied grinning into the phone.

Jack could just barely make out the woman’s voice on the other end of the phone and listened quietly as she followed up with a _‘is everything ok sweetie? Are you on the road yet? If so you should not be talking while driving, that is very dangerous. Unless you pulled over. Then that is ok. You’re Dad and I are so excited to see you!! Dad is making BBQ chicken for dinner so I hope you haven’t had chicken in a while.’_

Rhys just chuckled at his mom’s questions and shook his head looking to Jack and rolling his eyes in a loving fashion. Jack only smiled in response.

“Everything’s fine mom. Yes we are actually only about an hour and a half away. I promise I am not talking and driving. Chicken sounds great.” Rhys tried his best to reply to every one of his moms questions.

There was laughing from the other end then a follow up of _‘wait we? Did you bring my little Vaughn??’_ Rhys’ mom questioned.

“Uh no actually…I’m um, I’m bringing my boyfriend with me mom. I really hope that’s ok. It was a little last minute so I didn’t get a chance to tell you yesterday.” Rhys said slowly.

There was a loud screech from the other end of the line and Rhys held the phone away from his ear a little cringing at his mom’s outburst.

 _“Honey you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!! Of course that is ok!!! Does he like chicken? Ask him if he likes chicken.”_ Rhys’ mom squealed loudly.

Rhys just chuckled and Jack mouthed a coy ‘I do like chicken at Rhys.

“He says he likes chicken mom. “ Rhys replied laughing.

There was a pause on the other line and then the sound of his mom yelling across the room ‘ _Wayne! Wayne Rhys is bringing a boy home!!!’_ Rhys just shook his head and sighed.

 _‘You’re Dad is very excited. I’ll make sure he goes easy on him. See you in a bit honey you two drive safe!!! Love you!!’_ Rhys’ mom chirped happily.

Rhys laughed against the phone.

“This one likes cars and football, Dad’s gunna love him, and we will see you later mom, love you too.” Rhys replied clicking the end call button and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Rhys looked over at Jack with a little grin clinging to his lips.

“I hope you’re ready for this…my parents can be…a little overwhelming to say the least. Oh and my sisters will be there too, so yeah you just get to meet the whole family in one go round.” Rhys said giggling.

Jack just grinned slyly.

“Kiddo have we met? Me and overwhelming go hand in hand.” Jack quipped peering over his glasses at the young man.

Rhys mulled the comment over and shrugged his shoulders.

“You do have a point. You are the most overwhelming person I have ever met.” Rhys teased lightly.

Jack just grinned wider.

“I take that as a compliment. So sisters? Older, younger? Names? Gotta know all this when I meet everybody.” Jack said casually brushing his hair back and changing lanes.

“One older by a couple months, one younger. Fiona is nearly the same age as me, Sasha is three years younger. We’re all adopted which is why Fiona is almost my age.” Rhys said smiling and shifting in his seat.

“Whew musta been fun growing up with two sisters. I bet they beat you up a lot didn’t they kiddo?” Jack chuckled loudly.

Rhys pouted and shot Jack an un-amused look.

“No! Well…kinda…but I mean I could hold my own!” Rhys giggled.

“But seriously I’m stoked for you to meet them all. They didn’t like my last boyfriend, so I am sure they are ridiculously excited to meet you. Be warned though they are really loud…and weird... so sorry ahead of time.” Rhys chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

“Psh well they are gunna like me. One because your Ex was a jerk, and two because I love loud and weird. This should go excellent kiddo, promise.” Jack replied in a sing song fashion.

Rhys nodded in response.

“It’s gunna be great, and mom and dad live next to the river so we can swim and float. That’s why I told you to bring your swim trunks.” Rhys said beaming excitedly at Jack.

“That sounds like just what the doctor ordered baby boy.” Jack growled lowly.

 

A little over an hour later Jack turned the big truck where Rhys instructed him to and they started down a gated dirt road. Rhys rocked and bumped along with the truck, excited grin painted across his slim face as he leaned forward in his seat, peering down the end of the road to the two story log cabin nestled back within the large cypress and oak trees. Jack just grinned at his counterpart’s obvious eager nature and eased the truck down the road, finally parking it out at the side of the home, next to the other mess of vehicles in the driveway.

“Looks like Fiona and Sasha are already here.” Rhys grinned as Jack threw the truck in park and nodded.

“You ready for this?” Rhys growled at in Jack’s direction.

“Kiddo I was _born_ ready. By the end of this, your parents will be begging me to propose to you on the spot and become part of the family.” Jack snarled winking at Rhys coyly.

Rhys’ cheeks immediately went bright red and he opened his mouth a little, stumbling for the words to answer Jack’s comment.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and reached over to slap Rhys’ shoulder.

“I’m joking cupcake, now are we going inside or not?” Jack chuckled lowly.

Rhys grinned sheepishly.

“Uh…right, yeah…” Rhys stuttered in embarrassment, grabbing the door handle and popping it open.

 

Meanwhile:

Fiona leapt off the couch she’d been lazing across when the sound of a vehicle rolled up in the driveway.

“Sasha!!! Rhys is here!!!!” Fiona bellowed as she slid to the window and peeked out the curtains in curiosity.

Sasha came flying down the hallway, skidding to a stop next to her sister and leaning down beside her.

“Did ya see him, did ya seem him??” Sasha hissed pushing Fiona out of the way a little.

“Rhys? Or his boyfriend?” Fiona asked shoving Sasha back, bumping shoulders with her.

“His boyfriend, duh!!! I’ve seen Rhys’ dumb face about a million times.” Sasha hissed as they both settled onto the floor, pushing the curtains aside sneakily.

The big, black truck pulled up in the drive and came to a stop, engine quieting and both the doors coming open.

“Well that’s definitely not Rhys’ truck.” Sasha chuckled loudly.

“Are you kidding me, Rhys can’t drive a truck. He’d back that thing into so much shit I wouldn’t have a bumper anymore.” Fiona replied bursting out laughing.

The driver’s door shut with a slam, Jack taking a moment to adjust his glasses and waited for Rhys to saunter around the front of the truck. Jack grinned as Rhys approached and wrapped his arm around the young man’s waist, the both of them heading toward the front porch.

“Holy shit he’s _hot.”_ Sasha hissed her mouth falling open just slightly.

Fiona just nodded in response dumbfounded look spreading across her face.

About that time there were footsteps up behind the girl’s turned backs.

“What are you two doing?” Rhys’ mom asked cocking her head at the two grown women huddled up by the window like two children in the midst of a hide and seek game.

“Rhys is here!!!” Fiona chimed running from the window and leaping on the couch again trying her best to act casual.

“And his boyfriend is really, really hot!” Sasha interjected following suit and landing in the big recliner opposite the room, the rocking seat bouncing a little with her movement.

Rhys’ mom let loose of a little squeak and clapped her hands together excitedly, her short cropped blonde hair bobbing as she rushed to lean against the door, peering out the peep hole.

“Oooo he is a cutie!” Rhys’ mom giggled looking at both the woman on the couches coyly.

They both mouthed silent replies of ‘right!?’ to their mother and everybody quieted down as footsteps thudded across the front porch slowly. The sound of the doorbell echoed through the spacious home and Rhys’ mom ripped back the front door quickly.

Jack’s fingers tightened on Rhys’ side as the door came open and a bright, blue eyed, blonde woman appeared in the doorway. She threw her hands out in a big welcoming fashion, letting loose of an excited yell and grabbing both Rhys and Jack into a hug. She was a little thing, barely coming up to the two men’s chests, but her embrace was enough to knock the wind right out of you. Rhys grunted and grinned at his mom cheerily. His mom grabbed Rhys into his own hug, getting onto her tiptoes to place a big kiss on her son’s forehead.

“Honey!!!! Ohhhh it has been so long!! You look so good!! Your hair is longer! It looks nice!” She exclaimed happily, berating the young man in more kisses and hugs.

She leaned back suddenly, her eyes running down over Jack, then back up him a wide grin breaking her lips as she did so.

“Soooo you are a pretty thing aren’t you!? Look at those muscles!? Oh honey he’s beefy isn’t he??” Rhys’ mom teased squeezing Jack’s bicep blatantly.

Rhys groaned and grit his teeth at the small blonde woman.

“Mommmm.” Rhys snarled his cheeks flushing vicious pink.

Jack just chuckled heartily and grinned.

“Sorry honey sorry!!” His mom giggled waving her hand in a slow circle.

“Mom, this is Jack.” Rhys introduced as Jack took his glasses off his face and smiled at the much sorter woman.

Jack thrust his hand out to her his eyes glittering with genuine cheer.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor.” Jack chuckled smoothly.

The woman slapped Jack’s hand away grinning.

“Oh I don’t do handshakes! Here we hug! Now bring it in big boy!” She exclaimed gathering Jack into a big, hearty hug.

Jack looked a little taken aback for a moment, but quickly returned the small woman’s bone crushing hug laughing loudly.

“Oh it is SO nice to meet you Jack. Please Mrs. Taylor is my mother, call me Tess sweetie. Now both of you get your butts inside! We’re about to make some sandwiches for lunch then go for a swim.” The bubbly woman teased sweetly.

“But of course I hope Rhys warned you, our family is all nudists so you aren’t allowed in the water unless you strip.” Tess chuckled over her shoulder.

Rhys choked on his spit at his mother’s commentary as he headed inside and closed the door softly behind them.

Jack didn’t skip a beat.

“Aw crud, didn’t know I’d be running around in my birthday suit. I woulda shaved ahead of time. So nobody panic, it’s totally not bigfoot, it’s just me.” Jack joked right back not in the least bit bothered by the comment.

Tess burst out in wild laughter turning around to pat Jack’s chest fondly.

“Oh Rhys I like this one already!! Whew you are a firecracker aren’t you!! That totally was a joke honey, we aren’t nudists I promise.” She reassured grinning.

Rhys buried his face in his hands and just glared at his mom.

“Mom really…??” Rhys groaned pitifully rounding the couch to flop down next to Fiona.

Fiona ruffled her fingers through her brother’s hair and grinned widely.

“Oh c’mon Rhysie poo don’t be a party pooper.” Fiona joked as Sasha popped out of the recliner and hauled over to the couch, dogpiling on the lanky man hard.

“Yeah Rhysie poo!” Sasha teased patting his head as she squished him into the couch.

Jack leaned over the back of the couch casually, amused eyes falling over his overwhelmed partner.

“Do you need saving sweet cheeks?” Jack cooed casually to Rhys.

Sasha’s eyes snapped up to meet Jack’s suddenly, her gaze narrowing at the older man.

Jack just smiled at her his bright white teeth on full display for her viewing pleasure. Sasha rolled off of Rhys and scrutinized Jack hard, pursing her eyes at him warily.

“So, you’re the fresh meat huh?” Sasha snarled and Jack only grinned wider.

The walnut haired man cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head back a little, the young woman instantly a little unnerved by the man’s overwhelmingly powerful aura.

“I guess I am huh? So, you must be Sasha?” Jack quipped grinning toothily.

Sasha smiled at the other man’s unperturbed response and held out her hand. Jack shook it firmly his hand swallowing her slender palm.

She offered Jack a slim smile at the hearty handshake and let a little ‘hmmph’ pass her lips.

“Well you look like you just might survive two days under our testing… _maybe.”_ Sasha hissed scrunching up her nose in a devious fashion.

Jack only chuckled lowly in response.

“Trust me it’s gunna take a lot to scare me off kiddo.” Jack added with a wink.

Rhys just grinned at Sasha widely as his sister placed her hands on her hips and nodded approvingly.

“This one’s feistier than the last one Rhysie poo.” Sasha teased looking down at her brother coyly.

Rhys just rolled his eyes.

“Oh you have no idea. Trust me.” Rhys sighed loudly, the corners of his lips pulling up into a grin.

Jack ruffled Rhys’ amber locks and smiled wryly.

Fiona turned around on the couch and reached out to shake Jack’s hand in a much more friendly fashion than her sister.

“And I’m Fiona. I like to consider myself the less intimidating one. But don’t get me wrong, I will skin you alive if you treat our Rhysie poo wrong.” Fiona chimed brightly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You have my absolute word.” Jack replied confidently.

Fiona hummed in approval.

“Good answer.” She giggled.

“C’mon kids! Come get some lunch!” Came Rhys’ mom’s cheery voice from the kitchen.

The kitchen counter was laid out with every lunch meat, condiment and type of fixing that could be imagined, the middle island piled with bags of chips and jars of pickles. Jack followed on Rhys’ heels, gently slipping his finger into the young man’s back belt loop as he did so, getting a small purr from his partner. The room was suddenly filled with opening drawers, shuffling feet, clanking utensils and the rustling of bags being opened. The kitchen was large, massive granite counters spread wide and pretty, it was by far big enough to host the mess of hungry hands and bodies. Jack skillfully lifted his plate up over Rhys’ head and Rhys looked to him coyly.

“What kind of meat do you want?” Rhys asked pointing to the array of lunchmeat spread across the counter.

Jack leaned into Rhys casually and pressed his lips so his ear.

“I’d really like a big helping of your meat sweet cheeks.” Jack whispered into the shell of Rhys’ tender anatomy, his voice only audible to his younger boyfriend.

Rhys stiffened a little and downcast his eyes shaking his head quickly and jerking his arm back to gently elbow Jack in the chest.

“I thought you said you’d be on your _best behavior.”_ Rhys snarled under his breath glaring at his partner.

Jack only laughed into Rhys’ neck and grabbed the package of turkey slyly.

“Oops.” Jack hissed fixing his sandwich and side glancing at his blushing counterpart.

“Whispering sweet nothings to each other I see?” Sasha said leaning over the counter to steal the turkey right out of Jack’s fingers.

“Something like that.” Jack snarled grinning wide.

“Gross.” Sasha teased finishing her sandwich and heading for the dining room.

Rhys settled down at the large table and Jack took up post next to him. Fiona and Sasha took their own seats and Tess joined last. Rhys took a big bite of his sandwich and glanced over at his mom.

“Where’s Dad?” Rhys questioned swallowing loudly.

“Out mowing, you know he is. Always gotta be doing something. The man won’t sit still for all of five seconds. He’ll be in a bit.” Tess said shaking her head.

“So Jack, let’s hear a little bit about yourself! What do you do for a living?” Tess asked cheerily.

Jack swallowed his mouthful of food and looked up at her fondly.

“Well, I actually run a very successful company. We deal in weapons mostly, but also dabble in prosthetics and new age technology. Like Rhys’ echo implant, and his arm.” Jack said smiling and taking a sip of his drink.

Sasha scrunched up her eyebrows at the dark haired man and a look of sudden realization washed over her face.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…I KNEW you looked familiar. You’re Handsome Jack, like _the_ Handsome Jack. As in head of the Hyperion company, CEO billionaire Handsome Jack?” Sasha proclaimed slamming her fist on the table loudly.

Jack shrugged humbly and nodded.

“Well yeah that’s one way to put it.” Jack said tilting his head to the side and casually taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Woahhhh no freaking way! You’re like freaking famous!! Hyperion’s cybernetic prosthetics are top of the line. It doesn’t get more high tech than that. I mean you guys are headlining the programs that provide war victims with replacement limbs, you guys are legend!!” Sasha said her eyes wide and curious.

Jack nodded cheerily.

“Well thanks. While Hyperion was born from building high tech weapons, I got tired of that after a while, I wanted…to create things a little more peaceful. I was always a robotics man, so I put that love into creating high tech prosthetics that could help people regain the same locomotion of a natural limb. Hyperion cybernetics have quicker reaction times than anything on the market. I know…because I designed them.” Jack said smiling.

Sasha pointed over to Rhys’ mechanical arm suddenly.

“So that arm of Rhys’ you designed that?” Sasha asked curiously.

Jack nodded.

“The original designs were mine and my engineers brought it all to life. I can’t take credit for the Echo system though, my team of scientist came up with that and I backed it.” Jack said grinning wryly at his partner.

“Kinda of one thing that instantly drew me to Rhys here. Anybody tough enough to go through with the echo system surgery is someone to be reckoned with.” Jack smiled fondly at Rhys.

Rhys just shrugged and smiled at Jack over his sandwich.

“Jack’s too chicken to have it done.” Rhys teased in a sing song fashion.

Jack scrunched up his nose at the younger man.

“You’re friggin right I am. My glass eye is just fine. I wouldn’t be able to handle it. First glance I got of a needle I’d be out cold. Wham, out, just like that.” Jack chuckled stuffing his mouth full of chips.

“You have a fake eye?” Fiona interjected curiously.

“Yup, left one’s glass.” Jack replied pointing at it blatantly.

“Oh my god you should totally pop it out!!!” Sasha exclaimed suddenly.

Rhys glared hard at his sister and Sasha shrugged at him, letting loose of an innocent “What?”.

Before Rhys could open his mouth to bark something more at his sister, Jack was already propping his eyelid open and skillfully taking the glass eye out of his socket. Jack blinked a couple of times and held the fake eye out coyly, having answered Sasha’s little dare.

“Woahhhhh that is so freaking cool. Gotta admit that’s a killer party trick.” Sasha said nodding approvingly.

Jack popped the eye back in and adjusted it accordingly.

“Yeah, totally not as cool as Rhys’ though.” Jack chuckled slapping Rhys’ shoulder loudly.

Rhys cringed and smiled a little.

“So you both have fake eyes. Weird. How often does that happen??” Fiona laughed crunching down on her sandwich.

“So my little Rhysie works for you?” Tess questioned suddenly.

“Yeah that makes you Rhys’ boss?” Fiona laughed loudly.

“Yep. Rhys does darn good work. Trust me, he’s in good hands.” Jack said in a matter-o-fact sort of fashion and Rhys just blushed in response.

“So how’d you two meet?” Fiona threw the question out there suddenly.

Rhys groaned. The little game of twenty questions had begun. This was only the beginning of it all. His family had the worst habit of breaking in newcomers like this, berating them with questions like rapid gunfire. Rhys could only watch as Jack took every question with utter grace. Joking when something was asked to make him uncomfortable, laughing and giving it right back to them. Rhys just grinned against his food. He wasn’t sure why he’d worried in the first place. Jack was just about as outgoing as they came and the guy had a tongue as quick as a whip. He could handle this no problem.

“Well I’d been headed down to talk to one of the higher ups in sales and I came waltzing around the corner and WHAM! Rhys ran right into me. Spilled his coffee all over the floor, all over his papers. So I reached down to help him pick up the stuff he’d dropped all over the place and when he looked at me, I just about died right there. He was the most adorable thing I’d ever laid eyes on. That was that, I took him on a date the next day.” Jack explained fondly, giving Rhys a glorious grin, causing Rhys to smile back stupidly.

To hear Jack talk about their first meeting, you’d think he’d have run into some supermodel. It warmed Rhys’ insides and caused his stomach to flutter with butterflies. Jack’s eyes settled on Rhys for much longer than a standard second, gaze soaking him in, admiring him like he was made of fucking gold. It made Rhys’ heart swell and his nerves shutter. To have the most powerful man in the company give him a look like that, it was the stuff of dreams. But it was real. Everything about it was so vividly real.

Rhys’ mom clapped her hands together and grinned at Rhys wildly.

“Ew how romantic.” Sasha teased through a mouthful of food.

“You sound like quite the gentleman there sir.” Fiona teased.

“Well I certainly do try kiddo.” Jack quipped leaning back in his chair.

“Honestly I can’t believe you still took this dork out on a date after he nearly spilled coffee on you.” Sasha giggled shaking her head at Rhys.

Rhys frowned darkly at his sister and pushed up his shoulders.

“Even if he’d drenched me in coffee, I’d still have taken him on a date.” Jack answered giving Rhys a sly wink.

The questions came easy over their lunch, laughter and good conversation filling the space of the large dining room. Rhys’ mom fussed and cooed over Jack and Rhys, listening intently to Jack telling stories of this and that. Rhys couldn’t help but smile at how easily Jack seemed to just slip right into place. It was as if he’d been there all along, quickly picking up on the mannerisms of the two sisters. Nothing seemed to bother the bold CEO, he met their every question head on with a grin and laugh. Nothing phased him, nothing stirred him and Rhys could only watch with star struck eyes, leaning his chin on his palm and slowly munching on the last few chips left on his plate. He instantly knew this was to be the start of a very interesting weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So literally I have no idea what Rhys' last name is. So I made one up for this story. Taylor is the last name I chose, thought it had a nice ring to it. I also thought Fiona and Sasha being Rhys' adopted sisters would be so freaking great so I am just in love with those three being siblings because yes. I also kinda got to make up Rhys' mom and dad which is fun, his dad will come in next chapter, but I was pretty happy with Tess as a character when writing her. Hope you all enjoyed!!! There will some spicier scenes next chapter! ;)


	17. A Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has feels, and I am sorry ;3; lol

A Leap of Faith

Jack stood at the large kitchen sink next to Tess, the short woman’s shoulder barely coming up to his mid torso, the two of them washing the dishes together. Conversation bantered back and forth between the two and Rhys could only smile as he slowly dried each dish with a hand towel and set them back in the cabinet from which they came. Tess babbled on about events from Rhys’ childhood, embarrassing as all hell, like when he peed on the dog or gotten stuck on the roof, and Rhys could only roll his eyes and sigh. There was no stopping the woman once she got going. Not that he really minded, Jack seemed to chuckle at every word, kind eyes flicking over to the woman to ensure she still knew he was paying keen attention to each word of her story.

“You know, I do have to say thank you.” Rhys’ mom said suddenly, her eyes wandering out the kitchen window, a slim smile breaking her thin lips.

“What exactly for ma’m?” Jack questioned raising a thin eyebrow at the small blonde woman.

“For inventing that echo technology. Without all of that, Rhys would never have had his arm back, or his full sight back. It was hard you know, at first. He had such trouble adjusting to being…without them.” Tess whispered her voice wavering slightly.

Jack looked to Rhys subtly, as if searching for something in Rhys. Worried this was some sore subject for the young man, but Rhys seemed un-phased, he only nodded toward the older man softly.

“The other kids made fun of me a lot. The whole eye patch thing and a missing arm supplied a lot of pirate jokes and teasing. Kids are mean you know.” Rhys shrugged slowly, drying a bowl and setting it down on the counter.

Jack frowned at Rhys then his mom.

“But when Hyperion released those new prosthetics, my baby got his little bit of normalcy back. So thank you.” Tess said smiling slowly and rubbing Jack’s shoulder with her dry hand.

“Just doing my job.” Jack chuckled softly.

There was suddenly the slam of a screen door that echoed through the home, and footsteps thudding through the hallway. Tess turned, a bright smile forming on her slender features. A gruff looking man stood in the mouth of the kitchen, his work shirt covered in grass and dirt. He pushed a pair of dark sunglasses up his head and grinned at the three occupying the kitchen.

“Rhys! Son! How you been buster!” The man bellowed coming across the kitchen to gather Rhys in a bone crushing hug, giving little mind to the stains decorating his clothing.

Rhys hugged the worn looking man tightly and patted his back fondly.

“Been good Dad.” Rhys said smiling.

“Dad there’s someone I’d like you to meet…” Rhys said turning slightly and waving a hand in Jack’s direction.

“This is my boyfriend…Jack.” Rhys said grinning sheepishly.

Rhys’ Dad was a man who liked very few people…and called even less his actual ‘friends’. He was a stubborn, hard man, firm in his ways but not any less giving in his love for his children. He was a good dad, overly protective at times. When Rhys' prom date had come to pick him up, Rhys’ dad had sat on the front porch casually ‘cleaning’ his 1100 Remington American Classic. That had been just a tad bit of overkill. Needless to say Rhys’ date was less than enthusiastic to pick him up for a second date. Rhys’ dad had scared off his fair share of Rhys’ potential boyfriends, but that was just how he ‘weeded out the weak ones’ to put it in his terms. He was a rugged man, worked the oilfield all his life and made a damned good living for his family. Despite him being a little dose of tough love, Rhys adored him all the same. He figured Jack could handle this. Normally he felt bad for dropping new suitors down into the shark tank that was his father, but Jack seemed to make a living off of dealing with things that had too many teeth.

Jack turned, drying his hands on a dishtowel quickly before stepping forward to grasp the man’s hand in a hearty, firm handshake.

Rhys’ dad furrowed up his eyebrows, observing for a moment, his eyes squinting up as he scrutinized the man before him.

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Jack said in a gentleman like fashion.

Rhys held his breath for a moment, thanking his lucky stars that Jack did actually know how to behave properly when the moment required it. He wasn’t a giant child all the time, and Rhys was utterly thankful for that as his dad and Jack locked eyes, hands still gripped around one anothers for a moment.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too son, kinda surprised Rhys brought you home so soon! Normally he’s a little wary to bring home boyfriends. He says we’re overwhelming or something.” Rhys’ dad chuckled letting go of Jack’s hand and tilting his head to the side.

“He’s got tough skin. Figured he’d survive.” Rhys quipped smiling as he rounded behind Jack, letting his fingers pull on Jack’s shirt slightly.

“Well, you two go join the girls, they spouted off something about floating the river before they ran out the door. We’ll get to know each other over dinner Jack. Gotta lot to ask you boy.” Rhys’ dad chuckled giving Jack a stern look.

“I look forward to it sir.” Jack reassured following Rhys out of the kitchen.

As the two exited the large kitchen space Tess turned to Wayne and offered him a small smile.

“You be nice to this one. I like him.” Tess warned Wayne shaking a manicured finger in his direction.

Wayne laughed heartily and grabbed an apple off the kitchen island.

“Oh when have I not been nice to the kid’s boyfriends!?” Wayne said rolling his eyes and crunching into the apple loudly.

Tess gave the older man an un-amused look, her arms folding over her chest slowly.

“What! Ok, ok so I may have scared them a little every once and a while…but you can’t just make it easy! I can smell a rotten one from a mile away, better to scare those ones off right away.” Wayne argued shrugging up his shoulders.

“Well this one doesn’t scare easy. Your daughters have already done a pretty good job of trying. Sasha especially.” Tess said rolling her eyes.

“That’s my girl.” Wayne sniggered grinning wryly at his wife.

“But in all seriousness, this one seems like a good one. He’s got a man’s handshake. Better than that other wet noodle Rhys brought around all those years. Shook hands like a dead fish.” Wayne growled.

Tess just laughed and shook her head, crossing the kitchen to run her fingers over her husband’s shirt fondly.

“Promise you’ll be nice? Rhys really likes this one.” Tess asked sweetly, pursing her lips up at the gruff man in a pouting manner.

Wayne rolled his eyes and sighed out loudly.

“Promise honey.” He replied smiling at his beautiful wife.

“Thank you.” Tess said kissing his cheek before heading out of the room.

Jack helped Rhys haul their heavy bags up the stairwell, grabbing whatever Rhys dropped on the way up and adding it to his own armful. Rhys heads to the end of the second story hallway, the floorboards creaking beneath them and throws the door open, making his was inside to drop his bag on the floor in the corner of the room.

“You do know we’re only staying like a couple of days? You pack like we’re staying a week kiddo.” Jack snarled hefting Rhys’ other bag down onto the ground and dropping his small pack beside it.

Rhys huffed out and glared at Jack.

“I like a variety of clothing. You never know what kind of outfit you might need! I want to be prepared for like you know, anything! If we go somewhere fancy, I have fancy clothes, comfortable clothes, swimming clothes, sleeping clothes, that’s completely normal.” Rhys defended folding his arms.

Jack gave the younger man a playful look and shook his head.

“You know how many outfits I brought kiddo? This one, swim clothes, one for tomorrow and some athletic shorts. That’s it.” Jack chuckled closing the door and pulling his shirt up over his head.

“You didn’t bring pajamas?” Rhys asked scrunching up his nose.

By that point Jack was already hauling his shorts and boxers down over his powerful hips, allowing them to pool on the floor before tossing them toward his bag. Jack cocked a wicked little smile in Rhys’ direction standing stark naked before the amber haired man, hands finding his hips sassily.

“These are my pajamas kiddo.” Jack cooed winking at Rhys playfully.

Rhys swallowed thickly, and tried desperately to think up some witty comment to throw back at his partner, but with Jack standing so shamelessly naked before him, his words seemed to fall right into the back of his throat and all that came out was a little squeak.

“O-Oh.” Rhys stuttered shyly, eyes hitting the floor trying to avoid staring too long at Jack’s package.

Jack sauntered over to Rhys slyly, chuckling darkly, hands coming to run up underneath the back of Rhys’ shirt, soft material bundling at the tops of Jack’s wrists as he pushed it upward.

“God you’re cute cupcake.” Jack whispered his lips nearly touching with the young man’s dauntingly.

Rhys’ cheeks filled with brighter color and his palms hesitantly found the flats of Jack’s pecks, staring at Jack with wide star struck eyes.

“So am I doing a good job?” Jack husked just barely brushing his lips along the side of Rhys’ neck, his breath hot and pleasant, fingers moving to draw little circles along Rhys’ hipbones as he pushed the young man’s jeans down slightly.

“Y-Yes…ohhh yes…please don’t stop…” Rhys moaned fingers tightening on Jack’s body, curling into little fists, his body arching forward a little.

Jack snorted out a laugh and took his hands out from underneath Rhys’ shirt cocking a coy eyebrow at the young man.

“I _meant_ am I doing a good job with making a good impression on your family? Not am I doing a good job with turning you on. I _know_ I always do a good job with that kiddo.” Jack teased laughing darkly as Rhys’ face fell and he chewed hips lip in embarrassment.

“Oh…uh…yeah…right.” Rhys stuttered fiddling his thumbs together and shaking his head.

Jack crooned forward to plant a quick kiss on his partner’s lips.

“Oooo you are a horny little thing today aren’t ya?” Jack teased meanly and Rhys just glared at him.

“Oh don’t gimme that look sweet cheeks! Tonight, okay?” Jack said pinching Rhys’ cheek annoyingly and Rhys slapped his hand away pouting.

Jack leaned in to press his lips to Rhys’ warm ear and smiled gently.

“Tonight I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll pass out, how does that sound tiger?” Jack snarled through a devious smile.

Rhys let a little whimper of a breath pass his lips and allowed himself to hang on Jack’s words just a little longer than he really should have.

“Now c’mon cupcake stop fantasizing about all the ways I’m gunna fuck you later and get your swim trunks on you big dork.” Jack sniggered flicking Rhys’ nose slightly and turning to rummage through his bag, successfully retrieving his black swim trunks and dragging them up his thighs.

Rhys whined and shuffled over to his bag letting his shoulders drop.

“That’s not fair Jack.” Rhys complained undressing much slower than his older counterpart.

Jack flopped out on the bed on his stomach, propping his elbow up in his chin and grinning deviously at the young man. Rhys shimmied his jeans down and huffed out at his half hard cock, throwing an angry look at Jack.

“What!? You know I never play fair.” Jack teased blatantly licking his lips as his partner undressed.

Rhys chose to not reply to Jack and instead opted for grabbing his own black and yellow swim trunks, yanking them over his naked ass, tying the front irritably.

“Hyperion colors?” Jack teased wryly.

“NO! They are just yellow and black! Not Hyperion! Just two colors I happen to like together! I liked them because they match my arm for your information!” Rhys snapped at his frustrating counterpart.

“Sure kid. Sure. Seriously your enthusiasm is very refreshing. So tell me are you obsessed with Hyperion because you work there, or because it’s _my_ company. Gunna go with the whole ‘you are obsessed with it because you are totally obsessed with me’ theory.” Jack teased farther.

Rhys growled and stormed over to where Jack lay sprawled on the bed.

“Oh my god Jack you are being so…so…UGH! I am not obsessed with you!” Rhys defended curling his fists up.

Jack frowned at Rhys, giving Rhys the biggest, most pitiful ‘puppy dog’ eyes he could muster.

“Y-You’re not?” Jack fake whined, sticking his lower lip out dramatically.

Rhys groaned out and ruffled his hair.

“Really Jack…oh my god you are so frustrating.” Rhys complained huffing out loudly.

With that Jack grabbed the young man by the wrist and yanked him down onto the bed, rolling Rhys beneath him casually. Jack’s arms caged the amber haired man in, his body so much wider and stronger than the lean man beneath him.

“Say it baby boy. You’re totally obsessed with me.” Jack cooed his grin wide and wolfish.

“No.” Rhys argued stubbornly.

“Say it.” Jack insisted his lips finding the thrum of Rhys’ pulse.

“NO!” Rhys growled.

“Oooo someone is feeling feisty today. Say it kiddo, last chance.” Jack snarled running his tongue along Rhys’ neck.

“I am not obsessed with you!” Rhys complained trying to shove Jack off of him.

Instead of letting the young man up, Jack simply went limp on top of him, crushing Rhys into the mattress.

“You’re hurting my feelings Rhysie.” Jack whined as Rhys struggled beneath him.

“And you’re crushing the life out of me! Good god Jack you’re fucking heavy! Get off!” Rhys begged squirming beneath his partner uselessly.

“Oh and now you’re calling me fat? Jeez Rhys way to add insult to injury cupcake.” Jack sighed still trapping Rhys to the bed.

Rhys made a strained noise in his throat and tried to get his palms underneath Jack to shove him off, but failed miserably.

“JACK! Fine!!!! I’m a little…obsessed with you…” Rhys groaned his lungs desperately needing air.

Jack rolled off his partner and Rhys took in a loud breath, gasping and coughing.

“There we go cupcake. Now was that so hard? The first step to addressing you have an obsession is admitting it.” Jack teased leaning over to cup Rhys’ chin as the young man sat up.

“But I have a secret…I’m totally obsessed with you too cupcake. Guess that makes us even.” Jack hissed kissing his partner smoothly.

Rhys felt Jack lean away from the kiss and dared to look at him through slatted eyes.

“You’re such a pain in the ass Jack.” Rhys sighed cocking a small smile.

“Yeah but I’m your pain in the ass now. You did this to yourself you know pumpkin.” Jack defended tugging on the strings of Rhys’ trunks.

“Yeah I know. Goddammit Jack...” Rhys husked fingers curling around the nape of Jack’s neck, tangling in messy walnut locks and dragging Jack in for a much more frantic, wanting kiss.

Rhys let the screen door slam behind him, Jack having already left him behind, hopping down the steps leading off the massive back porch and landing in the soft grass.

“Rhys seriously could you _go_ any slower?” Jack complained over his shoulder.

Rhys frowned and adjusted his armful of towels and sunscreen huffing at Jack and making his way down the porch at his own pace. The sounds of splashing and laughter echoed up over the shaded yard, the girls having already made themselves at home in the river, clasping onto tires tubes kicking water at each other.

Sasha perked up as the two boys made their way down the wide yard, cocking an eyebrow at her sister coyly.

“Well would you look at that…” Fiona whispered chuckling and shaking her head at the two boys.

“Yeah no kidding. I would literally _lick_ those abs, like holy shit.” Sasha swooned teasingly.

“Ew Sasha that’s disgusting!” Fiona hissed splashing water at her sister.

“What!? I bet Rhys does.” Sasha sniggered getting another disgusted sound from the other woman.

Rhys and Jack finally made it down to the water’s edge, Rhys pausing to set his towels down on the old wooden table settled there. Rhys sat down on the edge of the picnic table bench and popped the cap on his tube of sunscreen, spreading it up his arm in a white lather.

Jack sat down behind Rhys’ turned back and rested his chin on the young man’s shoulder.

“You need some?” Rhys asked offering the sunscreen to his counterpart.

Jack shook his head and smiled.

“I don’t burn kiddo, I just get gorgeously golden brown.” Jack snarled confidently.

Rhys rolled his eyes and slathered the sun protection over his neck and down his stomach.

“Well lucky you. If I don’t put this on, I’ll look like a fucking lobster tomorrow.” Rhys sighed handing the tube backward to Jack.

“A sexy lobster, _meeeow.”_ Jack teased kissing the nape of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys just rolled his eyes.

“Will you please get my back?” Rhys questioned and Jack nodded, squirting the cold liquid into his palm and massaging it down over the young man’s shoulders.

Jack’s hands were soft, surprisingly so, seeing as he was rough in pretty much all other things. His gentle manners in which he touched the amber haired male still caught him by surprise. This was coming from the man known for strangling workers with their own ties and yelling at people until they cried. Jack and gentle did not exactly go hand in hand. But his big palms were smooth and caring, making sure to cover his partner accordingly to avoid a sunburn. Rhys smiled a little at the action. Just thinking that Jack’s strange infatuation with the awkward young man somehow made him…kinder…was a small victory in itself. It was sort of flattering in a way. Big, bad, Handsome Jack falling all over himself for such an average young man. Well, at least Rhys considered himself pretty average, Rhys knew if he ever brought that up with Jack again, he’d catch a nasty scolding from the other man, so he just sat in silence, dumb smile plastered across his lips.

Jack patted Rhys’ shoulder, wiped his hands on his trunks and smiled.

“All set baby boy.” Jack whispered kissing the back of Rhys’ hair and swinging his leg up off the bench seat.

“GROSS GET A ROOM!” Sasha yelled teasingly from the river.

“Oh shut up Sasha!!” Rhys snarled letting the tube of sunscreen drop down onto the table and roll across the old boards.

Jack just chuckled and half jogged down to the water, picking up his pace as he got to the end and barreled in, successfully splashing both girls, getting squeals and laughter from them. Jack popped up from the water and shook his head, smoothing his wet hair back and grinning coyly. Sasha wrung out her wet hair and chuckled at Jack.

“Jerk.” She teased at the older man wryly.

“I’ve been called worse.” Jack said throwing her a wink.

“Rhys come on!!!! The water’s great!!” Jack yelled cupping his hands over his mouth.

Rhys wandered down to the riverbank and sighed out at Jack.

“Hold your horses jeezus!” Rhys complained sitting down on the bank and dipping his toes in, testing the water unsurely.

Rhys hissed at the cold contact to his skin and took his foot out quickly. Rhys furrowed up his eyebrows together and groaned out at the chilled water.

“Holy shit its freezing! M-Maybe I’ll just you know…sit on the bank…” Rhys said scooting back a little.

“Oh hell no Rhys don’t be a big baby! You are getting in this water!” Jack yelled swimming over toward the bank.

By that point Rhys was getting to his feet, backing away from the water.

“I’m just gunna go get a chair and sit on the grass. That is way too cold guys!” Rhys complained trying to head up for the house.

Jack was already to the bank and halfway out of the water before Rhys could get very far up the yard.

“Jack, don’t, don’t you even think about it…” Rhys hissed preparing to run as Jack stalked up out of the water, devious look spreading across his thin features.

“Pumpkin, do not make me chase you.” Jack snarled taking a step toward the young man dangerously.

With that Rhys turned heel to take off running, but Jack was faster, his arms coming to circle around Rhys meanly, hauling him up into his grip and swinging him back around toward the river. Rhys pushed against Jack’s grip helplessly, trying to go limp and put on the breaks, but Jack only lifted him up higher and continued to drag him down toward the water.

“Throw him in! Throw him in!” Fiona and Sasha cheered.

“JACK! JACK STOP!!! I’ll get in at my own pace!!! Jaaaaaack!!!” Rhys begged feebly as Jack brought him to the edge of the water.

“If I let you get in at your own pace we will be here all night kitten. So, in you go!” Jack exclaimed reeling back and chunking Rhys into the water with a great splash.

Rhys came up gasping and yelling curses, arms curled around his body hissing at the cold water surrounding him. Jack plunged in after him, successfully wetting Rhys’ hair a second time. Rhys spit a little water out of his mouth and glared at Jack darkly. Jack poked up out of the water just inches from his very displeased counterpart. Rhys wanted to be mad, really he did, but that bright smile painted across Jack’s dumb face made it nearly impossible to do so. Rhys just splashed water into the older man’s face and rolled his eyes dramatically.

The hours passed by slowly, the breeze rustling through the cypress trees lazily and sending little ripples along the river water. The only sounds to be had were the trickle of small rapids a few yards down the way, chirping birds far up in the branches and the leaves rusting tiredly overhead. Rhys hung over his tube, arms hooked over the black rubber, legs dangling in the clear water. His tube floated gently to the end of its rope that was tied around a big cypress on the bank, keeping it from heading off downriver, anchoring it to the shore. Rhys’ sleepy eyes flicked to the occupied other tube tethered to his own flotation device. Jack was sprawled out in his inner-tube, arms folded carelessly behind his head, his ankles dragging in the water just barely. Rhys was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep a while back ago, his hunch proven right when Jack twitched a little in his sleep and made a small snoring noise in his throat. Rhys chuckled lowly and peered up to the bank where his two sisters lounged out on the grass, carelessly napping on towels. The day was so lazy, napping seeming to be the perfect way to spend the afternoon.

Rhys sighed out heavily, his shoulders slumping as he rested his chin on the edge of his tube. Rhys slipped out of his tube, drifting down beneath the water and came up on the other side of Jack, slinking his arms around the edge of Jack’s inner tube. Jack startled awake as Rhys’ wet hair dripped onto his shoulders.

Jack’s tired eyes stared at Rhys, confused for a moment before a slim smile spread out over his lips.

“Hey kitten.” Jack whispered stretching upward groaning out in a satisfied fashion.

“Hey Jack.” Rhys smiled back quietly.

“You wanna go walking down the bank with me?” Rhys questioned looking to Jack with soft eyes.

Jack nodded slowly and hefted up out of his tube with great effort. The two men headed off down the bank leaving Fiona and Sasha still napping on the grass. Rhys’ bare feet crunched the soft earth beneath him, arms swaying at his sides slowly, Jack keeping pace with him. Rhys knew where he was going, walking with purpose, with destination. His eyes flicked up to the familiar rock wall and he grinned at Jack wryly.

“C’mon I want to show you something.” Rhys said punching Jack’s shoulder and taking off running.

Jack followed the eager young man, Rhys climbing up the large rocks skillfully, knowing just where to put his hands and feet, heading skyward nimbly. Jack mimicked his movements as best he could until the two of them got to the top of a large rock cliff, the overhang looking out into a wide part of the river rendered deep blue with its depth. Rhys sat down on the edge of it, looking down to the water fondly. Jack sat down next to him smiling widely.

“I used to come up here a lot as a kid. Always climbed up…but never had the guts to jump. So I’d just sit and look at the view.” Rhys sighed curling his knees up to his chin.

“So you never jumped?” Jack questioned looking down at the water, picking up a small stone to toss down into its placid cyan surface.

The ripples from the stone spread out over the river in quick little waves, becoming wider and wider as they went.

“Nope. Always chickened out at the last second…and well I couldn’t swim too well as a kid. One arm and all you know? I was scared if I jumped, I wouldn’t be able to swim to the surface.” Rhys said shrugging.

Rhys felt Jack’s fingers slip around his waist and pull the younger man closer.

“What happened to your eye and arm…if you don’t mind me asking?” Jack questioned slowly.

Rhys sighed out slowly. Well, he knew eventually he’d have to explain it all. Why not now?

“It happened when I was really, really young. I was with my parents, my uh…real parents. Drunk driver hit us. Mom and Dad both died, I made it out alive, just with one less eye and one less arm. Tess was my mom’s best friend. She legally adopted me…after that happened. I don’t really remember my parent’s all that much.” Rhys explained slowly, Jack looking to him with curious eyes, genuinely listening, hanging on every word.

“I’m sorry.” Jack whispered frowning and leaning in to rest his forehead against Rhys’ temple.

“It’s ok. It was a long time ago. And on the upside, I have a really sweet robot arm now.” Rhys shrugged trying to lighten the mood.

Jack just smiled in return, but said nothing, the two of them sitting for a long moment, the rustling of the trees filling the silence between them.

“Tess and Wayne are my mom and dad. They are amazing parents. Really I couldn’t have asked for more. I got lucky I suppose…sometimes it doesn’t turn out so great for kids that loose both parents.” Rhys sighed leaning into Jack, simply relishing in the moment, allowing himself to open up to the man that was now undoubtedly a part of his life.

Rhys supposed that was how relationships still went. Sometimes he wondered if he’d forgotten how it all still worked having been in such a rotten one for so very long.

“Yeah tell me about it…” Jack sighed heavily.

The tone of his voice was dark, sad even. Rhys turned to look over Jack, eyes searching over his changed expression in concern. The CEO refused to meet eyes with his counterpart, simply staring out at the tree tops blankly.

“Jack…?” Rhys questioned softly, hand coming to touch Jack’s shoulder.

Jack seemed to snap himself right out of it, the emotion sweeping off his expression like a passing glance. One moment it was there, the next it was gone.

“Are you ok?” Rhys whispered, not wanting to press but wanting to express his genuine concern for the older man.

“Of course kiddo, psshh I’m fine.” Jack waved the comment off nonchalantly.

Rhys looked to Jack unsurely as the walnut haired man stood up suddenly and offered his hand to Rhys.

“So kiddo, you wanna do this or what?” Jack asked grinning slyly.

“Do what?” Rhys questioned taking Jack’s hand.

“Jump.” Jack snarled grinning.

Rhys paused for a moment eyes wide, and demeanor unsure.

“C’mon. And I’ll be there to make sure you come back up.” Jack reassured taking Rhys’ hand and squeezing it firmly.

Rhys smiled and nodded slowly.

“Ok.” Rhys whispered looking to Jack then to the water.

“Ready?” Jack questioned turning to ready himself for the jump, never letting Rhys’ hand go.

“Ready.” Rhys whispered.

Jack counted to three, Rhys’ heart thundering in his chest, everything in him coming alive in such vibrancy it nearly bowled him over. The second his toes left the rock, sending him into the air, he’d never felt so free and so very vividly alive. The water was a cold rush as he hit, sinking below the surface a good ways, body weightless, eyes open in the clear water, until he felt the tug of Jack’s arm pulling him skyward. Jack hadn’t let go, just as he’d promised. Rhys breached the water, making eye contact with Jack who was treading water just in front of him. Jack grinned and Rhys smiled back, the two of them consumed by wild laughter that echoed off the rocks and up through the trees.

Rhys supposed taking such a leap…wasn’t so bad after all. 


	18. Don't Get Caught With Your Pants Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is really fun when he's been drinking. But be warned he steals shorts.

Rhys sat lounged back in the plastic lawn furniture, slender fingers curled around his half empty beer absent mindedly fiddling with the edge of his koozie. He tilted his head back against the chair slowly, eyes blinking up at the sky painted in brilliant oranges, purples and deep blues. It was like a master artist had simply dragged their brush all across the span of sky and space. It was gorgeously brilliant. Thick, heavy, brushstrokes of all the colors under the sun, so very bright and so very real as they slathered across the heavens. Scattered stars began to peer through the colors, twinkling here and there as the sunset slowly gave way to blue-black midnight sky.

It was beautiful.

Suddenly Rhys was torn from his admiration for the glorious sunset when talented, thick fingers found their way to his amber locks, combing through them gently. Jack looked up where Rhys’ eyes were trailed and smiled.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Rhys whispered slowly his voice low and lazy with a grand total of now five beers and a stomach overly full of food.

Jack nodded in agreement.

“That’s the big dipper right there.” Rhys pointed out lifting a slow arm to point out the constellation in the fading sky.

Jack nodded again, hands leaned on the back of Rhys’ seat casually.

“We sure don’t get this kind of view back in the city huh?” Jack chuckled lowly.

Rhys grinned.

“That’s why I like it out here so much.” Rhys sighed taking a slow sip of his beverage.

Dinner had been spent huddled around the outdoor table, low lamps set around the patio flickering brilliantly. There had been a lot of laughter shared across the table and a lot of good food. Rhys had eaten far more BBQ chicken than was probably in his best interests. His stomach felt overly full and extended, pleasantly satisfied. Stories had been shared through genuine smiles and there hadn’t been a dull moment in between. Rhys’ father had taken up a seat right next to Jack, corralling the walnut haired man and berating him with every question under the sun. Questions of what he did for work, questions of all his cars, questions about his engineering career, questions about his college degree, questions about his goals, questions about his hobbies. The conversation had turned to football and had ended with Jack promising Wayne and Rhys they’d have season tickets and VIP passes to every BUL-Loaders game this season. If that wasn’t a way to get Jack on Wayne’s good side Rhys really wasn’t sure what was. His dad had hung on Jack’s every word, his stern eyes watching and listening, trying to soak in what Jack was all about. Rhys had sat mostly out of the entire conversation, letting Jack handle it with all his cunning and good nature. Jack was a silver tongued fox, he could talk his way through anything and Jack had successfully wormed his way onto the good side of Rhys’ father…which was no easy feat in itself.

Wayne had rested his elbow on the table watching Jack with scrutinizing eyes.

“I gotta hand it to you, you’re pretty brave coming out here and meeting us all at once.” He’d said settling his empty beer on the table gently.

Jack had only shrugged his shoulders up and grinned.

“Rhys had asked me to come, wasn’t gunna disappoint him.” Jack replied chuckling.

Wayne had only pushed back from the table looking to his son with kind eyes, lifting up his empty plate.

“Well you treat him good Jack. He’s a good kid.” Was all he’d said before smiling and heading to take his dishes inside.

In Rhys’ opinion things couldn’t have gone better. Rhys reached up to run slim, warm fingers through Jack’s disheveled locks, the soft walnut hairs messy with a days’ worth of water and sun.

The group slowly broke off, Rhys’ mom and dad going to bed around eleven, Sasha and Fiona following suit about an hour later, until Rhys and Jack were the only two left sitting at the stone patio. Jack sat with his elbows leaned against the table, looking skyward, into the black abyss glittering with thousands of stars, the inky night looking as if someone had spilled a great shaker of salt across it. Silence filled all the spaces between them and Rhys found that was all they really needed. They didn’t need words. Everything was just fine without them. Rhys was completely happy just to sit and bask in the glory that was his partner. He was something else entirely. Something strong and something mean, maybe something tough, but also something genuine. Jack was a tossup of too many things to really keep track of and Rhys was pretty sure that was what he liked most about him. You never knew what was really going through Jack’s brain. You never really knew what he might do next. He just did, spontaneously and without concern for outcomes. Maybe that was reckless and maybe that was foolish, but all his life Rhys had been so worried about planning and everything going perfect. With Jack he didn’t have to cling to that worry that things may not end up the way he’d planned for. He just was along for the ride, a wild ride to say the least, but an interesting ride all the same.

Rhys looked over to his counterpart eyes lazy with the alcohol and the peace surrounding over his body.

“Hey Jack watcha thinkin about?” Rhys slurred slightly grinning wryly, mouth twisted up in a slightly drunken curl.

Jack’s eyes flicked from the sky over to his company, mismatched eyes glittering in the dull light from the outdoor lanterns.

“Nothing kiddo.” Jack shrugged smiling.

Rhys nodded slowly.

Rhys could hear the pad of Jack’s bare feet over the patio concrete, soft and slow as the older man approached. Rhys closed his eyes and waited for what was to come, all his senses sinking into the feeling of Jack coming closer slowly.

Big palms came to slide up through short wavy locks, and Rhys found himself melting into the touch. His eyes fell closed softly, dark lashes kissing over the rounds of his sharp cheeks, lips parting just slightly as gentle digits worked through his hair in a smooth, teasing fashion. Fingers were joined by the sharp of Jack’s chin pressing into the curve of Rhys’ throat. Rhys tilted his head to the side, offering Jack more skin to work with, the older man’s lips giving way to gradual teeth, his canines scraping the tender flesh. The slight advancement pulled a weak moan up out of Rhys’ lungs, the sound coming forth and settling heavy on Jack’s ears like syrup. The kid had this tempting voice on him, his sounds of pleasure being enough to bring the most powerful of men right down to their knees. Jack knew it had him doing so. The young man was troubling in how easily he had Jack falling. Handsome Jack did not fall for anybody. Handsome Jack did not do such things. Jack had pulled himself out of the game a long time ago. After one failed marriage formed on the futile attempt to give his daughter a normal home life, and many past failed relationships he’d just decided he was better off putting all that wasted energy looking for love into running his company. Success was great, but there were days he’d felt too empty to function. Something simply…missing. Like a piece that had been cut out of the picture a very long time ago. It was too early to tell really, whether or not this would work. But Jack was determined to give it his best damned try. It was slightly worrying how invested he already was and god he knew better, really he did…but he couldn’t help himself.

Right now he didn’t care if this was right or wrong. It _felt_ right.

Jack’s gruff chin scraped across the tender flesh of Rhys’ neck, the three day old stubble scratchy and somehow more arousing than Rhys had bargained for.

“Jack…” Rhys whispered his hands reaching backward to curl in brunette locks wantonly.

The alcohol settled in his stomach combined with the light kisses Jack was running down over his collarbone had the young man sinking quickly into a pool of utter desire. Jack’s perfect teeth clasped around pale skin and Rhys tensed slightly, pushing hard into his chair, eyes falling closed as he lulled into Jack’s warmth.

Jack just smiled as the boy moaned his name weakly, his lithe form already so needy of him. Jack was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

With that Jack was grabbing Rhys by the wrist and dragging him up out of his seat. Rhys stumbled a little and braced himself against Jack’s hard form. Jack’s fingers curled in his and Jack started off into the night, tugging Rhys along without so much as an explanation as to where he was taking him.

“Jack? Where are we going?” Rhys whispered slowly teetering after Jack, his bare feet crunching through the soft grass beneath them.

Rhys really wasn’t even sure why he was whispering quite honestly. It wasn’t like anybody could hear them, the rest of his family had long since gone off to bed and it was just him and Jack, alone in a great span of wilderness as they headed into the trees, Rhys pushing aside low branches as they went.

Jack didn’t answer the young man’s question, simply looked back over his shoulder, tossing Rhys a wry little grin that Rhys could just barely make out in the moonlight. The pale orb in the sky cast shadows through the trees that moved and danced like living things beside them. Dead leaves crunched beneath bare feet and heavy breathing filled the air. Suddenly it didn’t matter where they were going, it didn’t matter at all. All that mattered was the forest around them and the night sky above them, all the twilight dripping down over them like heavy drapes. Rhys wasn’t sure if it was the slight drunken heat going to his head or the lust, but whatever it was, everything suddenly just felt so _perfect._

The trees gave way to the river bank, the moon shimmering in the water’s reflection like a ghostly thing. The soft sounds of trickling water filled Rhys’ ears, the slow water dribbling over rocks as it continued its journey downriver.

Rhys’ eyes swam over Jack’s form, the older man’s fingers working apart the front ties of his swim trunks, letting the clothing yawn open slowly. Rhys sauntered over to the older man, nerves buried by too much to drink and a new-found inebriated confidence that had gotten him into trouble before, but all of that was forgotten as his fingers tugged at the hem of Jack’s clothing. Matching grins were exchanged between the two men, Jack’s far more wolfish and dangerous than his slender young counterpart’s. Rhys grabbed Jack’s chin, thin fingers sliding up his square jaw, simply needing to touch him, to caress him. Jack hummed against Rhys’ lips when they were brought together upon Rhys’ insistence. Mouths slid together already far too hot and far too heavy. Tongues danced together, Jack’s far more dominant than his counterpart’s, the kiss eager and more wanting than either had really bargained for.

Jack’s arms came to encircle Rhys’ slender form, pulling him flush to his own body, grinding his hips into the young man’s allowing him to feel just how aroused he already was. Rhys gasped out at the feeling of Jack’s erection on his thigh and Jack only chuckled in response.

“Mmm kiddo you just get me so…fucking…hard.” Jack husked sensually against the heat of Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys couldn’t bring the words forth to respond; instead a weak sound came bubbling up from his chest, passing over his parted lips pitifully. Jack grinned against his skin, malicious and teasing, the same smile that could tear Rhys into absolute _pieces._ It wasn’t fair for someone to be so absolutely perfect at making others fall apart. But god was Jack ever good at it. Jack wasn’t just good at it…he was great. Jack’s body was hard against Rhys, wandering fingers pressing into firm, heaving muscle, teasing through the thick coarse hairs running from Jack’s naval down below his belt. The gruff sound tugged up from Jack’s gut was like fire and ice on Rhys’ senses. Men that powerful were not supposed to make noises like that. But Rhys could twirl Jack around his fingers like silk ribbon, causing all those embarrassing sounds buried deep within the CEO to simply come rushing to the surface.

“You sound good when you moan.” Rhys whispered against Jack’s unshaven chin.

Jack just grinned wickedly in response.

“You better feel damned special baby, because not many can make _me_ moan like _that.”_ Jack snarled his fingers traveling to Rhys’ pert ass and gripping firmly, getting a jolt and a gasp from his counterpart.

Rhys smiled teasingly, lips pulling back over devious teeth.

“Not so big and bad now are you?” Rhys half stuttered, pushing up against Jack hard, fingers sliding down the taught line pressed against the material of Jack’s trunks.

A surprised grunt that quickly faded into a shameless moan slipped out from Jack’s parted lips, his eyes falling just slightly closed as Rhys’ long fingers slid down his length. The kid was good at this, get a few beers in him and he was a little firecracker. Jack liked the nervous little cute way Rhys was normally, but the way the kid acted when high on confidence, that was something Jack could really get behind. Literally. Jack snarled against the flesh of Rhys’ ear, teeth and tongue sliding and grasping his tender lobe, causing Rhys to arch and grasp at the older man desperately.

“Getting ballsy now are we pumpkin?” Jack husked thickly, his words ragged and strained.

Rhys could only laugh in response, a drunken, needy laugh that was like music to Jack’s ears.

“Oh fuck take your goddamned clothes off kiddo. Now.” Jack growled rutting his thick erection against Rhys’ leg.

“Make me.” Rhys shot back defiantly.

Jack leaned back a little, cocking a thin, perfect eyebrow at his disobeying little plaything.

“What was that kiddo?” Jack questioned the corner of his lip twitching upward.

Rhys’ grin was stupid wide, the slightly drunk man teasingly walking his fingers up Jack’s bare chest, humming to himself lightly. He peered at Jack through heavy laid lashes, eyes little slits, lips pursed up into a pout that had no business anywhere near any sort of innocent situation.

“I said…make me.” Rhys repeated rocking slightly in Jack’s arms.

The rebellious words rolling off the kid’s sly tongue were almost too much for Jack. He was pretty sure he’d never heard anything hotter. That kind of talk was the sort of thing Jack strangled people over. But coming from Rhys, it was just something to fuel his livid cock.

“Fuck kiddo.” Jack snarled his insistent fingers coming to rip Rhys’ swim trunks down over his thin hips.

The kid stepped gracefully out of the pool of clothing at his feet and tilted his head back in a challenging fashion, slim smile still hanging off his lips viciously. His little act of rebellion had Jack reeling all in one fleeting instant. Firm palms and rough fingers clasped and grabbed over each other, Rhys panting against Jack’s lips as he pulled the other man’s clothing down. Warm breaths spread over each other’s skin as hair was tugged and mouths were pressed together. Jack growled against Rhys’ teeth, fingers meanly clenching into the doughy, pale, flesh of Rhys’ ass. Rhys moaned against Jack, fingernails raking little red trails down suntanned flesh. Strong arms were hefting Rhys up into Jack’s grasp, bare feet padding over dry leaves and dew-wet earth as he carried the other man to the water. Rhys gasped out and flung his head back as the coldness surrounded him, Jack’s firm hands never leaving his flesh, the grasp around him never loosening. The liquid was cool and intense and shocking to Rhys’ skin, hands finding Jack’s wet hair as he rocked against him. Eyes fell closed as lips crashed together once more, kisses more than just wanting, they were _needing._ Everything around them was needing. The touch of hands on wet skin, the grasp of fingers on shoulder blades, the feeling of teeth clasping around lips. The tips of Rhys’ ears ran red as did the plumps of his cheeks, his eyes slatted, his mouth open and for a moment they just stared at each other. It didn’t seem right for Handsome Jack to look at him that way. Handsome Jack was mean, and unpredictable. Handsome Jack didn’t have time for anything but work and possibly the occasional one night stand.

But Rhys was different. He was something new and something fragile and Jack had time for him. Jack had time for all of this. Jack moaned into the side of Rhys’ neck, droplets of water rolling down the slick flesh, his tongue coming to lap at the sensitive skin sensually. Rhys huffed into Jack’s hair, legs wrapped around the older man’s waist, head tilting back, cradled by Jack’s big palm, lazy eyes looking up to all the stars blinking down at them, the only witnesses to something so raw, so dirty.

The water rippled around them, jittering away from frantically moving bodies quickly. The water was dark, the moons light just barely enough to bathe both men’s expression's in pale glow. The looks painted across their faces were so real and unbridled. Jack’s palm came to wrap slowly around both their proud erections, pressing his fat head into Rhys’, his tight grip stroking up their lengths fluidly. Jack was so big against him, hard flesh warm and pleasant even in the cool water. Rhys bucked into the fingers provided body boneless and weak, his voice strained. He didn’t try to muffle his moans, they were far away from prying eyes and ears, just the two of them and nobody else. So Rhys moaned Jack’s name like it was the last thing he’d ever force off his tongue, he moaned it wildly and shamelessly. His voice was gold to Jack, causing goose bumps to run rampant over the older man’s skin.

“Jack please! Please fuck me!!!” Rhys begged his body giving in around the CEO’s grip.

The need that had been built over the past few days finally all coming undone. He’d imagined Jack fucking him in every possible way for _days_ …now he just needed it. He needed it so badly. His cock throbbed with all the attention and his lungs just heaved as he struggled to take in a large breath of air.

Jack needed no more consent than that. Jack was then hauling Rhys up onto the shore, forcing the young man down into the grass, palms caging in the slimmer man dauntingly. Jack kissed down him, spreading the young man’s long legs apart, rutting dryly against his skin, his angry cock flexing as it pressed once more into Rhys’ own erection. Rhys whined and arched up off the ground, arms looping around Jack’s neck carelessly.

The ground was wet and cool beneath Rhys’ bare back, everything around him just smelled so absolutely earthy and wild. Everything was wild and untamed and he was so very lost in the hard touches and frantic displays of affection. Jack broke their hard kiss breathlessly to fumble for his swim trunks, fingers digging into the pockets quickly. Jack came away with a tiny bottle of lube, but seemed to get frustrated when he couldn’t find whatever else he was looking for.

“Shit…” Jack growled under his breath turning the trunks upside-down and shaking them a little.

Rhys leaned up on his elbows slightly, playful fingers running through Jack’s damp hair, his lips pressing into his partner’s sharp cheekbone.

“What’s wrong?” Rhys questioned nuzzling softly against Jack’s skin.

Jack groaned and tossed the trunks aside.

“I had a friggin’ condom in my pocket and it musta fallen out or something. It’s not here. Shit.” Jack snarled ruffling his hair irritably.

Rhys chuckled lightly into his counterpart’s warm skin, hands sliding down over Jack’s stubble wantonly.

“Why don’t you just fuck me raw.” Rhys swooned giggling drunkenly.

Jack paused at the other man’s offer, his cock flexing with sudden interest at just the mention of such an idea.

“What?” Jack panted as Rhys continued to pamper him in warm, inebriated kisses.

“You heardddd me.” Rhys sung playfully, nestling his nose behind Jack’s ear.

“You sure?” Jack asked again.

Rhys nodded quickly, sniggering softly.

“I _want_ you to fuck me raw.” Rhys repeated vaulting up against Jack’s frame lithely.

“Good god kiddo you’re killin me here.” Jack snarled huskily grabbing for the lube and popping the cap.

The bigger man hurriedly slathered the cold lubricant down his thick length, the wet sounds of him fisting his own cock teasing at Rhys’ ears. Rhys was near reeling in anticipation. He wanted to feel _all_ of Jack, every vein, every swell. He wanted to feel it _raw._

Rhys hissed and squirmed as Jack prepped him, his thick fingers fucking the boy open, loosening the tight muscles diligently. Rhys moaned and begged, he just wanted to feel _full._ There was the blunt feeling of Jack’s thick head pressing against Rhys' hole, prodding for entrance and Rhys cried out loudly when Jack pushed in. The sting flooded up through Rhys’ bones, settling in his thighs mercilessly. But he was too drunk to care. He just wanted it. Rhys writhed and pressed down, meeting with Jack’s gentle easing into his body. He felt _bigger_ this way. The sensation more intense, more primal. Jack had to do everything in his power not to just blow his load right there, the kid was so fucking tight almost painfully so. Jack cringed and allowed his partner to adjust before adding any more. It was a slow process, Jack conscious not to force the kid open too quickly, allowing the muscle to sooth and relax around him. Jack looked at Rhys with slow eyes. The kid looked fucking delectable. All splayed out on the grass, lips red from too many rough kisses, eyes closed, eyebrows knit into a look of utter pleased concentration. Jack nestled himself balls deep in the tight space and crooned over his partner, kissing him hard and passionate, fingers running dirt and grass up through amber waves. Rhys buried his face into Jack’s neck, shaking and moving as he wrapped his legs around his partner.

Rhys moaned Jack’s name into the warm skin, his breath panting and hot.

Jack’s thrusts came slow at first, jarring up into the young man beneath him but gradually gained in pace as Rhys mewled and yelled beneath him. Rhys’ drunken words demanded ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ and all Jack could do was comply. Rhys’ body convulsed and fluttered around Jack’s girth, squeezing and massaging in all the right ways. Jack grit his teeth hard, trying to concentrate on anything except _cumming._ The kid was just too tight and too warm and all of that combined had Jack rushing to orgasm faster than a teenager on prom night. It was the way Rhys moaned his name, and the way he moved, and the way he touched. It was just adding to the fire that was burning Jack down. The older man’s thick head pressed pleasantly against Rhys’ prostate and Rhys bucked upward suddenly, letting loose of a loud, strained, cry.

“Ohhhhh JACK!!! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!” Rhys begged frantically fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders mercilessly.

Jack angled his hips to thrust into Rhys’ weakness again and again, this time harder, with more power behind each hump. Rhys’ mouth hung open as his voice echoed through the trees. God he was loud, so fucking loud. Jack had to admit he’d always had a thing for screamers. Rhys’ voice was like thick honey as it dribbled down their forms, his head thrown back dramatically, Jack taking his exposed neck as an opportunity to run mean kisses up the tender skin. Jack’s tongue was quick and lithe and he knew just where to fucking tease. Jack muffled Rhys’ wild cries with his mouth, the young man bucking wildly beneath him, his hips dropping down to meet Jack’s thrusts greedily.

Rhys stilled for a moment, the warm heat of finish rolling down over his body. His bobbing cock swelled suddenly and then expelled itself frantically into the small space between the two lover’s stomachs. Jack gripped Rhys tightly as the kid came, shaking and panting and groaning, his body twitching jaggedly. Jack could feel the sticky sensation on his naval, his pretty little partner now boneless and spent beneath him.

“Well that was quick.” Jack hissed meanly into Rhys’ ear.

Rhys opened his eyes sleepily to look up at Jack’s playful gaze.

“Oh s-shut up…” Rhys panted weakly.

Jack’s hips pumped sloppily into the used man beneath him, racing to his own much needed finish. It wasn't long before Jack was chasing Rhys' finish with his own. Jack groaned into Rhys’ neck as his hips stilled, pressed flush to Rhys’ buttocks, his cock flexing as he came. Rhys shivered at the feeling of Jack unloading inside of him, the wet rushing sensation flowing up through his thighs pleasantly.

“Ohhhhh Jack….” Rhys whined lifting his hips up into Jack’s orgasm.

Jack didn’t answer, words failing him miserably as he filled Rhys mercilessly. The powerful man’s hips pumped halfheartedly into Rhys’ entrance, the ring red and raw from too much friction and faded lubricant. Jack seemed to hang then, sagging over his lover, eyes still closed, mouth still hanging open in a weak circle.

Rhys reached up softly tucking Jack’s bangs behind his ear, smiling brilliantly at the older man.

“You ok there big boy?” Rhys teased nosing up into Jack’s chin.

Jack still did not answer, breaths still coming out as ragged pants and so he just nodded his head instead, getting a devious little chuckle out of Rhys. Jack wanted to be embarrassed with how quickly he’d finished, but the absolute bliss he was left with wouldn’t allow him to be. Finally Jack seemed to regain a little strength and shifted to his knees, gently pulling his wilting erection from Rhys’ puckered flesh. Rhys cringed and pulled his knee back a little as Jack came loose, a thick ooze of Jack’s finish spilling out of the young man and running down the crevice of his cheeks. Rhys groaned as the feeling of fullness left him, his tender hole flexing around air, left open and thoroughly fucked.

Jack grinned widely, savoring in the sight with fond eyes. Jack gently helped the young man up off the ground, his back covered in dirt and leaves. Jack took a moment to pluck some grass out of Rhys’ hair and chuckled.

“You, cutie, are going to be very sore in the morning.” Jack husked slyly.

Rhys only giggled stupidly in response.

“Worth it.” Rhys sniggered.

Rhys stumbled to his feet, the ache not yet having set in, warded off by his drunken state. The young man looked to his partner, then to the abandoned swim trunks on the ground. Before Jack could have a prayer of knowing what the kid was up to, Rhys was grabbing his and Jack’s trunks and darting off into the woods, back toward the house.

“Catch me if you cannn!!” Rhys yelled over his shoulder drunkenly.

Jack groaned out loudly.

“Rhys really!?!? What the fuck are you doing!!! Give me my friggin’ shorts back!” Jack called slowly beginning to jog after his drunk counterpart.

All Jack could hear was a faint ‘noooo’ up ahead of him and he rolled his eyes dramatically. He was way too tired to chase a very drunk Rhys all over the countryside. Jack just hoped the kid had successfully made it back to the house and not just run off into the woods. Jack drug himself slowly up to the front porch of the big log cabin home and sighed. The back door was left wide open and absolutely no sign of Rhys to be found, nor Jack’s stolen shorts. The tired man let his shoulders drop and shook his head. The kid was something else when he was drunk. Jack hauled himself up through the door and let it click softly behind him. He was just lucky it was well past three and he was pretty sure nobody would be up at this hour, or else he’d have had quite a lot of explaining to do as to why he was running around butt naked. Jack fumbled his way through the home, hands blindly feeling for walls in the dark, his toe finding a corner hard getting a hiss and a curse from the CEO. Jack grumbled more obscenities under his breath and finally seemed to find the hallway, well he at least knew he was going in the right direction now.

Jack followed along the hallway in the dark, slightly limping on his stubbed toe, when suddenly a door to his left flung open bathing the hallway in brilliant light.

Jack froze in place, his heart nearly stopping as the all too familiar figure began to round out of the bathroom, coming to stand in the illuminated hallway. Sasha jumped back and yelped with surprise, Jack having a similar reaction to the girl standing before him. Jack’s hands flew to cover himself and Sasha’s eyes darted in confusion over his naked form.

“Jack?! Dude what the hell are you doing?? And why…why are you _naked???”_ Sasha hissed her eyebrows pushed up in utter confusion.

“Ok first off this is not what it looks like, your brother ran off with my swim trunks. I’m not just wandering around in my friggin’ birthday suit.” Jack whispered grimacing.

Sasha tilted her head to the side and folded her arms across her chest her eyes narrowing slightly.

“So Rhys stole your shorts…and do I even need to ask how in the world Rhys might have gotten a hold of those?” Sasha quipped grinning wryly.

Jack groaned out heavily.

“Do you really gotta ask?” Jack hissed pleadingly.

Sasha sniggered in amusement.

“Ok so we are totally never going to mention this ever again right?” Sasha hissed clicking the bathroom light off and sauntering back to her room.

“Never again.” Jack breathed in embarrassment.

“Ok well, goooodnight. See you in the morning. Maybe keep those shorts on next time huh stud?” The young woman chuckled before letting her door close.

 


	19. The Night That Changed Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter goes wayyyy deeper into Jack's past and it gets a little emotional from here on out. I have to thank the wonderful @davylove on tumblr for allowing me to use some of their wonderful ideas within this chapter!!! Thank you so so so much again!! :D So anyway, enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> P.s. just needed to add some facts in there. Currently Jack is 32 in this story. He was 21 when Angel was born and his wife was 19. They divorced when Angel was almost 2. They married as soon as they found out they were pregnant with Angel.

The Night That Changed Everything

Jack stared unblinkingly up at the blank ceiling above him, utterly lost in thoughts most likely too deep for this hour of the morning. Early light had just began to soak in through the burgundy colored drapes of the window , bathing over the quilted comforter thrown over the lumpy form of his bed partner. Jack looked over fondly at the large bundle of blankets to his left and chuckled. Jack eased himself down onto the other side of the bed slowly, hands sliding under warm blankets and coming to meet with soft skin. His big arms encircled the other man gently getting a groan and a pitiful whine from the young man.

Jack pressed his lips to his partner’s ear softly and closed his eyes. He smelled like wet leaves and still had the lingering hint of sunscreen clinging to him. He hadn’t showered last night, Jack hadn’t even attempted to bother with making that happen…just wrangling the drunken young man into bed was victory enough for one night. Rhys made a half whine, half moan sort of noise and curled in tighter on himself, like a child reluctant to get out of bed and go to school.

“How you feelin’ cupcake?” Jack whispered into the shell of Rhys’ warm ear.

The whine that followed from his counterpart was answer enough.

Jack just laughed lightly and shook his head slowly, hands unburying the amber haired young man from the mess of comforters.

“Let’s get you up and get you into the shower kiddo.” Jack proclaimed to his uncooperative boyfriend.

“I feel like if I move I’m gunna throw up.” Rhys groaned from the mattress closing his eyes against the bright light coming through the window.

Jack frowned and slowly slid himself out of bed, padding around to where Rhys still laid curled up like some dying animal. Jack crossed his arms over his bare chest and tilted his head to the side, giving Rhys an understanding but stern look.

“Honestly baby boy you’d most likely feel better if you just upchucked now and got it out of the way…I mean preferably not on me, but in the bathroom.” Jack replied leaning down on his haunches next to Rhys’ face.

Rhys squinted one eye open at the other man and shook his head, lips downturned into a displeased frown. Jack just sighed in response to the kid’s stubborn nature.

“You need to take a shower sweetie, you smell like a wet dog.” Jack commented grinning wryly.

Rhys pushed his eyebrows together and shot Jack his best ‘go die’ look that he could manage.

“Thanks Jack…really…thanks.” Rhys snarled through a low moan, hands clutching around his stomach weakly.

“Welcome pumpkin. Now either you can get up and walk, or I’m gunna carry you to the shower.” Jack proclaimed getting up and drawing the shades closed, rendering the room dark once more, getting a thankful sigh from the young man still in bed.

The light only caused his pounding headache to flare up with a vengeance, so the darkness was a godsend in his eyes. Rhys moaned out softly against the overly soft pillow. He felt like shit warmed over. He shouldn’t have had that many beers before eating, he knew better than that and yet here he was. His whole body felt overly hot, his stomach felt like a war zone, and his head felt like he’d gotten knocked stupid with a sledge hammer. But Jack’s hands running through his sweaty hair were a slight sense of comfort. Warm, understanding heterochromatic eyes were there to offer him some sort of caring nature. It was a weird look for Jack.

Jack slowly hefted the lanky man up into his strong arms like he weighed nothing and Rhys looped tired limbs around his neck, hanging like soggy cardboard. He sighed into Jack’s hair and closed his heavy lids, his body feeling tired and wrecked, the room spinning a little too much for his liking.

There was the squeaking of shower faucets and Rhys could feel his feet back underneath him as Jack set him down on the bathroom floor. Gentle, gruff fingers pried open the swim trunks Rhys still adorned and let them fall around shaky, pale ankles. Rhys steadied himself on Jack’s shoulders and clumsily stepped out of the pool of clothing. Jack’s thick arms helped his counterpart into the shower and Rhys immediately sunk down onto his butt, knees curling up to his chin, eyes squeezing shut as he fought off another round of nausea.

“I’m never drinking again.” Rhys groaned from the shower floor weakly.

Jack just chuckled lowly and rummaged through his leather cosmetic bag on the bathroom counter, searching for a razor and shaving cream.

“But you’re awful adorable when you’re drunk cupcake.” Jack grinned slathering white cream up the side of his face, his young counterpart watching with tired eyes.

Rhys just grunted and pouted up at Jack with big puppy dog eyes.

“Why are you shaving?” Rhys whined from the floor, wet hair slick to his forehead.

Jack cocked a thin eyebrow in his direction and shrugged.

“Because I look homeless?” Jack questioned slowly.

“Y-You, you just…uh look kinda hot with stubble.” Rhys stuttered softly.

Jack grinned wryly and set the razor down on the bathroom counter leaning down to wash the unused shaving cream from his face.

“Ok kiddo, I guess I can keep it for a few more days, but I draw the line at beard. I don’t look good with a beard.” Jack quipped stepping into the shower and easing down onto the tile flooring in front of Rhys.

Rhys managed a weak smile and laughed slightly.

“I bet you look good with a beard.” Rhys whispered.

Jack smiled softly at his hungover counterpart and shrugged.

“Let’s face it kiddo, you think I look good no matter what. Like I’m pretty sure I could be in a full clown getup, makeup, rainbow wig and all, and you’d still have a hard-on for me.” Jack sniggered waggling his eyebrows at Rhys teasingly.

Rhys laughed softly and shrugged.

Rhys curled in on himself, arms hugging around knees and groaned out softly, trying to will away the urge to vomit without prevail. Jack seemed to recognize the agonized look across the young man’s face and frowned.

“I think I’m gunna throw up…” Rhys groaned lifting himself unsteadily from the shower floor and immediately Jack was there to help him up.

Rhys barely made it to kneel in front of the toilet before he was heaving up whatever alcohol and food was still left in his stomach. Jack leaned down next to his partner, soothing hand rubbing small circles over his clammy skin.

“There you go kiddo, just let it all out.” Jack whispered calmingly.

Rhys coughed and sputtered, spitting weakly, trying to rid himself of the taste of stomach acid. He shivered over the bowl, little tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, instantly embarrassed beyond all belief that Jack was sitting here having to comfort him as he vomited pathetically. Rhys was mentally kicking himself. It was one thing to have Vaughn take care of his stupid ass after drinking way too much, but this was Jack, not a hair out of place, perfect, Jack. Rhys wanted to just curl up and die as a combination of feeling sick and embarrassed settled heavy in his gut. Jack was instantly filling one of the paper cups next to the sink with water and handing it to Rhys, who was still praying to the porcelain altar pathetically. The young man took the water, washed his mouth out, and then drank the rest, panting into the toilet weakly.

“This is so embarrassing.” Rhys complained softly, not really wanting to meet eyes with Jack.

Jack snorted and settled down on the soft bathroom rug next to Rhys.

“Pfft trust me kiddo you’re fine. You didn’t throw up in bed, you woke up next to someone you know, and you didn’t end up running the streets naked. Honestly I think I did worse than you last night. Your sister got a big ol eyeful of uh…all of me. Thank you for that by the way cupcake.” Jack laughed looking to Rhys with soft eyes.

Rhys managed to laugh slightly before another round of vomiting set in and he was clutching his hands frantically around the toilet bowl. Jack refilled the cup with water and handed it back to Rhys with an understanding expression. Of all people Jack knew how handle this. He didn’t mind nursing Rhys’ hangover…though he had to make a mental note to watch how much the kid drank the next time around. There was an old sting deep down in Jack’s gut at just the thought. He’d spent too many nights, mornings, and afternoons passed out on the bathroom floor. He knew how these things went and this was nothing in comparison to what all he’d put his own body through. He and alcohol were old time enemies. They weren’t on ‘seeing each other’ terms that was for sure. Between his ex-wife and booze, he was pretty sure the breakup with alcohol had been nastier.

Jack let loose of a heavy sigh.

Rhys sipped on his water and his earth and sky eyes wandered over Jack’s sagging form.

“Thanks Jack…I just never really planned on Handsome Jack having to comfort me while I puke my guts up. This wasn’t exactly on my to-do list for the weekend.” Rhys sighed.

Jack just laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Trust me kiddo, I don’t mind. Last night makes all of this totally worth it. I mean mmph your ass was _tight._ ” Jack replied making an obscene noise in his throat.

Rhys chortled and shook his head.

“You’re gross Jack.” Rhys muttered resting his chin on the toilet seat.

Rhys whined lowly and closed his eyes for a moment.

“You’re the smart one here not drinking and all. Ugh I feel so shitty.” Rhys complained rubbing his head gently.

Jack’s face darkened for a moment and Rhys sensed the tension between them. Rhys stared at Jack for a second, eyes concerned and prying.

“Yeah me and drinking don’t really get along. I mean other than the occasional glass of wine…I don’t really…do that anymore.” Jack whispered his shoulders falling heavily as he leaned backward against the bathroom counter.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows slowly and frowned deeply.

“I’m…I’m sorry Jack I didn’t…uh… know…” Rhys whispered dropping his gaze slightly.

Jack shrugged.

“Naw kiddo don’t be sorry. That was a long time ago. I wasn’t always as put together as I am now. Can’t be a badass, supercool, CEO all the time…there was…a lot of stumbling along the way.” Jack sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

Rhys just looked to him gently, wanting him to explain, but understanding if he didn’t want to.

“I guess you have a right to know huh kiddo?” Jack breathed softly.

Rhys just shrugged.

“If you don’t feel like talking about it Jack…I understand.” Rhys said brushing his wet hair back, his stomach finally feeling somewhat settled.

“No kiddo. It’s ok. You deserve to know.” Jack whispered softly.

 

 

 

 

**Seven Years Earlier:**

A low moan rumbled through thick chest and dry throat. His mouth felt like a desert, foul and parched with dehydration. He gnashed his teeth and parted tired eyelids into small slits. His head was pounding, the pain pulsing through his dome like an angry creature out for vengeance. His body was livid with him, and rightfully so. He couldn’t keep putting it through this, but again and again he did so anyway, paying little mind to his own wellbeing. That didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

His slatted eyes were instantly greeted with a dark room and he was beyond thankful for that, the all too familiar feeling of a biting hangover rushing through his bones. The sheets tangled around his naked form were thin, cheap, and sweat soaked. He rubbed a big palm over tired eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably, trying to ward away the headache swarming through his temples fruitlessly. He forced himself upward, out of the uncomfortable knot of bedding and felt the twist of nausea snarl through his stomach. A breathless moan expelled from between thin lips and slow fingers parted through dirty brunette locks. He couldn’t even remember how many days it had been since he’d allowed himself a shower. Too many most likely.

His lethargic eyes flicked down to the bed, over the unfamiliar company still lying still on the other side of the mattress. Her blonde hair spread out over the pillow like whisks of golden hay, one thin arm tossed carelessly over her head in the throes of heavy, alcohol induced slumber.

He sighed outwardly.

He had no recollection of her name, or the night previous, not out of the norm these days if he was going to be totally honest with himself. This was just routine and that in itself was pathetic all the way around. His feet found the floor slowly, body protesting movement with all that it had and he snarled at the disgusting feeling swirling up through his being. He felt heavy. Like garbage that had yet to be taken out to the curb.

 _You can’t keep doing this._ The voice in the back of his aching head nagged.

He ignored it, just like always and focused his attention on finding his scattered clothing lying in sad little heaps on the floor. He stepped on light toes, trying his best not to wake the sleeping woman. He didn’t want to have to deal with that today. Not today.

He hefted his jeans up over his thin hips, displeased with how loose they fit anymore. He knew he’d shed a few pounds due to not eating properly, his diet consisting mostly of two minute microwavable meals, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care. Worn yellow shirt slides down his torso, hanging off him sadly. Then he is gone, leaving the dark room and the anonymous girl behind without as much as a parting word. He’s used to doing this, leaving like a ghost that was never present in the first place. He didn’t care who she was. He didn’t care to share breakfast with her and talk about her profession. He didn’t care to know a thing about her. She was just another fuck to add into the growing list of one night stands he’d collected in the past few months.

The sunlight is bright as he exits the hotel, causing him to cringe and blink against the vicious light irritably. He doesn’t look back to the hotel looming behind him. It’s just a reminder of the train wreck his life has become.

Fingers curls around the familiar sleek, car door, opening up and into the air. The Lamborghini welcomes him back into its confines like an old friend, the only thing that doesn’t judge his actions and never questions his motives. Its home and a safe place to go after nights like these. His constant accomplice in getaways. She was always quiet when he needed it most and she was fast. She was good at allowing him to run, she was good at helping him flee. That was all he really knew how to do anymore. So he ran. He ran from everything, himself included.

He starts the engine with a purring rumble and looks to his near dead phone, the low battery flashing red and agitated in the corner. He has two missed calls from his divorce lawyer and four text messages from Maya. He groans and throws the phone into the empty passenger seat. His tired eyes scan to the clock on his radio. It’s almost twelve in the afternoon.

He sighs and rotates his shoulders, leaning back into the expensive leather of the seat. He can only imagine the earful he is going to catch from his personal assistant. Well personal assistant that had recently turned caretaker, babysitter, and counselor all in one. He knew it wasn’t right to put so much on her shoulders. She was strong, but she was only one woman and it wasn’t fair of him to do this to her. He was sorry…he just couldn’t bring himself to change it. Every time he said he wouldn’t do it again, he wouldn’t do _this_ again, but the temptation of booze and a meaningless fuck always lured him back in. It was the pull of simply forgetting it all, pushing all the reality under the rug. It was a way to simply forget about his failed marriage, and the court and his soon to be ex-wife threatening to pursue for full custody of their daughter. Jack punched his fist into the side of the door. It hurt. But everything else hurt more. He wasn’t even sure if he remembered what it felt like _not_ to hurt anymore.

She’d called him an _unfit_ father. _Him_ an unfit father. Jack let loose of a string of curses that burned his tongue on the way out. She was the one that walked out on them so many damned times he couldn’t count anymore. Where was she when Jack had been working his fingers down to the bone, trying to give them both a better life? Where was she all those countless nights when Angel had been fussy with colic? Where was she when he’d _needed_ her? He had been forced to be mother and father alike and the breadwinner all in one breath. She’d just chosen to abandon them, just like everybody else in his life. He should have been used to it really, but every time he always found himself so miserably unprepared.

Clammy palms pressed against the hard steering wheel.

He didn’t sign up for this shit.

He didn’t sign up for having a child at twenty one. He didn’t sign up for getting married so young. He didn’t sign up for a wife that was just a child herself. They hadn’t been ready to be parents, hell they had hardly known each other when they’d had Angel. Nineteen and twenty-one was just too fucking young. They weren’t prepared to be adults and take on a cruel world that didn’t forgive and didn’t give things easily.

He’d remembered when she’d stormed out for the first time, yelling at him that she wished she’d just gone through with the abortion. Yet here they were years later, and she was fighting for Angel. Why didn’t she fight for her in the beginning? Jack had always been the one to fight for Angel and he felt nothing but anger toward the woman trying to play herself off as the perfect parent now. How could she do this to him? How _dare_ she do this to him?

He’d given everything for Angel. Everything he’d ever done was for her. Things hadn’t been easy in the beginning. He remembered that one bedroom apartment with the roach infestation. He remembered paying for Angel’s diapers _in change._ He remembered not eating for days on end so his wife and daughter had food. He remembered having to tell Angel she couldn’t get an ice cream because daddy didn’t have the money that day. He remembered her understanding little face, big blue eyes looking up to him and chiming that she ‘didn’t like ice cream anyway’. He’d worked himself half to death building his own company, driven on the will to give his family everything. Yet here he sat, self-made billionaire, and all the money in the world still couldn’t keep his life from falling to pieces.

Jack threw the vehicle in reverse and was gone in a squeal of tires and anger.

Everything was routine from there on out as he pulled into his own driveway. First order of business was a shower and a shave, his week old stubble finally getting out of hand enough for him to actually slightly care. Second was vomit, then vomit again, then brush his teeth when he was positive there wouldn’t be a third round of hugging the toilet seat. Third was aspirin, chased with Gatorade and an Alka-Seltzter for good measure. Fourth was suit, tie, and dress shoes all slapped together in an order that transformed him from drunken bum to Hyperion CEO in seconds flat.

Jack straightened his tie in the full length mirror of his bedroom. The reflection that stared back at him seemed so foreign. That wasn’t him. The man with the sunken in eyes and the permanent sadness carved down into his cheek bones. The man with the grey streak of hair that had become more prominent in the last few months. Stress would do that he supposed. The man that dressed like a million bucks but felt like a pile of shit.

He scoffed at the man in the mirror and was gone.

Time to put on his big boy pants and fucking go to work. He didn’t need to see the man looking back at him from the mirror’s reflection to be sickened with himself. He was already a pro at that without having to actually look at himself.

The hour was pressing two in the afternoon by the time he finally makes it to the office. It wasn’t like anybody would actually _say_ anything about his tardiness. No, nobody would dare mention it. Jack was known for his short temper and mean left hook, a combination that easily allowed his board of higher ups to let Jack’s late nature slide. It had been gradual at first, once a week or so maybe, but lately it had gotten out of hand. He hadn’t managed to drag himself into the office before two the past couple of days…and Monday he hadn’t even made it in _at all_. Handsome Jack didn’t _miss_ work. Handsome Jack was in the office at seven sharp every morning on the dot coffee in hand and paperwork already spread over his desk. This man…this thing…thing that he’d become, that wasn’t Handsome Jack. This was something else.

The chime of the elevator felt like a dream, so much so that his ears hardly even register it. As soon as his dress shoes meet with the hard wood of the top floor he feels disapproving eyes settling upon him. His mismatched, bloodshot eyes collide with vicious smoky grey. Jack sighs outwardly.

Maya peers at him over the rims of her dark glasses, the scowl painted across her expression being enough to shake fear into the mightiest of men. He just turned toward his office and slunk in the door instead of actually acknowledging her. He could hear the vicious tap of her heels behind him as he eased himself into the oversized desk chair and leaned his elbows on the hard surface of the furniture before him. He knew it was coming, a world class scolding hot off the other woman’s tongue. He just closed his eyes and waited for it. But it never came.

The young woman slapped a hearty stack of folders onto the CEO’s desk and she stared at Jack for longer than the standard moment. He _knew_ she wanted to say something. But for some reason unbeknownst to him, she didn’t. Instead she just offered him one more furious look and then was gone, slamming his office door behind her so hard it caused one of his picture frames to rattle off the wall and shatter to the floor. Jack knew she cared. She had always cared. He just wondered where the line would be drawn, where she would actually stop caring and just give up on him. Everybody else had. It was only a matter of time before she did the same. The young woman was hard and she was tough but he knew he was wearing her thin.

He’d been friends with the witty assistant for years, and she had been with him through thick and thin. But this…this was over the top even for him. He remembered when they had first met, at some bar he couldn’t remember the name of, both of them bright eyed and bushy tailed. There was talk of big dreams and even bigger ambitions. He’d tried so hard to take her home, and she hadn’t even so much as batted an eye to his charm. He’d kissed her and it was awkward and they had laughed it off and that had been that. A bond had been made between them that would last throughout the years.

Jack sighed and turned to his computer screen, forcing himself to drown his thoughts in work to avoid the biting realities he was faced with. He didn’t want to have to think about how he was losing everything. Spreadsheets and emails and blueprints splayed out over his screen, his tired eyes flicking over them and trying his best to soak it all in. He’d near mastered the art of working while hungover. It was just second nature anymore. That was all he really ever did anymore…get drunk, and work. That was all he knew. A sad existence to say the least. He popped the bottom drawer of his desk open and was greeted by the flask he’d stored there, what better way to nurse a hangover than with more fucking alcohol.

Jack looked to the small flask sadly and sighed raggedly.

“Cheers.” He whispered before tilting it to his lips and letting the all too familiar burn slide down his throat.

The hours ticked by, five coming around much quicker than he’d really expected. He was torn from his work by a knock to his door. The grey eyes that had been so livid with him earlier now gazed on him with a much softer expression.

“I’m going home.” Maya whispered looking to the older man not with scolding intentions, but more disappointment.

That hurt more than anything he guessed. To know that he had so successfully disappointed his closest friend. She didn’t look at him like they were friends anymore, she looked at him the way a stranger might and that tore him apart inside.

“How late are you staying?” She breathed.

The follow up sentence was even more cold than the first and it hit Jack like a kick to the gut.

“Till I’m done.” Jack whispered avoiding her eyes.

There was a sigh and then the sound of heels in the hall, leaving him to his own devices in frustration. She was so angry with him. He couldn’t even remember a time that he’d made her this mad. Mad enough for her to simply have nothing to say. Jack just watched the screen with dead eyes, glossed over by a buzz that was building just beneath his bones and causing his fingers to warm with slight tingles. He wished he could make himself care. But he didn’t.

Four A.M. a sort of witching hour for him. The hour where he can’t see straight enough to read his own typing anymore and he is way past a mere light buzz. He’s lost count of how many times he has refilled his flask. That’s how he knows it is time to give up and go home. Go home to an empty bed and an empty house. There would be no patter of his daughter’s feet nor the warm embrace of a woman that no longer loved him nor did he believe she really ever had. There would just be a big, cold bed and a silent space. That was all.

His feet are slow and lazy when he gets up out of his chair, tripping slightly at the first attempt, catching himself on the side of the desk with one palm. He steadies himself and slings his jacket up over his shoulder.

His car keys jingle and shift in his fingers as he crosses the parking garage with slow, misguided steps. Everything around him is blurred and strange. He surrounds himself in the familiar car, shoving the keys into the ignition maybe a little too hard. He’s done this so many times before it’s just become habit. He paid little mind to driving drunk, he’d done it a million times before, what was one more? He should have gotten a taxi, or even just slept there, but the drunken haze had him invincible. He was untouchable as his fingers gripped the wheel and he let the car go.

The four lane highway was absent for the most part. It was just him and the dark spaces of the wide road, the overhead streetlights casting shadows through his windshield as they zipped by. He was going too fast. In the back of his head he _knew_ he was going too fast, but he only pushed faster. There in the dark, he could outrun it all. Outrun his life and everything that it had become. He could outrun all the depression and all the hurt. That was the only thing that mattered in that moment, outrunning it all, being faster than it all.

The small car weaves lightly around the few eighteen wheelers lingering on the road. He sees his exit and he takes it too fast. He sees the red light, but doesn’t stop. The rest happened too fast to really register. There are just bright headlights through his passenger side and the great roar of something big. Impact is like a bomb having been set off and he doesn’t remember the rest. It all happens too fast. It all happens to intense and too mean. He never saw the semi and the driver didn’t have time to stop.

In the aftermath there just lays a little black car turned over on its roof and parts scattered over the intersection. Ambulances light up the night, flickering lights bathing the scene in red and blue.

 

 

Jack’s eyes come open slow, instantly blinking closed once more at the intensity of the lights above him. There is a soft noise to his right that sounds somewhat like a female’s voice but he isn’t sure. His ears are ringing and his head is throbbing and it is hard to hold onto any one thought. This feels viciously different than any other hangover he’s awoken to. His body feels cold and there is pain. Everything _hurts._ There is a light touch over his broad knuckles and it feels overwhelmingly otherworldly. It’s like waking up from a vivid dream, still trying to put all the pieces back together. His eyes swim over his blurred surroundings in confusion and he is met by more of the soothing voice he’d heard before.

“Hey…” Comes a tone that he knows too well.

“Maya…?” Jack questioned groggily.

Why would he be waking up to Maya? Had he fallen asleep in the office? No…his surroundings are far too…white in nature to be his office. Everything around him is white. White ceilings, white floors, white bed sheets, white walls. Everything is so fucking white, and bright. Painfully bright.

“Where the hell am I?” Jack snarls annoyed with the fluorescent lighting burning his corneas.

There’s a long sigh from the woman and Jack knows that sigh. That’s the sigh that only comes before bad news.

“Jack…you were in an accident.”

Maya’s words are slow and they slam into the man like a ton of bricks. He feels his heart in his throat and his stomach twist. The hushed ‘what?’ slides off his tongue before he can stop it and there is a strangled noise from the woman beside him. His slatted eyes shift to her face and he can just make out the wetness dabbing at the corners of her eyes. She’s crying.

“I shouldn’t have left you.” Maya whispers her voice strained and low.

Jack shoots her a confused look and tries to shift, but his body doesn’t react in the way that he is used to and suddenly he is made very aware of the tubing attached to him. He traces the small annoying beep to a monitor beside him and he is even more confused than moments before. No. This wasn’t happening. This was some lucid dream and he would wake up at any moment.

“N-No…I…this isn’t happening…I don’t remember leaving the office.” Jack snarled attempting to sit forward.

Maya pushed him backward as softly as possible.

“Stop!! You ran the light Jack!! The other driver didn’t have time to stop!! What were you thinking you…you idiot!!??” Maya yelled tears wetting down her perfect features.

Jack just stared at her silently, eyes wide and misunderstanding.

“Y-You almost died…” Maya whispered her hand clutching tight around Jack’s.

Jack said nothing, his face grim as reality sunk in.

“I should have stayed with you. I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Maya sobbed her voice raspy and rough.

Jack curled his digits around the slighter woman slowly, holding onto her like it was the only thing he knew.

“You can’t keep doing this anymore Jack….” She breathed though heavy tears.

“I know.” Jack had whispered back his words dry and rough.

So they had sat there, hands entwined in that hospital room, holding onto each other like it was the last day they would ever have. Jack had begged Maya to go home but she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t leave him again. She’d slept in the uncomfortable little hospital recliner all night and Jack had watched her as she’d nodded off, the one person still willing to fight for him.

That night had changed everything.


	20. The Robot Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that ridiculously emotional last chapter, I needed to throw in an extra sweet chapter to cope!!! Here, have some cavity inducing shizz! XD

**One Month Later:**

The young man’s footsteps echoed through the hallway gently, a rhythmic sound of hard soles on wood floor. Rhys’ eyes wandered the lavish floor soaking in the décor and brilliant things. A month of making frequent visits up here still hadn’t dulled the awe it left the young man with. It was still just as gorgeous every time. Two iced coffees were perched in both hands, the wet sensation of the sweating drinks sliding down over his human palm. Ice sloshed together as his body moved, a spring in his step clinging to his every motion.

Familiar grey eyes snapped up to meet with his as he approached the front desk. A slender, white smile parted blue painted lips and Rhys returned the gesture heartily.

“He’s almost out of that four o clock meeting sweetness. You are right on time, as pre usual.” Maya chuckled laying down the piece of loose leaf paper that she had been scanning over.

Rhys just smiled sheepishly and made his way over to the grand desk, leaning against it casually.

Maya peered over zebra patterned glasses and Rhys had quickly learned that the woman was very much so into anything animal printed. It suited her too, she was just as wild and unpredictable as any wild animal he’d ever met.

The young woman dropped her pen back into the cup beside her computer and forced the papers together loudly with her red stapler.

“You know you’re spoiling him right? Iced coffee after every afternoon meeting? I mean really kid I used to do good to bring him breakfast every other morning, you’re making me look bad punk.” Maya teased lightly.

Rhys shrugged and chuckled lowly.

Rhys’ ears perked as the meeting room down the hall was suddenly bustling with life, the higher ups recessing slowly, their loud laughs and conversations spilling out into the open space. An older man with sleek grey hair seemed deep in conversation with the man that Rhys knew all too well. Their talk of plans and business was dismissed as Jack bid the man a good evening with a handshake and a businessman-like smile. Jack turned then, hands buried in the pockets of his slacks as he captured Rhys’ gaze charmingly. A mile wide smile curled up over his lips and he was sauntering over to the desk Rhys leaned against. A thankful expel of breath left the CEO’s lungs as he captured sight of his favorite man holding his favorite afternoon beverage.

“Oh hello beautiful.” Jack groaned plucking the iced coffee from Rhys’ fingertips and planting a quick kiss on the young sales rep’s lips.

”You talking to me, or the drink?” Rhys giggled wryly.

Jack’s grin only widened at the young man’s cheery mood.

“Don’t you get sassy with me kiddo.” Jack warned teasingly taking a long sip from his drink, shaking the ice slightly and slipping an arm around Rhys’ waist.

Jack’s lazy eyes swept over to his personal assistant and she just rolled her eyes playfully.

“So pretty lady anything else on my agenda for the day?” Jack questioned raising a thin eyebrow at the blue haired woman.

Maya thumbed through her planner, tapping a slender, perfectly manicured finger against her bottom lip slowly.

“Mmmm no, doesn’t look like there is anything else that needs your immediate attention sir. But you have an eight o clock meeting Monday. You have investors from overseas, they want a look at those prototypes, you _cannot_ miss that.” Maya said sternly her eyes vicious as she looked to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, fingers busy in Rhys’ shirt.

“I’m not I’m not. You have no faith in me sweet cheeks.” Jack snarled throwing her a sly grin.

Maya just shot him an un-amused glare.

“Rhys please make sure he doesn’t try to worm out of it. Seriously no playing hooky boys.” Maya snapped looking to the amber haired man, then to the brunette CEO.

Rhys only chuckled in response and Jack let loose of an exasperated sigh.

“I promise I’ll keep him in line Maya.” Rhys teased wagging a finger in Jack’s face.

Jack frowned and cocked an eyebrow at Rhys. Rhys just grinned wryly in response. Rhys had a sinking feeling he’d catch flak from Jack for that sly comment later, but he’d address that when it came up again. For now the young man basked in the taunting words and the slight twitch at the corner of Jack’s mouth. He knew the comment had gotten to him, and he was utterly pleased with the way it had the CEO internally reeling. The slight way Jack grasped harder on Rhys’ hip and the fearsome glint behind the older man’s eyes told Rhys he was hitting that sweet spot Jack liked so much.

“Good. Someone needs to. Now am I free to go home yet?” Maya sighed smiling genuinely at the two men before her.

“I suppose so. You still coming on Saturday?” Jack questioned in between draining his beverage.

Maya rose up out of her chair, collecting her documents and stacking away her paperwork.

“You know I am. See you boys later, I’ve got a couch and some trashy reality T.V. at home that is calling my name.” Maya announced before bidding the two men goodbye and she was gone down the hallway.

There’s a quick trip to Jack’s office allowing him to collect his things, then there’s the sound of Jack sucking on an empty drink, attempting to pull the last drops from his beverage. He disposes of it in the hall trashcan and then the two of them are stepping into the empty elevator. Rhys sighs and leans against the back wall as his counterpart presses the garage floor button. It’s been a long day, and the promise of Jack’s cooking this evening along with the older man’s presence was exactly what Rhys needed. Then suddenly playful green and blue eyes slink across him and Rhys knows _that_ look. It only takes a moment before Jack’s on him, big palms anchoring to his thin hips, groin pressing him insistently against the elevator wall, dress shoes caging his feet dauntingly. There’s the hot press of Jack’s lips on his neck and Rhys can’t help the sigh that is dragged up out of his lungs from the contact. Rhys’ lids fall heavy halfway over his glossy pupils, his body slumping slightly at the persistence of his partner’s lips on his pale skin. When Jack’s teeth scrape over the circular tattoo on his throat Rhys gasps and nearly drops his half empty cup, fingers gripping frantically around the clear plastic.

“So kiddo, you’re gunna keep me in line huh?” Jack snarled into the flesh of Rhys’ ear his breath warm and sharp with the scent of caramel iced coffee.

Rhys could only smile against the words. He loved it when he found just the right phrase to push Jack’s buttons and get a rise out of him. Not that it was really too hard these days, it was Friday and the week had been a busy one. Jack had been in and out of meetings and lunches, and he was up to his eyeballs in urgent business. All of that combined had made for five days that had not allowed them any… _alone_ time together. The littlest of things had Jack prickling with need and Rhys loved having that power over the other man.

“That’s right Mr. Handsome Jack. You best behave yourself. I wouldn’t want to have to get _rough_ with you.” Rhys cooed into Jack’s hair his voice low and husky.

Jack made an embarrassing noise in his throat and ground his hips against the young man’s, allowing him to feel the half arousal there.

“Those are some awful big threats for such a pretty little thing pumpkin.” Jack groaned and Rhys shivered at his tone of voice.

It was deep and throaty, laced with poison and lust. The sound wrapped around Rhys pleasantly and he moved against Jack’s body, arching up into the CEO’s hips languidly.

“Honestly kiddo…I think you are all _bark_ and no… _bite._ ” Jack hissed biting down on Rhys’ neck harshly.

Rhys cringed and gasped out loudly eyes closing and mouth falling open slightly. Jack just chuckled at the disheveled look he’d forced up from the young man and his eyes were vicious on his partner. Jack liked to win these little power struggles, in fact he _always_ won them. When Rhys said nothing Jack interjected.

“That’s what I thought pumpkin.” Jack groaned as the elevator doors came open.

Jack turned to look over his shoulder, backing away from the young man and adjusting his tie casually.

“We will finish this…later cupcake.” Jack hissed throwing Rhys a wink and a toxic smile.

An hour later the interior of Jack’s grand home is filled with the scents of simmering meatballs and cooking pasta and it all has Rhys’ mouth absolutely watering. The young man sits up on the grand bar just outside of the kitchen, elbows leaned on the marble countertop lazily as he watches Jack flow through the grand kitchen, stirring this and adding that, juggling several different pans at once. Rhys sighs out slowly, trying to bury his nerves slightly. His eyes wander the grand span of the home, trying to settle his mind a little. Rhys remembered the first time Jack had invited him over. Rhys was pretty sure he’d nearly passed out with the overwhelming nature of it all. High ceilings, two stories, red tile floors, a massive patio and pool in the back yard. Rhys had basked in the glory of Jack’s big bed and Jacuzzi tub, he’d fawned over the many rooms, way more than Jack needed in all reality but Rhys wasn’t about to question Jack’s motives. The interior may have been grand…but it had this overwhelmingly…homey feel to it that Rhys just couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe it was the refrigerator decorated with his daughter’s drawings, family pictures and more colorful magnets than Rhys could count. His eyes darted over the printed photographs hung on the fridge’s surface a small smile clinging to his lips. There was pictures of Jack and Angel at the beach, the little blue eyed girl holding out a hermit crab in her palms proudly. There were ‘first day of school’ pictures and pictures of her riding a bike without training wheels for the first time. There were a lot of smiles plastered over the space and it left a warm flicker down in Rhys’ being. Maybe the homey feel was due to all the toys scattered over the living room floor, or the tiny light-up sneakers that sat right next to Jack’s lavish dress shoes. Maybe it was the smells of a home cooked meal, or maybe it was the sight of his billionaire boyfriend wearing just a ragged football shirt and athletic shorts as he sauntered around the kitchen in concentration. Maybe it was a combination of all of that. Whatever it was, Rhys was lost in it.

There was a small nudge against Rhys’ leg and he looked down to meet eyes with the big Doberman at his feet. Curious brown eyes stared up at him expectantly and he chuckled down at the big animal.

“You know I don’t have anything for you girl. Go ask your dad.” Rhys chuckled ruffling his palm over long pointed ears, a low whine coming from the dog’s maw.

Jack looked up from his cooking, dirty spoon in hand and stared disapprovingly over at the big blue and tan Doberman pinscher.

“Sentinel! Get your big dumb butt over here.” Jack snapped giving the dog a scowl.

The big animal galloped over to Jack and nuzzled against his leg, the CEO’s big palm rubbing over her shoulder blades and handing her a small meatball that she took more than happily.

“Yeah don’t tell your sister and brother I gave you that.” Jack mumbled patting the dog’s rump and turning to run his hands underneath the running sink faucet.

Jack dried his hands and slung the dishtowel over his shoulder giving Rhys a small, playful glace.

“You look nervous kiddo.” Jack commented dipping his finger down into the sauce and tasting it slowly.

He mumbled something to himself and then was adding more spices to the mixture.

Rhys snapped out of his daydreams and looked to Jack shrugging slightly.

“I am…a little nervous.” Rhys shrugged.

Jack pushed his eyebrows together and went about stirring the big pot of noodles.

“Don’t be, trust me she’s gunna like ya cupcake.” Jack reassured softly.

Rhys nodded.

Rhys had almost forgotten what it had felt like to take these new steps into a relationship. The coming together of worlds and the combining of paths. The month had brought on a lot of change. Jack’s honesty with his past had changed a lot of things for the both of them. Doors had been opened and more secrets had been shared. Rhys knew that he only withheld a tidbit of knowledge from Jack’s past, but what he had shared with him, Rhys was thankful for. Jack was a closed book, it took a lot of prying to really get anything out of him. Rhys found it easier to just sit back and wait with most things. Jack just needed time, and Rhys was willing to give it to him. So here he was, finally about to meet the little girl that Jack’s whole world seemed to revolve around and somehow Rhys felt like this was the biggest step they had taken yet. Jack was opening up a secretive little world and he was letting Rhys in. Not without caution, but still.

It was only human for the young man to be nervous.

Suddenly there was the rumble of an engine outside the home’s driveway and the hiss of bus doors. Rhys perked up slightly, his heart beginning to thunder just a little in his chest. Jack only chuckled lightly.

“There’s the little monster now.” He said grinning.

About that time there was the rattle of the door handle and the front door came swinging open. The little girl in the doorway slammed it behind her and was instantly plopping down on the entryway floor, scrambling to get her shoes off. She hurried back to her feet, hopping a little as she slung her sock off with great effort. Then there was the frantic patter of little bare feet over the floor, her little backpack slapping against her shoulders as she ran.

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!” She exclaimed hauling around the kitchen, her focus completely set on her father, having not even realized Rhys’ company yet.

“Yes? Yes? Yes? Yes?” Jack chimed back folding his arms across his chest and smiling down at the small dark haired girl who came to a halt just at his feet and flung her backpack down onto the floor.

Small fingers unzipped her pack quickly and she was rustling through a mess of crumpled paperwork and binders, searching diligently until she found what she’d been looking for and ripped the stapled, graded paper from her pack. She held the paperwork out proudly, prodding Jack to take it from her urgently. Jack took the partially crumpled paper from her little hands and looked over it with one cocked eyebrow.

“I scored the highest out of the wholeee class!” Angel declared putting her little hands on her hips sassily.

“The whole class!!?? Kiddo you’re makin’ the rest of them look bad! Another one for the fridge?” Jack exclaimed grinning at her widely.

Angel nodded profusely and Jack tacked the papers up onto the side of the fridge.

“So which essay was this one?” Jack questioned ruffling her hair lovingly.

“The alien one.” Angel chirped rocking on her heels happily.

She turned to pick up her backpack when her tiny eyes met with the other man in the kitchen. The little girl seemed to pause and cautiously backed up behind her father’s legs. Jack chuckled in response and turned to look at his hiding daughter.

“Angel, there’s someone Daddy wants you to meet. Angel this is Rhys.” Jack cooed to her softly big palm setting on her tiny head.

“He’s Daddy’s boyfriend.” Jack followed up as the little girl reached up to shyly grab at Jack’s hand, eyes never leaving the strange man.

Rhys slid down out of his chair and crouched down on his knees, getting eye level with the little girl. She watched him cautiously, sucking her index finger slightly, still keeping Jack’s legs between her and the other man.

“Hey Angel.” Rhys offered the greeting with a large warm smile.

Angel’s eyes seemed to dart to his arm, then back to his eyes, the mismatched color strikingly familiar to her father’s.

Angel patted Jack’s leg and looked up to him bouncing on her tiptoes, motioning that she wanted Jack to lean down. Jack complied and Angel leaned in to quite loudly whisper in his ear.

“Daddy is he a robot?” Angel whispered into Jack’s ear her eyes still glued to Rhys’ arm warily.

Jack chuckled loudly at the small child’s words.

“Kinda. But he’s the nice kind of robot.” Jack laughed heartily.

Angel gave Rhys one more slow once over and finally got brave enough to close the gap between her and the ‘robot man’. Angel looked to Rhys and then down to his arm.

“You wanna touch it?” Rhys offered smiling.

Angel seemed to ponder the offer for a moment before nodding slowly. Rhys turned his cybernetic arm over, his palm glowering lowly. The little girl touched over his cold metal fingers and tested his joints curiously.

“Are you from outer space?” The small, dark haired girl questioned suddenly and Rhys laughed in response.

“Not exactly. I’m just a normal…earth robot.” Rhys replied.

A wide smile broke across the young girl’s face and then she was tugging Rhys by the arm, insistent that he follow her.

“Can I have a juice? Can the robot have one too?” Angel chimed already popping the fridge open, her small fingers wrapped around two of Rhys’ metal digits.

“Sure. No snacks though. Dinner is almost ready.” Jack said sternly over his shoulder and the little girl sighed as she shoved a pack of ice cream bars back into the freezer side of the appliance and retrieved just two juices instead.

“Do you want to draw with me? I bet your robot arm gives you super art powers right?” Angel chimed handing the small pouch of juice up to Rhys with big sparkling eyes.

“Sure, and well maybe, but don’t tell anybody, other people can’t know about my super robot powers.” Rhys whispered grinning and following the little girl into the massive living room where she was already pulling out paper and huge packs of colored pencils from the cabinets along the walls.

“Angel please don’t make a giant mess.” Jack groaned from the kitchen and Angel just snorted in response.

“I’m notttt.” She declared as pencils clattered out over the floor loudly.

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to stirring the pasta.

Rhys sat down on the big rug next to the little girl and she spread out enough paper for the two of them, and then handed a pack of colors to Rhys, grinning wildly the entire time. Angel flopped down onto her stomach and began scribbling over the paper wildly, interchanging between yellows, blues and greens.

“Ok you draw me, and I draw you. Ok?” Angel declared sticking her tongue out in concentration as she looked at Rhys hard.

“Ok.” Rhys agreed carefully picking out a pencil to start with.

“Did my Daddy make you?” Angel questioned suddenly.

Rhys chuckled and shook his head.

“Not all of me, just my arm and my eye.” Rhys replied smiling genuinely.

Angel looked up to Rhys' eyes with glittering pupils.

“You have eyes like Daddy. Is that why he likes you?” Angel asked tilting her head to the side.

Watching her was like watching a much smaller, much more curious version of Jack. Her mannerisms and her constant questions mimicked the CEO perfectly. Rhys couldn’t help but to smile at that fact.

“So you’re Daddy’s boyfriend?” Angel asked suddenly, pausing to look at Rhys once more.

Rhys nodded.

“I am.” Rhys replied gently sketching out the little girl’s features diligently.

“Daddy I thought you said we weren’t allowed to have boyfriends?” Angel declared scrunching up her face in the direction of the kitchen.

“Daddy is allowed to have boyfriends, you little lady aren’t allowed to have a boyfriend until you are…how about a hundred and ten?” Jack teased lightly.

Angel groaned outwardly and scribbled in some blue to her picture.

“Dadddddd….!!” Angel proclaimed dramatically.

“Babbyyyyyyyy??” Jack whined teasingly in response.

Angel pouted into her paper and continued to scribe out a drawing of the young man sitting before her.

“All the boys in my class are icky anyway.” Angel sighed as she kicked her feet back and forth slowly.

About fifteen minutes later the dinger in the kitchen was chiming and Rhys was near drooling with all the delectable scents flowing through the home.

“Dinner is ready kiddos!” Jack chimed from the kitchen.

Angel held out her portrait of Rhys proudly, his robotic parts a little over exaggerated and wild. Rhys smiled widely.

“Oh man that looks wonderful! Thank you!” Rhys exclaimed taking the picture and holding it up next to his face.

“It looks just like me!!” Rhys exclaimed and Angel giggled in response.

Rhys handed her his sketch and Angel gasped as she took the piece of paper. The picture was a gorgeous portrait of the little girl, her features captured perfectly on the white surface.

“You DO have super art powers…” She whispered getting up and running into the kitchen to show Jack eagerly.

“Dad, Dad! You’re robot boyfriend drew me! He’s magic!” Angel declared giving the sketch to Jack happily.

Jack looked over the well-executed drawing and cocked a sharp eyebrow at his partner.

“Man Rhys this is really good, you never told me you were artsy?” Jack chuckled putting the sketch up onto the fridge along with the rest of the papers and pictures.

Rhys just shrugged sheepishly.

“It’s kind of a hobby.” Rhys admitted smiling.

Jack handed a plate to the slightly taller young man and gently pressed his lips to the amber haired male. Rhys kissed him back softly, mouths parting with exchanged smiles and soft eyes.

There was a small huff from Angel in response to the display of affection.

“Ewwwwww.” Angel groaned tiptoeing in an attempt to get her own plate, the dinnerware just slightly out of reach of her tiny fingers.

Jack grinned wryly at her and grabbed the small child up into a bear hug, lifting her up off the floor to berate her in kisses.

“Don’t you ewww me little lady!!” Jack bellowed kissing her hair the young girl struggling and trying to worm away from his grasp the whole time, squeals of giggles coming forth from her lips.

“Nooooo Daddddddd!!!” Angel screeched laughing shrilly.

Jack set her down finally and she scrambled around the kitchen island her small ponytail a mess from the attack. Jack just chuckled at the small child and shook his head.

Jack served himself and fixed a smaller plate for Angel, Rhys following closely behind as they gathered around the brunch table tucked away in a small nook of windows looking out into a garden in the back yard. And there they sat, a CEO, a sales rep and an over enthusiastic little girl. An odd trio to some, but as Rhys looked across the table, over a forkful of his dinner, his eyes meeting with green and blue orbs…nothing could have been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have this headcanon that Rhys would be kinda artsy for some reason lol and this helps him bond with Angel because she loves to draw and is very imaginative. Also Jack has three dobermans (because I have a dobie and well I needed to put this in this story) He has a female blue and tan named Sentinel, a female red and rust named Warrior and a male black and tan named Destroyer. haha XD


	21. Hard Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't always go just like the lovey dovey romantic movies...

Hard Words

Rhys leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder tiredly, sighing in deep. He was massed into a tangle of legs and arms, jammed between Jack and Angel on the large couch, both parties wanting to be close to him and ending up nearly on top of him. Angel had her feet splayed across Rhys’ lap and Jack had his arm wrapped snugly around the young man. Movie credits rolled across the large screen before them and Jack made a low groan in his throat.

“Alright kiddos I think it is time for bed.” Jack sighed getting up off the couch and clicking the large T.V off.

Angel seemed to grumble and curl up tighter onto the pile of pillows surrounding her.

“But Dad…I’m not sleepy.” Angel complained hugging onto her massive stuffed unicorn snugly.

“Butt stallion isn’t tired either…” Angel groaned gesturing toward the unicorn.

Rhys chortled at the name and shook his head. There was no question where the little girl got her odd nature from. She was the spitting image of her over the top father.

“Oh don’t gimme that little lady. We have a big day tomorrow! Gotta get some sleep so we can be at the Zoo bright and early!” Jack exclaimed rounding the couch and running his fingers through Angel’s dark hair.

“Are you coming tomorrow robot?” Angel asked slowly dragging herself off the couch, stuffed magical horse still clutched in her small fingers.

Rhys followed her off the couch, smiling down fondly at the young girl before him.

“You bet your butt I am. We’re gunna see all sorts of cool animals.” Rhys said smiling widely.

Angel shuffled off to the stairwell Jack following close behind her. Angel scrambled across her vast bedroom and climbed up into her big bed, complete with unicorn and dragon comforters. Rhys stood in the doorway as Jack sat down on the bed and tucked his little girl in. Angel snuggled down and smiled up at her dad brightly.

“Are we going to see Kudus?” Angel asked innocently.

“I’m sure we will.” Jack answered as he clicked on the nightlight by Angel’s bedside table.

Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead, earning him an exasperated groan from the little girl.

“Dad I’m too old for kisses.” Angel complained rolling her eyes.

Jack just chuckled and kissed her hair once more.

“You’re never going to be too old for kisses kiddo.” Jack corrected sternly.

“Goodnight robot!” Angel chimed happily.

“Baby his name is Rhys, you can’t call him robot in public you’ll give away his secret identity. He’s gotta blend in with humans you know.” Jack whispered raising his eyebrows at Angel.

Angel gasped and looked to Rhys who nodded and shrugged.

“But Rhys is plain. Can I call him Rhysie?” Angel asked smiling.

Rhys nodded and Jack chuckled loudly.

“G’night sweetheart.” Jack whispered getting up off the bed and closing the door behind him gently.

“Rhysie? Really? God she is so your daughter Jack.” Rhys laughed lightly as the two men headed back downstairs.

“What can I say, she takes after me. Thank god because her mother is a fucking terror. She got the good genes kiddo.” Jack chuckled wrapping a strong arm around Rhys’ waist.

Jack proceeded to turn off the lights in the grand home and set the security alarm before following Rhys to retire to Jack’s monstrous bedroom. Rhys sauntered into the bathroom, leaving the door open unabashedly as he stripped his shirt up over his head and peeled his shorts off, leaving him in just his loose blue and yellow striped boxers. Rhys turned in the mirror frowning and fiddling with the meet of his cybernetic arm with his fleshed shoulder.

Warm palms slid around the soft of Rhys’ belly and pressed gently, big fingers playing with the hem of Rhys’ boxers. Jack hummed into the side of Rhys’ throat and Rhys sighed into the touch fondly.

“So, did I do good?” Rhys questioned softly as Jack kissed up his throat and stopped at his ear gently.

“Of course ya did kiddo, Angel loved you. Just like I knew she would. I mean how could anybody not like that pretty face?” Jack lulled huskily.

Rhys shook his head shyly and smiled.

Jack left one more warm kiss on Rhys’ neck then rounded around him, gently leaning forward to take out the contact in his right eye and placed it in the small container by the sink. Jack plucked his cheaters off the counter and pushed them up the bridge of his thin nose. Rhys turned to look at the other man with soft eyes, searching over Jack’s thin features.

Rhys looked back to the mirror to touch at his cybernetics again, wincing slightly as his fingers touched over the soreness that was there.

Jack looked to the young man with a concerned expression and frowned.

“Cybernetics bothering you kiddo?” Jack questioned coming up behind Rhys and softly kissing the surgical scars along Rhys’ shoulder.

Old wounds running like lightening across the young man’s shoulder. Old wounds from so long ago, now being pampered so softly beneath his lover’s lips.

“Yeah a little. Something feels kinda off, it’s been giving me trouble the past few days.” Rhys sighed rotating his arm a little.

Jack scoffed and grabbed Rhys’ hand leading him across the room to the bed and making him sit. Then Jack was gone for a moment, dragging some tools out of a cabinet and coming to Rhys once more.

“You shoulda told me earlier kiddo.” Jack whispered pushing his glasses up a little as he brought the screwdriver to Rhys’ arm and began disconnecting the limb gently.

Rhys felt the familiar pop and pull of his socket coming loose and he grimaced as Jack softly pulled the arm from its port on his shoulder. Jack hummed as he gently set the arm on the bedside table and peered into the port, jostling some wiring and huffing out.

“Rhys seriously don’t you ever clean out this socket? It’s a mess, that’s what is making it uncomfortable.” Jack scolded popping up of the bed to fetch a wet rag.

Rhys simply shrugged sheepishly and watched as Jack sat down and proceeded to clean out the cybernetics diligently, taking careful care to dab at it and sooth it. Jack leaned over to dry the socket and then placed a gentle kiss to Rhys’ neck.

“Gotta take better care of yourself kiddo. Can’t have you falling apart on me.” Jack whispered softly.

“Sorry.” Rhys chuckled.

“Better leave it off for the evening, it will help with the shoulder soreness.” Jack sighed shaking his head and smiling at the young man.

Rhys seemed outwardly hesitant over leaving the arm off.

“Ugh it looks so weird off though.” Rhys complained frowning.

“It doesn’t look weird.” Jack argued kissing down around the circular socket.

Rhys sighed loudly and avoided Jack’s eyes.

“I don’t like leaving it off.” Rhys commented softly his voice timid and unsure.

Jack cocked a thin eyebrow at his counterpart and wrapped his arms around Rhys’ waist slowly.

“I think it looks hot off. I love me some raw mechanics.” Jack husked kissing Rhys’ temple.

Rhys couldn’t help but to chuckle and smile into Jack’s touch.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys whispered.

“It’s just always been a sore subject for me. Leaving it off makes me feel awkward and uncoordinated.” Rhys sighed.

“Kiddo I hate to break it to you, but you manage all of that even with two arms.” Jack chortled and Rhys shoved his chest with his good arm huffily.

“Ok smartass.” Rhys snapped playfully.

Jack grinned wryly.

“Ohhh kiddo you have got a quick, rebellious mouth on you today.” Jack snarled shoving Rhys down into the mattress hard, the young man grunting with the impact.

Jack settled himself between Rhys’ parted legs, his body looming over Rhys dauntingly.

“What was that you said to me earlier? Oh yeah that you were going to _keep me in line._ ” Jack snarled the corner of his lip twitching up dangerously.

Rhys swallowed thickly and his eyes flicked up to meet with Jack’s curiously. He grinned up defiantly and tilted his head to the side on the sheets.

“Yeah I guess I did say that huh?” Rhys giggled softly.

Jack sneered down at him and ran a slow palm up over the length of Rhys’ lithe body, the young man arching up at the touch eagerly.

“Oh kiddo you are really pushin’ your luck tonight aren’t ya?” Jack growled lowly.

“What are you gunna do about it, big, bad, Handsome Jack?” Rhys cooed softly.

Jack chuckled deep and gruff, the sound rumbling up from his chest like a thundering drum.

“Kiddo, kiddo, kiddo…it looks like you sure are asking for some, good, hard punishment aren’t ya?” Jack hissed through his teeth.

Jack looked so carnivorous as he peered down at his younger partner through his dark rimmed glasses. Rhys felt himself shiver involuntarily beneath Jack’s hungry gaze. The older man looked like some devious form of college professor gone rotten. The kind of professor you’d spend all semester drooling over and end up failing the class. The kind of professor you’d nearly beg to bend you over his desk and have his absolute way with you. Rhys groaned at the very thought.

“Jack…?” Rhys husked arching up into his partner harshly.

“Yeah pumpkin?” Jack snarled back, dragging his tongue up the length of Rhys’ extended neck.

“C-Can we role-play…uh…a little?” Rhys stuttered shyly adverting his eyes from Jack’s.

Jack grinned viciously and kissed the corner of Rhys’ mouth.

“Mmm now you are speaking my language kiddo, whaddya wanna role-play?” Jack husked into Rhys’ tender ear.

“You’re a college professor.” Rhys groaned vaulting up into Jack’s hard body, his lone hand finding the coif of Jack’s walnut locks gently.

“Oh ho ho kiddo, I always thought I would make a good professor. Handsome Jack, a prestigious man of education.” Jack praised pompously.

“Now, Rhys, I’m so glad you could come to my home for this private teacher, student session. I asked you to come in regards to your midterm grade. Mr. Taylor I know you can do better than an F. What’s going on sir?” Jack husked moving against Rhys insistently.

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat harshly as Jack peered down at him with disapproving eyes, falling right into the character of disappointed professor without so much as a stutter.

“I’m sorry sir, Calculus has never been my strong point.” Rhys breathed heavily.

“But Mr. Taylor I have seen you do such great work. Don’t play coy with me kiddo, now, you see that grade is really going to bring you down in this class…but…I do think I might just have some _extra credit_ that you can do to bring your average back up.” Jack groaned his hands sliding down to Rhys’ striped boxers and sliding the material up his thighs just slightly.

“Of course sir, w-what kind of extra credit did you have in mind Mr. Handsome Jack.” Rhys husked pitifully.

“I had something a little…hands on…in mind.” Jack snapped the words off just loud enough for the sound of his teeth to register in Rhys’ ear.

Rhys just made a low sound in his throat and gasped as Jack’s fingers worked into the fly of his boxers, taking hold of his livid erection firmly. Rhys whimpered and bucked against Jack’s palm, throbbing into the other man’s touch.

“I’ve been watching you all semester Mr. Taylor. Watching you study, watching you scribble all those tentative notes down in your spiral. That’s why I’m giving you this second chance sweet cheeks. You had one little slip up in your grades, what do you say we…fix that.” Jack cooed lazily.

“Y-yes sir Mr. Handsome Jack.” Rhys whispered moaning out softly as Jack stroked up him slow and steady.

“You’re just so pretty Mr. Taylor. I can’t keep my eyes off you. I’m a man of needs…and I care about my students…but oh…you are much more than just a student to me cupcake.” Jack growled huskily.

Rhys just moved against Jack’s touch, throwing his head back in utter bliss as Jack caused him to melt right into the bed sheets. Jack just had this way with words, this way with weaving them into such pretty things. Jack was so good at it and it had Rhys so very hard and ready.

“I’ve seen the way you watch me kiddo. Maybe if you focused a little harder on your studies, and less on me…you wouldn’t have failed the midterm.” Jack scolded clicking his tongue nice and slow.

“I-I couldn’t help it sir…you’re so handsome…” Rhys begged weakly.

“God kiddo you are just such a pretty little thing. I could just eat you _alive.”_ Jack lulled.

Jack’s hands busied themselves in tugging down Rhys’ striped boxers, taking them down pale legs and bony knees, off thin ankles and curled toes.

“Mmmm kiddo you’re just as delicious as I imagined, nice and thin and perfect.” Jack praised allowing his lips to trace up Rhys’ ribs, running smoothly to his collarbone where he kissed and pampered.

Rhys writhed and moved beneath Jack, his one arm wrapped around the older man’s neck tightly. Jack took a moment to strip off his over-worn football shirt and athletic shorts then he was back on Rhys like a bad habit.

“Now kiddo, how about we patch up that itsy bitsy bad grade.” Jack chuckled.

Rhys leaned up shifting awkwardly with his one arm and slammed his lips into Jack’s. The touches deteriorated from there, hands all over each other, mouths sliding against one another’s. Jack’s tongue battled Rhys’ into submission and he licked into the hollows of his cheeks meanly. Jack was so hard against him. Kisses solid, body even more so. Jack’s fingers never left Rhys’ cock, his ring of digits sliding up the young man fluidly.

“J-Jack…ohhhh Jackkkk!!” Rhys moaned out loudly.

“Sh, sh, sh, shh…sweetheart we can’t be as loud as normal. Ya know...little ears.” Jack breathed against Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys nodded understandingly.

“S-Sorry…” Rhys whispered softly.

“Apology accepted Mr. Taylor.” Jack grinned.

Bodies moved together as Jack gathered the lube from the bedside counter and slicked his broad fingers. Jack had Rhys vaulting up into him so willingly teeth grit together tightly trying to bite back obscenely loud noises from spilling forth. Jack smiled as the young man attempted to keep quiet, it was an amusing thing to watch really. Rhys wasn’t quiet, Rhys was the farthest thing from quiet. Rhys was loud during sex, _really_ loud. Jack loved him loud. But he sure did love to watch him try and contain his noises of pleasure. Jack fucked the young man open skillfully, looking down over his reading glasses dazedly as Rhys twitched and moaned beneath him.

“You better earn this grade sweet cheeks.” Jack whispered into Rhys’ hair fingers curling gently, pressing into the warm bundle of nerves within him.

“J-Jack! Oh…oh…oh right there oh _please_ …” Rhys whimpered trying to keep his moans to a minimum.

Jack shifted slightly, grabbing the base of his cock and guiding it into Rhys’ throbbing entrance. Rhys gasped out and pushed up into Jack, his one arm making it hard to get good hold of his partner.

“You’ve been such a naughty fucking student Rhys. So fucking Naughty.” Jack groaned out as he gently pushed into Rhys, bottoming out softly.

“P-Punish me…please punish me!” Rhys begged pitifully.

“Yeah? You want me to punish you baby boy? Cause I’ll punish you nice and fucking hard. I’ll teach you never to fucking fail a test in my class ever again pretty boy.” Jack huffed rolling his hips up into the young man frantically.

“I-I’ll study harder Mr. Handsome Jack! I promise!” Rhys wailed, Jack’s thick erection filling him and stretching him in all the right ways.

“You better boy, there’s no failing in my class!” Jack snapped his rhythm quickening harshly.

Rhys was butter beneath him, moving boneless and languid, moaning and sighing with each of Jack’s thrusts. Jack was caught in the web that Rhys was, kissing him hard and needing him harder. The kid was something else entirely. Something that made Jack stupidly weak at the knees. It was moments of passion that only made Jack realize just how much he needed him. The kid was just so gorgeous pressed into Jack’s satin sheets, moaning and crying Jack’s name like his very life depended on it. His hair was wrecked amber waves as he moved into Jack’s thrusts, eyes shut and mouth open. Breaths came panting and his human fingers clutched into Jack’s hair uselessly. Rhys prayed helplessly to Jack’s movements, his voice strained and pathetic.

Rhys bucked into Jack sinuously and threw his head back, the two of them coming together in such a grand space. Jack’s bedroom was so grand and so luxurious and Rhys was so free to simply be with Jack and have him all to himself. A week had been too long and Rhys was already rushing to his finish, fueled on Jack’s heavy kisses and even heavier touches.

“J-Jack I-I’m gunna cum!” Rhys hissed looking to Jack with half lidded eyes.

“That’s right baby boy. You better cum for me.” Jack hissed and his husky words alone were enough to tip Rhys right over the edge.

Rhys bucked and yelled, possibly a little too loudly and he was there, cock spending onto his own stomach shamelessly. Jack smiled against Rhys’ lips, capturing them as the young man twitched and moved against him. Jack slowly pulled back from the kiss and grinned wryly.

“How was that kiddo?” Jack husked his hips still pumping forward.

“G-Good…so..so good.” Rhys panted lying limply beneath Jack as the CEO thrust into him.

Rhys smiled stupidly as the powerful man made him his, humps hard and powerful, jarring the young man backward meanly. Jack buried his face into Rhys neck and groaned into the tattooed flesh lowly. Rhys’ tight little hole pulsated around Jack’s cock pleasantly. A week had been rough. He just needed this so fucking badly. A few more thrusts and Jack was there too, hips stilling in his partner, cock jumping with each expulsion of semen. Jack shuddered and moaned lowly, riding out his hard orgasm pleasantly.

“Oh yeah kiddo…fuck…” Jack hissed his hips pumping half heartedly.

Rhys grinned wide and lazy as Jack finished within him. Rhys’ human fingers splayed over Jack’s sun kissed shoulder blades and his lips found Jack’s jaw line, kissing softly.

“H-How…was that…professor?” Rhys panted slyly, his breathing still unsteady and his body still weak with post orgasm bliss.

Jack chuckled at the kid’s coy remark.

“You know, I think that just might have earned you an A kiddo.” Jack whispered nosing into Rhys’ hair.

Jack slowly rolled off of Rhys, getting a low whine from his partner and instantly big arms were sliding around the young man’s limp body. Rhys squirmed and sighed into Jack’s grip.

“A week was way too long.” Rhys sighed tiredly.

Jack nodded into his neck and tucked his leg between Rhys’ thighs.

“A week was way too fucking long.” Jack agreed kissing the skin just behind Rhys’ ear.

Rhys sighed into his partner, body slumped and satisfied, curling into Jack’s warm embrace and the soft sheets around him. The bed had too many pillows and that was just the way Rhys liked it. Rhys turned in Jack’s grip, rolling over to face the older man, a weak smile painted across his slender cheeks.

“Hey Jack.” Rhys whispered pressing his forehead against the other man’s.

Jack yawned and grinned to Rhys sweetly.

“Hey Rhys.” Jack parroted smoothly.

Rhys opened his mouth slowly but closed it in hesitation and Jack keenly picked up on the kids mannerism.

“What is it kiddo?” Jack questioned sleepily.

Rhys paused eyes wide and unwavering as he looked to Jack.

“I think…I think I’m kinda like…falling in love with you Jack.” Rhys whispered slowly.

Jack’s eyes snapped open and he looked to Rhys hesitantly.

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

Rhys could feel his confidence shrinking with every second that Jack remained silent.

“Rhys…I…I…uh…” Jack whispered shaking his head at a loss for words.

Rhys’ face fell and instantly he felt a wave of stupidity wash over his form. He looked away from Jack and slowly shifted out of the older man’s grip, struggling to sit up on his one elbow.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Rhys whispered softly.

Jack grimaced and looked to Rhys with darkened orbs.

“No, Rhys, c’mon babe…I just…Rhys love…love is kind of a rough subject for me. You know that.” Jack sighed running a hand through his hair and dropping his eyes.

“Right. I know. I just. I thought…never mind.” Rhys whispered turning over and burying himself in the blankets.

Rhys had never in his life felt so fucking stupid. He should have known better. Jack was stone, and though softened, he wasn’t cracked of his shell. Rhys knew that, he’d known that from the beginning. Now he just felt like a foolish teen having been turned down after asking someone to prom. Rhys pulled the sheets up to his lips and breathed in deep, fighting away all the emotion bubbling up from his throat.

“Rhys, Rhys don’t be like that…” Jack near begged, trying to rub Rhys’ shoulder but the young man shifted away from him.

“I’m not being like anything.” Rhys whispered trying to bite back sobs.

Jack looked the bed sadly. Who was he to even know what love was anymore. He didn’t love, he didn’t feel. He just hurt. He hurt everything around him and now he’d hurt the very man that meant the most to him. Rhys was different. Rhys was soft and he was so much more tender than Jack. Jack had been hardened by life and all the things it had thrown at him. He hardly knew what love was anymore. How could he possibly say it to another being?

"Rhys, hey it's not like I don't...I'm just not ready to like say that yet...I'm not comfortable with it yet...I've been hurt a lot I dunno Rhys..." Jack tried to explain feebly.

"Just forget it. You know I've been hurt too Jack. But I put myself out there and now I feel stupid for doing so. I just...I just want to go to bed now." Rhys whispered his voice cracked and shaky. 

"Rhys...shit this just all came out wrong..." Jack hissed.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Rhys said through rough breaths trying his hardest not to cry.

Jack folded his glasses into his palm and set them down onto the table beside the bed then slowly rolled over, heart heavy and frown set deep on his face. All he ever did was manage to hurt those around him and here he was...doing it all over again.


	22. The Cheetah and the Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day!? Oh man that hasn't happened in a long time lol. The last chapter was way too sad. This chapter is happier. Just for future reference, Jack is seriously damaged in this story and we are just scratching the surface of that. He has major trust issues, abandonment issues, and issues accepting love. Thus ensues the stages that come after initial puppy love and Rhys starts to realize all those deep rooted problems from Jack's past. ;3;

The Cheetah and the Lion

The car ride to the Zoo had been filled with Angel cheerily babbling on and on about all the animals she wanted to see and random facts about different species that she’d learned in school. Jack’s hands gripped the wheel loosely as Rhys turned around in the passenger seat, talking to Angel, matching her excited tone. Rhys faced forward once more and Jack tried to meet eyes with the young man but Rhys avoided looking at him all together.

Jack sighed.

What the hell was he doing? He wasn’t cut out for this. This kid deserved so much better than him. He deserved so much better than some emotionally damaged ex-alcoholic who couldn’t even find the courage to say ‘I love you’ to his partner when deep down he knew he did. He just didn’t know why he couldn’t fucking say it. When he looked at Rhys all his past just reared up and twisted around him. He remembered the first time he’d said he’d loved his ex-wife. He also remembered the first day she’d ever said she hated him. In that very moment he did hate himself. Jack wanted to turn back over, he wanted to fix it, but he had no clue how. This was all he was good at, breaking everything he touched.

Rhys was hurt. He knew that. But Rhys would bury it and not talk about it because that was the way Rhys wanted to handle it right now. So he ignored the tension between him and Jack and focused on making the little girl bouncing in the backseat happy.

Angel was dressed in khaki shorts, a little vest over her green shirt with a lizard on it and a big floppy hat that she had dubbed her adventuring hat. She looked like a little explorer if Rhys had ever seen one. She clutched onto her small backpack filled with snacks, juice drinks and her small digital camera.

“My favorite animal is a kudu!!” Angel exclaimed excitedly.

“Rhysie what’s your favorite animal?” She asked fiddling with the camera in her fingers, snapping a shot of Rhys turned around in the front seat.

“My favorite animal has always been a cheetah.” Rhys said grinning back at her.

Angel smiled widely.

“Cheetah’s are neat too. But kudus have big horns and they are really fast!” Angel chimed.

“And cheetahs are even _faster._ ” Rhys chuckled winking at her.

Angel giggled and looked out the window gasping out loudly as the large gates to the Zoo came into view. Jack parked the big truck and Angel was already unbuckling her seatbelt and yanking the back door open. As the little girl hopped down out of the truck, a familiar figure came strolling across the parking lot.

“MAYA!!!” Angel yelled sprinting off toward the blue haired woman.

Maya grabbed Angel and spun her around in a tight hug.

“Heya little monster how are you doing?” Maya questioned smiling and setting the little girl down.

“Good. I’ve got my camera all ready, and my backpack, and my adventure hat!” Angel proclaimed proudly, pointing at each item as she listed them off.

Jack rounded the truck and for the first time that morning met eyes with the amber haired young man. Jack frowned at his partner darkly.

“Rhys please…I’m sorry…” Jack whispered.

Rhys completely ignored that the man had said a thing at all and strolled over toward Maya and Angel. Jack sighed and looked at the ground. He was a smart enough man to know when he’d fucked up. He’d really fucked this one up. But this one hurt more than his normal screw up…this one stung deep and rough. He hadn’t meant to hurt the young man. He didn’t even have an excuse for why he’d choked and ruined everything. He could blame it on a lot of things he supposed. All not good enough excuses to fix what he’d done. The kid had opened up to him so honestly, now he feared Rhys never would again.

The morning was early and the crowd wasn’t too bad. The animals were moving around and active with the coolness of the new morning. Angel curled her fingers in Rhys’ mechanical hand and tugged him over toward the large enclosure excitedly.

She hung on the bars her eyes wide and amazed as they looked down on the great herd of large antelopes before them. They were massive things, the males sporting long curled horns proudly.

“They are…beautiful…” Angel said dazedly.

Angel continued on to tell Rhys all the facts her little brain could possibly hold about kudus. Jack sat on a bench just a little ways back from the enclosure, Maya plopping down next to him, a big souvenir cup clutched in her fingers, leopard print sunglasses perched on her face elegantly.

“Rhys really seems to like Angel. Guessing the introduction went well, that girl won’t leave the poor man alone.” Maya chuckled lightly leaning back on the bench.

“Yeah. Wish Rhys liked me that much right now.” Jack groaned running a hand through his hair and adjusting his sunglasses slightly.

Maya sighed out loudly.

“Jeezus Jack what did you do?” Maya grumbled turning to Jack.

Jack could just feel the woman’s scowl through her sunglasses as she looked at him.

“He told me he loved me last night.” Jack breathed sadly.

“And?” Maya snarled.

“I choked. Maya I froze up. All I could think about was how bad everything was the last time I let my guard down like that. I looked at him…and I just saw Audrey. That first time she told me she loved me. Fuck I didn’t even know what love was when I said it to her. Love didn’t fucking save our marriage from falling to pieces and love didn’t save us from getting pregnant at fucking nineteen and twenty one. Love didn’t pay the fucking bills and love didn’t friggin save my ass from drinking myself half to death. Love didn’t stop what happened when I was six…love didn’t change that shit either…love didn’t stop what _she_ did to me. Love didn’t stop any of that. I don’t know if I’m ready for all of that again.” Jack hissed burying his head in his hands.

“God damned it Jack. You do this every time. I’m tired of you being so fucking pathetic about this.” Maya snarled.

“Excuse me?” Jack snapped back.

“I’m serious. How long are you going to keep punishing yourself for all that? It wasn’t your fault. Audrey was nuts. You and I both knew that. People do stupid things. Bad things happen.” Maya scolded folding one leg over the over, her glittering rhinestone sandals shimmering in the sunlight.

“Yeah I know. I just…I dunno Maya. Maybe I’m not cut out for this.” Jack said shaking his head slowly.

“Stop it Jack. Don’t you fucking start that shit with me again.” Maya snapped.

Jack groaned.

“He’s a good kid. And I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. So what the fuck are you doing Jack?” The blue haired woman snarled.

Jack shook his head.

“I don’t know.” Jack whispered breathing out long and low.

“Well cut that shit out. Apologize. Figure out a way to get your crap together. I won’t see you ruin this one. I like Rhys. I like you two together. I will not let you wallow in your past and let that fuck up the present.” Maya scolded harshly.

“Yeah. I’m gunna go get something to drink.” Jack breathed.

With that the young woman came up off the bench, leaving Jack to his of devices and heading over to the lanky sales rep and the babbling eleven year old hanging on the enclosure fence. Jack sauntered over toward the drink stand. He looked over all the souvenir cups shaped like elephants and giraffes, and the stuffed animals piled up on the counter. Jack looked to the small spotted cheetah, its glass eyes staring up at him big and brown. Like Rhys’ right eye. Brown and beautiful. Jack sighed.

He left the souvenir stand with one lion shaped drink, and one little stuffed cheetah.

Jack came up to the three other counterparts slowly, the tiny stuffed animal held behind his back. He met eyes with Maya for a moment and she seemed to get the message.

“Hey Angel, why don’t we go over to and watch the zookeeper feed those elephants huh?” Maya suggested and Angel nodded excitedly.

Rhys watched as the woman took hold of the little girl’s hand and they headed off for the elephant enclosure. The young man turned slightly, unwilling to look at the walnut haired man standing next to him. Rhys’ eyes flicked over Jack’s sorrowful demeanor.

“Hey…” Jack whispered taking the stuffed cheetah out from behind his back and offering it to Rhys.

Rhys screwed up his eyebrows and slowly took the small peace offering.

“It’s a cheetah. Y’know, cause you said it was your favorite and all.” Jack shrugged.

Rhys turned the little stuffed animal over in his hands and a tiny smile tugged up at the corner of his mouth. The small cheetah was soft beneath his palms, wide eyes innocent and playful. Rhys touched across the dark spots on the small toy.

“That’s cheesy Jack.” Rhys sighed smiling gently.

“I know.” Jack breathed.

“Kiddo I was a real jerk.” Jack admitted softly.

“I need to apologize.” He continued looking to Rhys, gently reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear.

“No…Jack…it’s ok…” Rhys started quietly.

Jack held up a stern hand.

“No Rhys. Really. I gotta do this kiddo. I was a big ass last night. I’m sorry, I just froze up. Accepting love is…well it’s kinda hard for me if I’m going to be totally honest with myself. That kinda tends to happen after…everything…I’ve been through…but I shouldn’t let that ruin what we’ve got going on now.” Jack lulled reaching up to cup Rhys’ jaw.

“Because I think what we’ve got going on is pretty fucking sweet, right?” Jack chuckled.

Rhys hugged the small cheetah to his chest and grinned slightly.

“Yeah. It’s pretty sweet.” Rhys agreed softly.

“It just caught me off guard. So can I try this again baby boy?” Jack questioned gently toying with Rhys’ shirt.

“Sure.” Rhys said looking to Jack with genuine eyes.

“Rhys Taylor, I think I am falling in love with you too. I’m not exactly a pretty package, and I fuck up a lot. But I promise I’m going to try to make you happy. No matter what kiddo.” Jack whispered leaning forward to gently press his lips to Rhys’.

Rhys smiled against Jack’s lips.

“Yeah well…I think I can deal with that.” Rhys whispered grinning widely.

“You forgive me?” Jack asked.

Rhys shrugged and nodded slowly.

“Yeah I guess I can forgive you, you big asshole.” Rhys whispered softly.

Jack chortled and wrapped his arm softly around the younger man, fingers sliding against his belt insistently.

“You get one of those kiddo. I’ll let that slide because well…I kinda was a big asshole.” Jack chuckled steering Rhys towards the elephant enclosure.

“So why cheetahs huh kiddo?” Jack questioned nodding toward the small stuffed animal in Rhys’ fingers.

“Because cheetahs are runners. They aren’t fighters. They run to stay alive. They may not be as big as the other animals on the savannah, but when they run none of that matters. They get harassed by hyenas and lions, bigger, stronger, meaner animals. But the way they fly, that keeps them safe. My mom used to call me a cheetah because I had this incredible knack for running from my problems. I was always running. Running away from bullies, running away from hurt. I just…always ran. I’m not a fighter. I’m just a runner. Too small to stand a fight, but just fast enough to get out alive.” Rhys whispered staring up at the blue sky.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together sadly.

“I guess we’re both cheetahs. Always running from anything that seems to hard huh?” Jack sighed leaning in to kiss Rhys’ hair.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, and somehow we managed to run right into each other…” Rhys chuckled.

“Yeah literally, since you did like run smack into me.” Jack giggled wriggling his finger in Rhys’ jeans pocket.

“But seriously you are way more of a lion. All power and you have great hair, lion for sure.” Rhys chuckled lightly.

“Oh? Well grrrr baby grrrr…” Jack husked nipping at Rhys’ ear playfully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you that DON'T know what kind of animal a kudu is, it is a giant, badass, gorgeous antelope and it is actually my fave animal which is why it is in this chapter XD never seen one GOOGLE IT they are amazing, lovely creatures. :D


	23. Opprotunity Magazine's New Centerfold

Opportunity Magazine’s New Centerfold.

The doctor looked to the young man across his reading glasses and let loose of a sigh. His green eyes flicked down to the paperwork in his palms and tapped his pen against the desk.

“Well your prosthetic is outdated son. That’s why it is giving you trouble. It doesn’t function correctly anymore to tell you my honest opinion. I can give you some pain medication, but the problem isn’t exactly going to just go away until you look into getting a newer model.” The doctor said shaking his head slowly and setting the file folder down.

Rhys looked down to his arm and then to the doctor in dismay. He didn’t have the money for a whole new prosthetic. He’d had this one for such a long time…so long he couldn’t even remember anymore. This arm had been through thick and thin with him. The high tech cybernetics did not come cheap, and Rhys had been lucky enough that his mom and dad had paid for the first one. He had been saving money for his own car...this was going to completely drain that fund and then some. He didn’t have nearly enough to pay for the newer Hyperion tech prosthetics.

Rhys groaned and ruffled his hair a little.

“Dr. Gonzalez I…I can’t afford a whole new prosthetic. I’m barely making ends meet as it is.” Rhys whispered bouncing his leg anxiously as he sat in the green printed office chair.

Dr. Gonzalez looked down at the papers and gingerly reached over to his half empty coffee cup.

“Mr. Taylor we have payment plans we can set you up with. I can send you with the paperwork and all the forms to fill out.” Dr. Gonzalez said plucking his glasses from his face and putting them up on his head, brushing back his peppered locks.

“Ok sir. Thank you.” Rhys sighed taking the paperwork from the doctor and getting up out of his seat slowly.

Rhys sauntered up to the woman at the front desk slowly and retrieved his prescription. Rhys took his paperwork and headed out the front door still feeling dazed. This was not exactly how he wanted to start his morning off. And he still had a whole days worth of work ahead of him. Rhys climbed on the bus and took a seat at the front.

He could tell it was going to be a long day.

It was nearly noon by the time Rhys dragged himself into his cubicle and slumped down into his office chair. His fingers sifted through the pamphlets the doctor had given him once more. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Just looking at the cost of a new cybernetic prosthetic made him sick to his stomach. Well he could kiss that dream of a nice, slightly used car goodbye that was for damned sure. He groaned out loudly and put his head in his hands. Rhys peered through his parted fingers and looked over his workspace. The two glass eyes of his stuffed cheetah peered back at him from beside his computer and there were snapshots of his friends taped to the wall behind it. Snapshots of Jack, Angel, him and Maya at the zoo. Snapshots of he and Jack out at Jack’s pool. Snapshots of Yvette, Vaughn and Him hiking. Snapshots of smiling faces and bright eyes. Rhys sighed and grumbled under his breath. He really wished he’d have grabbed lunch before coming back to the office. He was starving.

Rhys felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he reached in halfheartedly to dig it out and the small screen lit up with a text message.

 _“No big wigs to entertain today, wanna do lunch just me and you cupcake?”_ The message read.

Rhys breathed a small sigh of relief. At least seeing Jack would take his mind off things.

A short elevator ride down to the lobby and Rhys was meeting eyes with all the comfort he could ever need.

“Baby! How you doing kiddo?” Jack chimed pulling Rhys into a fond hug.

Rhys pressed himself against Jack and frowned deeply, closing his eyes for a moment and losing himself in the expensive feeling of Jack’s suit against his cheek and the smell of his cologne in his nostrils.

“I’ll tell you about it at lunch. It’s been a long morning.” Rhys groaned gripping the material of Jack’s undershirt.

Jack grunted in his throat, kissed Rhys’ cheek and frowned at the younger man.

“In that case. We’re taking a long lunch kiddo. I’m taking you somewhere nice sweet thing.” Jack cooed steering Rhys toward the door.

Jack gently pushed the rotating doors and popped open his massive black umbrella. The graceful CEO hailed a cab and the two men clambered in, Jack shaking is umbrella out onto the sidewalk before closing the cab door. Jack told the address to the driver and the car was in motion. Rhys slumped into the seat and sighed out at the grey world around them. It had been like this nearly all week, and Rhys had to say the weather had an uncanny way of mirroring his feelings. He felt just about as dim as the skies looked. The rain fell in buckets on the cab windows and Rhys watched the water run in little rivers down the glass. He frowned sadly.

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by the feeling of Jack’s thick fingers squeezing his thigh. Not in the sexual way that normally came with Jack’s hand on his thigh, but the comforting way that Rhys needed in that moment.

Rhys looked over to the gaze he knew so well and Jack offered him a gentle smile.

The cab stopped outside of a large building all done up in red. ‘Essence’ was scribed across the al black door with gold handles.

“Is this a strip club or a high end restaurant? Cause I can’t tell.” Rhys muttered to Jack softly.

Jack chuckled and paid the driver before getting out and rounding to help Rhys out into the rain. The two men jogged to the doors and pulled themselves inside, shaking a little excess of water off their dress shirts. Jack fixed his collar and brushed his hair back into place composing himself so very gracefully. Rhys couldn’t really have given less of a shit about his hair in that moment. He knew it was overly wavy with the humidity and he’d given up trying to tame it. Today was just determined to be shitty and so his hair was just following suit apparently.

Jack sauntered up to the hostess and the pretty redhead seemed to perk at the man’s approach.

“Mr. Handsome Jack, nice to see you again, table for…?” She asked flashing him a warm smile.

“Two. Just two today sweetheart.” Jack replied slipping his arm around Rhys’ waist.

“Oh not entertaining a party today sir?” The woman chuckled jostling something down into the guestbook and gathering two menus from the wall.

“Nope just entertaining the boyfriend this time kiddo.” Jack laughed heartily.

The woman smiled brightly and nodded.

“I see, well right this way sir.” The woman said nodding and heading off into the restaurant.

She seated the two men at a gorgeous table near the window and set their menus down lightly.

“Have a good lunch sirs.” She said hustling away once more.

Jack sighed into the plush chair and leaned back a little. Rhys just leaned his elbow on the table and stared out at the sheets of rain.

Their waiter came and went and Jack peeled open his menu lazily.

“Sooo what’s on your mind sweet cheeks?” Jack lulled raising his eyebrows as he peered across the table to his partner.

Rhys pinched at the bridge of his nose and groaned lowly.

“I went to the doctor this morning…” Rhys sighed looking half heartedly down at his menu.

“What? You didn’t tell me that, why didn’t you tell me that?” Jack said suddenly his voice full of concern.

“Sorry, I just forgot to tell you. It’s nothing serious…” Rhys sighed.

“Don’t tell me…you’re pregnant!? Fuck I knew it! So that’s why you ate every goddamned brownie in the cupboard right?” Jack teased slamming his fist down on the table.

Rhys rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling lightly.

“Heyyy there’s a little smile. So what did the quack have to say huh cupcake?” Jack questioned grinning slyly at the young man.

Rhys slid a hand up the side of his face.

“Eh I went in to talk about the soreness I’ve been having with my arm and stuff. Turns out it’s outdated. I need a whole new prosthetic.” Rhys said shaking his head.

“Well hey easy fix kiddo! Then you won’t have such a sore shoulder all the time, and I can _finally_ start bending you over things again, because holy shit I’ve fucking missed that. I want your pretty little ass in the air and you sprawled over my desk ASAP cupcake.” Jack chuckled snapping his menu shut loudly.

Rhys just frowned and shot Jack an angry glance.

Jack’s cheery look fell off his face and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“What you don’t like being bent over my desk? I thought you liked that? You seemed to like all that ‘Oh Mr. Handsome Jack _please_ I need that raise, I’ll do anything for that raise’ role-play?” Jack asked in confusion tilting his head to the side.

Rhys huffed out angrily.

“No! Jack that’s not what this is about. Jeezus.” Rhys snapped suddenly.

The young man paused and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I don’t have the money for a new prosthetic right now. I need to be saving for a car, and maybe start putting away money for my own apartment someday…I can barely make rent because I’ve been putting everything into savings, desperately trying to friggin save up for a used car but now that is all out the window. You know it’s always so easy for you Jack, you don’t have to worry about all this shit.” Rhys barked gritting his teeth up.

Jack looked to the young man with concerned eyes.

“Rhys, baby why didn’t you tell me all this?” Jack said leaning forward on the table.

Rhys shook his head quickly.

“Because it doesn’t matter. It’s my problem.” Rhys grimaced looking back out the window sadly.

“Well, I’ll pay for the new arm. We have some vicious new colors and models coming out. Oh kiddo you’d look stunning with a red and black arm, or maybe pinstriped? Ohhh yeah I think I could go for that, whaddya say?” Jack husked grinning at Rhys wolfishly.

Rhys just glared at his powerful partner.

“I say no. I’m not a charity case I won’t let you pay for my arm.” Rhys said taking a drink of his water.

Jack sighed out heavily.

“No, you aren’t a charity case. You’re my boyfriend. I take care of what is important to me. Let me get you a new arm.” Jack said his voice morphing into something stern and hard.

“No. And that is that.” Rhys argued.

“They have payment plans and stuff anyway. I can just pay off the debt a little at a time.” Rhys said flatly.

The waiter coming to take the two men’s orders interrupted their conversation momentarily but as soon as he was gone, Jack’s vicious eyes were back on Rhys with a vengeance.

“Kiddo don’t make this difficult.” Jack sighed huskily.

“You are the one that is making this difficult. I can do this on my own just fine.” Rhys snarled.

Jack chuckled and hummed low in his throat, tapping his index finger against his lip.

“Mmm you are very cute when you are stubborn sweetheart. Like really I’m having a very difficult time focusing on you being mad at me because all I want to do is fuck those pretty little pouting lips.” Jack snarled a thick grin spreading like syrup across his mouth.

Rhys made a disgusted sound and crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

“Jack. Be serious would you?” Rhys groaned.

“What!? I am being serious! You should come feel the stiffy I’ve got going on over here kiddo.” Jack cooed winking at Rhys slyly.

Rhys threw his hands up in defeat.

“Oh my god Jack! Please! For once! Be fucking serious! I’m going to be up to my eyeballs in debt by the end of this and I’m so stressed out and just ugh!!” Rhys said exasperatedly.

Jack let loose of a long expel of breath and stirred his finger in his water slowly.

“Baby, c’mon it doesn’t have to be that way.” Jack whispered frowning.

Rhys looked down at his folded hands.

“I’m not letting you pay for a friggin arm. They cost as much as two brand new cars and I’m not letting you.” Rhys argued sternly.

Jack watched with keen eyes as their food came and then once again they were left alone. Jack picked up his fork slowly and prodded at his food.

“Well…what if I didn’t just _pay_ for the arm kiddo?” Jack said thoughtfully, taking a slow mouthful of his grilled chicken.

“What do you mean?” Rhys asked slowly.

The wheels behind Jack’s eyes were turning slowly. Rhys could see them working. A thinking Jack was a dangerous Jack.

“Well…what if it was just part of your job? What if I paid you for that arm?” Jack hissed grinning venomously.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow and made to protest the comment but Jack held up a finger and stopped him dead.

“Hyperion is coming out with a new fall line of prosthetics. I need someone to model for the release spread in Opportunity Magazine. I won’t be giving you a new arm, you’ll be working for it and I can finally put that pretty face on an advertisement.” Jack grinned wryly.

Rhys’ eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open in awe.

“Me? A uh…model?” Rhys stuttered scratching his head.

“Uh yeah cupcake! Shit you’re so fucking pretty, I gotta have you in that magazine. You can show off every color of prosthetic coming out and every different model. Oh kiddo that camera is going to _love_ you.” Jack husked.

Rhys felt his mouth twitch up into a little grin. Leave it to Jack to come up with the most absurd idea possible…but Rhys had to admit…he was quite fond of it.

 


	24. Pretty Boys Were Made for Magazines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the cameras really do love Rhys ;)

Pretty Boys Were Made for Magazines

Rhys looked into the mirror, an unsure scowl plastered across his thin face. The hairdresser tugged the comb through the young man’s amber waves and he winced as the teeth scraped his scalp.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, honey you can’t be making that face when you get in front of those cameras! Goodness!” The busty blonde woman scolded clicking her tongue loudly.

Rhys grimaced and flinched a little as she ran the tool through his locks once more, tugging it and sculpting it into place.

“I’m not! Jeezus that comb really hurts!” Rhys snapped through his teeth.

Suddenly the dressing room door burst open with enough force to slam into the wall behind it. The blonde woman sighed out loudly and looked back over her shoulder to glare at the well dressed man sauntering into the room, phone pressed flush to his ear.

“Mr. Jack you couldn’t just knock?” The woman sighed teasing Rhys’ hair a few more times.

“Oh it isn’t like I haven’t seen all of that before.” Jack snarled gesturing toward the young man she was working on.

There was a pause and Jack huffed out into the cell phone at his ear.

“No Rodney not you.” Jack snapped into the speaker.

Jack rambled off a few more pointed orders and then angrily hung the phone up after hissing a few words border lining threatening territory. Jack ran a hand through his coiffed hair and seemed to shake off the aggravating call. Jack swooped across the room and leaned on the back of Rhys’ chair.

Jack wolf whistled loudly and growled at the young man’s reflection.

“You look like a goddamned million bucks kiddo. Mmph I knew I was onto something when I came up with this idea.” Jack cooed his grin wide and malicious.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and continued to spruce Rhys up daintily. Rhys looked over himself with slow eyes. He was adorned in just a white button down shirt, undone to the third button, the right sleeve completely missing showing off the bright red cybernetic arm. One white stripe running down the length of it and over the back of the hand. Rhys was pretty sure he could see his reflection in the damned thing it was so shiny. His outfit was complete with just a slender pair of sleek black slacks and expensive looking ebony dress shoes. Rhys had to admit the arm had this certain…aura to it. He’d never really felt more…powerful.

Jack sauntered around to the arm gently and took Rhys’ hand. Jack gently typed in a code into the small screen on the forearm.

“Now kiddo this thing has a lot of new features, but this one has gotta be my favorite. Type in this code and it changes the color of your echo eye. Whaddya say we match that eye color, to your arm huh?” Jack lulled casually.

Rhys watched in the mirrors form as his eye shifted from vibrant blue to deep, flashing crimson. Rhys lifted a curious eyebrow and chuckled.

“I look like a demon or something.” Rhys chortled lightly.

“Mmph kiddo then by all means take me straight to hell.” Jack snarled kissing Rhys’ ear.

A man with a clipboard appeared in the doorframe and cleared his voice loudly.

“We’re ready to go Mr. Handsome Jack.” The man said hesitantly.

Jack leaned away from the young man sporting the spiffy new arm and grinned slowly.

“Good. Well let’s get this underway kiddos.” Jack said clapping his hands together loudly and heading out the door.

The building was antique and grand, everything within it ornate and perfect. The ceilings were high and vaulted, statues of angels and gargoyles clinging to the old walls, watching with unmoving eyes. The photographer felt an old library would make for a prestigious setting, would make for very ‘professional’ looking photos. Rhys settled down into the large billowing chair like the photographer informed him to. He tilted his chin to the side like informed and leaned his arm just right to catch the sunlight and have it glisten brilliantly.

“Loosen up kiddo, you’re tryin too hard!” Jack called from behind the photographer.

“He’s right, just relax sir, make it look natural.” The photographer parroted clicking away enthusiastically.

Rhys breathed out slowly and let his eyes fall just slightly, lips parted barely, red and brown eyes looking to the camera as if it were his long lost lover.

“Oh yeah there it is kiddo, there it is. Gimme that look like you been a bad, _bad_ boy.” Jack cooed his voice low and sultry.

Rhys grinned slightly and the photographer snapped the shot quickly.

“Oh that was a good one, more of that Rhys more of that.” The photographer praised excitedly.

Rhys hung his leg over the arm of the big chair and pressed his thumb into his bottom lip, tilting his chin back slightly.

“Mmm yeah gimme a snarl cupcake. Snarl like you got sumthin’ to say to me. Snarl like I’ve been an asshole all day and you’re just ready to give me an earful the size of a tanker.” Jack husked smiling wide and brilliant.

Rhys did as Jack instructed and snarled up his lip just slightly, eyes vicious, earth and crimson glittering like lost jewels set in his skull. Rhys had never felt quite so…powerful. Looking into that lens had him feeling about ten feet tall and bullet proof…and he liked it. He could certainly get used to this that was for certain. Rhys could feel his stray locks fall down in his face gently and instead of fixing them, he embraced them, pouting like he’d done something utterly wrong.

“Oh great! Great! Gosh kid you are a natural. Mr. Handsome Jack your friend is very photogenic.” The photographer complimented snapping a few more shots.

“Boyfriend Mr. James. My _boyfriend._ And yes…yes he sure is.” Jack corrected smoothly.

Rhys just chuckled loudly.

“R-Right of course Mr. Handsome Jack. Well your boyfriend is very photogenic.” The photographer stuttered.

“Alright break! New model, new outfit let’s go people, new props bring em in!” The photographer called loudly.

Rhys was whisked away to the changing room, dressed in a new outfit and a new arm, this one sleek black with lime green markings running like webbing down the length of it. Rhys was swapped into a black and green shirt to match. Then he was back to making loving eyes at the camera and listening to both Jack and the photographer egg him on. Jack’s eyes were interested and playful as the photographer shot Rhys leaning against the bookshelf giving the lens a sultry look that was everything but innocent.

“Pull on your tie a little, act like you’ve had a long hard day at work, and you are gunna throw that thing on the ground like it’s done ya nuthin but wrong kiddo.” Jack hissed running his tongue over his top lip as he stood behind the photographer eyeing Rhys like a four course meal.

Rhys captured Jack’s mismatched eyes and stared him down hard, lips parting slightly, lashes kissing over dark eyes. Jack swallowed thickly and shoved his big hands down into his slacks pockets. The kid looked like a fucking natural. The way his thin body moved, his slender faced tilted and turned in just the right way, those amber locks shoved back into a style Jack hadn’t seen on the young man before, but he had to admit…he liked it. The things he’d like to _do_ to that kid. He’d shove him up against that bookshelf, tear his pants down around his ass and fuck the kid until he screamed. He’d make a pretty little plaything outta that man. Jack breathed out slowly and tried to think of anything but Rhys’ pert little ass and how pretty it would look with his big red handprints slapped all over it.

Jack cursed himself and shifted his pants a little trying feebly to hide his growing erection. Jack looked around, everybody seemingly focused on the young man posing and quickly tucked his erection up into his hem, squeezing it flush to his stomach and sighing out. God he was so fucking hard and looking at that lithe little fox sure as hell wasn’t helping. Jack grumbled in his throat and let his eyes wander back to Rhys’ form.

The hours passed and the outfits changed. Rhys was equipped with some fifteen different arms and had snapshot after snapshot taken. The photographer hummed out, pleased with the performance and sighed out loudly.

“Alrighty looks like we are done here for the day guys! Let’s pack it up and go home.” Mr. James called grinning from ear to ear.

Rhys groaned out and sauntered over to Jack slowly, still adorned in the last arm of the lineup, something silver and black with pearl accents. Apparently Hyperion was all about the fancy colors this fall lineup.

Rhys looked to Mr. James and then to Jack.

“So did I do ok?” Rhys asked Mr. James smiling shyly.

“Oh man you did great. Seriously why haven’t you done modeling before?? You certainly have a knack for it. Honestly, I thought Jack here was a little nuts when he first told me about ya. But well I take it back Jacky, you really hit the nail on the head with this. Kid, you have certainly got talent. This is not gunna be your last photoshoot. I mean I want to use you more, I can do great things with ya. You and me, we are gunna be talkin a lot more often.” Mr. James babbled excitedly.

Jack just grinned and crossed his arms over his chest slyly.

“Eh I told ya James. Kid’s pretty isn’t he? But it’s been a long day and I’ve gotta date with my recliner so let’s get the hell outta here.” Jack chuckled.

“C’mon Rhysie let’s go get you changed.” Jack said slapping Rhys on the back hard enough to make the kid grunt.

“Thank you Mr. James.” Rhys said shaking the man’s hand grinning wildly.

“No thank you Rhys. Have a nice evening.” Mr. James said as he turned to help his crew.

Jack followed close behind Rhys as the young man headed off to the changing room. Jack clicked the door behind him and Rhys sighed out slowly then gently began stripping his shirt off his head.

“Man Jack, this…this was great! I’ve never felt so…in control and well…alive!! I just feel so awesome!!” Rhys exclaimed throwing the shirt onto the dresser.

Before Rhys could spout off another word Jack was grabbing him by the front of his jeans and hauling him into his arms, hands frantically sliding up the length of Rhys’ thin torso.

“You feel alive cupcake? Yeah? Great, you’re about to feel even more so. Cause I’m gunna fuck you until you can’t feel your friggin legs.” Jack snarled his voice rough as sandpaper as he dragged his tongue up Rhys’ throat.

Rhys squeaked into Jack’s lips pressed harshly into the President’s.

“The red arm. Put the goddamn red arm back on.” Jack husked into the side of Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys chuckled lightly and went about working his way out of Jack’s grip. He pressed the release latches on the arm he was wearing and it came loose with a hiss of steam and a rotation of mechanics. There were no screws involved with the newer models of cybernetics, all mechanical locking joints and such. Rhys wasn’t really used to something…so easy to remove. He had to admit that was going to be nice. Rhys reattached the bright red, sporty looking arm and pressed the little code on the screen, shifting his eye color back to the red he had grown so fond of throughout the shoot.

His brown and red eyes flicked to Jack deviously and the CEO was yanking him into his arms again hard. Jack’s teeth clinked against the young man’s and Rhys could swear he tasted blood in his mouth with the impact. Rhys moaned and pressed into Jack moving quick and lithe. Jack was mean as he pushed Rhys down onto the desk before the makeup chair, knocking the wind right out of his younger counterpart.

“I had to watch you…all…fucking day…making those faces at that camera, those nasty, dirty, _delectable_ faces. God if don’t get off pretty soon I’m gunna have blue balls from hell kiddo, so how’s about you let me wreck that pretty ass of yours.” Jack husked meanly, hands hard as he yanked Rhys’ jeans down over his slender hips.

“Mmm I know. I could see that bulge in your slacks a mile away.” Rhys chortled bravely.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up kiddo. Laugh it all up.” Jack hissed swatting a thick palm over Rhys’ buttocks, painting a red slap across the pale skin.

Rhys yelped out loudly and lurched forward on the desk, hands clenching desperately on the side of it. Jack jingled his belt apart quickly and Rhys hissed, arching his buttocks backward into Jack’s proud erection.

“I was picturing you fucking me while they were shooting me. All those faces, I was imagining you bending me over and having your _way_ with me.” Rhys husked over his shoulder, his own livid erection bobbing before him shamelessly.

Rhys licked his teeth and relished in the way Jack moved against him at the words. He had Jack wound tighter than a new spring and he just couldn’t help but to love the way the power tasted. It was sickly sweet as it settled in his stomach.

“Yeah, you were picturing my thick cock in your tight little ass. Mmm I could see it in your fucking _eyes.”_ Jack grunted through his teeth, rutting dryly against Rhys’ ass.

“I’m gunna fuck you so goddamned hard you little camera slut.” Jack groaned spitting into his palm and slicking it down his cock.

Rhys looked back over his shoulder in concern.

“Hey, Hey! What the hell are you doing Jack?” Rhys snapped shooting him a dirty look.

“What? I’m gunna fuck you why else would we be here with our pants around our ankles?” Jack snarled pausing, cock still in hand.

“No! You’re going to use spit!? Uh-uh, what are you an animal!?” Rhys whined and Jack made an exasperated noise in his throat.

“Oh c’mon pumpkin what else am I going to use??” Jack sighed in frustration.

“Like literally _anything_ but spit.” Rhys hissed eyeing Jack angrily.

Jack made an impatient noise in his throat and went to rummaging through the drawers of the desk, scraping around frantically searching for his prize. He yanked a small tub of Vaseline from the very back and grinned out in triumph.

“Better sweet cheeks?” Jack husked scooping some out and slicking it down his shaft lazily.

“Better.” Rhys quipped pressing backward into Jack’s thighs.

Jack pressed his blunt head against Rhys puckered hole, sliding up between his cheeks a few times before forcing into the tight ring slowly. Rhys gasped out loudly, hoping desperately that the rest of the crew had packed up and gone home because Rhys wasn’t really sure if he could keep his moans under control. Jack proceeded to stretch him out with little preparation, the sting running like lightening through his bones.

“Ah…ah…AHHH FUCK JACK!!!” Rhys bellowed fingers gripping into the wood of the furniture.

“What’s wrong pumpkin? _Too big?_ ” Jack husked bending forward to run the words over Rhys’ ear.

Rhys glanced back over his shoulder a deep grimace painted across his face.

“N-No…more…more _please!!”_ Rhys begged pitifully.

“Yeah I’m gunna fuck you so dirty baby, fuck you like the dirty little slut you are. Mmm those cameras loved you, but I love you more. I love you _harder_ don’t I baby boy?” Jack snarled pressed flush to Rhys’ ass, cock buried to the hilt in the young man.

Rhys squirmed and writhed crying out pitifully.

“Y-Yes!!! YES!!” Rhys begged his throat raspy as the words came forth.

Jack’s teeth found the back of Rhys’ neck and latched on hard, hard enough to cause Rhys to buck up into him and nearly scream. Rhys could feel the slight drawl of blood running down the back of his neck and his eyes rolled back into his head, eyelids fluttering closed gently as Jack fucked into him. Jack’s fingernails dragged over porcelain skin, leaving pretty red lines in their wake and Rhys elongated his spine gracefully.

“Holy shit Jack b-bite me _harder!”_ Rhys groaned loudly cock throbbing and jumping with the stimulation.

Jack’s canines met with his shoulder blade and Rhys hissed at the good sting it left him with. Jack gently ran his tongue over the small dribble of blood and groaned out at the taste.

“You taste sweet baby boy.” Jack moaned humping into Rhys hard, bumping his thighs up against the wooden desk.

Rhys could feel the tops of his thighs beginning to bruise with every thrust and he didn’t care. He could feel Jack’s teeth sinking into the skin of his ribs and he didn’t care. He could feel the sharp, panging impact of Jack’s open palm on his ass and he didn’t care. All he cared about was how _hard_ everything was, how _good_ everything was. Jack grabbed the metallic wrist of Rhys’ right arm and hauled the limb up behind the young man’s back.

“Those are some pretty mechanics baby boy. I wanna fucking cum on them.” Jack snarled wickedly.

Rhys whimpered from his position, face slammed against the desk mercilessly, Jack’s free hand pressing him down. The Cold rings around Jack's fingers indented divots into his cheek and Rhys closed his eyes huffing out loudly into the polished wood. With that Jack was reaching around to Rhys’ pretty cock, stroking feverishly, pushing the young man mercilessly.

Rhys cried out loudly, tongue fat and body needy. Jack’s hand was big and warm and mean in the pleasure it gave. Rhys sagged weakly, tongue hanging out disgustingly as he panted and moaned. Rhys could feel the drool down his chin and Jack’s thick head bumping into the tight bundle of nerves within him. Rhys wasn’t sure what exactly he was screaming anymore, body too lost in all the pleasure his partner was pressing upon him.

He came hard, cock stiffening momentarily before spending itself through Jack’s broad fingers. Rhys moved into Jack’s palm, riding out his orgasm greedily, cumshots painting across the side of the desk. Rhys bit his lip hard, cock flexing with the last remnants of orgasm. Jack let loose of Rhys’ wilting erection, fingers dripping with heavy finish. Jack slowly pulled out of Rhys’ body fingers entwining around him, turning him and forcing him back into the makeup chair hard. Rhys grunted and looked to Jack with tiredly curious eyes. Jack chuckled against his dirtied fingers, pursing his lips around the digits lazily, sucking them clean deviously. Rhys looked on with slacked jaw, starry eyes watching his lover so willingly get a taste of him.

Jack spread himself over his young partner, furiously jerking himself off as he did so. Jack leaned up and rutted against Rhys’ pretty arm languidly, eyes fluttering closed weakly. The metal was cool and smooth against the older man’s cock. A low groan rumbled up through Jack’s ribs and all Rhys could do was watch with heavy eyes.

“Yeah, those are some pretty little cybernetics, all shiny and new, I’m gunna break em in kiddo.” Jack snarled teeth bearing up predatory and wild.

“ _Please.”_ Rhys husked arching slightly with what little energy he had left.

Jack’s fist worked viciously over his fat, slick cock, his livid head leaking a fat bead of pre-cum down his prick.

“Oh…oh fuck baby boy here it comes…” Jack groaned huskily and then he was there.

Jack allowed himself to string long ropes of cum up the side of Rhys’ arm, thick, dripping finish painting up pretty red. Jack watched enthralled as he came onto his partner’s arm, huffing and panting, overly pleased with the mess he’d made.

Jack met eyes with Rhys and the two of them shared peevish grins.

Rhys lifted his arm and looked at the utter mess chuckling lightly.

“So…I’m uh guessing you like the whole ‘me modeling’ thing?” Rhys panted through small giggles.

Jack cracked his neck to the side and slowly eased off of Rhys’ lap.

“Oh kiddo you have no idea. Jeezus kid, you were made to model. I shoulda sprung this on you a long time ago.” Jack grinned tiredly.

The older man fished some paper towels from the desk and gently cleaned off Rhys’ arm.

“So, this the one you like?” Jack asked gently, his demeanor completely changed from seconds before.

Rhys nodded, moving his hand a little as Jack cleaned it off.

“Is this the one we are taking home cupcake?” Jack chuckled.

Rhys nodded again.

“Yeah I like this one. So when can I pay you back for it?” Rhys asked innocently.

“Your check for this will be added in with this month’s pay. We will talk about that later.” Jack said smiling warmly.

“I’m going to have to fight you tooth and nail to pay for this arm aren’t I?” Rhys sighed re-dressing himself in his normal clothing.

“Yeah pretty much kiddo.” Jack said winking.

“You are impossible.” Rhys whispered rolling his eyes and smiling.


	25. Ghosts of Exes Past

Ghosts of Exes Past

Rhys shifted slowly, mind rousing but body not wanting to follow suit. He felt aged, exhausted, like a used tire stretched and worn. The young man groaned into the down pillow propped under his head and the sound muffled into the softness. He had bits and pieces of a nagging headache clinging to the back of his brain and the light sifting through his eyelids was unwelcome to say the least. Rhys shifted his elbow pushed beneath the pillow and gently parted his eyes, immediately regretting it when he was met by brilliant sunlight. Rhys flinched and cringed away from the rays, pulling the comforters back over his head irritably. He knew the comforters weren’t his. He knew they were Jack’s. Big and billowing soft brown and green that matched the wooden interior of his bedroom. They were soft, like feathers, and welcoming like the smell of a home cooked meal. Rhys hummed into the pillow and rubbed his ankles together, scratching a stubborn itch lazily.

He could just sense it in his bones that he’d drank too much the night previous. There was that deep thrum down in his stomach and a dryness in his throat that was the mark left behind by a good night. He had a warmness under his skin and a hard night’s sleep seeping into his muscles. Rhys chuckled as he recalled the events from the evening previous.

It was three weeks exactly since the photo shoot and yesterday was the day the magazine had been released. It had been weird seeing himself spread so proudly over the front page of one of the biggest magazines out there. Front page and centerfold for his first modeling gig was a little much, but then again his CEO boyfriend was quite the in. Jack had slapped the first edition down on Rhys’ desk and then his mouth was off running, spilling praises all over the young man. Jack had acted like some proud papa, going on and on about Rhys’ gorgeous high cheekbones, and the way the light caught his eyes just perfectly. Jack had declared a party and when Jack declared anything, it happened. A small get together, just Jack, Rhys, Yvette, Vaughn and Maya. Jack had bought enough steaks to feed an army, Rhys had bought the beer…and a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice for Jack. Jack had turned his nose up at the stupid suggestion at first, arguing that he would just drink tea or something, but on Rhys’ instance he agreed. So Jack had run around the entire evening with a glass that cost far too much, filled with cheap sparkling grape juice. The friends had drank out by the pool in Jack’s backyard, lounging in patio furniture nicer than some of the stuff that was actually in most people’s dining rooms and toasted to Rhys’ newfound success. They had eaten too much, drank too much, swam in the pool at dusk and laughed over the stupidest of things.

Rhys smiled against the pillow and listened to the soft drone of Jack’s snoring. He obviously wasn’t up and at ‘em just yet. Rhys poked his head up just slightly and through one eye he peered over at his sleeping bed partner. Rhys yawned widely and gently scooted over onto Jack’s side of the bed. Rhys rolled over onto his side and tucked himself into the crook of Jack’s arm, sinewy left limb slipping over the other man’s hard stomach, fingers playing through coarse brown hairs. Jack snorted a little in his sleep and twitched slightly. Rhys hummed and slipped his fingers below the covers tangled around Jack’s waist. Thin silken sheets ran down over Jack’s thighs and Rhys grinned widely as he was met with Jack’s prominent morning wood.

Rhys shifted downward slowly, crawling on hands and knees, shaking the bed slightly.

Jack grumbled and hissed something along the lines of _‘kiddo so help me if you don’t stop squirming I am going to strangle you.’_ But Rhys shrugged it off without a second thought.

Rhys slowly crooned over Jack’s sleeping form and laid a gentle kiss to his stomach, getting a low groan from the older man, but still nothing as far as him opening his eyes. Rhys looked to the task before him, Jack’s cock at half mast before his nose. Rhys grinned widely and slowly formed his lips around Jack’s head, tongue flattening against his underside.

Jack’s eyes flew open and the man let loose of a surprised yelp. Rhys pushed Jack’s hips down and let his mouth fall farther down the older man’s length. Jack seemed confused for a moment, eyebrows pushed together and mouth parted slightly, but his expression quickly morphed pure amusement.

“Ohhhhh kiddo…good morning to you too…” Jack husked folding his arms up behind his head and letting his eyes flutter closed once more.

Rhys hummed against Jack’s cock and Jack huffed out at the vibration of the young man’s voice. Rhys’ lips fell a few inches, head bobbing fluidly before coming back up, just Jack’s tip held in his plump pillows… then he was descending once more. Jack groaned out low and rough, hips lifting from the mattress slightly. Jack expelled a praising breath, eyes cracking open just slightly to watch as Rhys’ mouth worked down him. Plump, reddened lips were joined by Rhys’ slender fingers, digits coming to stroke down Jack’s shaft, meeting with his mouth in one graceful motion. Jack’s mouth fell slack as he observed languidly.

Rhys’ tongue danced circles up Jack’s underside, curling underneath his head gently, sliding up his slit, the thick taste of pre hitting the young man’s taste buds sharply. Rhys’ mismatched eyes flicked up to Jack’s and the older man groaned loudly, green and blue meeting with brown and red.

“Oh god kiddo I still can’t get used to that thing…” Jack husked nodding towards Rhys’ eyes.

Rhys’ let Jack pop from his lips, his chin wet with saliva, rolling his tongue over his lips in a fashion that was borderline hungry.

“Figured you’d want a little demon suckin’ your dick nice and early sir.” Rhys lulled giving Jack a viciously sultry expression, hovering his hot lips along the thick vein running Jack’s underside.

Jack made an embarrassing noise and Rhys could feel him throb against his tongue, hard flesh flexing into the hot words readily. Rhys dragged his tongue the entire length of Jack, getting the heavy taste of sweat and a hint of bar-b-que smoke still clinging to his skin from the night previous. The two men had been too exhausted for showers and everything about Jack tasted _raw._ Rhys swirled his tongue slowly around Jack’s swollen head, thick and red with blood, slick with saliva and leaked pre. Rhys’ fingers cupped under Jack’s plump balls, rolling them into his palm and stroking over warm flesh gently. Jack moaned out gruffly, head thudding backward onto the pillow, sleep disheveled hair falling in lazy wisps over his forehead.

Heavy eyelids fell closed once more over green and blue as Rhys’ eager lips traveled from Jack’s shaft down to his sack. Rhys licked a slow stripe up the left, soft and rough with a combination of stray hairs and skin. Rhys buried his nose into the space just below Jack’s base and sucked in a heavy breath, holding it like a bong hit, expelling it in a savoring way that left the young man shuddering. Rhys sucked one teste into his lips and lapped at it softly getting a string of curses and moans from the Hyperion president’s throat.

“Fuck kiddo that’s the stuff…” Jack groaned lowly.

Rhys looked to Jack for a moment, heart fluttering as he soaked in the utterly wrecked look splashed across Jack’s face. His cheeks were painted with a hint of crimson, sweat pricking at his hairline, torso rolling upward as Rhys pampered Jack’s heavy sack eagerly.

Rhys lapped at Jack’s base, and then slowly sunk the length back into his warm cheeks, providing ample suction as he bobbed downward. Rhys’ mouth was hot and wet, tongue talented as it rolled and danced. Jack allowed his fingers to curl into familiar amber locks gently, blunt fingernails scraping tender scalp as he pressed Rhys down just a little farther. Rhys choked around him and Jack let up with a small chuckle.

“Fuck you sound good when you gag.” Jack groaned.

Rhys shot him a displeased look, but continued his task at hand eagerly.

Low moans filled the space between them, Jack’s hips eager and Rhys’ mouth even more so. Rhys could only soak it all in, loving the way the sounds fell so heavy off Jack’s tongue. Jack bucked up, back arching, fingers clenching.

“Oh…OH baby boy…oh god yeah…” Jack moaned throatily.

Jack fucked up into the young man’s mouth, moaning loud enough for his voice to echo off the walls. Rhys sucked with more insistence, tongue, and fist and lips all working together over his partner’s hard flesh. Jack crooned his neck backward and his free hand fisting in the sheets roughly. All sound ceased for a moment, Jack’s mouth hanging open feebly. Jack’s cock stiffened and flexed as the first cumshot painted across the back of Rhys’ tongue then all the sounds welled up in Jack’s throat were coming forth. Jack’s volume was really giving Rhys a run for his money. Rhys grinned wryly around Jack’s girth, rolling his tongue over Jack’s slit as his cock expelled again, thick cumshots that sat heavy in Rhys’ mouth. Rhys swallowed quickly, tongue working over Jack’s hard flesh with little flicks and massages as Jack rode out his orgasm.

Jack’s hips fell back onto the bed as Rhys leaned back slowly, Jack’s cock still twitching slightly with the remnants of orgasm. The young man slowly lapped up a little bead of cum forming at Jack’s prick then he was sliding up over Jack’s spent body, the older man panting into the morning air uselessly.

“So, can this be how you wake me up every morning kiddo? Instead of the usual way you do it, you know the whole wining that you’re hungry and I’m being boring because I slept past nine?” Jack chortled his voice sounding overused and rough.

Rhys flopped down on top of Jack and nuzzled his nose into the older man’s brunette locks. Jack sighed out heavily and hung a heavy arm over the young man’s pale shoulders.

“Jaaaack I’m hungry…” Rhys whined playfully.

“You keep whining like that and I’ll make you eat my socks. Plus…didn’t you just get your breakfast cupcake? I mean how can you still be hungry after that helping of meat?” Jack sneered and Rhys made an offended noise.

“You are disgusting.” Rhys sighed into Jack’s chest.

Jack’s fingers played over Rhys’ relaxed shoulder and he breathed out loudly through his nose.

“Let’s go get a shower and I’ll feed your whiny ass.” Jack chuckled as Rhys rolled off of him and stretched up lithely.

One shower later Rhys stood at the bathroom counter pulling one of Jack’s old shirts down over his damp hair, adjusting the clothing with a smile. Jack’s shirt near swallowed the much thinner young man, but Rhys liked the way it hung off his arms, the way it felt on his skin, the way the laundry detergent smelled clinging to the soft material. He tugged on some athletic shorts and watched as Jack put in his contact and brushed his teeth.

Rhys entered the living room first, leaving Jack to get dressed and was met by three pairs of eyes. Vaughn, Maya and Yvette were sprawled across Jack’s living room, Maya throwing the young man a peevish smile.

“Well goodmorning sleeping beauty!” Maya chuckled patting the couch and Rhys plopped down boneless and tired, still basking in the lazy aftermath of their evening.

Vaughn rolled over on the couch and grinned at Rhys widely.

“So who’s making breakfast?” Vaughn chuckled.

“Well definitely not me. You know I can’t cook.” Rhys giggled grinning.

“Not to worry, leave the breakfast making activities to me kiddos.” Jack’s voice rang through the living room as he leaned over the back of the couch and ruffled Rhys’ hair.

“Of course master chef.” Rhys teased.

The morning was spent over a good breakfast, lazy bodies slowly rousing and getting dressed. By afternoon the friends had bid farewell and headed off to other plans for the Saturday at hand. Rhys finally forced himself into real clothing around one-o-clock and Jack followed suit, throwing on some worn jeans and a ragged shirt.

“Gotta go do some work outside, wanna help kiddo?” Jack announced slipping on his sandals and popping the front door open.

“Yeah sure.” Rhys chimed following him out the door.

Rhys helped haul some big bags of fertilizer out from the garage and he frowned as Jack made it look much simpler than it really was. Rhys wasn’t exactly made of much muscle. Jack couldn’t help but to chuckle as Rhys opted for just dragging the bags across the lawn instead of carrying them. Jack plunked down several pots filled with ferns and flowers and Rhys sat down on the grass watching with curious eyes.

“We’re going to garden?” Rhys giggled tilting his head the side.

“We are gunna fix up this front garden. It looks like shit.” Jack said over his shoulder, headed to the garage once more to haul more pots out.

Rhys shook his head and smiled.

“Never would have taken you for a gardener Jack.” Rhys teased.

Jack shot him a displeased look and went about dragging the hose out onto the vast front lawn, attaching a small sprinkler to the end and jumping back as he turned it on and let it spray over the grass.

“I don’t like my yard looking bad. Sue me.” Jack snarled heading back over to where Rhys sat, already having picked up some gloves and a gardening shovel.

Rhys gently dug a spot for one of the bundles of flowers and placed them down into the soil, packing fertilizer around it tenderly. Jack plunked down next to Rhys and grabbed a shovel of his own, gently taking a fern from its pot and stuffing it into the ground. Rhys watched the other man with dazed eyes. The CEO was nothing like he’d expected him to be. Sure he was stubborn, and kind of an asshole a lot of the time, but it was moments like these that Rhys really saw him for what he actually was. Someone not so very different from Rhys himself. He had soft parts to him, even if he would never admit it.

Rhys could hear the panting of one of the large dogs behind him, the wet sensation of a warm tongue on his neck. Rhys pushed the big dog away and laughed as Destroyer licked down his arm. The big animal flopped down onto the grass next to Rhys and watched with perked ears as the young man dug another small hole in the soil. Rhys looked over his shoulder, listening to the sounds of the other two Dobermans barking up at one of the massive oak trees, having apparently treed a squirrel. Rhys chuckled and ruffled the dog’s ears gently.

“What’s wrong big boy? Not interested in chasing squirrels?” Rhys asked and the dog just looked up to him with big curious eyes.

“He’s scared of them. One hundred and ten pounds of absolute wimp right there.” Jack chuckled shaking his head and softly fluffing up one of the ferns with his hands.

The warm sun shimmered down onto the yard, the shade of the huge trees being the only reprieve from the heat as the two men sat on the grass, making small talk and chuckling to each other. Rhys breathed in the afternoon air, taking it into his lungs and savoring the scents of new plant life and the crisp mist of the sprinkler as the wind took it and brought it to his nostrils.

Rhys wiped some dirt down his jeans and looked to his handy work proudly. All the flowers and ferns evenly spaced and perfect.

“So when is Angel getting here?” Rhys questioned looking to Jack.

Jack wiped a dirty hand over his face, smearing some dirt there and huffed out when the flowers he was trying to plant didn’t seem to look just right.

“Two. Audrey is dropping her off.” Jack grumbled yanking the flowers out and replacing them with another bundle.

Rhys frowned.

“Is it…like ok…that I’m here?” Rhys questioned slowly looking to Jack with concern in his eyes.

Jack snorted loudly in response.

“Yeah, you belong here more than she does. She don’t like it, she can suck my dick.” Jack snarled in obvious distaste.

“Hey I thought that was my job?” Rhys teased quickly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Jack sniggered and chunked a clump of dirt at his counterpart.

“Oh you are hilarious kiddo. Hilarious.” Jack laughed rolling his eyes dramatically.

“I thought I was.” Rhys chuckled flicking a petal in Jack’s direction.

An hour later there is the slow rumble of a vehicle down the street. Rhys watches as the sleek black Mercedes catches the light gorgeously. The car turns into the long driveway, past the open gates and Rhys hears Jack sigh out heavily. The look spread over the CEO’s face is anything but pleasant. In that moment Rhys saw the past flash heavy over the other man’s eyes. It was a scary thing as it settled there, vicious and old, but so very strong. Rhys suddenly welled with questions. Questions he may never really have answers for. What kind of woman could rile such old anger up in the unshakeable Handsome Jack?

The Mercedes parked in the driveway and the engine cut off sharply. The back door came flinging open and Angel hopped out of the backseat, letting loose of an excited yell.

“Dad!! Rhysie!!” She exclaimed running over to Jack and hugging him tightly, despite him being covered in dirt.

Jack chuckled down at the small girl and ruffled her hair. Angel stepped back and looked down at her shirt that was now covered in soil.

“Oops.” She said grinning sheepishly.

Jack just laughed heartily and shook his head.

“Yeah Dad’s kinda all dirty. Go change into some old clothes and you can help us out alright kiddo?” Jack said grinning and Angel nodded frantically before running off into the house.

Jack sighed out heavily as the driver’s door came open and the slender, dark haired woman eased out of it. She was adorned in a dark dress, dark sandals and oversized sunglasses perched on her face. Rhys watched her with curious eyes, shovel still in hand, pausing as he observed Jack making his way over to the woman.

“That was a new shirt Jack.” Was the first thing to snap off the woman’s tongue as Jack stood before her.

“So? It isn’t like I can’t wash it. She’s a kid Audrey. She gets shit on her shirt. That’s how kids work. Not like you’d know, isn’t like you spend much time with her when you have her.” Jack snarled reaching for the back door of the car and getting a slight displeased gasp from the woman.

“Don’t touch the car, you’re disgusting and I just had it washed.” She hissed.

Jack gave her a flat look and curled his fingers around the door anyway, yanking it open a little too hard.

Jack pulled out Angel’s suitcase and set it down on the driveway gently.

“And I do spend time with her.” Audrey growled folding her arms over her chest.

“Not according to what she tells me. A nanny? Really Audrey? I’m not going to have a fucking nanny raising my kid! I told you how I felt about that!” Jack snapped raising his voice a little as he rounded to the trunk and popped it open to get the rest of Angel’s luggage.

“I have had a lot on my plate with the new firm Jack. She is one of the highest rated nannies in the area. She’s been teaching her Russian, and Spanish, expanding Angel’s studies.” Audrey snapped right back adjusting her large sunglasses a little.

“You don’t think I have a lot on my plate!? I run one of the biggest companies in the fucking country Audrey but I still find time to make my kid breakfast and play ponies for three hours. She doesn’t need to learn Russian and Spanish and whatever the fuck else, she needs a mom. Not a goddamned nanny.” Jack barked slamming the trunk loudly.

“See that is the problem right there Jack! You know she isn’t maturing as fast at normal eleven year olds, and honestly I think it is your fault. You are letting her get out of hand with the imagination thing when she really should be more invested in school and associating with other kids her age. Half the time she lives in this little fantasy world and that is not normal!!” Audrey hissed tapping her fingers on her arm irritably.

“Who are you to say she isn’t normal!? She is just goddamned fine. So what if she’d rather pretend to be a firggin dragon than put on makeup and talk about boys. She’s got a great imagination and she’s perfect just the way she is. Don’t you start telling her she can’t be who she is Audrey. Don’t you start that shit with her.” Jack snarled shaking a pointed finger at the woman staring him down.

“You just constantly fill her head with nonsense. That isn’t the way the real world works.” Audrey countered sharply.

“She doesn’t have to know how the real world works! She’s fucking eleven!” Jack snapped angrily.

Audrey curled her lip up and shifted her weight. Only then did she catch sight of the young man across the yard quietly gardening. She looked to Jack, then back to the young man.

“Who’s that?” Audrey snarled under her breath.

Jack set the bags down next to the large suitcase and folded his arms.

“My boyfriend.” Jack said pointedly.

Audrey snorted and shook her head in obvious amusement.

“Y-You, _you’re_ dating again? How young is he, the kid looks eighteen. Not that I’d put that past you, but jeezus Jack robbing the cradle a little there aren’t you?” Audrey laughed as if in disbelief.

Jack frowned and shot her an angry glance.

“He’s twenty four Audrey. Not that it is really any of your business.” Jack snarled.

Audrey just made a low sound in her throat.

“You never cease to amaze me Jack. You really think that is appropriate behavior to have around Angel?” Audrey snapped harshly.

Jack seemed to boil with the accusation.

“What because her dad is dating a man? Is that what this is about huh Audrey? Because that is low, even for you.” Jack hissed through his teeth.

“I’m just saying no wonder she isn’t developing quickly. She’s confused and you sure as hell aren’t helping by bringing _that_ kind of thing around her.” Audrey snarled.

“Get the fuck off my property Audrey.” Jack bellowed grabbing Angel’s things and storming toward the house.

Rhys threw his shovel down onto the ground and was hot on Jack’s heels, the sleek black car’s engine turning over and backing out of the driveway with a squeal of tires. Jack slammed the door closed behind him and threw Angel’s bags down in the front entryway. Jack headed toward the kitchen, running frantic angry fingers through his hair. Rhys grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt as the older man cursed beneath his breath wildly, eyes flickering with vicious anger.

Rhys had only seen the other man like this once in his life. A long time ago when an employee had royally screwed up the shipment orders. Rhys had been heading to Jack’s office and only got to see a split second of Jack’s demeanor through his open office door. Jack had looked ready to strangle the employee sitting across the desk from him. He’d looked like some sort of wild animal.

“Hey, Hey Jack!” Rhys hissed yanking Jack’s shirt halting the other man’s frantic pacing.

“What!!?” Jack snapped loudly shocking Rhys with the velocity of his outburst.

Rhys looked offended for a moment, mouth parted as if not really knowing what to say. Jack looked ragged. Breathing heavy, pupils blown and angry, everything about him was so very angry. Rhys took a step backward furrowing his eyebrows at his partner.

Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry. Sorry Rhys…I just…sorry.” Jack whispered leaning heavy on the kitchen counter.

Rhys nodded and slowly opened the fridge, grabbing the pitcher of lemonade he’d made yesterday and fetching a tall glass. Rhys poured the pale yellow liquid into the cup and gently handed it to Jack. Jack looked to Rhys, then to the offered glass. He curled his fingers around the cylindrical object and sighed out heavily.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you kiddo.” Jack groaned taking a long drink of the liquid.

Rhys gently touched Jack’s dirt smeared cheek.

“It’s ok.” Rhys said through a small, genuine smile.

Rhys leans forward, into Jack’s personal space and thin arms wrap around his waist. One human, one overly expensive cybernetics, both covered in dark soil and grass. Jack leans his chin on the taller man’s shoulder and sets the glass on the countertop. Rhys smells like the outdoors. He smells like fertilizer, fresh grass and a small hint of sweat but Jack doesn’t care. Jack’s lips meet with Rhys’ and Rhys’ fingers tighten in his baggy shirt covered with plentiful stains.

“I love you kiddo.” Jack husks closing his eyes and simply letting the moment hang in the air.

“I love you too Jack.” Rhys whispers gently.

There’s the patter of quick feet on the stairs and Rhys leans back from Jack’s grip. Angel slides into the kitchen dressed in a bright pink bathing suit and a massive floppy hat.

“I’m gunna play in the sprinkler!” She announced her sassy little hands finding her hips and Jack just chuckles.

The CEO heads past Rhys and pats the little girl’s head, her floppy hat waggling with the motion.

Rhys doesn’t ask Jack any questions about Audrey. He figures mentioning her is a bad idea after the incident in the driveway. So he just decides to let it lay as he sits in a lawn chair on the grass and sips his lemonade. His fond eyes watch as Jack jumps through the sprinkler with Angel, clothing soaked to his skin and hair slick to his face, laughter of father and daughter ringing out over the lawn. Rhys grins as he watches them, and decides all questions of Jack’s past wife could wait.

One man, one child, three dogs and a whole mess of a circus that Rhys had really never bargained for, but he sure was glad to be a part of it.

 


	26. A Meeting of Happenstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write some of Jack's backstory and how he met Audrey! So this entire chapter is a flashback into Jack's past to cover how he met his now Ex wife, how they found out they were pregnant, and Angel's birth. Used some ideas from the wonderful AU @davylove sent me a while back ago!! :D

A Meeting of Happenstance

**Nine Years Previous:**

The light was low and haunting, reds and greens reflecting in the blinking fluorescent lights advertising different types of beers decorating along the wall. The air was thick, full of cigarette smoke that left a haze in the room like heavy fog. It stung Jack’s lungs as he breathed the oxygen in, but he pays little mind to it. There is a buzz deep down in his gut and a warmth tingling up his skin that makes him disregard the thick haze of smoke and the underlying smell of bad fried food.

The place was a dive. Just a little hole in the wall bar that was in walking distance from Jack’s poor excuse for a one bedroom apartment. The drinks here were cheap and it was the perfect place to get a few beers after a long day working himself half to death at the job that he hated. Every day he was underappreciated, overworked, and for what? Pathetic minimum wage that was barely enough to live on. What was the use in graduating college early? Because where he stood that had only rocketed him into an adulthood he just wasn’t prepared for. He had great ideas, great ambitions. He was going to be more than a lowly engineer. He would make himself more than that.

He just needed a chance.

So he came here to forget it all, to wallow in cold drinks and indulge in the comfort of alcohol.

A familiar presence eases down into the barstool beside him and Jack’s eyes flick to the side a slim smile following close behind.

“Heyyyy buddy thought I’d find ya here!” The sandy haired man at his side boomed, his perfect teeth on full display as he grinned wide and warm at the brunette haired man.

Jack snorted over the top of his beer and took a long swig.

Axton. One of Jack’s longest friends, he’d known the loud, rambunctious man for years having bonded in childhood, growing up just down the street from each other they had been through a lot together. Axton was a loyal friend, though he was overbearing at times and far too blunt he was a good soul. There was an old union formed between the two men that had lasted throughout hard times and low times alike.

“Yeah, yeah lucky guess.” Jack chuckled waving the bartender over with a slow palm.

“Would ya get this man a beer? Thanks.” Jack said flashing the blonde bartender a gentlemen like smile.

The bartender offered him a wink and a smile, grabbed a beer and plunked it down in front of the burly looking man beside Jack.

“There you go cutie.” She said slyly before whisking off the serve other customers.

Axton waggled his eyebrows in Jack’s direction and grinned.

“She’s cute, never seen her before.” Axton said leaning over toward Jack, taking a sloppy sip of his new beverage.

“She’s the new girl. Tanna’s trainin’ her. Don’t get any ideas asshole. We don’t sleep with bartenders at our regular spots remember?” Jack snorted giving Axton a scolding glance.

Axton huffed out loudly and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Oh you’re no fun Jacky.” Axton pouted taking a long swig of his beer.

The two men wrapped themselves in conversation, the beers went down easy, cold and crisp as they settled on tired lips and slid down into warm stomachs. Seven in Jack felt light, the heaviness of inebriation settling deep into his bones and causing his vision to blur just slightly. The hard day was long forgotten in the bottles he downed. None of that mattered as he and Axton sat chuckling over memories and things of the past. Axton was a strong man, choosing the military over college and it had panned out well for him. Before long he’d be shipping out again and so every moment Jack had with his old friend was something he savored.

Jack rocked his beer slowly, chuckling softly at something Axton had said and that…that was when he saw _her_. Jack’s throat clenched and his eyes froze on the gorgeous creature of a woman across the room. She was leaned across the billiard table readying herself to take a shot, long black hair swept back over her shoulder carelessly. She took her shot, billiard balls cracking together with impact, and whooped when her attempt was dead on. She had on a pair of low rise jeans that clung to her hips in just all the right ways and a crop top shirt that hung off her slender shoulder in a way that was inviting to say the very least. Jack nudged his elbow into Axton’s ribs and Axton grunted with the impact.

“See her? I’m gunna take her home with me.” Jack proclaimed hiccupping slightly.

Axton screwed up his face a little, eyebrows pushed together in contemplation. Finally he shook his head and snorted his eyes following the raven haired beauty as she sashayed around the pool table to tip her beer lightly to her full lips.

“Like hell you are. She’s a looker but I can smell she’s trouble. All in the way she holds herself, you don’t want nuthin’ to do with that.” Axton warned giving Jack a stern glance.

Jack made a disapproving noise in his throat.

“Oh that is such bullshit you can’t tell she’s trouble from all the way over here!” Jack argued drunkenly.

Axton shrugged his shoulders up and raised his eyebrows.

“I can tell man.” Axton shot back giving Jack a warning look.

“Well guess I’ll just have to figure that out for myself huh?” Jack chuckled getting up out of his barstool and heading across the room.

Axton leaned back against the bar watching him go only able to shake his head at his counterpart.

A confident smirk, an introduction and Jack had the raven haired woman weaved around his finger. She was confident, witty, with a voice like silk and a body like heaven. Jack coaxed her in with wit and charm, both coming in heavy doses with his drunken state. By the time the last call came Jack had the woman splayed out on his lap, curled around each other in teasing kisses and wanting touches. Jack left the bar with the woman hanging on his arm, offering a wink and a smirk to Axton before waving goodnight to him and heading back to his small apartment.

Drunken bodies stumbled through Jack’s door, his hand fumbling for the light switch, the young woman’s lips on his, her body beckoning him into her. She moved against him with utter grace, light on her toes as she kicked off heels and Jack’s fingers immediately went to draw the zipper of her tight jeans downward. Bodies hit Jack’s worn mattress with little care, caught up in each other and all the heavy drunken touches, all the passionate kisses. Mouths slid against one another’s as hands wandered and clothes were shed. The heat of the moment overwhelmed them both, hot and hurried and wanting. Everything was fast and hard, pressed by blind enthusiasm and sexual need. Mattress springs groaned and mouths panted against each other, slender legs wrapped around Jack’s hips caution thrown into the wind as desire overcame everything else.

That night the raven haired woman that went by the name of Audrey slept twisted in Jack’s dirty sheets worn and drunk, two heartbeats thudding together in a tangle of arms and legs.

Jack woke the next morning with a pounding in his head and a stiffness in his back that just wouldn’t seem to shake. He groaned out into his pillow weakly, rolling onto his back tiredly. His palms slid up his slender cheeks to rub tiredly at his eyes and only then did he seem to realize he wasn’t alone in the room. Jack’s eyes parted gently to the new sunlight and his tired gaze met with a pair of glittering blue eyes across the room from him. Jack’s lip curled up into a cheeky smile and the woman who was adorned in one of his oversized sweaters grinned back, cup of coffee held in her slender hand.

“I made coffee big guy. Hope you don’t mind.” She whispered softly as she slid across the mattress, the messy bedding dipping with her weight.

She offered a cup to the brunette man and Jack leaned up on his elbows tiredly, taking the mug from her delicately. Her hair was in shambles, ruffled and messed from the night previous and Jack had to admit she looked good dressed in his clothing. Any other one night stand he’d have already been making some excuse for them to leave…but she…she just felt _different._ The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she simply helped herself to Jack’s home without even asking. She was powerful, and Jack was instantly drawn into her web.

He was hopelessly hooked on the quirky woman with the ebony hair.

He didn’t have much but he gave her what he had, taking her on dates that were not grand but they were creative. Suddenly his apartment was being kept cleaner, he actually washed the dishes more than once a week and dirty laundry no longer splayed out over his bedroom floor. She was interesting. She was a college student dead set on being a lawyer. She was opinionated and Jack found himself letting her win arguments over petty things because she was so hard headed. Jack also found himself not caring about letting her be right most the time. That in itself was a great feat. A month passed spent in courtship as Jack found himself lost in the wonder that Audrey was.

Jack pushed the front door to his apartment open, his shoulders heavy, his head pounding. He was exhausted, the day having worn on him mercilessly. All he wanted to do was ease down onto the couch and sleep the rest of the evening away. His eyes were tired and his limbs were even more so. He dropped his briefcase down by the door and toed his shoes off slowly. Jack let his body fall down onto the couch, boneless and tired, fingers coming to massage the bridge of his nose as his eyes fell closed and an expel of a sigh crossed his thin lips.

The chime of his cell phone echoed off the room, the vibrations buzzing in his back pocket and he groaned out heavily. Jack lifted his hips off the couch and grabbed the phone irritably.

Incoming call from Audrey.

Jack half considered just ignoring it. He could call her back later. He was just so damned tired. But something in him just urged him to answer it.

Jack flipped the phone open and grumbled out a ‘ _Hey babe’._

_“Jack we need to talk.”_

Her voice was shaky and stern as it came across the phone.

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed out. He was sure she was just overreacting over something he’d done or what not.

“What’s up baby, did I do something wrong?” Jack murmured lowly.

_“No. I just…I’d rather tell you in person. Can I just come over?”_

The sharpness to her tone had Jack instantly sitting up on the couch.

“Babe I’ve had a long day, how important is this?” Jack groaned into the phone.

_“It’s important Jack.”_

Her voice was suddenly dead pan and stern.

“Ok. Just come over.” Jack sighed and immediately the line went dead.

Jack took the phone away from his ear and threw the small device onto the coffee table with a grunt as he flopped back down onto the couch. Knowing Audrey she was just over exaggerating about something. She was good at those kinds of things. Always blowing things out of proportion. She liked to weave wild tales. That was just part of who she was as Jack had come to find.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell chimed, waking Jack out of a dead slumber. He scrambled up off the couch, yanking the door open letting the young woman through. Instantly Jack sensed something was off. Audrey passed through the doorway without even acknowledging Jack, her eyes were puffy and red, and a drab look clung to her thin features. Audrey sat down on the couch waiting with her hands pressed to her sockets as Jack crossed the room and sat down next to her.

She was crying. Heavy, wracking sobs that shivered her small frame and came out as woeful sounds. Jack’s arms instantly curled around the young woman, shushing her softly, a look of concern washing over his expression.

“Hey, Hey Audrey what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Jack asked his voice shaky and anxious.

Audrey didn’t answer for a long moment, too overcome with wracking sobs to form words.

“J-Jack…I-I’m….I’m pregnant.” Audrey whispered her voice cracking and ragged.

The words hit Jack like a ton of bricks. He was pretty sure his heart stopped in his chest, a sick feeling settling in his stomach like stones. He was caught between feeling like he may have a panic attack or vomit…he wasn’t sure which. He sat there unmoving, hands stalling on Audrey’s back, eyes wide and words escaping him like frightened birds.

_Pregnant?_

No. This couldn’t be happening. Jack barely made enough to support himself, much less a child. He was twenty one with a shit job and a one bedroom apartment, none of those things qualified him as being suitable for caring for a child. He’d known Audrey for a month and while he cared for her, he wasn’t even sure what all of this was yet. He didn’t know if he loved her much less wanted a child with her.

“W-What??” Jack whispered in bewilderment.

“Pregnant Jack!! I’m pregnant god dammit!!” Audrey snapped through her tears.

Jack ran a slow hand through his hair and breathed out in shock. He felt like his stomach was about to drop out of his ass.

“A-Are you sure?? I mean are you positive?” Jack countered getting up off the couch to round the coffee table.

“I took a test a couple days ago. Thought it might be a false positive so I took four more, all positive. I went to the doctor this morning. I…I’m four weeks along.” Audrey whispered her eyes red and bloodshot as they followed Jack’s frantic pacing across the room.

“Shit…” Jack whispered covering his mouth in dismay.

“Shit…shit…” He repeated tugging at the roots of his hair.

Audrey buried herself in her hands, sobs coming louder and shriller. Jack slumped back on the couch, pulling Audrey into his lap and allowing her to simply fall apart in his grasp. It felt like a bad dream. A nightmare even, a hard dose of reality washing over him like a grand flood, invading his every hollow, his every nerve. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

“There are…ways we could deal with this.” Audrey whispered softly through frantic sniffles.

Jack stopped and looked at her sternly.

“What do you mean Audrey?” Jack questioned his voice dropping.

“I just…we…we can’t raise a child? I’m in school you can’t afford to support me and a baby, it’s better…better if I just have it taken care of.” Audrey said lowly.

Jack shot her a vicious look.

“An abortion? You want an _abortion?_ But…I…I could make this work. I could make us work. Baby we got this, we can do this. Please don’t do that…” Jack pleaded angrily.

He was shocked and he was at a loss for what action to take next, but that was his child and a part of him already felt…somewhat protective of that little baby growing inside his partner. An abortion just made Jack sick to his stomach. He didn’t know who this child would be, who he or she would become. It would be hard, but…something within him stirred. Something protective and wanting.

“I-I don’t see how we can do this Jack…” Audrey sniffed raggedly.

Jack pulled her close, arms encircling her and lips pressing to her hairline softly.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this. I’ll take care of you. Both of you.” Jack whispered his big fingers stroking through ebony locks softly.

He didn’t know how he would do it at the time. He had no plan, and no idea what he was doing, but that was ok. He would make this work. He had to make this work.

The months passed and decisions were made. In bliss and stupidity they went down to the courthouse and were married. Jack wanted a family, and this was it, this was his family. Audrey moved into Jack’s apartment, still managing to attend her classes and finish out her semester even as she progressed in her pregnancy. Jack worked extra hours, often staying up late into the night working on a side project that had turned into an idea that could finally be the break he needed. Weapons, manufacturing weapons. Endless concept designs laid scattered over his small dining room turning personal office. Blueprints of weapons unlike any on the market. Something that completely change the game, something that could change _everything._ The apartment was small, cramped with a crib squeezed into his tiny bedroom, littered with second hand baby clothes. Jack envied the isles of the store lined with expensive sets of baby clothing that he simply couldn’t afford. It made his skin crawl and his stomach flop having to rummage through thrift shops to find baby bouncers and the necessities needed to bring a child into the world. He looked at the cramped apartment and he was ashamed that this was all he had to offer his child. He wanted to give so much more.

They find out the sex of the child. A baby girl.

Jack was ecstatic. A baby girl. They were going to have a baby girl.

Jack would spend so much time simply resting his head against Audrey’s stomach, feeling his baby move within her, pushing and kicking so small yet already so feisty. He talks to her, reading to her, telling her about how much daddy already loved her. She would move at the sound of his voice, the brunette man smiling and kissing against the soft skin.

Then the disagreements started. Two people that barely knew each other forced into a situation that was so much more real than they were ready for. Audrey spends time away a lot with her friends, leaving Jack alone to only hope she was ok. She was reckless and Jack knew this. She was a child herself as was he. Both were not ready for all that came with the responsibility of the child. Audrey became bitter with Jack’s long hours. She became bitter with Jack in general. Everything was a fight. Money was tight, space was limited and Jack could feel the stability of his efforts sliding from his fingers too quick to be saved. He worked and he pushed, trying to make sure Audrey had what she needed and that her environment was safe. But it wasn’t enough.

It was late at night when Audrey had awoken Jack, wracked with searing pain, knowing it was time. A trip to the hospital and four hours later their little girl had come into the world screaming and scared. The doctors and nurses cleaned her and assessed her, and for the first time Jack had held his little girl. She was so tiny and flushed, wrapped tight in soft blankets, her eyes wide and observant. It was an otherworldly thing to hold the small child in his big, gruff hands. He brought her to his chest, shushing her softly, overcome with emotions that he’d never felt before. A sense of pride and absolute adoration. To know that he’d created this small, innocent little thing.

“Hey baby girl…it’s nice to finally meet you kiddo.” Jack had whispered to the small baby in his arms.

Tiny eyes gazed over the man before her, small hands clasping and reaching everything around her new and vivid.

“You are just a little angel…” Jack cooed to her, small hand curling around his index finger softly.

The waters had cleared for a while after they brought Angel home. A name decided upon by them both, a name that fit her. A little Angel so new and beautiful. But the nights were long and stressful and tension slowly seeped into the space once more.

It was late nearly three in the morning Audrey stood with her arms crossed over her slim chest eyes vicious as she looked to Jack. He’d started with begging her not to leave again but he knew that all the begging in the world wouldn’t make the stubborn woman stay. She slammed a dish down into sink in her rage, the cheap ceramic shattering with the impact and instantly shrill crying started up from the confines of their bedroom.

Audrey let loose of an exasperated groan and threw her hands into the air.

“All she fucking does is cry! I haven’t slept all goddamned week because she won’t stop crying!!” Audrey yelled viciously.

“She’s a baby Audrey!!! That’s what babies do!! They fucking cry!! You slamming things and breaking things doesn’t fucking help!” Jack had yelled back, the baby’s cries only intensifying with their own screaming.

“And you, you’re never fucking home to help with this!!” Audrey screamed wildly.

“Because I’m working my ass off trying to make sure we have food on the table!! Nothing is fucking free Audrey!!!” Jack bellowed enraged.

“You always have an excuse!! That’s all you are good for!!!” Audrey snapped grabbing her overnight bag off the couch and heading for the door.

“So you’re just going to leave?? Just like that??” Jack snarled trailing behind her with his hands out in dismay.

“I can’t fucking stand to be here another second.” Audrey snarled yanking the door open and pausing in the open frame.

“I should have had that fucking abortion.” She barked before slamming the door behind her and leaving Jack alone in the apartment, the screaming from the bedroom only growing worse.

Jack let loose of an enraged yell and slammed his fist into the wall, successfully creating perfect hole with his knuckles. Jack hissed against the wall, tears pricking at his eyes, anger bubbling beneath his skin. Jack dropped his hands, knuckles bloody and body shaking with rage. He wasn’t prepared for all of this. He didn’t know how to handle all of this.

Jack dragged himself to the kitchen, running his bloody hand beneath the sink sighing as the red wisps trailed down the drain. Angel’s wails were desperate and confused as they echoed through the small home and Jack wiped irritably at his eyes with the back of his hand, forcing away the threat of tears and trying to calm himself down. He wrapped his hand in gauze and slowly made his way into the room, trying to beat back the anger.

 _Don’t take it out on her._ He reminded himself softly.

Jack leaned over the crib, big hands coming to gently take the crying baby into his arms, his warmth instantly reducing her to soft hiccupping sobs.

“Hey baby girl, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here.” He soothed to the small child, rocking his weight from foot to foot gentle palm patting her tiny back.

Jack continued to coo and talk to the tiny thing in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen and popped open the refrigerator, grabbing a ready bottle of formula and shaking it well. Jack snarled his lip up at the mess left from the broken dish in the sink, the spoils of war spread out over the dirty kitchen. A roach scuttled across the counter, pausing for a moment, antenna twitching as it stilled. Jack curled up a notebook from the mess across the counter behind him and smacked the disgusting vermin with a sound of distress. He hated this place. He hated that he had to raise his baby in this place. She didn’t deserve this. She deserved the world…and no matter what…someday…somehow Jack would give it to her. Jack offered the bottle to the still sobbing child and she took it readily, suckling the nipple gently as Jack rubbed her small back softly. He whisked her back to the bedroom, away from the dirty kitchen and gently eased himself down on the bed. The soft suckling noises of Angel feeding kissed his ears as he laid soft kisses against her downy raven hair. She moved and curled into his warmth, tiny toes wriggling in her hand-me-down onesie slowly. Jack hushed her softly his eyes tired and his body even more so. For a moment the stress between him and his wife did not matter. This was all routine now. Audrey came and went, often leaving for weeks at a time and Jack had just become used to it. Maya had been his saving grace, watching Angel when Jack couldn’t even though she knew he couldn’t pay her.

But Jack kept trying. For Angel. For Angel’s sake he couldn’t just give in. He had to keep pushing.

“Someday baby girl…Daddy will be able to give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I promise.” Jack whispered to the small child pressed to his chest.

Angel let loose of the nipple softly and Jack burped her over his back, grinning when the little girl gave a small expel of a sound.

“Atta girl.” He cooed to her.

Jack rocked the baby in his arms soothingly, settling her down easy, whispering to her in a tone that was gentle and familiar to her little ears. Angel giggled and arched up, hands outstretched toward Jack’s face curiously. Jack leaned in and allowed the little one to touch over his face, tiny fingers curling and feeling, running over his stubble ridden chin observantly. Her big blue eyes soaked Jack in with an innocent admiration that he almost didn’t feel worthy of.

“No matter what, I’ll always be here for you baby. Always.” Jack whispered closing his eyes for a moment and simply lulling into the tender moment.


	27. Old Heartaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've seen into Jack's past a little...but what about Rhys'? oooooooo

Old Heartaches

Rhys stood in the full length mirror hesitantly. After months of moving from lowly sales rep to the new celebrated face of Hyperion he thought he would have become accustomed to being dressed to the hilt in the finest of clothing. But this was a little overboard in his opinion. He still felt strange as he stared into the mirror’s reflection, a dapper man dressed in an ebony three piece tux staring back at him with unsure eyes. He breathed out and adjusted his tie accordingly, silver against his white under-vest shimmering brilliantly. He sure as hell looked like a million bucks. He wasn’t worth a million bucks that was for certain…but he was on his way. Quickly on his way. In fact his salary had near quadrupled since he’d taken up modeling as his profession instead of pushing pencils. He just wasn’t used to all of the…attention. He wasn’t complaining, he just hadn’t quite settled into the newness of people actually asking for his autograph on the street and such.

But tonight wasn’t about a photo shoot, or a job, or any of that. Tonight was all about celebration. Tonight was all about champagne and laughter and the company of his friends. The months had gone so quickly.

September had come, and she had gone. With her she had brought the first of autumn’s cool fronts, and she had brought the inevitable fall décor on all the shelves of the local stores. The maple trees in Jack’s yard had began to slowly turn their colors, exchanging vibrant green for shades of yellow. September had brought new coat shopping for Angel, and pot pie dinners.

October had followed close behind. With her she had brought chillier nights and the changing of seasons. The leaves began to take on reds and oranges, falling lazily into the yard with the heavier breezes. There had been lots of raking or leaves, Angel and Rhys jumping through the piles that Jack had spent so long collecting meticulously. October had brought Halloween, Angel going out trick or treating dressed as a dragon while Jack had dressed as a firefighter and Rhys as a Dalmatian under Angel’s insistence. The night had inevitably ended in Jack calling Rhys a ‘bad dog’ as he’d bent him over the mattress and he’d ended up with Rhys’ face paint all down his neck.

November tiptoed in so silent and fast she hardly went noticed as she took October’s place. November had been all about the world becoming a chilled place, the trees bare in the front yard, standing wicked and empty. With Rhys spending more time at Jack’s home there had been the insistence upon decorating for thanksgiving. Jack of course took it overboard. Autumn window clings stick to every inch of glass in the home, fall décor washes over the end tables, coffee tables and kitchen. All placemats in the dining room were traded for ones with autumn leaves embroidered into them. Jack cleaned out the grand fire place and there are many nights spent sprawled across the grand living room wrapped in blankets while the flames crackled and danced. Rhys found himself lusting after the nights spent alone just he and Jack on that grand couch, fucking slow and soft after having far too much hot coco. Jack wasn’t really good at ‘soft and slow’ but Rhys knew he was giving it his damndest.

Now they were settled snugly into the mouth of December. Nine months since Rhys had nearly drenched his partner in coffee and had gotten a date out of it.

Rhys heard an eager knock on his doorframe and he turned slowly, nervous eyes settling over the familiar form of the russet haired man standing there.

“Hell bro you look awesome!” Vaughn chirped adjusting his bright red bowtie.

The shorter man had refused a tie, saying he really didn’t think it was his style and had opted for the bowtie route. Rhys had to admit it was certainly more fitting. Vaughn was dressed just as stylish, both men sporting expensive suites that were fitted and pressed, black as ravens feathers and crisp as new money.

Rhys tugged at his tie slightly and put his hands on his hips sassily.

“WE look awesome bro.” Rhys chuckled gesturing toward the smaller man with a cocky grin.

Vaughn sniggered and smoothed down the front of his suit gently.

“I’ve never been to one of these Christmas parties before. This…this is gunna be awesome!” Vaughn exclaimed spinning on his heel and heading down the hallway of their shared home.

Rhys nodded and slowly followed the younger man out into the living room.

“I know. We were never high enough up the ladder to get invited. Feels kinda nice you know.” Rhys chuckled slinging his overcoat across his slender shoulders.

“Well hey we are in the big leagues now!! You got promoted, I got promoted! Hell you shoulda fucked Jack a long time ago!” Vaughn teased shoving Rhys’ shoulder.

“You totally got your promotion because you’re smart as hell bro.” Rhys said rolling his eyes.

“And you got your modeling job because you are pretty as hell. Jack may have gotten you the in, but your stupid mug was what got you set.” Vaughn laughed heartily.

A honking horn interrupts the two friend’s giggling and Vaughn hurriedly grabs his coat off the back of the couch. Vaughn slings open the door, a rush of cold air entering the home along with a whirr of snow flurries swept loose from the front porch. Rhys slams the door shut and locks it behind them, Vaughn already eagerly heading off for the sleek, black, four door Audi parked so beautifully upon the snowy street. Rhys jogged down the side walk and gently pried the passenger side door open. He slid himself inside and slammed the door, shivering outwardly and dusting some snow off his shoulders.

Instantly a warm gaze settled over Rhys from across the vehicle, green and blue dancing against brown and cyan. A brilliant smile followed up the playful look and Rhys felt blush settle heavy against his thin cheeks, blush that he could just blame on the cold but the man causing it knew the truth of course.

“Heya cupcake.” Jack purred from the driver’s seat.

His eyes did a slow once over of his partner and Jack let loose of a husky little growl that came out rough and devious from between his teeth.

“Well hello there. Mmmph you look damn good in a tux sweet cheeks.” Jack cooed reaching across the center console to tip Rhys’ slender jaw backward just slightly and lean over to peck a kiss along his thin lips.

Rhys sighed into the motion and smiled as Jack pulled away, both men’s eyes half lidded and hopelessly lost in the moment as it arose.

Vaughn cleared his throat and chuckled out a small ‘ _get a room guys’_ from his position in the backseat.

Jack peered over the top of his seat quirking a thin eyebrow at the thin man.

“Hey watch it kiddo or I will make you walk.” Jack teased putting the car in drive and heading out into the night.

Rhys settled into the passenger’s seat, allowing the heated cushions to seep into his skin and warm him through his layers. Luxury at its best, he’d expected nothing less from Jack. The Audi had become one of Jack’s favorites for the winter months because of the ridiculous heated seats and Rhys had been seeing more of this one rather than the sportier models that were made for warm summer days. The streetlights bathed in through the front windshield, the world around them pampered in a thin layer of snow. The colors from the neon signs of the shops they passed reflected out into the white world, the radio playing something catchy that Vaughn had taken the liberty to begin singing badly to. Jack had reliably joined in and Rhys reluctantly sang along with them. The drive wasn’t long, the party having been hosted by the swankiest of hotels in town. The three boys entered as if they owned the place, Jack’s arm firmly entwined around Rhys’ waist, a brilliant millionaire grin spreading out over his face. This wasn’t just any Christmas party. This was a Christmas party held not only for Hyperion big wigs, but also for all the companies that they did business with.

Yvette and Maya had already snagged a grand table, their plates full of fine food and glasses full of fine champagne. Vaughn took up post next to them while Jack of course wheeled Rhys away toward a large group of Hyperion managers all mingled with higher ups from Maliwan Inc. and Torgue Explosives. Both also lead companies in the world of weapons manufacturing and animatronics. Jack’s presence caught the attention of all the men in the group and there were handshakes and fake grins and the expected “How’s the wife, how’s the kids?” from Jack’s end. Rhys shook hands with the men also, getting praises and congratulations on his blossoming career with Hyperion’s advertisement department. Rhys felt Jack’s fingers play absent mindedly against his hem as the CEO conversed with the other men.

Rhys leaned into Jack’s ear softly.

“Hey I’m gunna go get myself a drink ok, want anything?” Rhys questioned grinning against the CEO’s neck.

“Naw I’m good kiddo. Hurry back, don’t leave me alone with these assholes for too long.” Jack whispered back grinning wryly to his younger partner.

Rhys shoved his chest playfully and shook his head.

“Play nice big guy.” Rhys chuckled placing a quick kiss to Jack’s jaw line.

“No promises cupcake.” Jack snarls shifting his hand to get a good squeeze on Rhys’ ass before swatting it not so subtly.

Rhys shoots the older man a fierce look, but that only gets a long chuckle out of the him as Rhys saunters away leaving the CEO to the crowd of higher ups. Rhys weaves his way through the room full of people, women in lavish dresses, men all in tuxes, it was quite the black tie affair. The ceilings shimmered with grand chandeliers, and the entire ballroom was decorated to the hilt in silver snowflakes that glistened in the brilliant light. It was a breathtaking sight to say the very least. The young man leans himself against the grand bar and orders something strong, a jack and coke, a good drink to warm his gut and put his nerves to rest.

The bartender hands Rhys his drink in a little glass that fits just perfectly in his slender fingers. Rhys leans against the bar gently, eyes sweeping this grand world that was all so new to him. The riches, the fame, the grander things in life…this had all seemed so very out of reach not so long ago, and yet here he was, sitting pretty in the midst of it all. This was all uncharted waters. He’d never been invited to these grand events, just being a lowly sales rep he’d been unworthy.

Rhys’ eyes flicked across the sea of people and settled on the familiar brunette man laughing and swatting the back of some higher up in a jovial fashion.

Rhys quirked a small smile.

He’d never been unworthy in the CEO’s eyes. Jack had always seen him as something more, even when he was so low down on the ladder he could have kissed the ground floor. Rhys rocked his drink in his fingers and tipped it gently to his thin lips. This felt nice, to be here, to be surrounded by all the lights and all the laughter. This was a grand place and Rhys finally had made it. He was here.

“Rhys...Rhys Taylor?”

Rhys is suddenly shaken from his thoughts by a voice just to his left. Rhys’ lazy eyes drawl toward the direction from which the sentence came from and with that he feels his entire being freeze.

Rhys’ eyes widened as they settled on the all too familiar being now coming toward him.

He was slightly older than Rhys, solid in build, wispy blonde hair styled to perfection and striking blue eyes that rocketed Rhys right back into the past. Rhys really wished he could melt right into the flooring as the other man approached. Maybe he could just take off running? No running would make him look like a complete lunatic. There was no avoiding this confrontation. This was happening.

The other man’s eyes widened a little as he got closer.

“Holy crap it is you! I would know that stance anywhere…I just…figured I’d come say hello…never thought I would see you at one of these shindigs!? I mean these are kinda invite only sorta deals!” The other man said approaching Rhys and standing before him.

Rhys felt himself burn white hot with the comment.

“Well if I didn’t get an invite, I wouldn’t be here.” Rhys snapped, only meeting eyes with the other man for a moment.

“Hey, hey didn’t mean to insult, it’s just the last time I saw you well...I mean you were still a sales rep? Sales reps don’t usually make it to these y’know. Twas an honest question Rhys baby.” The other man chuckled lightly.

“Well the last time you saw me I was also an idiot who was still chasing after your sorry ass. A lot has changed since then. I’m modeling Hyperion prosthetics now. It’s been a long time August, starting to see you haven’t changed much.” Rhys nearly spat anger welling in his heart.

“And don’t call me baby.” Rhys snarled taking a long draw on his drink.

The name felt horrible on his tongue. A name from a darker point in his life, something that left old hurt in his heart and anger in his mouth. It was a long time ago…but the past still stung like wasps and Rhys had not forgotten the pain of it all. Three years he’d spent with this man, talked marriage, talked family and August had done nothing but break his heart into pieces. Exes just had a way of showing back up at the most inopportune times…and so…here he was.

August shifted and ran a hand through his styled hair, shrugging his shoulders up.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve seen you in the magazines. Looks like you’re doing pretty well for yourself I s’pose. You were always the pretty one between the two of us.” August said chuckling lightly.

An awkward silence hung over the two men for a moment, August’s eyes searching over Rhys diligently. He looked exactly the same as Rhys had remembered. Sharp features, two piercings in his right ear, subtle nose ring, thin lips, curious eyes. All the things that Rhys had hated for so long after this very man had cheated on him and left him out in the cold. Rhys could stand here and be cordial to him all he wanted, but it would never change the deep hate that he had for the other man. That cavernous sting settled into Rhys’ bones. All the tears shed that hadn’t been worth it, all the years wasted.

August cleared his throat and looked to Rhys once more, a sense of apology flickering behind cyan eyes.

“Look, Rhys on a serious note…I’m glad you’re doing well for yourself man. It’s…it’s good to see you.” August whispered his tone dropping slightly.

Another pause fell over them momentarily.

August opened his mouth to say something more but he was cut short as a new party entered the conversation. Rhys felt strong arms slip around his waist and a warm body press up against his back. Instantly a wide grin crept over Rhys’ face as Jack wrapped himself so unabashedly around the young man. Jack nosed into the side of Rhys’ neck and placed a small kiss there before addressing the other company across from Rhys.

August stood wide eyed as he looked to Rhys, then to Jack who was hung quite comfortably around the young man.

“Hey cupcake, who’s your friend?” Jack asked leaving Rhys be with another kiss to his partner’s ear.

“Oh this is an old friend of mine. Jack, this is August, August this is Jack, my boyfriend.” Rhys introduced Jack casually.

He figured it best to leave out the little detail of August being his ex to Jack. He knew how Jack felt about his old lover.

Jack came around Rhys to shake hands with August and the blonde haired man simply stared in awe.

“Hey, Hey! Maliwan am I right kiddo?” Jack asked letting loose of August’s hand to resume his tight grip on Rhys’ waist.

August nodded slowly.

“I-I yes sir, Maliwan, you are correct. I just… wow it is really good to meet you I mean…you’re Handsome Jack…you are pretty much a living legend.” August breathed looking to Jack and then to Rhys once more.

Jack waved the compliment away snorting loudly.

“Legend, well I mean I can’t correct you there. I like this guy already.” Jack sniggered to Rhys gesturing at August.

“But we got ourselves a four course meal that is calling my name cupcake, c’mon sweetheart I’m pretty sure my stomach is about to start gnawing on my backbone here soon.” Jack whined playfully.

Rhys chuckled and nodded.

Rhys turned to August then, nodding at him gently.

“It was good to see you August.” Rhys said wrapping his arm around Jack’s elbow.

“You too Rhys…you too.” August said dropping his eyes as Jack took the slender man away into the crowd.

 

It was late into the evening by the time Rhys found himself following after Jack into the CEO’s grand home. Vaughn had caught a ride with Yvette, having gone to spend the night with her and so Rhys had simply gone home with Jack, not wanting to spend the evening alone in his and Vaughn’s shared home. Rhys shed his jacket and hung it up on the hook by the door, Jack following suit the older man already messing with the heater and toeing his dress shoes off. Rhys’ body was tired from a long night of activity…not to mention the emotional toll of having to see… _him._ Rhys had hoped he’d never have to lay eyes on that man for as long as he lived…and yet there he was, waltzing back into Rhys’ world so casually, striking up conversation as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

Rhys exchanged his overly expensive tux for a pair of baggy pajamas and one of Jack’s oversized Hyperion sweaters. Jack did the same, his plaid pajamas hanging off his hips loosely. Jack fetched a couple of mugs from the kitchen and Rhys took the liberty of starting a fire in the iron place, prodding it to life gently. With the bright glow emanating from the fireplace Rhys nestled himself onto the couch, hauling big blankets around him and sighing out at as the warmth curled through him like an old friend. Jack waltzed around the couch sporting two very festive mugs filled to the brim with hot chocolate and marshmallows. He handed the mug adorned with snowmen to his young lover and proceeded to plop himself down onto the couch heavily. Jack stretched out over Rhys, legs splayed across the younger man’s lap and he leaned back against the couch arm with a long expel of breath.

“Those Christmas parties wear me the fuck out. Too many completely incompetent assholes for my taste. God I just wanted to shove a turkey bone down this one guys throat, I mean jeezus how does one man manage to be THAT big of a friggin moron!?” Jack grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose irritably.

Rhys shook his head at his counterpart and took a slow sip of the steaming liquid, hissing when it nearly burnt his tongue and opting to just blow on it instead.

“That isn’t exactly the Christmas spirit Mr. Grinch.” Rhys teased playfully.

“Oh bahumbug.” Jack snarled grinning wryly at his partner.

“So…who exactly was that blondie you were talkin to?” Jack questioned scooting downward slightly and burying his toes beneath Rhys’ blankets.

Rhys sighed.

“My ex.” Rhys grumbled looking sadly down into his mug of hot chocolate.

Jack perked up suddenly and shot Rhys a concerned look.

“What? Like, _the ex?”_ Jack scoffed furrowing his eyebrows together.

Rhys nodded sadly and refused to meet eyes with the CEO.

“Why didn’t ya tell me kiddo!? Oh man I woulda given that slimy, no good sunnovabitch a friggin piece of my goddamned mind. Oh I deal with Maliwan all the fuckin time, I’ll make that pretty boy’s life a living hell!” Jack snarled angrily.

Rhys shook his head.

“Oh c’mon Jack don’t be like that. It was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter now. I moved on, obviously he has too, it’s…it’s fine. Y’know just brought up those old feelings of…not being good enough. I wasn’t enough for him. How do I know I’m going to be enough for you? I mean I don’t know…seeing him just…got to me I suppose.” Rhys sighed wiping futilely at his eyes, trying to will away the tears that wanted to fall.

Jack frowned deeply and set his mug down on the end table by the couch. Then the older man was up and crossing the room, heading over to the massive Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the living room. It’s little light flickered in the darkness, Christmas carols chiming softly from one of the singing ornaments that Angel absolutely loved. The big tree was decorated with candy canes and handmade ornaments crafted by Angel’s little hands, it was the most mismatched tree that Rhys had ever laid eyes on, and it was absolutely perfect. Jack got down on his hands and knees and began rummaging through the sea of presents crammed beneath the lowest branches of the tree, shifting colorful boxes aside in determination. After about five minutes of searching Jack finally came away with a tiny box in hand. He grinned at his prize and hauled himself upward.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows as Jack sat back down on the couch and offered the neatly wrapped box to him. Rhys took the small object and turned it in his hands, looking at its snowflake patterned wrapping and the little white bow on top.

There was a small tag on it.

_To: Rhys_

_From: The Big Guy (Not Santa, I am not that fat)_

Rhys looked to Jack and then looked down at the package once more.

Jack chuckled at the other male’s hesitance.

“Well I was gunna wait to give it to you on Christmas, but now seems like a better time. But I mean don’t be thinking you’re gunna be opening any more gifts before Christmas morning kiddo. You get one. So go ahead, open it cupcake.” Jack said grinning.

Rhys slowly ripped the small amount of wrapping paper from the box and gently opened the little thing. Inside, sitting on soft red tissue paper was a small, golden house key. Rhys scrunched up his nose in confusion for a moment and picked up the small key, testing it in his fingers and then suddenly realization washed over him, nearly knocking the wind right out of his lungs.

“J-Jack…what is this?” Rhys questioned wide eyed.

“I want you to move in with me kiddo. No more nights alone, no more shuffling stuff back and forth, and I get to look at that sweet ass every night of the week. I love ya, Angel loves ya, it isn’t the same when you aren’t around. Half your crap is already here anyway, so whaddya say baby?” Jack asked grinning wide and playful.

With that Rhys was coming across the couch, nearly spilling his mug as he set it on the floor and shoved himself into Jack’s lap, slinging his arms around the older man’s neck. Rhys pressed his lips to Jack’s and smiled cheerily.

“Sure. I guess I can move in with you, you big grump.” Rhys whispered giggling wildly.

“That’s what I like to hear kiddo.” Jack husked flipping Rhys and pinning him down into the couch cushions.

 


	28. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skype sex and daddy kink...just a few of my favorite things ;D If you aren't into daddy kink...oops sorry. You can just skip this chapter if it's not your thing. Nothing major as far as story line happens in this chapter. I just wanted to write about sex lol.

Skype Sex

Rhys gently rounded the kitchen counter, cup of coffee held snugly in his thin fingers. The soles of his slippers slapped quietly against the red tile beneath his feet, his movements slow with the early morning. The young man pulled out one of the barstools and gently eased himself down into it, setting his coffee onto one of the ceramic coasters that always roamed between the kitchen and living room and occasionally went missing for weeks at a time.

He flipped open his laptop yawning widely and clicked through his files, opening up his planner and email, readying himself to respond to his agent with several new job proposals. Rhys cracked his neck to the side and sighed. He really didn’t want to be up this early on his day off, but sleep had evaded him skillfully the night previous and he was tired of tossing and turning in the large, empty bed, so he’d simply made himself get up out of pure frustration.

The home felt incredibly silent without Jack and Angel’s presences. Jack was away on business for a week overseas dealing with international sales and Angel was with Audrey for the span of time, leaving Rhys to his own devices in the home. It had been a week and a half since all of his things had been hauled to the home. It was still odd, and it had been even stranger moving out of his shared house with Vaughn. They had lived together for years, not seeing him every day would be an adjustment if Rhys was going to be totally honest with himself.

There were still random moving boxes splayed out in several of the guest bedrooms that had yet to be unpacked but for the most part the merging of things had been smooth. Rhys now had his own closet in Jack’s vast bedroom and his own chest of drawers. His array of shampoos and soaps lined the shower shelves and his shoes now had a permanent home in the shelf by the front door.

Rhys’ eyes flicked across to the fridge and a small smile crept across his face. His pictures now joined with Jack’s and Angel’s on the kitchen appliance, smiling faces splayed across it’s grand surface. The house felt like home to him and he had never felt more welcomed.

Rhys’ attention was grabbed as a small tone chimed on his laptop, alerting him that he had an incoming Skype call. Rhys’ mouth twitched up into a lopsided smile and he slid his finger across the touchpad mouse to answer the call hastily.

As soon as Rhys accepted the invite, the call connected and his eyes met with an all too familiar blue and green gaze. Jack sat leaned forward, fiddling with the mic on his end, eyebrows furrowed together as he finally got it working and flopped backward on the bed with a sigh.

“Heya kiddo.” Jack cooed shifting and propping his leg up as he leaned backward against the stack of pillows at the headboard.

Rhys smiled and stifled a yawn with his fist.

“Hey Jack. What the hell are you doing up, it’s like six here…so it’s like…three AM there?” Rhys chuckled taking a sip of his coffee and lifting one eyebrow.

Jack groaned and shrugged his shoulders up slightly, the video feed jittering for a moment then recalculating.

“I couldn’t fucking sleep. Tired as all hell but I can’t sleep for shit.” Jack grumbled splaying his legs open blatantly, boxers pulling taught over his crotch as he did so.

Rhys chuckled and shook his head at his counterpart.

“And six? God kid you get up way too fuckin’ early.” Jack snarled grinning wryly and peering at Rhys over his glasses.

Rhys shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep either. The house feels really empty. Just me and the pups y’know.” Rhys sighed frowning for a moment.

“Aw kid you’re missin daddy huh?” Jack cooed viciously.

Rhys snorted and nearly choked on his coffee.

“Jeezus Jack…” Rhys sniggered.

Jack just grinned wolfishly and threw his left arm up behind his head casually, his eyes devious with a mixture of being overly tired and playful.

“C’mon kiddo ya know you like that. I bet that’s not all you’re missin’ huh? Am I right pretty boy?” Jack taunted through the screen gently letting his fingers play over his abdomen.

“I bet you’re missin’ daddy’s big, _thick_ , cock right about now huh cupcake?” Jack sneered wriggling his eyebrows at Rhys tauntingly.

“So this totally wasn’t a call just to ask me how I’m doing huh? This was a booty call? I see how it is Jack.” Rhys joked keenly peering at Jack over his coffee.

“Oh c’mon cut me some slack sweets. It’s been a week, I’m missin that tight little ass right about now. Why dontcha do daddy a favor and take the computer to the bedroom, take off that robe, grab you a few toys and let daddy watch huh?” Jack snarled toothily.

Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat as he swallowed thickly. Rhys’ cheeks flushed hot and he dropped his eyes from Jack’s predatory gaze coming through the computer feed. Jack paused, watching Rhys diligently, waiting for a response. Rhys grinned slyly, batting dark lashes at the CEO slowly.

“Of course _daddy.”_ Rhys hissed taking the computer from the countertop and heading down the hallway.

There was an audible groan from Jack’s end of the computer and Rhys sniggered in response. Rhys gently set the computer down on the neatly made bed and threw Jack a little wink before sauntering off to the bathroom letting his robe fall from his slender shoulders gracefully revealing his lanky nude form. Rhys returned with a pretty purple dildo in hand, a vibrating cock ring and a small bottle of lube, smiling ear to ear with his toys of choice. Rhys could hear Jack rustling over the bed sheets as the young man made it back to the idle computer and he felt his throat clench as he got a good eyeful of the now very naked CEO. Jack leaned back casually, cock at full mast before him, big palm already coming to lazily stroke the length of his shaft.

“Mmm baby show daddy whatcha got there.” Jack purred softly peering at Rhys’ selection of playthings curiously.

Rhys spread himself out over the bed lithely, situating himself against the headboard and turning the computer to give Jack a better view. Rhys splayed open his long legs, looking languidly at the other man as he gripped the purple dildo in hand playfully.

“That’s it kitten, show me how good those pretty lips can suck.” Jack husked running his thumb over his thick head gently.

Rhys obeyed oh so willingly, bringing the toy to his lips painfully slowly. Lithe pink tongue parted puffy red lips and just barely lapped at the flared tip of the dildo, teasing Jack into the show skillfully. There was a low groan from the other party as Rhys softly plunged the first few inches into his awaiting mouth, salivating thickly around the toy in anticipation. His plump lips pursed around the solid girth of the silicone toy, humming around the false dick in admiration, eyes falling into small slits as he peered across the bed to the computer screen. Jack’s pace had quickened into long, feverish stroked, his hand pausing every once and a while to cup his heavy sack and squeeze just slightly.

“God I’d fuck those little slutty lips of yours so hard right now pumpkin.” Jack croaked, voice hoarse with arousal and lack of sleep.

Rhys only purred in approval and nodded lethargically, his free hand gently sliding the ‘o’ of his vibrating cock ring down over his erection smoothly. Rhys adjusted the small vibrating bullet just under his angry, crimson head and cringed at the new feeling of tightness. Even without the vibrations turned on the mere taught feeling of the toy alone had Rhys squirming. It wasn’t as good as Jack actually being here to be the one to pamper Rhys in toys, but this would suffice.

“That’s it cupcake, now you leave that little toy off until I tell you, got it sweet cheeks?” Jack ordered gruffly, thick ring of fingers squeezing teasingly at his head.

Rhys nodded obediently, cheeks pink, hair still wispy and wild from sleep. He hadn’t had a chance to fix it and it only adds to the disheveled look that he is quickly sinking into. Rhys licks around the head of the toy, eyes connecting fiercely with Jack’s, the powerful man looking on approvingly.

“Show daddy how good you can fuck your tight little ass.” Jack damn nears snarls, eyes flickering over the tops of his lenses, digits stroking up his heavy cock insistently.

“Yes daddy.” Rhys purred taking the toy from his mouth slowly, a small string of saliva running down over the curve of his chin.

Jack exhaled a rough breath through his nose, hips coming up off the mattress just slightly.

Rhys gently leaned back farther, hands uncapped the lubricant with a small pop. Rhys lubed his slender fingers accordingly and gently soothed them over his back entrance, carefully sliding them around his entrance. His muscles shied away at the cold touch, tight and pink for Jack’s viewing pleasure. Jack moaned out loudly and Rhys closed his eyes at the sound. He would have given anything to have his older partner with him, pressing him into the mattress at that very moment. Rhys gently eased his long fingers into his tight right of muscle, feeling taught flesh pulse and flutter around the new stretch pleasantly.

Rhys sighed softly mouth coming open just barely, and Jack was pretty sure the kid had never looked prettier. Even on the jittery Skype call, something about the young man being so _needy_ just had Jack’s toes curling. The kid looked so helpless, wanting Jack with all his heart and knowing this was the closest he could get to having him at the moment. Jack knew he should be sleeping. He should definitely be sleeping. But this just seemed so much more enticing.

He’d look like death tomorrow, and nobody in his meetings would know why. They’d think maybe it was nagging jet lag. Maybe a cold? No…he’d just stayed up too late having hot Skype sex with his fucking gorgeous boyfriend like two teenagers up to no good in the late hours of the night.

Rhys pumped the two fingers into his sinewy body slowly, allowing his head to bump gently against the back of the bed, moaning out weakly as his digits curled against his prostate.

“You are killin’ me baby. I’m about to just book the next flight home and say fuck all the meetings tomorrow because god damned I need that pretty little ass. I wanna see that little hole stretched around my fat cock, red and raw from fucking you all friggin night.” Jack hissed coaxing a wet bead of pre up out of his prick.

Jack allowed the clear fluid to dribble down the underside of his cock carelessly. He didn’t care if he made a mess. It was a hotel, and an expensive one at that. With what Jack had spent to stay at the damned place they had better not have qualms with cleaning dirtied sheets.

Rhys’ eyes flickered open just barely, huffing out in a way that was borderline shy.

“ _Please_ daddy.” Rhys panted out weakly giving Jack a look that was pure cane sugar in the form of an expression.

Jack full on moaned, the sound ripped up from his chest forcibly. That got a smile out of the pretty little thing on the other side of the chat.

“When I get home, you better be ready kid. I’m gunna fuck you until your thin little legs give out.” Jack growled darkly.

“And I’ll still be asking for more daddy.” Rhys countered and he could make out the bob of Jack’s Adams apple as the man swallowed.

Rhys quirked a small smile. He had Jack right in the palm of his hand. Normally it was Jack who had Rhys following along like some lovesick little lamb, but big bad Handsome Jack was nothing more than butter as Rhys watched him with intelligent eyes.

“You’re damned right you will.” Jack husked eyes intense as he watched Rhys exchange fingers for his toy.

Rhys pressed the blunt head of the silicone cock to his open entrance, sliding it in with a wince and a cry.

“DADDY!” Rhys moaned out arching his back up off the bed nimbly.

Jack squeezed his hand around the thick of his cock, sweat beading at his hairline, glasses slightly fogged with his hot expel of breath. He was making a mental note that the day he got back, he and Rhys were not leaving the confines of their home, and he’d make goddamned sure Rhys would be walking with a gimp the next morning. He was going to have that pretty kid _all_ day long.

“Yeah, oh god Rhys you want daddy’s dick huh? Cause I’m gunna give it all to you. I’m gunna give it to you so fuckin hard.” Jack panted loudly.

Rhys gently turned the toy as he eased it into himself, skillfully hitting his prostate with the third thrust. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around the flexible material of the toy. Rhys’ free hand hovered over the button on the side of the cock ring and his eyes flicked to Jack in desperate search of approval.

“May I daddy?” Rhys pleaded through heaving breaths.

Jack grinned wide and malicious.

“I dunno baby, you been a good boy? Should I reward you?” Jack snarled thickly.

Rhys nodded desperately, hand stuttering as he fucked into himself eagerly.

“I’ve been so good daddy! Please!” Rhys whined as his cock leaked up into his naval pathetically.

“Alright baby, go ahead.” Jack cooed.

Rhys turned the small ring on and bucked involuntarily as the feelings of smooth vibrations spread warmly down to the root of his cock. The bullet pressed up beneath his sensitive head had him coming up off the bed almost instantly, crying Jack’s name like it was all he knew. Body convulsing, pale legs coming open wider, eyebrows pushed together, he looked like something Jack would want slapped across a good old fashioned dirty magazine. And that was his. _All his._

Rhys cums with a jolt of sinewy hips, voice echoing off the confines of their shared bedroom, cock spilling up over his heaving belly and god it is a sight to see. Jack chases his partner’s orgasm closely, hand wringing his own finish right out of him. Jack is whispering praises and curses as he thuds back against the headboard weakly, cock weeping over his thick fist warmly. The CEO’s hardness flexes in the curl of his fingers and his sack pulls tight to his body in the aftermath, body heaving and spent and it is _so good._

“Fuck Rhys…” Jack manages to pant out softly.

A slender smile begins to creep across Rhys’ tired lips, lazy hands coming to click the small ring off, and slide it from his over sensitized head with a cringe. The dildo comes loose next, his entrance left pulsating around air, wide and open, but not nearly as gaping as Jack normally left him and the older man takes a certain sense of pride in that.

“Good?” Rhys whispers laying on his side and yawning tiredly, post orgasm bliss washing over him like a warm shower.

“So damned good. See I knew you’d start comin’ around with the ‘daddy’ thing.” Jack chuckled lazily, letting loose of his softening cock and wiping the remnants on the sheets.

“It’s still kinda weird.” Rhys muttered smiling.

“But hot.” Jack countered wagging a finger at the young man.

“Alright baby, I gotta get some sleep if I want to be able to drag my ass to those meetings tomorrow.” Jack yawned stretching backward with a loud groan.

Rhys nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure thinking about going right back to bed. Thanks for that.” Rhys chuckled rolling his eyes.

“No problem kiddo. I’ll see you in a day alright pumpkin?” Jack replied eyeing Rhys softly.

“Alright. I can’t wait. I miss you, you big lug.” Rhys giggled softly, eyes threatening to close.

“Miss you too cupcake, love ya. You be good until I get home.” Jack teased winking.

“I love you too Jack. Don’t yell at anybody during your meetings.” Rhys scolded frowning playfully at Jack.

“Night baby.” Jack chuckled.

“Night Jack.” Rhys replied.

The call dropped with a small chirping tone and Rhys sighed out lethargically. He looked sleepily toward the computer and clicked it closed with a heavy hand. His emails could wait. This _was_ his day off after all. He could do things at his leisure.

Rhys made a trip to the bathroom to set his toys back on the counter, relieve his full bladder, and clean up the mess he’d made of himself. Then the lanky man returned to the big bed and slid back under the warmth of the comforters his body boneless and utterly spent. The bedding was just too soft, and he was just so tired. He just needed to sleep, and within minutes he has slipped off into an unconscious state.


	29. December Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exes just have this funny way of showing up when you really don't want them to.

December Weather

Rhys yawned widely, toes curling beneath the mountain of blankets stacked over his nude form. The heavy bedding kept the biting chill from seeping in and nipping at his heels and everything around him was so very warm. Orgasm had lulled him into a bliss induced slumber and his refreshed body was incredibly thankful for that. A week of not sleeping well had really taken quite the toll on his bones. Rhys groaned out weakly and lifted up on his elbows, eyes flicking to the digital clock on the bedside table. It was nearly eleven.

Rhys sighed and lifted himself up out of bed, teetering to the bathroom unsteadily. He supposed he best get up and get the day started…for the second time around. Rhys brushed his teeth, combed back his wild locks, then threw on a sweater and jeans. He plopped down onto the bed to pull on a pair of his wildly colored striped socks and his favorite pair of boots. He took a moment to saunter over to the large window, drawing back the heavy shades to get a good look at the world, smiling at the freshly fallen snow laid over the lawn in soft blankets.

He grabbed his soft, brown leather coat and slung it over his slender shoulders, grabbing a maroon scarf to wrap thickly around his neck. The young man took a moment to prop his computer open and reply to the few emails his agent had sent him earlier in the morning. But he didn’t want to spend too much time working. He had other tasks to accomplish today.

It was the first day off Rhys had gotten in some time, and without Jack and Angel around it was the perfect time for him to finally go Christmas shopping.

Rhys’ boots clicked on the hard flooring of the hallway as he made his way to the living room.

The young man grabbed his phone off the wall charger by the bed and stuffed it into his front pocket. He went through his mental checklist, phone-check, wallet-check…keys…

Rhys groaned and looked at the small row of hooks by the garage door. He frowned at the array of car keys all hanging on their appointed hooks, innocent looking enough, but through Rhys’ eyes they might as well have been small vipers all ready to strike at his hand. Jack’s words lingered in the back of his head like small wasps. ‘ _Take whatever ride ya need kiddo, all the girls are yours for the week. But the Lambo gets pissy on snowy roads, and the ‘stang aint cut out for cold, old girl doesn’t have heat. Take the Audi, she’ll treat you nice, or the Beamer, she’s good to go too.’_

He groaned out heavily. Just borrowing Vaughn’s old Camry made Rhys nervous much less one of Jack’s expensive rides. He could call a taxi like he had the rest of the week he supposed. But that took time and he’d really rather just be able to go at his own pace. Rhys ran his fleshed hand up through his amber locks and sighed loudly.

It wasn’t like he had much choice.

Rhys grabbed the set of keys belonging to the Audi A7 and twirled them in his fingers.

He settled himself in the sleek vehicle’s confines, breathing out softly as he squeezed his palms around the wheel.

_Well here goes nothing._

Rhys turned the engine over smoothly, the car purring to life under his command. The young man smiled gently as he changed the radio station and adjusted the seat slightly to accommodate his long legs. Rhys clicked the garage door and waited for it to rattle open. He peered into his rearview mirror, glad he’d decided to shovel the driveway yesterday, and gently put the pretty car in reverse.

The outdoor mall was bustling with life, the day chilled but gorgeous, perfect for late Christmas shopping. The sun was out in all its brilliance, reflecting off the fallen snow gorgeously. Rhys walked casually down the sidewalk, pulling his small list from his wallet and unfolding it in his slender fingers. He peered over his badly scrawled list and grinned to himself. The amber haired male took a certain sense of pride in being a good ‘gift giver’. He’d always been good at managing to give presents with meaning behind them, but it wasn’t until now that he really had the money to splurge. Most his gifts had normally consisted of things handmade, but now, with his savings account fat, and his checking account healthy, he could hardly wait to spend some of his hard earned cash.

A certain set of dragon action figures that was hard to come by for Angel. Rhys had put the entire collection on order months ago to ensure he’d get his hands on the set. All he needed to do was pick it up from the toy store today.

A special perfume for Yvette, one that she had been dropping hints about the past few weeks. That was one he’d ordered in the mail and it should be in any day.

Some leopard print heels by some designer that Maya had mentioned to Rhys while they’d been out to lunch and passed by the said pair displayed in a department store window. Rhys had put a hold on a pair that very day.

Vaughn was easy, he’d been wanting a new Xbox for months. Rhys was all over that. He could handle that.

But Jack…Jack was not exactly an easy man to shop for. What do you give a man that literally has it all? Rhys knew he needed a new watch after accidentally crushing his old one in the recliner…but Rhys wasn’t sure that was _meaningful_ enough. How could Rhys possibly top Jack giving him a key to the CEO’s _home?_ Rhys sighed and waltzed into the first store on his list, the toy store he’d ordered Angel’s present from. It was easy enough, picked it up and was on his way again, still racking his brain with what to get Jack.

Rhys paused for a moment, palm curling around the handle of his shopping bag his gaze falling over the shop just to his left. It was tucked away in a small nook, small sign glowering red above its door. The window was dark, displaying several sets of quite flashy…lingerie.

The one that immediately caught the young man’s eyes was the pretty thing splayed over the mannequin directly in front. It was a corset looking thing, red satin with black belts and lace, fluffy white trim along the bust. It looked like something Santa’s naughty little helper would be more than pleased to wear.

Rhys swallowed thickly. A new watch was a good present. Rhys’ ass adorned in _that_ was an even better gift. His lip twitched up into a vicious smile as he headed for the adult store, a devious little spring clinging to his every step. The slender man allowed himself entrance casually, the door chiming as he made his way inside. Instantly a pretty woman sitting casually behind the counter locked eyes with him. Rhys shoved his sunglasses up onto his head and smiled awkwardly at the young woman. She had her fiery red locks pulled back into two ponytails situated atop her head tightly. She had on an array of different punk looking clothing wrapped around her slender shoulders, elbows leaned on the counter as she flipped casually through a magazine. Rhys stalled momentarily as he soaked in her left arm.

Hyperion cybernetics, older model, he’d know those mechanics anywhere.

“Heya cutie! What brings you in today?” The young woman chirped grinning wryly in Rhys’ direction.

“Christmas shopping.” Rhys shrugged returning her smile as casually as possible.

Rhys entered the vast, dimly lit shop with wide eyes. He’d never actually been to an adult shop in person, he was just dipping his toes into the more ‘adventurous’ side of things, as Jack called it, and everything he’d experimented with had just been ordered online. This was a whole new ballpark. He had to admit that he was intrigued.

“Oooo Christmas shopping for a special _someone?_ ” The young woman cooed smiling genuinely.

Rhys sauntered over the large wall of bondage equipment, floggers, paddles, fuzzy pink handcuffs. Rhys quirked his lip up, a thin line of blush settling heavy over his high cheekbones.

“Yeah.” Rhys grinned gently plucking a thin looking leather flogger off the rack.

Jack would get a kick out of this thing, Rhys thought to himself smiling deviously. He shivered slightly at the thought of Jack spanking him with _this_ instead of his palm. Now that…was something Rhys could add to his Christmas list.

The young woman sauntered over casually, seeing as Rhys was currently the only customer, and he looked a little bit like some newborn deer stumbling blindly around all the items, she figured she could help him out a bit.

“So, you a noob, or experienced. I’m going to go with noob because you look like a little kid who’s just wandered into a candy store.” She giggled plucking the flogger from Rhys’ fingers.

She offered her hand out to the young man cheerily, Rhys gripped her prosthetic with his own mechanical arm and they both chuckled.

“That names Gaige, nice robotics by the way.” Gaige chimed shaking Rhys’ fingers firmly.

Rhys grinned and shrugged his shoulders up.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rhys, and is it that obvious that I have no idea what I’m doing?” Rhys chuckled shaking his head.

Gaige laughed lightly and scrunched up her lip slightly.

“Rhys huh, you look awful familiar you know that?” Gaige mused tapping her finger to her lip in deep thought.

“Well, I model Hyperion prosthetics, maybe you saw me in one of the magazine spreads I did or something.” Rhys shrugged.

Gaige gasped and clapped her hands together grinning.

“THAT’S why you look so familiar! You were that new model that did the spread on the summer lineup! Gosh that was some pretty technology! Your arm is totally one of the models from the spread isn’t it!?” Gaige cooed grabbing Rhys’ arm and observing it with wide eyes.

Rhys nodded shyly and smiled.

“Yeah, now it’s kinda become my career actually.” Rhys boasted causally.

Gaige grinned deviously and pursed her lips.

“You’re the kid that’s dating the head honcho of Hyperion aren’t you?” Gaige hissed smiling wider and waggling her eyebrows at the young man.

Rhys felt his cheeks go bright red and his eyes dropped to the floor.

“I-I…y-yeah. Jack’s my boyfriend.” Rhys chuckled nervously.

“Ooooo this just got way more interesting. So you’re looking for something that is gunna really spice up your Christmas eve huh?” Gaige teased turning the flogger over.

“Uh…well, yeah I just thought this would be kinda fun.” Rhys said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh then you have come to the right place. So in my opinion, you should go with…this!” Gaige said putting the original flogger back and grabbing a wider, short handled one.

“Bigger surface area, real leather, better quality.” Gaige said pushing the flogger into the young man’s hands.

Rhys grinned widely.

“He’s gunna love this.” Rhys mused almost to himself and blushed deeper when he’d realized he actually said it out loud.

“Well of course! I mean I do know what I’m talkin about!” Gaige sniggered.

“Well what…what about that lingerie in the window…the uh…Santa themed one? Do you have that…in a medium?” Rhys questioned his cheeks glowering beet red.

Gaige looked to him with playful eyes and smiled.

“Of course we do. I’ll go grab you one.” Gaige chuckled winking.

Rhys fiddled his thumbs together sheepishly, flogger still in hand, his eyes trailing to a particularly pretty pair of red, fuzzy handcuffs. Red sort of went with the Christmas theme he was going for. He plucked the pair of cuffs up and added them to the growing pile of items in his arms. Rhys wandered down through the shop, plucking at items and finding himself more and more interested as the equipment got more daunting. Bondage kits, whips, chains, _sex swings?_ Rhys found himself pausing on that idea for much longer than he’d like to admit.

He shook his head slowly. He’d most likely fall out of that contraption and break his arm or something along those lines.

After a while Gaige came bounding back to the front, holding the very gorgeous set of lingerie in her fingers.

“You know, I have matching heels that…go with this, if you’re interested?” Gaige said smiling wide.

Rhys took the lingerie from her hands and nodded shyly.

“Heels…heels would be good.” Rhys replied.

“Coming right up.” Gaige said winking.

Rhys left the store with a shy smile on his face and a large bag of downright sexy items. Jack was going to _love_ this, Rhys thought to himself grinning slyly. He may have been a bit of a noob, but he was going to give it his best shot.

Rhys headed onward, still not finished with his shopping, supposing he’d settle with getting Jack a new watch as well. The department store was crowded, people bustling about searching for the perfect gift, people going here and there, going to lunch, trying on clothes, seeing old friends. The young model leaned over the large glass counter looking to the very gorgeous Rolex watches lining the display case, glittering gold and silver. They even _smelled_ expensive.

Rhys smiled as he eyed a particularly pretty gold one with a large face and black background. If that big hunk of gold didn’t have ‘Handsome Jack’ written all over it, Rhys wasn’t sure what did. That was the one. The small woman behind the counter helped Rhys cheerily, plucking the small object out and showing it to him delicately.

Rhys fawns over the piece adoringly.

It’s perfect.

As soon as Rhys nods and asks the woman if he could get it gift wrapped, there is a small chuckle directly behind him. Rhys’ eyes sweep as he turns, and he stops dead.

This could not be happening.

“We have to stop meeting like this Rhys.” Came that low laugh that Rhys knew all too well.

Rhys’ face dropped and his lip curled up in distaste.

 _Why_ was this happening??

“August?” Rhys grunted digging his wallet out of his back pocket as the cashier rung him up, handing him the small bag with his gift wrapped watch inside.

“Whew buddy, Rolex? Now that is some fancy stuff! Spoiling yourself?” August questioned lightly coming up to pat Rhys’ shoulder in a friendly manner.

Rhys flinched and took his receipt thanking the woman kindly.

“It’s not for me. It’s for Jack.” Rhys snarled and August’s face seemed to drop just slightly.

“Right, gotcha. Lucky guy.” August sighed nodding and burying his hands in his pockets.

Rhys said nothing in response.

“So you…shopping all by yourself?” August asked awkwardly.

Why the hell was he trying to make small talk? Rhys thought frowning.

“I uh…yeah. I had some last minute gifts to pick up.” Rhys said shrugging.

August nodded slowly.

“Hey, so well have you had lunch yet? If not, you wanna…get lunch with me. Just as friends, for old time’s sake. I mean this is really weird that we keep bumping into each other like this. So whaddya say?” August offered genuinely.

Rhys paused for a moment, caught between wrong and right. The temptation to have lunch with August and rub all his success and his new life in the other man’s face did sound quite good…

Rhys sighed. He was an ex, nothing more. There wasn’t a thing wrong with having lunch with him really, and Rhys was starving.

“Yeah. Alright I can do that.” Rhys nodded trying to lighten the mood a bit.

The two men sat across the table from each other, the small diner quiet despite the crowds from the mall. August brought his glass of water to his lips and looked across to Rhys grinning casually.

“So we really didn’t get to catch up last time. Other than the modeling, and you know rise to success…how’s life? I just wow, you really have changed since…us…y’know.” August said slowly.

Rhys nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s…good. I can’t complain. Not having to push pencils anymore is pretty nice, it’s great making my own schedule. I’ve had more time to just…focus on myself.” Rhys replied gently nibbling on a handful of chips.

August nodded as he listened.

“That’s great man. I’m glad you finally got out of that stressful job…you were always so hell bent on getting to the top…well now it looks like you’re gettin’ there.” August said.

Rhys smiled slightly.

“Yeah. It’s been really nice. Things are really looking up for me. Jack just asked me to move in with him, so now I’m living with him and it’s a big step and all but I’m really happy.” Rhys replied.

August seemed to pause at the mention of Jack, eyes searching over Rhys’ face diligently.

“Well I mean, that’s great. That’s…that’s really good Rhys.” August breathed.

“You’re happy with him?” August questioned suddenly and Rhys paused as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah. Really happy. I mean Jack’s a piece of work, but he’s…he’s something else. It’s never a dull moment with him that’s for sure. He makes me really happy, he’s been nothing but good to me.” Rhys smiles.

August clearly squirms at the comment, eyes flicking down, before coming back up to meet with Rhys’.

“I just…you know the guy has a temper on him. Just be careful is all I’m saying.” August muttered.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned.

“Oh really, you, you’re going to sit here in front of me and act _concerned_ about the man I’m dating? That’s what this is?” Rhys chuckled in disbelief.

August shook his head and sighed.

“No, no Rhys…that’s not…that’s not what I meant. I was just, I’d heard the guy is kind of a tyrant. I was worried. You were always a bit of a fragile soul, just worried about you.” August tried to explain.

Rhys shot him a displeased look.

“I’m not so fragile anymore. I was fragile because you friggin’ made me fragile! You…you broke my heart August. You _cheated_ on me. Do you have _any_ idea how badly that fucked with my head??” Rhys hissed gritting his teeth together hard.

August looked down to the table in dismay.

“Yeah. I know. I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I never really told you how…sorry I was.” August whispered.

Rhys paused, swallowing thickly, anger still bubbling in his chest.

“Guess things didn’t work out with…the other guy huh?” Rhys grumbled.

August nodded.

“Karma’s a bitch huh? Guy left me as high and dry as I left you. Go figure.” August chuckled.

“Good.” Rhys snarled.

August frowned darkly.

“Rhys, seriously I’m so sorry for everything. I was so stupid back then, I don’t know what got into me. I should have treated you so much better.” August admitted solemnly.

“Yeah. You should have. But the past is the past August.” Rhys said sharply.

August nodded in agreement.

The conversation came awkward but smooth and Rhys finally felt like something was…patched. A sense of what was past hurt now forming into something Rhys only saw as growth. He was happy, and August was obviously unnerved by it. How time could change a man indeed.

Rhys stood outside the diner before August, bags in hand and frankly ready to get home and get his gifts wrapped up. August paused, mouth but a hard line as he looked to Rhys with glowering eyes.

“You know…I wish things would have been different between us.” August admitted finally.

Rhys stood his ground, looking blankly to the man standing before him. The heartless side of Rhys wanted to be elated at the distress painted across the other man’s face, but he swallowed that down. He would soak up his victory gracefully and not in poor taste.

“Yeah well...oh well.” Rhys shrugged.

“If I just had a second chance you know I could make all of this different Rhys…I mean we talked marriage…kids…we could have that again if you wanted?” August sighed.

Rhys stood still, eyes wide and confused.

Did August really expect Rhys to just up and leave Jack for _him?_ Was he _crazy?_ Rhys was not a man that tolerated cheating. Once a cheater, always a cheater in his opinion. Especially since August had just up and walked out after breaking Rhys’ poor heart. He hadn’t even wanted redemption, yet now, here he stood trying to win Rhys back?

Rhys wanted to laugh, but he caught the sound in his throat.

“Seriously?” Rhys questioned snorting loudly.

August just stared at him.

Oh so he _was_ being serious.

“Well…yeah. I’m a different man Rhys I just…” August stuttered.

Rhys shook his head in shock.

“How _dare_ you?” Rhys snarled.

“What?” August whispered.

“You know for _so long_ I wanted to hear those words from you. I had so many sleepless nights tossing and turning hoping I’d get a call from you and you’d tell me everything was a mistake, and finally _apologize_ to me for what you’d done. But you know what? That never happened. That call never came. So I was left heartbroken and damaged to pick up all my pieces _alone._ I moved on. I did what I had to, and I sorta fell headlong into something really good. I won’t let you ruin this for me. I love Jack, and I’m finally figuring out how to be _happy_ again. Then you think you can just stroll back into my life and act like everything is fine and you can just win me back, just like that?? No. Bullshit. That’s bullshit.” Rhys barked throwing his hands out wildly.

August frowned.

“Rhys…I just…give me a chance…” August pleaded reaching out for Rhys’ wrist.

Thick fingers curled around his flesh wrist and Rhys shot August a downright dirty look.

“No. You had your chance and you fucking _cheated_ on me!” Rhys growled ripping his arm loose from August’s fingers.

“Just. Just go fuck yourself August.” Rhys spat before turning on his heel and leaving August to stand on the sidewalk…alone.

 


	30. I Hate You More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this chapter has been wayyyyyy overdue! Jack doesn't take the news that Rhys had lunch with his Ex too well...

I Hate You More

Rhys falls asleep late that night, wrapping paper, discarded bows, ribbons and a mass of tape still sprawled out over the bedroom floor. He pays the mess little mind, the gifts are wrapped and put under the tree successfully, and he needs to be up early tomorrow to pick Jack up from the airport. Rhys collapses into bed, stripped to just his ridiculous striped boxers and he’s asleep within minutes. The day took too much out of him, too many emotions that he didn’t want to think about. Rhys didn’t do well with dealing with the past, and so it left him absolutely drained.

Rhys’ alarm goes off at five A.M. exactly.

The young man scrambles out of bed and hits the floor hard, completely forgetting he’d taken his arm off the night before and to let it charge. That was still something he’s yet to get used to, having to charge his arm like a goddamned cell phone every evening. Rhys groans into the carpet and lifts up quickly, scrambling over to his arm charger and attaching the prosthetic limb sleepily. The young man stumbled over to the closet and pulled an older pair of jeans up his thin hips tiredly. Rhys yawned as he pulled on a simple sweater and threw a big jacket over his slender shoulders half heartedly. Rhys wraps his neck in a thick scarf, pulls on mittens, and quickly yanks on his boots. He shoves his cell phone into his pocket and manages to make it into the kitchen without running into any walls in his sleepy stupor.

Rhys popped a travel mug beneath Jack’s coffee machine and pushed the small packet of instant coffee into the device. Within seconds the dark liquid was brewing and Rhys sighed at the smell in thanks. Whoever figured out coffee was just a lovely person in general. Rhys brought the freshly brewed liquid to his lips and cooled it with his breath adequately before taking a long sip. Rhys sighed as the warm, dark liquid slid down his throat and settled heavy in his stomach.

Rhys took the travel mug with him and grabbed the car keys with quick hands.

Rhys turned on the radio to keep himself awake and the drive is easy for the most part, all highways and smooth going. There is hardly anybody on the road at this hour and there are mostly streetlights and shadows to keep Rhys company. He sips his coffee idly, finally more awake and the eagerness settles heavy in his gut as his hour drive comes to a close and his exit nears.

He cannot wait to get his hands all over Jack.

The week had been long and yesterday had just been the cherry on top. Rhys couldn’t wait to simply cuddle up and hunker down with Jack for an entire day and recover from being away from each other for far too long.

He had so much to tell Jack.

Rhys pulls into the pick-up area and puts the Audi in park. He put the phone to his ear and it rang twice before Jack’s gruff voice came on the line.

“God am I happy to hear your voice kiddo.” Jack groaned.

Clearly the older man was tired and very unhappy about it. Rhys chuckled at the annoyed tone in Jack’s voice and shook his head.

“You too Jack, I’m out front, I’ll keep the car warm.” Rhys replied grinning.

“See ya in a sec kiddo.” Jack grunted before hanging up with a click.

Rhys sighed and rubbed his hands together, the heated seats of the vehicle soaking into his tired bones. Rhys’ eyes watched the revolving doors intently and after a while, he finally caught sight of that all too familiar proud stance. Jack was dressed in an expensive looking jacket, pressed work slacks and shining dress shoes. Rhys shook his head. Jack was the only person he knew that would tough out an overseas flight in full dress clothes. Rhys would have thrown on a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old T-Shirt and called it a day. Rhys opened the driver’s door and waved excitedly at his older partner. Jack’s shoulders seemed to fall in a sort of relief and Rhys can see him sigh out in thanks. Jack sauntered over to the idling car as Rhys popped the trunk and threw Jack a shy little grin.

Jack dropped his bags beside the rear end of the car and grabbed Rhys by his jacket roughly. Before the young man could get a hold on what was happening the CEO was yanking him forward and crushing their lips together hard. Rhys groaned against Jack’s lips and looped his lanky arms around the older man’s thick shoulders. Jack’s big palms found Rhys’ hips eagerly pressing himself into the young man’s personal space. Jack was warm and insistent in his kiss, tongue parting Rhys’ plump lips. Jack tasted like coffee and mint, the flavor settling heavy through Rhys’ senses and in not so many moments the amber haired male was reduced to a needy mess.

Jack pulled back from the eager display of affection and flashed a toothy grin at the lanky young man wound around his fingers.

“Well, hello there kitten.” Jack purred.

Rhys could feel hot flush fill his slender cheeks against the cold air and he smiled peevishly.

“Hey Jack.” Rhys whispered softly.

Jack shivered dramatically and breathed into his cupped hands.

“Shit kiddo c’mon let’s get home, I’m freezing my goddamn balls off out here.” Jack snarled shoving his baggage into the trunk and rounding to the driver’s side of the vehicle.

“You don’t want to sleep on the way home?” Rhys questioned in concern as Jack opened up the car door.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the thin young man and snorted.

“I can’t sleep while you’re drivin’ kiddo. You’re driving sucks.” Jack grumbled ducking into the warmth of the car.

Rhys pouted and opened the passenger’s side door. The lanky young man settled into the seat and continued to frown over at the CEO.

“My driving is fine.” Rhys mumbled buckling his seat belt and folding his arms.

“Yeah if fine if you were a ninety year old little old lady.” Jack grunted.

Rhys rolled his eyes and simply relaxed back into his seat, his body still heavy with having to rouse himself so early. Frankly he couldn’t wait to just get home and crawl right back in bed, which he figured was going to be the agenda for the day. Jack needed to sleep, Rhys could sense it in the tense nature of the CEO’s shoulders and the dark circles clinging to the older man’s eye sockets. If nothing else gave it away, the walnut haired man’s attitude sure did. Dealing with a sleep deprived Jack was like dealing with a crocodile with a toothache.

Jack adjusted the seat slowly, bringing it forward after Rhys had scooted it back to accommodate his long legs. Jack grumbled and cursed under his breath as he fixed the seat.

“Goddammit kiddo you and your friggin’ giraffe legs…jeezus.” Jack snarled finally getting the seat to where he wanted and flexing his fingers around the steering wheel.

“Sorry.” Rhys shrugged.

“You want some of my coffee?” Rhys questioned picking up his travel mug and offering it to Jack in a cautious manner.

He didn’t exactly want to get his head bitten off this early in the morning.

Jack grimaced at the offered coffee like it might just rear up and bite him.

“If it’s that nasty black shit you drink, no thanks.” Jack snapped shoving the car in drive and heading out of the airport parking lot.

Rhys took his mug back and tipped it to his lips, narrowing his eyes at his irritable counterpart.

“Fine, more for me.” Rhys sighed.

“That’s disgusting kiddo. Seriously, I’d rather drink tar.” Jack countered putting his blinker on at the intersection.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” Rhys commented settling his cup back in the drink holder and crossing his long legs up in his seat.

Jack groaned and let his shoulders slump just slightly.

“Ugh, sorry kiddo, I’m just so fucking ready to flop down on my own goddamned bed, I’m friggin’ exhausted. I can never sleep on airplanes.” Jack sighed in a halfway apologetic tone.

The rest of the drive was consumed by Jack complaining to Rhys about every aspect of his trip and Rhys supposed he’d better just let the older man get it all out of his system now. Jack was easier to deal with after he’d gotten to bitch until his little heart was content. And oh did he have a lot to bitch about. Rhys nodded appropriately when it was needed and commented in short sentences when Jack paused as if waiting for Rhys’ words. But Rhys never had a long part in the conversation before Jack was firing off about this and that once more. He rambled about those that had pissed him off, things that had gone wrong, and some woman with a high pitched voice that he absolutely couldn’t _stand._

Stories of Jack’s trip took up most of the ride home, burning the hour with ease and finally Jack seemed to be in a slightly better mood with all of it off his chest.

“So how your week go kiddo? Just barely survived without me around?” Jack chuckled his mouth pulling up into a lopsided smile.

“Just barely.” Rhys smiled.

“Any excitement?” Jack questioned taking the exit off the highway toward home.

Rhys sighed and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Yeah a little.” Rhys said quietly.

Jack side glanced at the amber haired young man and raised a thin eyebrow in his direction.

“Oh really?” Jack asked, clearly urging Rhys to elaborate.

“I ran into August again while I was out Christmas shopping. I just god… I should have never agreed to have lunch with that asshole. He basically tried to make me second guess my choice to date you and then had the audacity to beg me for a second chance. I just can’t even believe he’d have the gall to _ask_ me for a second chance. After everything he did to me!? And when he knows I am in a happy relationship!?” Rhys grunted looking out the front windshield with glossy eyes.

Jack’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel harshly and his eyes darkened rapidly.

“You mean to tell me you had _lunch_ with your _ex boyfriend_ kiddo?” Jack hissed.

Rhys turned his head, eyebrows pushing up in worry at the sound of Jack’s obviously displeased tone.

“Well…I uh yeah, I mean we broke up a long time ago, figured he just wanted to be friendly. I didn’t think it would do any harm.” Rhys replied carefully.

Something instantly seemed _off_ about the CEO as he gripped the wheel. His face was hard suddenly, mouth tight and eyes mere slits. His knuckles were white as he drove, the muscles in his arms taught. Rhys almost immediately regretted bringing the subject up at all.

“Oh. Wouldn’t do any harm? Of course not. No harm done. Not like I actually care that you were out with your _ex_ while I was gone.” Jack snarled looking to Rhys with wild eyes.

Rhys bit his bottom lip and threw Jack a concerned expression.

“Are you mad? Jack seriously, you know it didn’t mean a damned thing. It was lunch. _Just_ lunch.” Rhys defended.

“Mad? Me? Oh no, no, no, pumpkin I’m fucking _furious.”_ Jack snapped his voice rising to a near yell as the words came forth with such velocity it caused Rhys to flinch in his seat.

Rhys’ mouth bobbed open and snapped shut tightly as he searched for the right words to say. He just hadn’t expected Jack to get so bent out of shape over it. It really was innocent, but he supposed it didn’t seem that way to the older man.

“Jack, don’t be like that, it wasn’t anything. You know I wouldn’t do that to you. Jack I….I wouldn’t ever even think about that…” Rhys pleaded softly.

Jack shook his head sharply.

“I don’t know Rhys. How do I know you wouldn’t!? Huh?? Since it’s that easy for you to just see your fucking ex right under my goddamned nose!? Figured you’d have some on the side while I was out of town?? Oh you just figured I’d never know better huh!?” Jack snarled loudly the vein in his neck pulsing with his rage.

Rhys looked slightly taken aback and slightly offended. How could Jack really think Rhys would ever cheat on him??

“JACK! It was NOT like that! You aren’t even listening to me! NOTHING happened other than me telling him to fuck off!! How could you…how could you even _imply_ I would ever cheat on you!? You really think that little of me??” Rhys snapped back his voice shaky with panic and the beginnings of slight anger.

After all Rhys had gone through with August cheating on him how _dare_ Jack accuse him of such a thing?

Jack cursed under his breath, stopping too sharply at the light and then directing his attention toward the baffled young man beside him.

“Why the _fuck_ would you do this to me Rhys!?” Jack snarled through his teeth viciously.

Rhys curled his fingers into tight balls at his sides.

“I didn’t _do_ anything Jack!? I thought I’d tell you this story and we’d both get a laugh out of how pathetic August was! I thought I could tell you this because it really fucking tore me up! I shouldn’t have had lunch with him, yeah, but it was fucking _innocent_ I was just being _nice!!”_ Rhys yelled his voice threatening to crack dangerously.

Jack seemed within seconds of imploding on the very spot, his face twisted into blind rage. Rhys had only seen Jack this angry a handful of times and never was the wrath directed toward _him._

“Jack-“ Rhys tried but the older man held up his hand in a sharp movement, signaling Rhys to stop dead.

“Just don’t Rhys. I am done with this until we get home.” Jack snapped.

Rhys downcast his eyes and did as he was told, too confused to really go against the pointed order. The rest of the trip home is spent in utter silence, Rhys’ gut twisted into sick little knots. He dared not look at the enraged other man, keeping his eyes down, as if being trapped in the vehicle with a wild animal.

When they reach their shared home Jack shoves the vehicle into park far too hard and Rhys is pretty sure he may have whiplash from the sudden halt. Jack slams his door so hard the impact rattles through Rhys’ very _bones_. Rhys clambers out timidly, a scowl still painted over his thin brow and simply watches as Jack grabs his luggage and storms inside, leaving the laundry room door wide open in his wake.

Rhys sighs out and runs his hand through his hair, a hollow feeling invading his stomach uncomfortably. The half cybernetic man gently closes the back door behind him, listening closely to Jack banging around the home loudly, doors slamming, something being thrown across the room and Rhys was pretty positive it was the sound of Jack’s dress shoes being hurled across the bedroom and into the wall.

Rhys cautiously makes his way into the home only to pause as Jack storms past him, nearly bumping his shoulder and heading to the kitchen in a flurry of heavy footsteps.

Rhys just stood in the living room, torn between trying to follow Jack and trying to keep his distance from the older man.

“Jack stop being like this.” Rhys says pointedly.

He knew in his heart that he’d done nothing wrong, the lunch was innocent and he was not on the guilty side of this war. Jack slammed his open palms down on the kitchen island causing Rhys to jump slightly. The older man said nothing as he stared at Rhys with vicious eyes, dark and dangerous.

“You… _you,_ why…how _dare_ you??” Jack snarled across the kitchen his voice loud and booming, deep and thick with pure rage.

“How dare I _what!?_ I didn’t _do_ anything!! Now quit yelling goddamned it Jack!” Rhys snarled back thrusting his hands out in irritation.

Jack’s lip twitched into a malicious grimace.

“I WANS’T YELLING BEFORE, NOW I’M YELLING!!!” Jack bellowed loudly.

Rhys stood his ground, scowling at the enraged other man.

“OH SO THIS IS WHAT WE ARE DOING?? WE’RE JUST GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING SCREAMING MATCH OVER THIS!?” Rhys spat back.

Jack pointed a stern finger in Rhys’ direction and shook his head wildly as he crossed the kitchen quickly. Jack shoved himself up into Rhys’ face, finger nearly pressed against his nose as he shook wildly.

“Kiddo, you _really, really_ fucked up. I’ve been nothing but good to you, and you…you do this!? To _me??”_ Jack hissed shaking his finger slightly.

Rhys slapped Jack’s finger out of his face, getting a shocked expression from the older man.

“I’m honestly offended you’d even think I’d sink so low as to fucking _cheat._ I love you Jack but right now you’re being a fucking asshole.” Rhys snarled shakily.

Jack seemed stunned for a moment, eyes searching over the younger’s dark expression jerkily.

“The hell’d you just say to me kiddo?” Jack growled lowly.

“You. Are. Being. An. _Asshole.”_ Rhys repeated, snapping each word off loudly.

Jack stood there momentarily, breathing shallow and raspy, shoulders stiff as he stood before the slightly taller young man.

Before Rhys could really take in what was happening Jack grabbed the young man by the front of his jacket roughly and yanked Rhys toward him. Rhys’ boots stuttered across the carpet and Jack slammed their lips together so hard Rhys could feel his teeth clink against the older man’s with the impact. Rhys winced and stood still, hands held out to his sides as if fearing to actually _touch_ the CEO.

“You gunna kiss me, or you just gunna stand there like a total idiot kiddo?” Jack snarled against Rhys’ lips meanly.

Rhys grabbed Jack by the hair, far too roughly, getting a slight yelp out of the older man. Jack pressed into the kiss mercilessly, the two men’s tongues battling for power as each tried to give more to the act of blind, angry passion. Rhys wasn’t even sure _why_ he was kissing back. He was so damned mad, and so damned hurt and yet all he could do was fucking kiss his stubborn partner feverishly.

Rhys gasped out when Jack’s teeth sunk down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck Jack, what the hell!?” Rhys snapped angrily shoving Jack backward.

Rhys wiped at his lip with the heel of his hand and just stared at Jack in confusion. What the hell had gotten into the CEO!? First he was yelling, then he was kissing him, now he was biting him? Rhys really didn’t even want to begin to sort out the older man’s stupid behavior.

He didn’t have time to anyway.

Jack’s fingers found Rhys’ jacket again, more determined this time. Rhys stumbled backward and the two tumbled to the living room floor hard, the lanky young man’s ass getting the brunt of the impact. Rhys grunted out loudly and tried to shove Jack’s shoulder fruitlessly. The older man caged his lanky partner to the living room carpet, his wild eyes reflecting in the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree subtly humming jovial tunes on repeat. Jack looked like something out of a horror movie, as if any moment he could sprout fangs and a tail and eat Rhys alive. He was all anger and confused emotions, everything simply pouring out of the older man

Rhys laid panting beneath his bigger partner, unsure of where to put his hands or what to say as the two of them just stared each other down.

“You’re _mine_ pumpkin. Nobody else’s. _Mine._ You don’t belong to August, or that guy from accounting that used to always stare at your pretty little ass, or anybody else on this fucking planet. You are mine. You got that?” Jack snarled his voice shaking with exhaustion and anger.

Rhys cocked his head to the side.

Words like that should have left an awful taste in the young man’s mouth. He wasn’t someone’s property, Jack was his boyfriend…not his keeper. But something about the way Jack breathed the sentences wasn’t possessive in the manner Rhys’ expected it to be. It was scared, shaky and almost more of a question than a statement.

Under all the anger and all the rage, there was fear. Jack was afraid.

The older man would never admit it out loud of course, but Rhys could see it dancing there just behind his pupils.

“I’m not your property, like a lamp or something, but yeah I’m your boyfriend, I love you Jack, even though you’re being kind of a dick right now.” Rhys sighed reaching up to run his fingers through Jack’s wild hair.

Jack’s eyes darted over Rhys’ face, searching for something beyond Rhys’ knowledge.

“You didn’t cheat on me did you kiddo?” Jack whispered finally.

Rhys shook his head.

Jack cursed and slammed his fist on the carpet right beside Rhys’ shoulder.

“God dammit Rhys I’m so friggin’ mad at you right now.” Jack snarled not directly at Rhys but more to himself.

Before Rhys could possibly hope to respond Jack’s lips were on his again, hard, heavy and warm. Rhys grunted against the olders’ mouth, hesitant at first, eyes narrowed momentarily. Rhys’ slender fingers finally decided to rest across the taught line of Jack’s thick shoulders and his eyelids slid closed. Rhys allowed the rough kiss to simply envelope him whole, Jack’s mouth warm and wanting. Though Rhys was angry, hell he was beyond angry, Jack’s mouth was familiar and _home._ After a week gone the clearly frazzled and irrational President felt so warm against Rhys. The scent of heavy cologne clung to his dress shirt and his mouth tasted vaguely of stale, overly sweet coffee that he most likely had consumed on the flight. His hair felt soft and well kept as always and god Rhys was so mad, he was so, so mad, really he was…but he’d missed Jack so much.

Jack broke apart the kiss breathily, mouth parted with his heavy panting, eyes dark as he looked down at the man beneath him. Rhys just stared from his precarious position and blinked.

He really shouldn’t egg the other man on. He really should have just held his tongue…but Rhys being Rhys…he didn’t.

“Well why don’t you just fuck me until you aren’t mad at me anymore asshole?” Rhys snarled toothily.

Jack’s lip twitched up into a dangerous grin and his big hands were suddenly ripping Rhys’ scarf off in a blind hurry.

“Since when did you get so ballsy Rhysie? You got a smart mouth on ya baby, I mean since when did you start talkin’ to _me_ like that huh?” Jack hissed darkly, the pads of his big fingers finding their way up beneath the space of Rhys’ baggy sweater.

“Since I decided to start giving you some of your own medicine big shot.” Rhys hissed through his teeth, his lithe abdomen coming up off the carpet in a sinewy arch.

Jack chortled lowly and yanked the clothing up over his young partner’s head, the material still warm with his body heat as it fell in a heap on the flooring. Jack’s mouth closed around Rhys’ left nipple wetly, tongue lapping gently at the rising bud, getting a muffled groan from the lanky young man in response.

“Tongue as smart as a whip and a pretty face to go along with it. Now I remember why I wanted to make you mine in the first place pumpkin, and you are mine, aren’t you kitten?” Jack purred against Rhys’ erect bud, eyes flicking up momentarily to gaze at the young man beneath him.

Rhys gasped out and fisted his slender fingers in Jack’s coiffed hair roughly.

“Ahh-gah, AHH OUCH J-Jack jeezus!!” Rhys gasped out as the older man’s lips were replaced with teeth around his sensitive anatomy.

“ _Say_ it pumpkin.” Jack repeated his voice laced with thick malice.

“ _I’m yours Jack.”_ Rhys panted out breathlessly.

Like a secret password that was all it took. Clothes were stripped, bodies slid against one another’s bare and warm beneath the hundreds of multicolor lights. The heater cycled lowly through the vents of the home and the rumbling sound competed with Rhys’ high moans of complete ecstasy. The slim man’s fingers splayed out over Jack’s caramel colored skin, gripping too hard, nails scraping and scratching. Rhys had his knees practically tucked up near his ears as Jack folded him in half, fucking him into the carpet roughly. The wet sounds of sweaty bodies and lathered lubricant ran rampant between them, both males expelling strangled breaths into each other’s personal space. Rhys was far over being mad, the anger simply bubbling into violent, vicious ‘ _I hate you right now’_ sex.

Rhys was littered with marks where Jack’s teeth had made contact, and his tongue burned with all the dirty words he’d managed to call Jack as he was rushed to a gloriously heated orgasm. Rhys curled his toes, feeling Jack press into all the right places internally and he threw back his head. Jack latched onto the thrum of his pulse, sloppy lips sliding over the bridge of his slim throat wetly.

Jack presses his mouth to Rhys’ ear and grins, the motion sending shivers down into Rhys’ spine.

“Come for me baby. Come _because I say so.”_ Jack panted his big thumb coming to pull at the corner of Rhys’ slack lips.

Rhys jerked up involuntarily, sucking in a deep breath down into his lungs and his whole body tensed as his climax came down on him hard. Jack cooed against Rhys’ ear, allowing the limber young man to shiver and quake around him uselessly. The lanky man’s muscles tightened in his abdomen and he came shamelessly in the small space between him and his lover.

His finish was hot on his skin, sticky and satisfying.

Rhys’ entrance fluttered and tightened around Jack with the boy’s orgasm and Jack groaned into Rhys’ sweaty hair lowly, his voice gruff and raspy. Several more pumps of the bigger man’s powerful hips and Jack was chasing Rhys’ orgasm eagerly.

Jack cursed into Rhys’ ear and shuddered as he came, holding the slender man tightly, eyes screwed shut and hips stilling harshly.

“ _Holy shit Rhys…”_ Jack snarled groaning out tiredly.

Rhys’ lethargic eyes slowly rolled open and he looked lazily up at his still panting partner. Jack’s eyes slatted slightly and a slow, almost peevish smile cracked across his sharp features. Rhys’ knees fell limply to the floor, spent and boneless, too weak to hold them up a second longer. He splayed his lanky arms up over his head and stretched halfheartedly.

“Are you still mad you big ass?” Rhys breathed slowly.

Jack snorted and gently pried himself from his partner’s slick entrance, the young man fluttering open and thoroughly fucked with the lack of girth.

“Naw. I can’t stay mad at your dumb face for long.” Jack huffed leaning up on his knees.

Jack gently made a trip to the kitchen and returned with some damp paper towels to clean the mess Rhys had made of himself. Rhys allowed the older man to wipe his stomach in a caring manner and hummed against the motion.

“I’m sorry Jack.” Rhys whispered suddenly.

Jack paused and crumbled the dirtied towel up in a ball.

“I’m the one that should be apologizing. I let my temper get out of hand. I’m sorry you had to see me like that kiddo.” Jack sighed his shoulders dropping slightly.

Rhys sat up off the floor and cracked his neck loudly.

The slender man reached out and tenderly tucked a stray strand of Jack’s peppered hair behind his ear.

“I forgive you. Just… I would never, ever cheat on you Jack. You know that.” Rhys said looking genuinely to his older partner.

Jack smiled and sighed, nodding his head slowly.

“I know…I just…the thought of you…and _him…_ I just lost it.” Jack snarled.

Rhys frowned and flattened his palms on either side of Jack’s cheekbones, his thumbs pressing against the brunette man’s old scar.

“There is no me and him. There is only me and you.” Rhys reassured kissing Jack’s brow softly.

Jack grinned and nodded once more.

“Well how’s about me and you, hit the hay pumpkin. I’m fucking beat.” Jack huffed tiredly.

Rhys nodded slowly and smiled in return.

Curtains were drawn, the new morning just barely peeking over the horizon and the two men tangled themselves in the heavy bedding, hunkering down against the cold day. Eyes slid closed and breathing evened out into soft snoring, arms around each other, body heat radiating between them, hearts beating slow and steady.

And there was only sleep.

 

 


	31. The Man With the Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Jack got his scar. This chapter is not pretty. Warnings for abuse, starvation, and blood!

The Man with the Scar

Later that evening Rhys sat with his back to his partner, Jack’s big hands rubbing lotion down Rhys’ surgery scars gently, his touch lulling Rhys into an utterly relaxed state. Jack leaned forward to place soft kisses to the old wounds and Rhys sighed lowly. The older man looked up at the soft noises Rhys was making and smiled against the skin.

Rhys knew Jack was feeling guilty, which was the reason behind the impromptu shoulder massage, but Rhys wasn’t complaining. He simply soaked in Jack’s tender apologies. Jack’s lips found the side of Rhys’ throat and the amber haired man tilted his chin slightly, giving Jack more skin to work with.

“Feel good pumpkin?” Jack questioned nosing against the soft hairs at Rhys’ nape.

Rhys nodded and let his shoulders fall slightly.

It was late into the evening, and the day had been mostly filled with dozing and apologies on Jack’s end. The older man had been clinging to Rhys like some lost puppy all day, which was highly unusual in Jack’s case. Any little thing Rhys needed Jack was up getting it, ever ready to stroke Rhys’ hair, or kiss his forehead, get him more blankets, massage his back. Rhys would have been concerned, if he hadn’t been enjoying the treatment so much.

Rhys leaned backward into Jack’s warmth and hummed out as Jack kissed down his shoulder, allowing himself to bask in the treatment. The hour was late and the blankets surrounding them were warm as Rhys settled down into the billowing comforters, Jack following close behind. Rhys smiled softly and scooted backward slightly as Jack’s big arms came to slide around him in a protective fashion. The way the older man was acting, you’d think he feared Rhys could simply disappear at any given moment. Like there was the threat of the young man fading right from his grip.

Jack nosed into the curve of Rhys’ slender throat and let go of a long expel of breath.

Rhys turned slightly and gently stroked his thin fingers along the swell of Jack’s bicep.

“You know I forgive you right? You don’t have to keep treating me like I’m going to yell at you at any moment.” Rhys chuckled and the older man grunted behind him.

Rhys could feel the CEO smile against the taught skin of his neck and the gesture quickly turned into a soft kiss.

“Like you’re complaining kiddo.” Jack scoffed sneering wryly.

Rhys chuckled and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Well…I mean no, I’m just saying, I do forgive you, you know?” Rhys replied smiling sleepily.

Jack sighed and nodded, his grip tightening around Rhys’ sinewy hips for a moment.

“I know. I just…I’m kinda ashamed you had to see me like that…thought you might…well…nevermind…” Jack whispered solemnly.

Rhys perked at the strange tone clinging to the older man’s voice and frowned slightly.

“Thought I might what?” Rhys questioned softly.

Jack was silent for a moment, the quiet settling heavy over the two men as they laid in the cold sheets and mass of pillows.

“I thought you might leave.” Jack whispered finally.

Rhys turned over, rolling in Jack’s grip, a deep scowl settled over his brow as he looked to his partner in concern.

“So we got in a fight, big deal…but I wouldn’t leave you over something like that Jack. That’s ridiculous.” Rhys snorted, his eyes full of worry as they settled on Jack’s face.

Rhys gently reached out and touched the old scar scribed deep across the walnut haired man’s face.

“I love you Jack…I wouldn’t leave you because of something so petty.” Rhys reassured, his thumb settling softly where the mean scar jutted over Jack’s left cheek.

The older man was not the biggest fan of having the old scar fawned over, in fact it had taken him a long time to be completely comfortable with Rhys actually touching it. But now, he seemed to simply lull into the action, allowing Rhys to slide the pad of his thumb over the old memory without hesitation.

“I love you too kiddo…I just…you know, am used to people leavin’. After a while, you just kinda start expecting it…” Jack sighed darkly.

Rhys frowned deeply and his fingers paused momentarily.

“I won’t leave.” Rhys countered in a soft, determined voice.

Jack’s eyes flicked up to meet Rhys’ stern gaze and for a moment they just stared at each other, silent, still and observing.

Finally, after a long pause a slim smile broke across Jack’s sharp features and the brunette man shook his head slowly.

“You are something else cupcake. Now go to sleep, we gotta pick up Angel early tomorrow.” Jack chuckled leaning forward to gather the young man’s lips gently.

Rhys arched up into the kiss softly, hands finding his partner’s soft locks and parting them like water.

“Alright, night Jack.” Rhys whispered kissing Jack’s scar.

“Night pumpkin.” The older man whispered back.

The sleep that found Jack was an uneasy one, restless, heavy. The older man cringed as the darkness of the room settled in and the dreams took him. With all claws and teeth, grasping and tearing as they crawled over him and tempted him in with toothy, dishonest grins.

 

 

Small fingers clutched the soft black sleeve above them, little arm reaching upward as far as it would go to get at the material. The arm attached to the sleeve did not seem to even acknowledge the small fingers tugging for attention.

The small boy’s eyes glittered wetly up toward the tall woman he clung to, pupils filled with so many questions and too little answers.

She was tall, slender, and beautiful, just as she always was, dressed in a sleek black dress that hugged her gorgeously. Her brunette hair fell to her shoulders like waves of molten chocolate.

The small child wanted her to look down at him, he wanted her soft voice, he wanted her touch…but she offered none to him. She simply stood still, staring straight ahead, and so he finally dropped his little hand, tears welling up in his heterochromatic eyes thickly.

There is whimpering beside him and Jack’s attention falls to the sound.

The other child’s little hands are balled up into fists, shaking as he hugs himself and cries much harder than Jack. Jack knows Timothy doesn’t understand any better than he does…but Tim is tender hearted and he is far more fragile.

Jack’s little hand reaches out for his twin brothers and squeezes gently. Tim scoots closer to Jack and holds his hand like his very life depends upon it.

The sound of rain pelted the small tent they stood beneath kissed at his tiny ears, and it was a constant, soothing, grieving sound. The world around them was grey, the trees dreary and heavy with water, the ground wet with puddles as the sky cried down over the earth.

The great horizon cried, and so did everybody else around the small child.

He looked at them all, small brain able to process the fact that they were sad…but not fully knowing why.

His green and blue orbs swept to the man in the black robes, and the big, sleek, box behind him. It was made of dark wood, with flowers cascading over the top, spilling down like living things. He stared, and he didn’t understand.

The woman at his side had explained. She’d tried. But he was small, and he was stubborn.

“Daddy won’t be coming home.”

Her words rung in his little ears like buzzing flies. He’d rolled them along his little tongue over and over again and they still didn’t make sense. Why would he not be coming back? Was he going on a long vacation? He wouldn’t just leave them like this. He, Tim and mommy needed him…

But mommy was crying as she looked at the great, big, black box before them and the little boy could feel there was wrong in the air.

“Daddy is in a better place.”

But what better place would there be than with them?

Who would make them the waffles with chocolate chips in the morning? Who would take them to school and ask how it went when they got home? Who would tuck both he and Tim in, and turn on their night light when the dark was too much for them to handle? Daddy was always good at those things.

Mommy tried, but Daddy was always better.

Mommy got mad a lot.

Daddy was always gentle even when Jack had done something bad.

Daddy was gentle when he drew in permanent marker all over the front hallway wall. Mommy had yelled words Jack didn’t understand. But Daddy was there with gentle hands and helped Jack clean it off the wall, telling him that his artistic adventures were better suited for paper.

Daddy had bought him a pretty little sketchbook the next day.

He just wants her hand to hold, something to give him some sort of comfort…but Mommy has that look she gets when she is mad. She looks more than mad, she looks lost.

The little boy frowns and curls his tiny fingers in on Tim’s, feeling so very empty as he listens to the man up front talk.

He hears him say Daddy’s real name. A name he’d only heard a couple of times, mostly when Mommy used it. It sounds strange.

The man says things like “He was a good man, he was kind and he was gentle.”

Daddy still is kind.

Daddy still is good.

Daddy still is gentle.

Jack scrunches his nose in confusion.

He doesn’t understand.

They put the black box into the ground beneath it. Down, down it goes. Down into the wet soil, down with all its flowers and the pictures of Mommy, Daddy, Jack and Tim. They all go too.

Then Mommy is leaving.

Jack hurries after her urging Tim to move, their tiny dress shoes already soaked through as they clomp through the puddles rising in the grass. Tim is still crying, and he is slow as they follow after their mother.

Mommy straps them both into their booster seats and shuts the door hard. Jack watches with tiny, curious eyes as raindrops slide down the car windows like small snakes. They weave paths down the tinted glass, dancing, swaying.

Mommy gets into the driver seat.

But that is Daddy’s seat.

Daddy always drives.

“Mommy is Daddy gunna come home now?” Jack questions softly from the back seat, his juice cup clutched in his little fingers.

The juice cup that Daddy gave him. His favorite one with the horses.

Mommy doesn’t say anything. She grips the steering wheel hard, body shivering in the seat as tears slide down her slender face.

Jack sits still for a moment, fiddling with the lid of his cup, waiting patiently for his answer. But maybe Mommy didn’t hear?

“Mommy where is Daddy?” Jack repeats softly.

Mommy slams her hands on the wheel so hard it makes Jack jump in surprise.

“Your Dad is not coming home Jack!! We have been over this too many times! Daddy is gone! Daddy left us!! He isn’t coming back!!” She yelled viciously.

Her voice jars Jack’s senses and he clutches his cup tighter, lip quivering and tears swelling in his little eyes.

Tim is full on wailing as their mother raises her voice.

“B-But Daddy can’t leave…Daddy will come back…” Jack sniffles kicking his wet little shoes slowly.

“NO! He is never coming back!!! Daddy left because he doesn’t give a shit about us, about you!! Daddy didn’t love us enough to stay!! Now stop!! Just stop!!!” Mommy screams and Jack curls in on himself weakly, tears spilling over his round cheeks.

But Daddy loved him.

Daddy said it every day.

Did he make Daddy mad? Was that why he left?

 

Jack can’t remember how many days it has been since Daddy left. A lot of days. Too many days. Mommy is mad all the time, she cries all the time, and she yells so much. Jack knows he must have done something terrible now. Terrible enough for Daddy to leave and for Mommy to yell at him almost every time she sees him. They take a car ride, and Jack is excited, because car rides are always fun. Tim is wary because he doesn’t like new places. They come to a house he doesn’t recognize, but it is surrounded by vast fields and big oak trees and Jack is curious. This place looks fun. Mommy must want to apologize for how mean she has been by taking them somewhere that is fun.

The house is old, the front porch creaking beneath Jack’s feet as he follows his mother, clinging to her warily. When Mommy knocks, an older woman opens the door.

Mommy tells Jack and Tim that she is their grandmother.

Jack has never met his grandmother before.

Her eyes are beady, and hard.

Jack shies away from her unsurely and clings to Tim instead. She seems…cold, frightening.

Mommy tells them to wait while she talks to Grandma.

The two women go to the kitchen, sitting down across from each other on the old table. Jack wanders into the living room taking Tim, who is wide eyed and terrified, and sits on the antique couch softly. He can just hear tidbits of the conversation between the two adults, most their words said in hushed, quiet tones.

“I just need you to take them for a while mom. All the little shits do is ask for their fucking dad and I can’t handle it anymore.” Jack’s mother said running a frantic hand through her hair.

“Well I always told you that low life you married didn’t have the balls to be a real man, and well look where you are now. I’ve already got my hands full with Riley and Jasper since your damned sister died. I don’t need two more worthless brats around this house.” His Grandmother scoffed.

Jack frowned.

Some of the words were very big, and he didn’t quite understand. But they did not sound nice and he suddenly felt the weight of tears washing down over him.

“I’m scared.” Timothy sniffled as he pressed his head into Jack’s shoulder.

Tim was a soft soul, and though they looked exactly the same they were almost nothing alike. Jack was confident, stubborn, and rough. Tim was gentle, loving and caring. Tim was like a deer, always fearing the world and always shying away from things that seemed too frightening. This was hard for Tim, and Jack knew he needed to protect his brother…no matter what.

“It’s gunna be ok.” Jack hushes softly.

But he didn’t really know if it was going to be ok.

He didn’t know if any of it was going to be ok.

Jack didn’t know what this place was, but everything felt wrong as they sat there together on the big couch.

Then there were footsteps in the hallway.

Jack looks up, his vision bleary with tears and there is an older boy standing there. Tim gasps and buries his face in Jack’s shirt. The boy is at least thirteen, blonde hair falling in wisps over his eyes. He stares at the two young boys, his eyes mean and strange.

“Look at the little crybabies. That’s real cute, huh Riley?” The older boy chuckles and suddenly there is another boy in the doorway.

He’s a little shorter than the other, with dirtier blonde hair and a wicked sneer on his face.

“Daww wah, wah, wah. That’s it cry you little babies.” The other boy mocked.

Jack clenched his teeth and frowned.

“Shut up.” Jack snapped quietly.

The older boy sneered maliciously.

“You got a smart little mouth brat, that’s gunna be interesting.” He sniggered darkly.

“Hey you little shit! Leave them be and get outta here right now!!” Their Grandmother’s voice rang from the kitchen and the two boys frowned at the twins.

“C’mon Jasper.” Riley snarled as the two boys disappeared up the stairs.

 

The conversation between the two women just feels far too long and the seconds tick by feeling more like years.

Then their mother enters the living room, a blank look on her face.

“Be good boys.” Is all she says then she turns for the door, and slams it behind her.

Tim lets go of a sound that nearly pierces Jack’s eardrums. Tim hits the floor and runs to the door, clawing to get it open, wailing shrilly.

“MOMMY!!!” Tim screams, too frantic to get the door open.

Jack grabs Tim from behind, trying to calm him down, but he’s scared too. Mommy had left them. They can hear the car engine turn and the crunch of her tires heading down the dirt road. Then she goes. She leaves.

For how long Jack has no idea, but something deep down in him says that this is a leaving that lasts. This is one of those times where Mommy will be gone for a long time. Like when she and Daddy would fight.

“You stop that crying right now! I will not have that in my house!” Comes a booming voice from the kitchen and Jack feels all his muscles freeze.

Tim doesn’t stop wailing, to wild with fear and emotion.

“Tim stop!” Jack hisses frantically.

But it’s too late.

Hands grab Jack and pry him from Tim, then there is the thick slap of flesh on flesh as their Grandmother brings a harsh hand across Tim’s cheek. Tim backs up in horror, eyes wide and little fingers touching the struck area, his wails choking off in his throat. Jack feels everything in him drop, like his blood has run cold and his heart has stopped beating.

She grabs both their little arms and drags them down the hallway, neither twin fights, Tim still in shock from the hard discipline. She practically tosses them in a room with no furniture, just a lamp in the corner and mattress on the floor.

The door slams and locks.

And that was where it all began.

Five years of hell, five years Jack had tried so hard to block from his memory.

The boys grew with the years. Taller, smarter. But the years did not hold pleasant memories. Only memories of starvation, abuse, the beatings that were far too mean and far too hard. They bore scars and jutting ribs, like prisoners of war they suffered and did their best to simply survive.

Mommy never came back.

Mommy left them to this horrid place…and it swallowed them whole.

Timothy sat on the old fence on the edge of the property, his lanky legs swinging slightly. It was a surprise they had even been allowed to roam outside on their own, but this was what two weeks of ‘good behavior and no incidents’ had gotten them.

Jack sat on the ground, drawing his finger through the dusty earth.

“We could run you know?” Jack whispered softly.

“And go where?” Tim sighed timidly.

Jack shrugged.

“Anywhere.” Jack said with hatred in his tone.

“She’d find us Jack…don’t say things like that.” Tim whispered in fear.

“Well, Well, Well look it’s the two little babies out all on their own.” Came a slick, nasty tone from just around the side of the barn.

Jack’s eyes flashed as his gaze flicked sideways.

Jasper and Riley.

Decided mortal enemies since the beginning, Jasper and Riley were the favorites in their Grandmother’s eyes. They held her favor since they were the oldest and the most obedient. Their beatings were much less harsh than the twin’s.

“Buzz off.” Jack snapped quickly.

“Since when do you think you can talk to me like that dirt bag?” Jasper hissed as he approached the two boys.

Riley leaned on the fence nearest to Tim and Timothy downcast his eyes in fear.

“Oh what’s wrong moron, you gunna pee your pants like normal? That’s all your good at right?” Riley sniggered.

Tim stayed quiet.

“Leave him alone.” Jack snapped standing.

The two boy’s attention shifted to Jack’s act of rebellion.

“Or what? What are you gunna do about it?” Riley hissed as he shoved Tim backward off the fence.

Tim hit the dirt hard and whimpered as he curled in on himself in pain.

“Don’t touch him.” Jack growled taking a step forward.

“C’mon Jacky, what are you going to do about it?” Riley snarled giving Tim a hard kick to the ribs.

With that Jack was in motion, letting loose of a loud yell as he charged for the older boy. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew he’d lose, but Tim had to be protected. He had to keep him safe.

He’d _promised._

Jack clawed and bit as the other two boys punched at him and kicked. The dirt clouded around them as Jack tried his hardest to fight off the two larger boys. He was smaller, and weaker, and he knew it was hopeless. He could feel the blood running over his lip, the bruises blooming over his ribs. Jack felt himself fall to the ground, his vision blurry as the two older boys fell upon him.

Then that was when he saw it.

A stone, just in reach.

Jack’s small fingers curled around it, his last hope and before Jasper could move, Jack swung the large stone into the boy’s head.

He falls and Jack is on him like a wild animal, bringing the hand holding the rock down into Jasper’s skull over and over again. He sees the blood and he wants to stop but he can’t. He just can’t.

Jasper isn’t moving and he still can’t stop.

The stone collides with skull hard too many times to count.

Jack hears Tim screaming for him to stop, and Riley screaming that he’s going to get Grandma. Jack doesn’t care. This was for all the times the bastard had beaten Tim, taken Tim’s food, made sure Tim knew how worthless he was.

Finally he stops, arms falling slack as he stares down at the muddied face of Jasper, still, eyes wide, blood oozing down into the dirt. Jack let the stone fall from his fingers limply.

 

 

Jack’s feet stutter over the dirt as he’s dragged from the house, his Grandmother’s grip tight on his arm. He doesn’t know if Jasper is ok or not, the last time Jack saw him was when his Grandmother took the boy inside. Tim and Riley are inside too.

But not Jack.

He doesn’t know where he is going.

It looks like she’s taking him to the barn, but he isn’t sure.

She makes him kneel. She ties his hands. She lights a fire in the big, potbelly stove at the back of the barn. She brings the coals to life. She takes the big, metal brand used for the cattle on the ranch and she shoves it into the stove.

Jack watches as the iron rod glows with fire, the flames licking at the brand hungrily.

His Grandmother watches with vicious eyes.

She takes the brand from the confines of the fire, the metal glowing meanly in the dark of the barn. She approaches Jack and Jack just stands his ground.

He doesn’t care.

He doesn’t run.

“This is what happens to bad little boys Jack.” She snarls before grabbing the boy by the hair and pressing the red hot iron to his face.

 

 

Jack yells and sits up in bed, arms scrambling and confused. He stumbles out of bed and hits the floor hard, unable to brace as his body collides with the ground. He feels his stomach clench and twist before he is gagging and dinner is coming right back up. Jack coughs weakly as he vomits onto the bedroom floor, shaking and sputtering as tears run over his slender cheeks.

There’s the thud of feet hitting the floor and then Rhys is at his side, hands touching Jack’s shivering back.

Jack flinches and whirs wild eyed.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!” Jack screams and Rhys backs up in shock.

“Jack it’s me! It’s Rhys!” Rhys yells frantically.

Jack sits on the floor, shaking, his eyes wide and terrified, vomit clinging to the front of his shirt. He seems to come back into himself as his eyes search over his young partner in understanding.

“Rhys?” Jack whimpers softly.

Rhys falls to his knees before his partner and touches Jack’s face gently.

“Yeah, Jack it’s me…you're ok…you had a nightmare…it’s ok.” Rhys hushes softly.

Jack lets go of a shaky breath and touched Rhys’ hands cautiously.

Rhys pressed his fingers to the older man’s forehead and frowned.

“Shit Jack you’re burning up. C’mon let’s get you cleaned up…” Rhys sighed.

The young man slowly helped Jack to his feet and led him to the bathroom, helping him to strip out of the dirtied clothing carefully. Rhys took the clothes to the washroom and cleaned the bedroom floor then returned to the bathroom where Jack sat on the floor of the shower, head in his hands, still shaken and looking like some sort of frightened child.

Rhys slid down to the bathroom floor and reached out to stroke his fingers through his partner’s hair. The young man urged Jack to let him take his temperature. One hundred and two degrees.

Rhys shook his head and sighed.

“You have a fever. Jeez you must have picked something up on the way home.” Rhys whispered shaking his head.

Jack shivered and curled his knees up tighter.

“It felt so real…” Jack whispered.

Rhys frowned.

“It was probably because of the fever. Night terrors are always worse with fever.” Rhys shrugged.

Jack nodded slowly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rhys questioned.

Jack paused.

“It was about my mother leaving me and Tim. When my dad committed suicide she just…went crazy. She couldn’t stand to look at us. She left us. With her. With our Grandmother.” Jack whispered.

Rhys listened intently.

Tim? He thought in curiously.

“Tim?” Rhys whispered.

“My twin brother.” Jack replied.

Rhys coughed a little and looked to Jack curiously. Jack had never mentioned he had a brother.

“Oh uh…you have never mentioned him before…” Rhys said slowly.

“We aren’t on good terms. Had a fight a long time ago…” Jack whispered.

“And you’ve never mentioned your grandmother either…” Rhys said gently.

“She was a monster. Beat us, starved us, belittled us. I stood up for Tim against the two boys we lived with, my aunts kids that my Grandmother took in after her death, and I…I beat one of them. So bad he was never the same. Nearly killed him, messed with his brain. Had the mentality of a four year old for the rest of his life. I just couldn’t see them hurt Tim anymore, so I just…I took a rock… and I just started swinging…I couldn’t stop…I just couldn’t stop…she punished me by taking the cattle brand she used for the ranch…and stamping it across my fucking face.” Jack hissed lowly.

Rhys frowned, his eyes wide as he took all the information in.

Rhys shook his head and gently stroked Jack’s shoulders.

“Oh Jack…” Rhys whispered softly.

 

 

 


	32. Project or Lover?

Project or Lover?

Jack laid splayed out over their great mattress, arms thrown carelessly over his head as he breathed out raspy and weak. Rhys tiredly shuffled through the doorway, his house slippers slapping the hardwood floor as he came around the bed, approaching the older man with a caring expression. The young man laid a cool washcloth taken from the fridge over Jack’s burning forehead and the CEO’s eyes slid open to observe his young partner bleakly.

“Thanks pumpkin.” Jack rasped.

Rhys nodded and sat down on the bed gently, careful not to shake the mattress too much. Both men were tired, having barely survived the warzone that was Jack’s unexpected illness that had lasted throughout the night. The early hours of the morning had been spent mostly on the bathroom floor, Jack toughing out fits of vomiting while Rhys did his best to try and comfort him. Jack had mostly just growled his younger partner, too proud to ask for help and not really liking the idea of Rhys seeing him in such a weakened state. But eventually the older man’s stubborn nature had faded and he’d given in to Rhys’ offerings of assistance.

The worst of it seemed to be over now, the time reaching nearly eight and it had been hours since the last fit of sickness. Rhys was mentally so thankful for that. They both needed sleep, exhausted and worn from the long night.

Rhys ran a tired hand through his hair and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes.

“What about picking Angel up? Do you need me to get her?” Rhys asked looking to Jack softly.

Jack shook his head.

“No. I already called Audrey, she’s gunna drop her off.” Jack groaned.

Rhys nodded once more and gently reached up to brush Jack’s messy locks out of his face.

The older man watched Rhys through half lidded eyes.

“You think you can handle keeping her busy for the day kiddo? Figure I outta keep my distance, don’t want to get everybody sick…” Jack grimaced pulling the comforters up to his chin and curling in on himself slightly.

“Yeah, no problem.” Rhys said with a bright smile.

“Kiddo, you’re a lifesaver you know that?” Jack chuckled weakly.

“Well, I mean, I don’t like to brag or anything, but yeah.” Rhys said grinning.

“Don’t push it kid.” Jack sniggered coughing slightly.

“Get some sleep, I’m going to go take some vitamins so I don’t catch whatever nasty crap you’ve got and make some coffee. Figure I better keep my distance from you, no offense.” Rhys said.

Jack pouted at the amber haired man.

“Jeez kiddo, harsh.” Jack grunted.

Rhys sighed.

“Jack you literally just spent six hours puking your guts up. Whatever you’ve got, I don’t want it. Don’t be like that. If you need anything just yell for me ok?” Rhys said patting Jack’s thigh softly then getting up out of bed.

Jack groaned.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack snarled burying himself back in the covers huffily.

Rhys halfway closed their bedroom door and slowly made his way to the kitchen, readying his favorite coffee tiredly. The half cybernetic man slumped down onto the couch heavily, his body overcome with the lack of sleep. Rhys brought the warm coffee to his lips softly and took a long sip, allowing the warm liquid to slide down his throat pleasantly.

He set his mug down and turned on the television, drowning the silence of the house in its soft drone.

So he was left to face _her_ alone.

He’d only ever seen her in passing and introduced himself once, to which the dark haired woman had offered him a very cold reply then acted as if he’d not said a word to her. She was stiff, abrasive and absolutely terrifying in the very definition of the word.

Rhys shuddered at the thought alone.

Audrey was Angel’s mother, and as long as Rhys was with Jack…he would have to deal with the vicious woman, that was just a fact. But it didn’t mean Rhys had to like it.

He just wanted to get it over with honestly.

Rhys sighed and smoothed his hands over his thighs, feeling the soft material of his flannel pajama bottoms beneath his open palms. The baggy shirt that was one of Jack’s clung to the young man’s shoulders comfortably and Rhys folded his legs up on the massive couch, huddling into the cushions lazily.

Rhys allowed his eyes to slide closed, letting himself submerge into a light slumber.

Rhys was suddenly awoken from his sleep by the honking of a horn just outside the front of the home. Rhys jumped upward, coming off the couch in a blind panic before collecting himself clumsily. Rhys ran his hand through his messy amber locks and sighed out loudly.

The young man hauled his coat off the rack by the front entryway and slung it over his shoulders before yanking the door open. The light hit the young man’s face brightly, the cold nipping at his nose as he looked out on the snow white world before him. The black car sat idle in the drive, warm exhaust billowing around it as it purred softly.

Rhys blinked in the new light and the back door to the Mercedes swung open almost too eagerly. Angel’s little fur lined boots hit the snowy drive with a crunch and she flashed a bright smile in Rhys’ direction.

“Rhysie!!!” Angel chimed loudly as she pattered across the yard and barreled into Rhys’ open arms.

“Hey monster.” Rhys chuckled gathering her up in a warm hug.

Angel sniggered at the nickname and shivered slightly, rubbing her hands together in the cold.

“Where’s dad?” Angel asked innocently looking to Rhys with big blue eyes.

“He’s not feeling good, so we are going to try not to bother him much today ok? But you go ahead inside, get warmed up I’ve got some awesome movies for us to watch, sound good?” Rhys said smiling down at the young girl.

Angel nodded quickly.

“Sounds awesome!” Angel chirped as she brushed past the amber haired man excitedly.

Rhys smiled after the cheery girl and shook his head slightly. Only then did Rhys’ eyes flick toward the car, and meet with that steely, cold, gaze he knew all too well.

Rhys headed over to the vehicle where Audrey was busy popping the trunk to gather Angel’s luggage. He could feel her scrutinizing glare upon him as soon as he neared.

Rhys offered an awkward smile to the raven haired woman, the young man instantly feeling smaller and smaller in her presence. If looks alone could have killed, Rhys would have been struck dead on the spot.

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck and let go of a shaky breath.

“Uh…hey…Audrey…” Rhys muttered coming to stand next to the woman meekly.

Audrey turned to Rhys and did a slow once over of the lanky young man. She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

“Right…what was your name again?” Audrey said in a deadpan manner, grabbing one of Angel’s bags from the trunk and shoving it into Rhys’ chest a little less than gently.

Rhys took the bag somewhat reluctantly and tried to swallow the slight anger bubbling in his chest. He’d met the woman on several occasions and yet she still didn’t even remember his name?

“Rhys. It’s Rhys. Jack introduced us before.” Rhys said shouldering Angel’s bag.

Audrey’s expression did not change as she continued to stare the lanky young man down.

“Oh I’m sure he did. I just don’t normally care to learn the names of Jack’s little toys.” Audrey said sharply handing Rhys another of Angel’s bags.

Rhys stood there for a moment, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. The impact stunned him and left him floundering for the correct action to take. Rhys could feel his throat tighten and his fists ball around the straps of Angel’s luggage.

Rhys inhaled deeply. Getting angry would do nothing to help the awkward situation, he decided firmly. Best to just be calm and collected.

“Look, Audrey, we don’t need to make this more painful than it has to be. You and I are going to have to interact from time to time. We’re both part of Jack’s life, that doesn’t mean these instances have to be ugly.” Rhys tried with a heavy sigh.

Audrey just made a sarcastic little noise in the back of her throat.

“Oh I don’t figure you will be around long enough for that to really matter. A couple of months, maybe a year, then Jack will move on to the next. So I really don’t care if we get along or not sweetheart.” Audrey snarled her tone low and cold.

Rhys could feel his heart sink down into the pit of his stomach. He looked to the older woman with furrowed, flashing eyes.

“Excuse me?” Rhys snapped.

To hell with getting along.

“Oh you heard me.” Audrey said in a snarky manner.

“I was at least trying to be nice to you. I haven’t done a damned thing to you Audrey so I don’t know why you feel like you have to be awful to me.” Rhys snapped.

“Oh I am not being awful, just telling you the truth. Oh sweetie do you not know?” Audrey said crossing her arms slowly.

“Do I not know what?” Rhys growled.

“You think you are some permanent fixture here don’t you? You think Jack is head over heels for you and you two are just going to skip off into the sunset happily ever after? Oh honey then you don’t know a damned thing about Jack. You’re a project sweets. A fun little toy for Jack to entertain himself with for the time being. But eventually he is going to get bored with you, just like all the rest of his little flings. He’ll build you up, make something of you, mold you into the perfect little success story, and then he’ll drop you.” Audrey hissed.

Rhys’ jaw clenched and he felt his throat run dry making swallowing difficult. His eyes darted over the woman’s face angrily. She was just trying to strike a nerve, just trying to get him worked up. She was good at that, he knew that all too well from what Jack had told him.

Jack loved him…he wasn’t some _project._

How dare she say such a thing?

“I don’t have to sit here and take this from you.” Rhys snarled shouldering Angel’s bags.

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you pretty boy. Jack eats tender footed little things like you for breakfast. He’s going to chew you up and spit you out in pieces. I know, I gave the man my heart once too, Jack ruined my life, and he’s just got his teeth into yours. My advice? Leave him. You have no business with someone like that.” Audrey said lowly.

Rhys felt his chest tighten.

“You know what Audrey? I don’t believe a damned thing you say. You are just a cold hearted bitch and how dare you think you can talk to me like that. What Jack and I have, is none of your concern.” Rhys snapped viciously.

“Pretty and stupid. Exactly Jack’s type, should have known.” Audrey spat.

Rhys shook his head slightly and whirred on his heel, heading for the house. He just couldn’t stand to look at the woman for another second. Rhys barely even notices the sound of the car backing out of the drive, or the door slamming behind him as he enters the home.

Audrey’s words buzzed in his brain like wasps causing his heart to race and his blood to boil. Now he knew why Jack got so frustrated with the woman. She was mean spirited and cold. None of those awful things she’d said were true of course.

Well…Rhys was pretty sure they weren’t true.

Rhys felt his gut twist and a curl of disgust washed through him. He wasn’t just a toy…he and Jack were happy. They were fine. Rhys was fine.

Suddenly Rhys could feel a little pair of eyes peering at him from over the couch. Angel sat watching Rhys with an expression of concern and uncertainty and the young man sighed as he caught her gaze.

Rhys offered Angel a little half smile and set her bags down in the front entryway, figuring the young girl could put them away later.

Angel patted the couch, urging Rhys to come sit down next to her eagerly.

Rhys sauntered over to the young girl and plopped himself downward onto the vast couch. Angel had already shed her small boots down onto the floor and her jacket lay strewn over the couch arm.

Angel cocked her head at Rhys and scooted over to him, leaning against his shoulder.

“Was mom mean to you?” Angel whispered tenderly.

Rhys paused, slightly taken aback by the question and looked to Angel with bleak eyes.

“Your mom just…doesn’t like me much is all.” Rhys sighed gently patting Angel’s head.

Angel nodded slightly and Rhys reached to turn on the massive flat screen television before them.

“Sometimes I don’t think she likes me much either…” Angel whispered, her eyes growing sad for a moment.

Rhys looked down at her and frowned darkly.

“Don’t say that Angel. Your mom loves you...some people just have a harder time showing it.” Rhys explained as he clicked on a cheesy Christmas movie and allowed it to play.

Angel dragged a blanket from the back of the couch and curled up in its throes, head still leaned against Rhys’ shoulder.

“You are good at showing it. You like to love people. I like that. The way you look at dad, the way you look at me, it’s loving and warm, like hot coco.” Angel chuckled smiling slightly.

Rhys smiled genuinely in response to the small girl’s words.

“Because I do love you. I love you and your dad both very much.” Rhys said softly tucking a stray strand of Angel’s raven colored hair behind her ear.

“I love you too Rhysie.” Angel breathed, her eyes closing slightly as she settled into watching the movie, the feeling of warm blankets all around her.

 


	33. New Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack get new neighbors!

New Neighbors

The aromas of fresh baked cookies filled out the wide space of the grand home. The kitchen flowed with extra warmth from the working oven and the entire home had a certain type of Christmas glow about it. Christmas would be in two days exactly and the house was bustling with excitement about the nearing holiday.

Rhys gently spread out little balls of chocolate chip cookie dough over the large tray on the marble countertop, humming a Christmas tune to himself cheerfully, something Angel had gotten stuck in his head at the start of the day.

The dark haired little girl sat at the brunch table stored away in the sitting room connected to the kitchen, colored construction paper, glitter, and glue all spread out over the furniture’s surface in one giant mess. Her little hands were busy scribbling out words and images with markers then decorating her projects in hefty amounts of very vibrant glitter. Some of the red and green paper scattered to the floor as Angel reached across the table to retrieve a fresh bottle of glue after emptying the one in her hand.

“How are the cards coming monster?” Rhys asked from the kitchen, his eyes flicking across the span of the space to the busy little girl.

A bright smile peeled across her little cheeks and she held her newest finished piece up for the amber haired man to see. It was a mess of colored reindeer, snowmen and Christmas trees, all slathered in a heavy amount of glitter and glue.

“This one is for Maya! You think she will like it?” Angel questioned innocently, looking to Rhys with big, concerned eyes.

“That looks great Angel! She’s going to love it.” Rhys chuckled.

The shrill sound of the timer going off filled the room and Rhys immediately pulled two oven mitts down over his hands. He propped open the massive oven and gently pulled the freshly baked tray of cookies from its depths.

Angel squealed and jumped up out of her chair to pad across the room excitedly. She hopped on one foot then the other on the cold tile, her little pajama bottoms swaying with the motion.

“Can I have one? Maybe two?” Angel questioned smiling widely.

“Sure, just don’t tell your dad I am letting you have all these cookies.” Rhys chuckled handing one of the soft, gooey, cookies to the young girl.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Angel sung stuffing the cookie into her mouth peevishly.

Rhys winked down at her and grinned.

“Our secret ok?” Rhys assured.

Angel nodded and scampered back to her work area happily.

“What should I put on daddy’s card?” Angel questioned tapping her magic marker against her bottom lip thoughtfully.

“You should draw a big lump of coal because your dad is a big butthead.” Rhys joked as he gently slid the next tray of cookies into the oven and set the timer.

Angel snorted with wild laughter.

“Oh? What’s this I hear about me getting coal for Christmas?” Came Jack’s accusative voice from around the corner.

Jack sauntered into the kitchen slowly, arms folded across his broad chest, still dressed in his striped sweatpants and old yellow sweater since seemingly everybody in the home had decided it was going to be a day where nobody changed out of their pajamas for the span of it. Rhys chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders up innocently.

“Oh nothing, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Rhys chimed coyly.

Jack rounded the counter, his house slippers slowly slapping the cold kitchen tile. He cocked a thick eyebrow in Rhys’ direction and quirked a little smile at the amber haired young man. Jack’s thick arms slid dangerously around Rhys’ waist, the sharp of Jack’s chin resting gently on his shoulder.

“That’s funny because I thought I heard something about me being a…what was it…? Oh yeah, a big butthead.” Jack sneered through an easy smile.

“Little ol’ me? Say such a thing? Oh you’ve got it all wrong Jack, I would never.” Rhys feigned innocence as he turned in Jack’s arms and covered his mouth dramatically.

Jack leaned in close to Rhys’ lips, smile curling wolfishly over his thin features and eyelids falling into devious little slits.

“Oh is that so cupcake?” Jack husked his voice low and deep.

Rhys felt Jack’s fingers tighten on the padding of his hipbones and the young man couldn’t stop the tinge of blush that dusted the rounds of his cheeks in response.

“Well maybe I do deserve coal. I have been exceptionally bad this year…it’s just pretty little things like you…oh they just make me do such… _rotten_ things.” Jack whispered softly into the shell of Rhys’ ear so only the young man could hear the nasty words.

Rhys felt himself blush deeper and he shoved Jack’s chest slightly.

“Jaacck.” Rhys groaned in embarrassment.

Jack chuckled lightly and kissed Rhys’ temple gently.

“Ewwww Dad. Kissing is gross.” Angel scoffed playfully from her seat on the table.

Jack grinned toward his daughter and grabbed Rhys by the shoulders, planting a big, wet kiss on the young man’s lips defiantly.

“EWW EVEN GROSSER!!” Angel squealed making a face toward the two men.

The older man ruffled Rhys’ hair and wandered over toward where Angel sat coloring away.

“So whatcha making baby?” Jack asked casually.

Angel quickly flipped over the card she’d been working on and smiled at him.

“Makin’ Christmas card, but you can’t see this one cause it’s for you, and I want it to be a surprise.” Angel said cheerfully.

Jack picked up one of the bright little cards and smiled proudly.

“These look great baby. And ok I won’t peek, and I’ll let you finish in peace. Can’t wait to see it sweetie.” Jack said smiling tenderly down at his daughter.

Jack wandered back to the confines of the kitchen, fingers brushing along Rhys’ slender hips as he passed behind him.

“So are you finally going to come join us or are you going to stay held up in that stuffy office all day huh big guy?” Rhys questioned looking over his shoulder to his older partner.

Jack gently turned on the coffee maker and clicked in his favorite flavor, setting a big mug beneath the machine. The brunette man sighed and chewed his bottom lip.

“Not just yet pumpkin. Still have some computer work to finish up first.” Jack muttered as he watched his coffee brew and fill the festive mug adorned with snowflakes.

Rhys sighed and turned to Jack, hands on his thin hips in a slightly scolding manner.

“You said you’d be done two hours ago. Weren’t we all supposed to make some iced cookies together?” Rhys grumbled giving Jack a disappointed expression.

“Cupcake don’t give me that look, you’re breakin’ my heart here. Just a little more then I’m done, I promise.” Jack said as he stirred in some creamer and sugar and tipped to mug to his lips.

“You are supposed to be on vacation.” Rhys muttered.

“CEO’s never really get vacations sweet thing.” Jack corrected as he grabbed Rhys by the wrist and tugged him toward the older man.

Rhys grunted and looked to Jack with narrowed eyes.

“An hour tops and I’ll come bake cookies.” Jack said giving Rhys an apologetic look.

Rhys sighed and rolled his heterochromatic eyes dramatically.

“Promise?” Rhys questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Promise.” Jack reassured.

Rhys smiled as Jack planted a gentle kiss to the other man’s forehead and slowly made his way out of the kitchen, sipping his coffee as he went. Rhys shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t really bring himself to be mad at the older man, despite him having promised not to work on the holidays. Jack always seemed to find a way to slip a little bit of work in no matter what the circumstances.

An hour later the brunette stayed true to his promise and the three of them sat huddled around the kitchen island a mass of cookies laid out around them. Angel grabbed the green tube of icing and carefully drew a Christmas tree onto the cookie sitting before her, small tongue poking out in concentration.

Rhys was busy making an intricate snowflake themed one when he felt the sharp of Jack’s elbow jab into his ribs. Rhys scowled toward his partner and Jack held out his decorated cookie sniggering wildly. Rhys nearly choked on his spit laughing as he looked to Jack’s badly rendered dick scrawled across his cookie.

“Jack!” Rhys hissed, looking to Angel to make sure she wasn’t paying attention.

The older man chortled and stuffed the cookie into his mouth wryly.

“Doesn’t taste as good as yours pumpkin.” Jack whispered grinning slyly at the young man next to him, his mouth full of cookie bits.

Rhys swallowed thickly and shook his head at his partner.

“Jack stop.” Rhys hissed blushing brightly.

Jack just smiled in response, his grin sly and full of devious intentions. The CEO rounded the kitchen island and pressed his lips to Rhys’ ear.

“What’s this I hear? Trying to give _Daddy_ orders? Baby boy you _know_ that isn’t how this works.” Jack whispered lowly.

Rhys felt his skin crawl with goose-bumps and a warm shiver ran rampant down to the base of his spine. With Jack being sick for nearly a week there hadn’t been the option of much bedroom activity. The tension built between them was thick enough to be cut with a kitchen knife. Rhys expelled a heavy breath through his nostrils. Jack was yanking his chain on purpose.

“ _Jack.”_ Rhys warned through grit teeth.

Jack took a step backward, smile wolfish as it curled out over his slim features.

“Alright pumpkin, alright.” Jack said chuckling and holding up his hands innocently, retreating back to his cookie making station on the countertop.

“Look!” Angel exclaimed holding her cookie up brightly.

Both men smiled in the direction of the little girl.

“Rhysie you better watch out, she’s going to outdo you in the art department here soon.” Jack boasted proudly.

Angel looked down shyly at the little cookie and smiled wide.

“He’s right you know. Monster you are getting better and better by the day!” Rhys added with a genuine smile.

The three were immersed in conversation and cookies, laughter building in the small circle of family and spreading out through the kitchen.

Suddenly there was the roar of an engine on the street outside and Rhys perked his head curiously. A large moving truck eased its way into the driveway of the large home next door, the brake lights shimmering over the driveway brilliantly. Rhys cocked his head and looked to Jack curiously.

“Someone bought the house next door?” Rhys questioned as he put polka dots onto the cookie before him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders up and grunted as he concentrated on striping his own cookie, the lines coming out unavoidably crooked.

“Yeah guess so.” Jack replied.

“New neighbors!?” Angel exclaimed loudly and abandoned her cookies to run to the large window that peered out toward the neighboring home.

Angel’s little hands pressed against the cold glass, her breath fogging the material with excitement. The little girl watched with enthralled eyes as a large vehicle pulled up into the driveway along with the moving van. The suburban ceased its motion and the driver’s door came open slowly. A massive man stepped out and paused to look over the home before him, his huge body bundled in a large leather coat.

“Woahhhh he’s a giant!!” Angel whispered.

Rhys wandered over to where the little girl stood flattened against the window in curiosity.

“Jeez, she’s not kidding, Jack come look at this guy! He’s got to be like seven feet tall!” Rhys chuckled carding his fingers through Angel’s hair gently.

Jack joined the other two at the window and peered around Rhys’ shoulder.

“Well looks like a family of giants is moving in next door huh?” Jack joked.

“Giants aren’t bad unless you steal their magic beans or golden goose.” Angel proclaimed in a matter-o-fact type of fashion.

“Well I will be sure not to do that. Can’t have the new neighbors mad at us right off the bat or anything.” Jack chuckled thickly.

The large man then turned and opened up the back door, letting it come open gently. In an explosion of movement a little girl came barreling out of the vehicle, her little feet hitting the snowy driveway hard. She looked to the large man excitedly and hugged his leg tight before running off for the big home before her, darting past the moving crew in excitement. She had her golden hair pulled back into two ponytails, and her legs were decorated in pink and black striped stockings that were nothing but a blur of colors as she ran.

Angel sucked in a sharp breath.

“There’s a little girl…” Angel whispered, her eyes wide and her voice soft.

Rhys smiled wide.

“There sure is!! Maybe you’ll have a new little friend huh Angel?” Rhys said patting her head fondly.

“C-Can we go meet them??” Angel questioned looking up at Rhys in urgency.

“Well they just got here Monster, let’s give them a little time to settle in ok? Maybe tonight, yeah?” Rhys replied.

Angel nodded furiously and continued to look over at the commotion going on at the other home.

The rest of the day was spent with Angel constantly checking the kitchen window to see the progress of the moving crew, and asking Rhys if maybe they could go over soon. By evening everything looked like it had calmed down considerably and the moving truck was long gone. Quiet seemed to settle over the other home, save the lights all on in the home and the clear movement every once and a while.

“Can we go now?” Angel asked innocently.

“Alright, well how about we bring them some cookies to welcome them to the neighborhood? Go put something warm on and then we will go. Jack you going to come?” Rhys questioned as he got up off the large couch, forcing Jack to move his arm from its draped position around the young man’s shoulders.

Jack grumbled at the loss of warmth at his side and shifted his weight slowly.

“That means I have to put some actual clothes on kiddo. No thanks.” Jack groaned, stretching slightly and reaching for the remote half heartedly.

Rhys frowned down at him and shook his head.

“Anti social much.” Rhys teased.

“Damn right pumpkin.” Jack sniggered.

“Fine, we’ll be back soon ok?” Rhys said rounding the couch, running his fingers along the back of Jack’s neck softly.

Jack let go of a pleased sound at the touch from his partner.

“Oh? What was that huh big guy?” Rhys teased pausing for a moment.

“A week’s worth of not getting laid that’s what. You and me gotta date tonight kiddo, cause I’m dyin’ here.” Jack complained slumping down on the couch slightly.

Rhys grinned and tapped his finger against his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“After Angel goes to sleep, we’ll have a little talk. I’m sure you’ve got some urgent business to work out with me am I right _daddy?”_ Rhys cooed leaning down to kiss the side of Jack’s exposed neck.

Jack let go of a throaty growl and his eyelids fluttered closed just barely.

“Pumpkin you have no _idea_ how much business we’ve gotta work out. Daddy’s gunna have a long talk with you baby boy.” Jack groaned arching his neck backwards to grin at the young man behind him.

Rhys shivered slightly.

“I look forward to it sir.” Rhys whispered huskily.

Rhys then disappeared into their bedroom to throw some jeans and an extra jacket on over his old shirt, then met up with a very excited little Angel in the living room. The dark haired girl trailed his heels as he headed into the kitchen and rustled around through one of the many cabinets until he came away with a Christmas themed Tupperware. The amber haired man gently stacked a healthy amount of cookies into the plastic-ware and popped the lid on tight.

Angel was already scribbling out a quick note to put on the top, a letter written in curly letters declaring “Merry Christmas!” with some trees and forest animals drawn over the red construction paper. Rhys taped the note to the top of the Tupperware and nodded toward the front door, Angel already several steps ahead of him.

“We’ll be back in a bit party pooper.” Rhys chuckled to Jack, who was still sprawled lazily across the couch.

Jack just grunted in response and allowed his hand to hang over the couch, scratching behind Sentinel’s pointed ears, the dog giving a great sigh as she rested her muzzle on her paws.

Rhys hauled the front door open and Angel darted out excitedly, her little coat hood flopping with the motion. Light snowflakes lazed down from the dark sky, the stars all hidden behind clouds. The lanky man sauntered behind Angel, taking his time as they headed toward the other home. There weren’t many children in the neighborhood, so Rhys could understand Angel’s excitement and the other girl had looked to be around her age. The two headed up the long driveway and Angel hopped by the front door happily.

Rhys reached up to ring the doorbell and the chime echoed out through the home loudly. Angel looked to Rhys, then to the door a wide grin plastered over her small face. After several moments passed the large oaken door creaked open and the entryway was filled by the massive form of the man that they had seen earlier. He towered far over even Rhys’ head and the young man found himself looking up at the other man in awe. He studied Rhys slowly, his dark blue eyes searching over the young man before him.

“Hello! Um, we’re your new neighbors. We wanted to bring over some cookies and sort of welcome you to the neighborhood. I’m Rhys and this is Angel.” Rhys said with an awkward smile.

Finally a large grin broke out across the man’s face and he chuckled heartily.

“Hey. Name’s Krieg.” The large man said in a friendly manner.

So he was a man of few words Rhys thought to himself with a smile.

Before Rhys could say another word there was the patter of little feet coming toward the door. The blonde haired little girl pushed past the tall man and paused in the doorway looking to Rhys, then to Angel excitedly.

“Heyyyyyy! Are those cookies??” The little girl exclaimed loudly.

Angel seemed to stop dead, her little feet frozen to the floor as she looked to the eccentric other girl with star struck eyes.

“They sure are, and who are you little one?” Rhys asked with a smile.

“This is my daughter Tina.” Krieg said gently.

Tina nodded profusely and looked to Angel with bright eyes. The little girl skipped over and grabbed the sleeve of Angel’s jacket, inspecting it with keen eyes.

“Ooooooo I love your jacket, it’s so fluffy!” Tina exclaimed her little voice booming.

Angel just let the little girl jostle her arm around, her eyes still wide as dinner plates.

“T-Thank you.” Angel stuttered shyly.

“What’s yourrrrrrr name?” Tina sang looking to Angel expectantly.

“A-Angel.” The dark haired girl mumbled, blush spreading out rapidly across her small cheeks.

“Well heyy!! I’m Tina!” The blonde girl chimed.

Angel smiled shyly and nodded her head.

“Hi.” Angel said hiding her face in her jacket slightly.

“I think these two are gunna get along really well.” Krieg chuckled folding his arms over his broad chest.

Rhys nodded.

“Well if you two would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night you are more than welcome to. I know moving can be a hassle and all. I’d love to cook for you, and you can meet my partner also. We’d love to have y’all over.” Rhys offered the invitation warmly.

“Dad can we??” Tina said smiling, her hands swinging at her sides.

“That sounds good. We’ll take you up on that. Thank you for the cookies.” Krieg chuckled.

“We’re gunna be good friends ok??” Tina said to Angel with a wide smile.

Angel nodded hurriedly.

“Y-Yeah.” Angel giggled with rosy cheeks.

 


	34. Such Things as Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I have been away from this story for a very, very long time. I just needed to pump this cute little chapter out to get back in the groove of things. Please enjoy!!

Such Things as Gifts

Rhys’ abdomen drew tight in a shaky breath, the air traveling noisily across his perfect teeth and dry tongue. His lithe body arched up in one fluid motion, with all the grace of an ocean wave lapping at the spans of the shore.

Thin fingers curled against the familiar wood that was now pressed against the breadth of his back. Perfectly manicured nails drug divots across the hardwood grain, having little concern for the furniture in his current state of mind.

Or better put… his state of bliss.

The absolute last thing in the moment that was anywhere close to functioning was that beautiful little mind of his. His thoughts had blurred and melted together into a hopeless soup the better part of five minutes ago. He couldn’t seem to grasp onto any one thing for more than a couple of seconds before it was fluttering away, interrupted by the gracious pleasure that was being so selflessly given to him.

The warm sensation of a long exhale of breath enveloped the ring of Rhys’ neck and his eyes parted into lazy little slits.

He was met with a scene that was enough to make his toes _curl._

Jack hovered over his lean body like a predator upon a fresh carcass. His eyes were murky, pupils fat and blown as his gaze held Rhys' sternly.

The young man smiled, sweet and slow, almost teetering on the line of _innocent._

Jack ground out a low, gravely “ _Fuck”_ and his palm found a firm hold on the flushed dip of Rhys’ throat. His thick thumb pressed just slightly into the limber model’s windpipe in just the way he knew Rhys liked the most. Not enough pressure to hinder his breathing but just the right amount to get his pulse racing and his stomach tightening.

Rhys buried his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked in a whistle of a breath through his flared nostrils. His neck tipped backward, offering himself to his partner more than willingly. The subtle motion was rewarded with another rumble of a groan from the brunette man atop him.

“ _Ung yes, oh yes…”_ Rhys purred softly, his mouth parting and his eyes sliding closed.

His sinewy hips rocked back into the heavy press of his partner’s groin, Jack’s fingers tightening just slightly around his throat as if in warning.

“Uh, uh baby.” Jack scolded his voice straining to keep his tone even and stern but failing miserably.

Rhys sniggered at the way his partner’s tone dropped, giving away just how quickly he was deteriorating into a needy mess.

Rhys’ pretty orbs drew open in a leisurely fashion, irises sparkling with a sense of perfection that had Jack’s skin crawling.

“ _Please”_ Rhys purred sensually, his body rolling back into Jack’s slow thrusts.

The older man’s pace stuttered as the young man’s begging kissed along his ears and made him weak at his knees.

“You’re killin’ me pumpkin…” Jack grumbled in exasperation.

Rhys pivoted his apex, greedily wanting more of the other man’s cock. He was so blissfully full, his stomach fat with the aftermaths of dinner and his pretty little hole stretched with his partner’s erection. He could feel the obscene sensation of lubricant running down over his tight little ass cheeks and pooling on the kitchen table below him.

Rhys really wasn’t sure how the simple task of cleaning up the spoils of their meal and getting the dishes all rinsed and set properly into the washer had quickly deteriorated to him being splayed so lewdly on his back on the very table they’d just had a family dinner upon…but he really couldn’t find the energy to complain.

The young man ran the sharp of his tongue across his teeth and eyed his partner playfully.

“C’monnnn…why don’t you just give in… _come in me baby_.” Rhys mewled pitifully.

Jack let go of an utterly embarrassing sound and rammed his hips into his partner, jarring the amber haired man forward roughly.

The brunette’s thrusts came hard and heavy, following the sounds of Rhys’ weak cries. Their breathing tangled together, lips crashing together hard and wanting. Jack’s hands took hold of Rhys’ pale thighs, big fingers digging in mercilessly as he dragged his partner into every hard hump. There were curses and prayers between them, disgusting names and dirty words falling heavy over the impulsive moment.

They shouldn’t have been fucking like this.

Jack knew that.

Rhys knew that.

Angel had gone to sleep only about an hour ago.

They shouldn’t have allowed such primal need to take hold of them like this.

But Jack had promised it would be fast and nobody would ever know the wiser.

And if there was one thing that Rhys was an absolute slut for…it was Jack’s promises.

And so he’d been spread out on the dining room table like a four course meal and he’d allowed Jack to do what he wished with him.

Jack’s teeth replaced his firm hold on Rhys’ neck, the skin red and abused with the rough treatment.

The pretty little moans that were sliding from Rhys’ parted lips were gorgeous as they fell over Jack’s skin. Rhys’ puckered entrance tightened around the thick of his cock, his abdomen heaving and his fingers curling in Jack’s wild hair. He knew the younger man was close, just seconds from tipping over the edge of his pleasure. He could see it in his face, hear it in his voice.

His palm wrapped roughly around Rhys’ little cock, stroking quickly, his thumb rolling along the bundled skin at the young man’s head. Rhys cried his partner’s name, fingers clawing and body convulsing. The wet sound of his finish splattering over his heaving torso was the only sound between them for a moment, Rhys’ moans strangling off into pathetic whimpers.

Jack pressed flush to the man beneath him, his own finish overcoming him like a burning fire that was consuming his every nerve. Rhys vaulted and squirmed as the older man finished deep within his core, the sensation wet and fulfilling.

Jack held himself steady on shaking elbows, his head hanging slightly as he panted into the sticky air around them. Rhys took in a shaky breath, his arms falling limply over his forehead as he attempted to catch his breath after his much needed release.

“Fuck kiddo.” Jack managed to croak out.

The sound of his ragged voice caused a cheeky smile to spread across the lanky man’s face smugly.

“Are you going to let me finish the dishes now?” Rhys teased as he leaned upward just slightly.

Jack gave the amber haired a deadpan expression.

“Oh c’mon you act like washing dishes is better than fucking me.” Jack complained giving Rhys a pitiful look.

Rhys sniggered and gently ran his fingers through his partner’s thick locks.

“I’m joking.” Rhys giggled.

Jack slowly pulled his softening cock from Rhys’ tight entrance with a wet sound and purred as he watched some of his own finish dribble down the young man’s back end. Jack cheekily pressed his thumb against the tight ring of muscle, pushing the tip in just barely, getting more of his orgasm’s aftermath to come forth sloppily.

“You’re a mess cupcake.” Jack hissed sucking in a long breath.

“I missed this way too much.” He finished with a sigh.

Rhys cocked a slender grin and ruffled his sweaty hair.

“You better clean up the mess you made baby.” Rhys teased, giving Jack a helpless expression.

Jack leaned over him playfully, his lips mere centimeters from his partner’s.

“Naw pumpkin…I think I like you better when you’re dripping with my load.” Jack husked before pecking Rhys’ cheek.

Rhys waved Jack away with his hand and rolled his eyes blatantly.

“No really please get me a towel.” Rhys chuckled with a huff.

“You’re no fun.” Jack cooed before giving into Rhys’ favor and fetching the young man a towel to clean up with.

“Right.” Rhys grumbled as he dabbed himself dry and gave Jack a less than amused expression.

Jack tiredly yanked up his loose sweatpants and tossed Rhys his stupid yellow and blue pinstriped pajama bottoms, the clothing draping over the young man’s head with a soft ‘thunk’.

Rhys pulled the clothing off his face and sighed, giving Jack an unamused expression.

“You know you _could_ hand them to me like a normal person honey.” Rhys mocked as he stood shakily and tugged the bright material up his slender hips.

Jack flashed his counterpart a witty smile and turned on the warm water ad he dipped his palms into the half full sink.

“Such a little pissbaby tonight aren’t you?” Jack teased meanly.

Rhys feigned complete offense and sauntered over to where Jack stood behind the large kitchen counter. Rhys’ lanky arms found home around Jack’s heavy hips.

“And you’re a cranky old man that can’t last more than seven minutes.” Rhys chuckled nipping at Jack’s ear.

Jack frowned.

“Oh c’mon cut me some slack it’s been a week.” Jack muttered as he set a ceramic plate into the dishwasher with a loud clang.

Rhys grinned against his partners’ neck and hooked his thumbs in Jack’s sweatpants.

“Someone can't take a joke tonight.” Rhys whispered.

Jack harrumphed softly and did his best to ignore Rhys’ fingers drawing little circles over his pelvic muscles.

The two stood hip to hip at the sink, hands busy with running water over the dirty dishware. Their laughter strung throughout the kitchen, hands occasionally flicking water in the other’s direction.

Rhys paused after a particularly hard fit of laughter, the two of them left grinning wryly.

For a moment neither of them spoke, just relished in the company of each other’s presence and the warmth between them.

Jack’s eyes wandered to Rhys’ slender face, tracing the familiar outline fondly. His eyes had traveled the plains of those cheekbones time and time again and yet they never seemed to become any less interesting. The beautiful fashion in which his lips curved, the way his eyes were every curious and full of wonder.

Rhys set the last dish in the washer and stopped as he met with Jack’s dazed expression.

“What?” Rhys questioned in confusion.

Jack smiled, in a way that was far softer than Jack’s normal demeanor.

“Nuthin’ kid.” He said as he turned and swatted Rhys’ ass playfully.

There was a lot he could have said in that moment, but words just didn’t seem like they could possibly cover it all.

Where could he even start?

How do you stand there and tell someone that they mean absolutely everything to you? That without them you aren’t sure where your life would have gone. That they are what your simple little life seems to revolve around. How do you explain to another being that they had successfully made it into the ring of love with your own flesh and blood? Rhys and Angel stood as the most important things in his world and without them he would be nothing. There just didn’t seem to be a way he felt fit to explain such a thing to the amber haired man that now existed in every corner of his days.

Jack stopped, at the mouth of the kitchen, turning for a moment to see if the other man was following, which of course he was. Rhys wandered after the brunette with a satisfied expression on his face, his eyes bleary with the need for sleep and his cheeks still flushed after the activity they’d just carried out.

“I love you.” Jack whispered simply before grinning and nodding for Rhys to follow him.

Rhys smiled sheepishly.

“I love you too.” Rhys whispered as he took Jack’s hand in the dark, allowing the other man to lead him off toward the bedroom.

In the morning the living room is a sea of disposed wrapping paper and gifts torn out of their original packages. There are bows and ribbons and the smells of breakfast to go along with it all.

Rhys sits curled on the couch like a domesticated animal at Jack’s side, a pair of keys held tightly in his palm. The second pair of keys Jack had gifted him with this Christmas. Only these keys did not unlock front doors but instead unlocked the pretty little white Corvette that was currently parked in the garage with a massive red bow atop its hood.

That was the gift Jack had chosen to wake Rhys up with. He’d plopped the set of expensive looking keys in the young man’s palms and had nearly dragged him into the garage even though the concrete was far too cold for Rhys’ liking.

Rhys had made the stupidest of noises as he’d seen the brand new vehicle, the full extent of the gift finally reaching his tired brain.

Jack had bought him a car.

A fucking car.

A fucking _Corvette._

_A white Corvette._

Just like the ones Rhys had dog-eared in Jack’s car magazines that sat on the bathroom counter.

He wanted to be embarrassed for crying, but in his excitement that didn’t matter much.

He’d shoved Jack’s chest, giggling and sobbing all in the same moment.

“Jack! You couldn’t have just gotten me a used car??” Rhys sniffled shaking his head and giggling softly.

Jack had snaked his arms around Rhys’ waist and grinned wolfishly.

“Naw kid. My baby only deserves the best.” He’d chuckled.

“I hate you.” Rhys had laughed wildly, kissing over Jack’s face, his hands pressed to the older man’s temple.

“Yeah, yeah I know you do pumpkin.” Jack grinned.  

 


End file.
